Just a Little Help
by djinni14
Summary: What if at the beginning, Kate Beckett had a little help from an unexpected source? Would she accept it. Would she let anyone at all help her. Bracken is watching! - Complete
1. Chapter 1

**CH 1**

Rick was in his office trying to write his next chapter. However his mind was on the last 3 years of his life. There had been some very sudden and life changing events in those last 3 years.

Most recent was the completion of his Townhouse that had taken just over 2 years to build. With some help from a local realtor, he had found an old abandoned building on a street corner that was in an "up and coming neighborhood" of New York. It took just over 4 months to demo the old building and clear the site for the new construction that was to come.

A specialized team came in and dug out the basement, installed the specialized equipment that he was going to need, and then cover it all up and pour the foundation and footings for the upper floors. A local general contractor came in and over saw all of the other trades as the building began to take shape.

Castle was on site every day for hours at a time watching his home being built. He tried not to interfere with the contractor, but he had a lot of questions. All of the important decisions had already been made and were on the structural and architectural drawings that the general was following. He had never seen a local group build anything before and the mess they made and left behind while it was under construction was the one thing that bothered him most. That and the security of the construction site after all of the workers had gone home for the day. "Up and coming", looked more like "**COMING"** in his mind then the "**UP**" part. However just a few blocks down were buildings that most cost a small fortune to build, so he had hopes for the area, and kept his mouth shut and prayed a lot. He had hired a local security firm to maintain security over the job site. This company was driving him mad with their lack of detail on what to do and how many people were needed to be involved. He had argued for hours about who was to be on site, how long, where they would be, what they would do while they were there. They seemed to think that just a single person at night was sufficient and that the loss of construction material was something that was just going to happen, and he should live with it.

He eventually got his way. He had every security person pre-screened, made sure that there would be three (3) security people on site during the day and at night. He gave them 2 different "huts" that they could use on site for when the weather turned bad and it rained, or when it got cold and it snowed (more trailer than hut. They had heating and air conditioning, indoor restrooms, refrigerator, microwave, coffee machine). Not quite the comforts of home, but they were meant to be temporary anyway. He spent a lot of time talking with the construction workers and the security people on site. He got to know all of them personally. Talked to them about their family, where they were from, what other projects they had worked on. He had two different food trucks (not roach coaches, real food) come to the site each day to feed all the workers (all at his expense).

All of this caused him to be quite popular with everyone. He heard and told a lot of stories. Listened to everyone about anything. Found out that during construction that the General Contractor was having a little trouble with someone from the local "Mob?" who was based in this part of town. If it was not for his good terms with everyone on his building site he might never have found out about it.

The General Contractor had given him a name and a location where he could talk to someone. He had decided he wanted to make an entrance, something this guy would not forget. He decided to arrive at Sparks Steakhouse on 46th street in style. He had arrived in his new Jaguar F-Type V8 S Convertible and parked out front for everyone to see. He got a number of looks he was looking for and stepped inside. It looked like a very nice place. Dark wood floors, a similar dark wood ceiling, wood accents on all of the walls. A very old intricate dark wood china cabinet that had a display of glass works and hand blown glass items (probably worth a small fortune, all of which looked exquisite. And the cabinet did not appear to be locked, which also told him something). He decided this guy had good taste in the finer things.

One of the lovely young ladies at the reservations desk just inside the door intercepted him. _"Can I help you with something? Do you have a reservation?"_

_Rick took a moment to look her over and see if there was a story about her that he could use. Not tall, about 5'-4", slim build. Maybe a little too thin. Way too much makeup (hiding something?). No engagement or wedding ring on her left hand. She was dressed softly, partly see thru with a camisole underneath with no bra. It was a little chilly inside and he could make out her nipples under the material. He guessed a 32A if she were wearing a bra. Not that chest size mattered to him. He only cared that she had not seen the need to go under the knife to make them bigger. So she was not vein. Oh, what he could do with those nipples! 'Focus Rick, focus'._

"_I hope so. My name is Richard Castle, and I'm looking for Vince. I would like to have a few minutes of his time."_

"_Richard Castle, the author?" One of the other young ladies squealed, a little too high pitched for his taste, as she spoke up._

"_The one and only, last I knew". (maybe this would be easier than I thought)_

"_Oh we love your books!" She squealed. "Can we get your autograph?"_

"_Of course, anything for a fan. Do you have one of my books with you?"_

_The one who had been silent thru all this, now steps up and pulls the front of her top down to expose the top of her left breast for him (just short of showing nipple he noticed) Always ready, Rick reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a sharpie to write with._

"_Whom should I make it out to?"_

"_Marsha, Marsha Mann"_

_To Marsha, Love Richard Castle. She giggles while he writes. After he is done he gives her a little ' you are a naughty girl wag of his finger and a little smile'._

_The next girl steps up and does the same with her top, and tell him "lisa, Lisa Timber"._

_To Lisa, Love Richard Castle. She has a huge grin on her face of 'I don't believe this is happening' look._

"_And you, beautiful, what's your name?" He asks the one with the perky nipples under the camisole._

_She is hesitant at first to pull her top down. Rick is guessing it is probably because she is shy about her chest size compared to the other ladies. He gives her his best smile and a little puppy dog eyes and tells her "please"._

_She finally relents and pulls her top down just enough for Rick to write. "Jessica, Jessica Adams". She says._

_To Jessica, Love Richard Castle. He adds his cell phone number just below his name. (He has a guess that she could use a good friend to talk to. One who does not beat her on a weekly basis (if he is right about all the makeup). He really would like to help her. She does not deserve the treatment she is presently getting. Too young, shy and obviously sweet to put up with this treatment)._

"_Thank you Mr. Castle" Marsha and Lisa say in unison. While Jessica just smiles at him and blushes._

"_So, Ladies, Jessica, if I could talk to Vince?"_

_Marsha is the first to respond, "Vince is in the back". Her and Lisa have a look of 'We are not supposed to interrupt him' written all over their faces._

"_Jessica, if you could tell him I'm here. I would be very grateful"! He leans in to whisper in her ear "Call me later", and gives her another of his Richard Castle smiles._

_She looks at him and debates what to do, then turns and leaves and heads into the kitchen area. She comes back a few minutes later and tells Rick, "If you will follow me Mr. Castle". Marsha and Lisa are left standing there with their mouths hanging open, and the look of 'That was not suppose to happen' written on their faces._

"_Please, lead on Jessica", while giving the other two a 'and all you get is my autograph ' look as he follows Jessica into the Kitchen area._

_Jessica leads him off to the side of the back kitchen and up to a door that she opens to reveal a staircase leading down. She softly tells him "This is the wine cellar with a tasting table. Vince eats all his meals down here"._

_As they wind their way down the stairs they stop at an intricate iron gate with what is obviously a bouncer kind of guy just behind it. He, unlike Jessica is __**NOT**__ shy. He is big, bulky and overly muscled like a stereo typical kind of mobster, and is obviously carrying a holstered sidearm. Rick is quick to look the gun over and is mildly impressed that it is a SIG SAUER P226, stainless steel, and engraved. With 2 extra clips attached to the holster. 9mm with three clips that hold 15 rounds each. If it is well balanced for him (and Rick has little doubt that it is), the SIG P226 is a durable, reliable and accurate weapon. If he is any good with it could probably produce a nice tight grouping. Not someone you want to piss off if you did not want to end up looking like mangled swiss cheese on a Medical Examiners table in the Morgue (or lying at the bottom of the East River more likely). 'What did Scotty say on that show? Something about Concrete Galoshes'?' Just beyond him he sees 3 rows of wine racks leading into the distance. There are a number of empty spaces. Without seeing them he does not know how good they are. Still the volume is mildly impressive._

"Vince, this is Richard Castle. He wanted to talk with you" says Jessica, before she turns to start to walk away.

Rick stops her with his hand touching her arm, and leans in to whisper in her ear, "My number is on your chest". And gives her another smile.

She blushes a very bright crimson red and walks back upstairs without saying a word. Holding her breath Rick notices.

Turning to look at Arnold (Ricks new name for this guy), he hears a voice that is out of sight, "Search him!"


	2. Chapter 2

**CH2**

Arnold opened the iron gate and stepped out into the small alcove/foyer Rick was standing in and twisted him around to face the wall and shoved him up against it and proceeded to search him. He was quick, efficient and maybe just a little over zealous when he got to a certain area. The TSA had nothing on this guy.

Rick was quick to point out, "Hay, those are mine and they still work. And I would kind of like to keep it that way for future use, some late night between the sheets!"

At this Rick could hear the howl of laughter from inside the room.

"He's clean", said Arnold.

Arnold stepped out of the way and allowed Rick to enter. Just inside to the right was a small alcove with a small table and 2 tall chairs. In one of the chairs was an elderly guy (well, older than he was anyway), who looked like he had been through a shredder, then left out in the sun too long. Well, his face anyway. He was dressed conservatively, where Rick was dressed for a night out with his favorite lady friend.

"Richard, Freaking, Castle! … What the hell are you doing polluting my fine establishment with your presence?"

'Insult with an underlayment of respect'. Rick thought he could work with this.

"I thought this dump could use some sprucing up. So I parked out front and made my way in."

"I heard there was a car parked out front. I would have thought you would be in an Austin Martin or a Ferrari. Not some "rent a wreck"!"

"A Ferrari is over rated. And an Austin Martin has too many Gremlins (as Rick wiggles his finger in front of him). Now a nice Jag, however has some fine options that make the ride a lot more comfortable. And speed only counts if you are on a race track, not in downtown rush hour traffic."

Rick gets another howl of laughter. "True enough. Like some wine?"

"No thanks, I drove. And I'd like to get back without some cop pulling me over to give me a DUI so I can help fill the cities empty coffers."

This time rick only gets a giggle out of him. Ok, so maybe it was more of a low rumble.

"Vince, there is a construction site near here that the General Contractor tells me someone is putting the squeeze on his profit margin. He thought you might be able to clear it up, since it is probably just a simple misunderstanding." Rick getting right to the point after having exchanged opening pleasantries.

"I heard there was a site around the corner where an old junk building was torn down and now new construction of something was underway." Vince responds.

"Yeah, I'm building my new home at that site."

Vince almost spits his wine out as he was taking a sip. "No way! Richard, Freaking, Castle is going to be my new neighbor?" Technically the site is not around the corner, but it is in his neighborhood.

"Started construction just over a year ago. Got about another year to go still. Wish they would hurry it up. The tiny Apt. I'm in is driving me up the wall."

Vince reaches into his pocket and pulls out his cell phone and makes a call. "Sam, find Dan and tell him to get his scrawny ass down here. **NOW!**" And hangs up the phone.

"I'll take care of this Castle. Nothing to worry about."

"Thanks Vince, I owe you one."

"You're damn right you do! And I'll take payment in the form of a signed copy of every book you have published."

Rick gives him his best quizzical look, looking for an explanation.

"They're for the Ms.. She loves your work! Forced me to read one once. I thought it was crap, but she loves them. I can use them to get in her good graces. Gotta keep the Ms. Happy. I'll leave the fact you and me are neighbors for when the next time I'm in the dog house."

Now its Ricks turn to howl with laughter. "I'll get them over as soon as I can. What's her name?"

"Meredith! I guess I'll have to spruce up the place since you will draw a more 'Refined' crowd."

"No need. I'm not that high brow stuffy. Besides I kinda like it as it is. It has a nice homey , rich wood kind of feel to it. Is there a kids menu?" He asks as he suddenly thinks of Alexis.

"There is now." Vince picks up his cell phone again, "Jessica, come down here and escort Mr. Castle to his car."

They lapse into silence until Jessica makes her presence known. Vince gets up and slaps Rick on the back, "Castle, you let me know if you get into any more trouble and I'll fix it for ya! Jessica, take Castle here up to his car. Make sure no one gives him any trouble."

"Yes sir" in a quiet whisper.

"What's that girl? Speak up! Put some back bone in your voice. … Kid's these days?"

"Thanks Vince, I'll come back and see what the food is like. And the Scotch!"

"See that you do Castle. Don't make me come looking for you! I'd hate for anything to happen to those fingers of yours. The Ms. would have my hide!"

Castle laughs and follows Jessica back upstairs. Jessica walks him to his car and waits for him to get in and leave. Castle takes out a bill and gives it to her. "Call me, I think I can help! You have my number already." And gives her a wink.

Castle gets in his car and leaves. Jessica watches him go. Looks at the, '$100 dollar bill in her hand!?' Knows she has his cell phone number written on her chest. And with a huge grin on her face that has not been there for a long time, walks back inside. Maybe, just maybe, there is a God. Or at least an Angel on her side looking out for her.

One year into the build and it was time to tell the General Contractor to take a break and bring back in the first crew of specialists. They were needed to wire up the house with all of the special equipment that was also going to get installed sometime after they were done.

Rick rarely visited the job site during those 3 months. He had only gone to visit twice in that time. He was happy however to know that his visit with Vince had gained him something at least. There were no more complaints from the contractor about any unwanted visits trying to impose their idea of how the construction could go smoothly with no interruption.

Rick had spent most of that 3 months writing and playing with his daughter. Alexis was happy, his publisher was more than happy to learn that he was way ahead of schedule with his next book and could have it to them in less than one month.

Alexis was growing up fast. Maybe just a little too fast to Ricks way of thinking. She had just reached 5 years old this month and should be in First Grade, but everything she did was at Third Grade level and so that is where the school she was in had placed her. This made her 4 or 5 years younger than anyone else in her class. In some ways she was smarter than most of the third grade kids in her class, but Rick was worried about her size. While somewhat normal for a typical first grader, she was way under sized for a third grader. He was worried that she was missing out on being a child and that the older/bigger kids would bully her. But Alexis assured him that all the kids were nice to her, so he didn't press the issue with her. But that didn't mean he didn't go around her back and speak to her teacher to calm his fears. He was just looking out for her after all, he reasoned. And what his all too smart daughter didn't know, didn't come back to bite him in the ass later.

Three months later and the General Contractor was back with his finishing specialists. Drywall, kitchen, bathroom, hardwood floors, carpet in the bedrooms, roof deck complete with hot tub, just to name a few. Also back were the two (2) food trucks that Rick had come out earlier in the project. And once again, Rick would visit the construction site every day for a few hours, swapping stories during lunch with the workers. And just like earlier he was asked to sign any number of his books. Something he was only too happy to oblige to do for them.

Six months later and the General Contractor and all his subs where done with construction and gone. Now the original specialists were back to make all the final installs. Speakers, cameras and connect the security system. Test all the touch panels found throughout the house. Test that the voice activation items worked properly. All of the remotes worked properly. The firewall and anti-virus updates were all in place. The remote access for a number of systems was in place and secured. Finally the interior decorator and her army of movers were due to arrive next week. After that, Alexis and himself would be all set to get on with their lives. And bonus, he was done with his next book and it was in his publishers hands for their (her) review (**STORM FALL**).


	3. Chapter 3

**CH3**

Kate was home after a long shift at the precinct. She was tired but not the least bit sleepy. She went into the dining room of her Apt. and opened up her secret little wall she had built, exposing most if not all of the case file (copies) on her mom's death that she had found in the archives section. Why Montgomery had left her off so easily had her guessing. He had her dead to rights (red handed, smoking gun as it were). He could have ended her career right then and there, but he didn't. He had turned his back and told her he would be back in 10 minutes, and if there was anyone down here when he got back, there would be hell to pay. She had used every second of those 10 minutes, mentally willing to make the copy machine work faster. She had only just closed the door and was on the outside when Montgomery came back. He had stopped her and made small talk before telling her to be on her way and get that paperwork on her desk done before he went into the room she had just come out of.

All that took place about six (6) months ago and Montgomery had never brought it up again in that time. She pinned one more little piece of evidence she had gotten earlier today on her wall. Then stood back and studied it intently. Maybe if she stared it down with a death glare it would cough up some little piece that she could work with that she had not seen before. But the damn thing was being stubborn. Well, she could be stubborn to.

It was now 11:00 pm, the TV was off. The radio was off and Kate was still staring down her own personal murder board wishing it would talk to her. Tell her something. She caught herself in a yawn starting to form and thru shear will power stopped it before it could follow through with its threat. She wasn't even hungry and couldn't remember the last time she had eaten. But stopping that yawn from forming had shown her that her muscles were sore and that she was tense. Finding that her jaw was clamped shut like a vise only confirmed it for her. She was tense. Not good when you are trying to figure out a jigsaw puzzle. Especially if you were not sure you had all the pieces to complete it. It was time to relax before bed and going into work the next day. Nice hot bath, some scented candles, some wine and a good book should solve that problem. Even if she could not solve the one she had been staring at all night long.

Finally slipping into the tub filled with hot water, a few bubbles for good measure, wine on a side table next to the book she had selected to read, and a few candles scattered around. Just what Dr. Kate ordered. 'Flowers for your Grave'. It was her mother's copy, signed by Rick Castle himself. She had stood in line with her mother for 2 hours to get it signed. She had whined and moaned at her mother for at least the final hour of waiting. She doesn't even remember what Castle had said when it was their turn. She had just wanted to leave and go home. Now it was her most treasured item of everything she had. She would pick this book over her murder board, any day. This would make it her what, 8th or 9th time she had read it now. She had read all of his other books of course. Including the latest one out of the 'Storm' series, but this one won out.

This routine continued for months. Kate knew she was being swallowed up by her mother's case. Like Jonah and the Whale, or a prairie dog or rabbit jumping into it's hole to escape an Eagle swooping in trying to make it, its next lunch. But there was nothing or no one to stop her. No one to tell her to take a break. No one to make this all go away and tell her everything would be all right. No soothing words like her mother used to give to make the monsters go away and the tears dry up. No one to hug her, kiss her and talk soothing words into her ear to help her sleep at night. No, Cast Iron Beckett with her wall made of reinforced steel around her heart was on her own.

Kate woke to the sound of her phone ringing. She looked at the clock next to her bed, '3.17 am". Groaned and starting groping for her phone. It took her 3 tries to get it to stop ringing. "Beckett! …. Text me the address and I'll be there in 20." Great, just great. Barely 2 hours of sleep and she's up again. Why can't they kill someone during the daytime. "Why does it have to be in the middle of the night?" Not that there was anyone there to answer her spoken question.

A quick shower, towel dry herself and her hair (another reminder of why she keeps it short). A little dab of makeup, put on some clothes and her 'power boots', and heads for the car parked downstairs.

By the time she arrives Espo and Ryan are already there, yawning at each other, as is the ME and some uniforms. "What have we got?"

"No ID on our Vic. Not much in the way of clothes either. No murder weapon present." Replys Espo.

"Who found our Vic?" she asks

"Pair of kids, over there." As Ryan point to a couple of young teenagers standing with some uniforms. "Dumpster divers according to their statement. They were looking thru local dumpsters for some material to make some project they had in mind, when they found him."

"How'd he die?" she asks next.

"Go take a look for yourself." Espo answers.

Kate gives him one of her ' I'm going to kill you if you don't answer glares', with a little does of ' I haven't had any coffee yet either'.

Unfazed, Espo responds "Let's just say this one has your name written all over it."

Turning from these two she heads for the Me and her Vic. "Hey Lanie, what have we got?"

"White male, little heavy set, no pants, not shoes, no ID, no tattoos. Somewhere in his late 40's I would guess."

"Time of death?" Kate asks.

"Somewhere between 11:00 and 3:00 am this morning. I could probably narrow that down some after I get him on the table."

"Cause of death?" is her next question.

"Well, see for yourself." As she starts to remove the cover that is only covering his lower portion of the body, with him lying on his back.

"Lanie!" Kate yells. "I don't need to see his ….."

"Family jewels?" Lanie interrupts her with. "Well no worry there Girlfriend, there is nothing to see". As she finishes removing the cover.

Kate takes in a quick breath as she sees that he has none. They have been removed. Along with other parts of him in that region.

"Where are his …. 'Family Jewels?'" She asks.

"You're the detective. I'm just the ME. You tell me?"

"They took them with them?" she asks.

"Looks that way. Collection maybe?"

Kate turns to look at Ryan and Espo, who quickly move their hands to cover their crotch. As if Kate was going to come over and remove theirs. Kate smirks at them, thinking that she has both of them well trained.

Turning back to the ME, "How were they removed?"

"Well they were not removed surgically, if that is what you are asking. As to what was used, I'll have to wait until I get him on the table. And it looks like he died here, and someone dumped some water on him to spread the blood all around. I'm thinking he bleed out here."

"Thanks Lanie. See if you can get some prints. Maybe we can get an ID on what's left of this guy." Then turns and heads for Ryan and Espo.

"You two go talk the kids again, get everything they know. And get some uniforms to search the area for our Vic's … 'jewels'. And get them to start knocking on doors, see if anyone saw or heard anything."

"Sure thing boss." As they walk away towards the teenagers.

"And walk straight! Or I really will come over there and cut them off!" she calls after them.

Kate smirks again as they quickly remove their hands from their crotch, and turns and heads for her car to head for the precinct and set up her murder board.


	4. Chapter 4

**CH4**

Kate pulled a new board into place and started adding what she knew and drew in a time line. Then made a call to see if there were any street cameras pointed this way, and what businesses are in the area, and if they were open in the time frame Lanie gave her.

It was after lunch time when Ryan and Espo arrived and headed for Kate's desk.

Holding up a baggie, Espo tells her "Uniforms found it in a dumpster a few blocks away from the site."

Kate just crinkles up her nose and tells Espo "Take it down to Lanie. I don't want it!"

Espo just smiles and heads for the elevator thinking 'payback is a bitch'.

Ryan adds, "No one saw or heard anything. The streets in that area are generally quiet. Not much happening. There were some homeless a few blocks over, but they didn't give us anything. There was one guy with what looked like some new shoes on. Recently acquired maybe? There are some uniforms bringing him to question."

'Thanks Ryan, I asked for any camera footage near the area, see if it has arrived yet. And use the businesses list on my desk and make some calls. See if they had any activity during our time frame."

"On it boss!" replies Ryan.

Espo steps off the elevator and heads for Kate. "Lanie got some prints off our vic. I'm going to run them thru the system and see if we get a hit. She also said she would be done with the autopsy in a few hours."

"Thanks Javi, we get a name and we will have something to start with."

Kate hears, "Beckett, my office." Not really sounding like a question.

Stepping into Montgomery's office, "Sir?"

"Eaten anything for lunch Beckett?" he asks

"I'm fine sir."

"Uh-huh? Anything yet on the new case?"

"Not much yet sir, just getting started."

"I hear he was missing, something?"

"Yes sir. Someone had removed his …. Jewels, sir." What was it with men and their 'Equipment' anyway?

Roy just mumbled something she didn't make out, and he waved her back out of his office. As she turned to go. "And Beckett, I find out that you slept on that thing, they call a couch in the break room tonight, and I'll cuff you, put duct tape over your mouth, and drop you at your Apt., PERSONALLY! Are we clear, Beckett?"

"Yes sir, crystal sir."

"Good, now get out of my office and get back to work."

A short time later Espo approaches Beckett with a folder. "Prints got us an ID on the guy. He's got a record." And hands her the folder.

"Rob Matterson, Assault, charges dropped. Assault, charges dropped. Felony assault with a weapon, charges dropped, possession of an illegal substance, charges dropped. Who the hell is this guy?"

The phone on Beckett's desk rings. "Beckett, ….. Thanks, I'll be right down. Lanie has got something. You two keep digging. Find out all you can on this guy. Where does he live, who is next of kin is, who he is friends with, where does he work. Anything on those video cameras?"

"Nothing yet." Ryan responds.

"I'm going to go see what Lanie has for us."

Entering the Morgue, Beckett spots Lanie next to the table with her Vic still on it. "Hey, Lanie."

"Hey, girlfriend." After looking up at Kate after she gets closer asks, "When did you last get any sleep?"

"What day is it?"

"You look like death warmed over. And down here, that's saying something."

"Well, for your information, Roy practically ordered me to go home and get some sleep. He threatened to cuff me and dump me at my Apt. tonight if I didn't."

"At least someone is looking out for you. Are you going to go?"

"Yes."

"Don't look so glum girlfriend. Life is not all about work. There are some gorgeous men out there you know. Or at least some cute ones. When was the last time you got any?"

"**LANIE"**, Kate wines.

"I'm just saying."

"What have you got on our Vic?" Kate asks changing the subject.

"Fine, but this is not over Kate. Cause of death is due to blood lose. Time of death is between midnight and 1:00 am. His 'Jewels' were hacked off with some kind of blade. Something heavy and sharp."

She moves them over to the body where his 'Equipment' used to be. "See this wound here, and these two here. They are serious but not very deep. Whoever made them, either didn't have the strength to cause them to be deeper or was to cautious in the strikes. There are also multiple softer slashes all over the area. And the marks on his 'Jewels' that Javi brought show the same kind of sloppyness."

"It's as if someone was standing or kneeling over this area and just hacking away randomly in order to remove them."

"Oh, and I found this on his back. Help me role him over. See these two marks here on his upper back?"

"Tazer!" Kate responds.

"Looks like. They are too far apart for a stun gun, but just right for a tazer. I think he was tazered to subdue him, then had his pants and shoes removed to get to the prize, then went to town."

"So he was alive when this was done?"

"Yup. Possibly even awake, for part of it at least. He probably got to watch what someone was doing to him. Until he passed out. Due to the shock possibly. Then when done, left him to bleed out and die."

"Any guesses on the type of weapon used?"

"Well, based on the numerous wounds and the type, it would need to be something with the weight to it, and short enough to use to hack with. Meat clever, perhaps. Like a from a butcher shop or Deli."

"Maybe a Machete?" Kate asks

"Yea, a machete could do the trick. Based on some of the strikes looking like someone was hesitant to go about how to remove it. It would need to be very sharp."

"Oh, and this type of hacking on a live victim would have had blood splatter all over who was doing it. Very messy."

"Thanks Lanie, let me know if you find anything else." Kate leaves and heads back to her murder board.

At the murder board she is approached by Javi, "I've got our Vics address and his work address."

Just as Kate is about to tell him something, Ryan sticks his head out the door of the room he is in and calls out "Beckett, you have to see this."

While they all get ready to watch the tape Ryan has found, he starts "There are no cameras pointing down the alley our Vic was in. But, there is a camera pointing down an adjoining street. Now this women here comes into view, walking away from the alley our Vic was in, doesn't appear to be looking in any direction, continues on and steps into the pizza place."

"Fasting forward to about 5 minutes later we see this guy here walk into the store, and walk back out with our lady in question about a minute later. He hails down a cab. They both get in and leave."

"Can we get a better picture of these two?"

"No, this is as good as it gets. It's just a low grade security camera. Not one of the better ones you find at intersections to get idiots that run red lights."

"Call the taxi company and see …." But is interrupted by Ryan.

"Already have. I've got an address." As he holds up a piece of paper, that Kate snatches from him.

"And I called the pizza place and they said some young women walked in last night badly beaten and used their phone to call someone. Some good looking guy showed up and took her away in a cab he called while inside."

"Nice work you two! Ryan you go with Espo to our Vic's Apt . and his place of work. See what you can find. I'll take a uniform and go to the address our young lady friend here was taken to. Call me if you find something."


	5. Chapter 5

**CH5**

Ryan and Espo unknowingly arrive at their destination first, before Beckett arrives at hers. Simple multi-floor brick building that has seen better days. The ones located next to it and across the street looked much better maintained. They prep. by putting on their vests and check their weapons and make sure that their shields are showing. Entering they both head for the elevator to get to room 407. Finding an 'out of service' sign hanging on it. Both grumble and head for the staircase.

Reaching 407 they each take a side of the door. The nod to each other and Espo knocks on the door and yells thru it "NYPD, open up?" Shortly after the door across the hall opens startling both of them. The short guy who opened it quickly slams it closed, and they can here it being locked with the security chain being fumbled into place. Espo tries again, "NYPD, open up!" Getting nothing, Ryan nods to Javi and stands ready as Espo moves to kick in the door. One kick and they are in and begin searching the room. "Clear, … Clear."

Seems our guy is not home. Pulling out gloves they both each take a room and start searching. Ryan takes the bedroom while Espo starts in the kitchen. Espo opens the refrigerator and closes it even faster. "Eww, gross." Starts opening the upper cabinets, then opening drawers below as he works his way around. Moving stuff around in the drawers.

Ryan meanwhile has started in the bathroom. Not finding much he moves to the bed. Spots something tied to the leg of the bed at what would be the headboard. Lifts it up. Rope, tied to the leg of the bed and the other end has a slip not noose that can be adjusted. Moving to the foot of the bed on the same side, he finds another. "Javi", he calls.

Espo steps in, "What cha find?" Not answering he just lifts up the rope at the foot of the bed to show him. "There is another one at the head." Ryan tells him.

Espo moves to the dresser to look at something that has caught his eye. Picking up a prescription pill bottle. "What's that?"Ryan asks. "Valium" he responds. Opening it he tells Ryan "Almost empty."

Taking a look at the outside of the pill bottle "I don't think our guy is name Barbara." Setting it back down he picks up something else off of the dresser and shows it to Ryan. It's a syringe. "It's been used." He tells him.

"We're going to need CSU here." He tells Ryan. "I'm going to make a call." Ryan just nods as he continues to look around the bed, as Espo pulls out his cell phone and heads for the door leading to the living room.

Just as he clears the door, he drops his phone and only just manages to get his weapon out of his holster before he registers 2 sounds and then his world goes dark.

Ryan hears 2 gun shots and turns to the source and sees his partner with his weapon out, fall to the ground thru the door into the bedroom. Ryan quickly pulls his weapon out and moves to the side of the door to look out into the living room. There he sees a guy backing away from Espo and himself heading for the still open font door. "NYPD, drop the weapon." He yells at the guy who he thinks just shot his partner.

The guy lifts his weapon and gets a shot off a split second before Ryan does. The guys shot hits the door frame , head high. A splinter from the door frame hits Ryan in the side of the head and causes him to flinch a little just before he fires. Ryan sees his shot hit the guy in the leg (not where he was aiming, but at least he hit him. His mind quickly thinks).

The guy turns and runs, limping a little as he goes. Ryan bends down to Javi and checks for a pulse. Finding one he is up and running after the guy who shot him. He can hear the stairwell door being used and runs that direction. Thru the door goes Ryan only to come up short as he sees the guy turning and firing. All the way down to the lobby they go. Ryan having to stop at each floor as the guy turns to fire at him.

Reaching the lobby Ryan can see the front door starting to close and runs for it. Making it outside he does not see the guy. Turning each direction. Nothing! He chooses the direction, that has the closest alley the guy could have turned down and starts running. Coming up short he checks around the corner. Sees nothing so he steps out and starts down the alley, walking. Nothing, lost him.

Going back to the front door of the building, he pulls out his cell phone and calls dispatch. "This is Kevin Ryan, badge number 42334. I'm at 434 S 46th street. I have shots fired, and an officer down. I need units to secure the area and an EMT unit, Now! Also send the CSU unit."

Ryan hangs up the phone and stands for a few seconds to clear his head. Just as he opens the door to go back inside and check on his partner, he can hear sirens in the distance as they get closer.

Beckett has made it to the address she has with her uniform in toe. The house (townhouse maybe? Certainly not a row house. And it is stand alone) looks brand new. New immature trees and shrubs. Recently laid sod. Three car garage street level on one side under the house. There appears to be a roof deck of some kind. Most of which is under an 'A' Framed Pagoda like structure. The front door appears to be made of steel, that is inset into the face of the building, creating a small covered entry, with narrow slits of glass on either side. There is a large panel set into the side and she presses a button.

"A large, maybe 10" diagonal video screen lights up with a man standing there. "Yes?" he asks.

"I'm detective Kate Beckett from the 12th precinct, homicide division of the NYPD. We are looking for a young women who was dropped off at this address late last night."

"Show me your ID, if you please." Kate shows him her badge.

"I asked for ID. Not a possible fake police badge. If you please, again."

Irritated, Kate pulls out her ID and shows it to the screen.

"Thank you!" and the front door opens almost immediately.

Standing not 2 feet away from her, as she opens and closes her mouth several times, in total disbelief is her favorite author. Who's book she was reading just last night. "Your, your, ….. Richard ….."

"Castle." Rick finishes for her.

"Come in. You to officer. Come on in."

Just inside is a magnificent wooden stair case that goes down a little, and begins to spiral up to the other floors. In the middle of the extra wide spiral staircase is a long steel pole. To Kate it looks like an old fashioned 'Fireman's pole?' that stops at this level.

"So, you are looking for Jessica are you. I tried to get her to let me call the police, but she just kept saying, No."

"What can you tell me about, this, Jessica Mr. Castle?"

"Please call me Rick."

"About Jessica, Castle?"

Huffing in defeat, "I meet her some months ago. Told her to call me if she needed any help. She didn't until last night when she called me out of the blue. She sounded scared. I finally got her to tell me where she was, and I went to go find her."

"When I found her, it looked like she had been beaten by someone. She was horribly bruised. Mostly on her left side. No cuts that I could see. I got her into a taxi to take her to the hospital. But she refused. Just kept telling me no and apologizing for calling me. She said she couldn't think of anyone else to call."

"She's a sweet kid. Horribly shy. Next I wanted to call the police. Then she started to panic and started to hyperventilate, and kept telling me no. So, I brought her here."

"She's upstairs if you want to see her."

"Yes please. You stay here." She tells the uniform with her.

Rick takes her up one flight of stairs and into a short hallway. "Her room is on the right. Mine is on the left. They are identical Master Suites, complete with on-suite bathrooms. With a steam shower and sauna, I might add."

Kate is flabbergasted. The room is '**HUGE**'! It is mostly open with double doors on the far side, probably leading to the bathroom he talked about. The room seems to be sectioned off into smaller areas. A massive Kind size bed. A sitting area with sofa, two chairs, coffee table and a small reading table between the chairs. One large wall is filled with nothing but books. At the foot of the bed is an old antique storage trunk. Across from the bed is a fireplace like she has never seen the like before. It is about 10 feet long, about 3 or 4 feet off the ground and set into the wall, and is presently working. On either side of the bed are night stands with antique looking lamps on each. The ceiling has to be at least 15 feet high, with a massive ceiling fan that is slowly turning. There is a soft glow all around the edge of the wall at the ceiling (rope lights, she guessing). And above the fireplace is a 50 inch flat screen.

So, this is how the other half lives? She's thinking.

Rick has given her a couple of minutes to take it all in then tells her, "Jessica is over here."

"I gave her a light sedative, so she should be out for at least 24 hours."

Kate walked over to take a closer look at her. She is young. Early 20's maybe. Her face is badly beaten and swollen. Her left eye appears to be swollen shut. Kate can also see that there is an IV she is connected to.

"You should have taken her to the hospital Castle!"

"I tried to talk her into it. But she's not underage and is free to make her own decisions. So I did the best I could for her after I got her here."

Kate turns back to look at Jessica. Her heart bleeds a little for how badly beaten this women is. Just from the little she can see of her.

"Castle, you still …" But she is interrupted by her phone ringing.

Opening her phone, "Beckett,… **WHAT?** What do you mean shot? ….. How bad? … Is he all right? …. Where? … I'll meet you there."

"Castle, I …. I …." As she looks at Rick, then looks at Jessica. She has to get Jessica to the hospital. She also has to get her statement. She needs to find out who did this to her. She also needs to tell Castle something. She also has to get to the hospital. Lanie is going to kill her if she does not call her about Javi. She also has to call her Captain. What does she do with the Uniform waiting at the front door. And Castle is her favorite author, who is standing right in front of her.

She tries again, "Castle, I … I …."

Rick decides she is in overload and does the only thing he can think of. Pulls her in next to him, wraps his arms around her middle and kisses her.

It is a gentle kiss at first, just softly kissing her lips. Soon he is brushing her bottom lip with his tongue, asking for entrance. At this she starts kissing him back and opens her mouth allowing entrance. Now there is a dance of tongue's and he deepens the kiss and starts sliding his hands up her back and then down to her bottom, but does not grab. Just slides trying to feel every inch of that space. He can feel the clasp of her bra and traces the path of her bra straps as they come up over her shoulders. Then back down along her sides until they are resting on her hips.

Kate is suddenly shocked! Her favorite author (who is ruggedly handsome in person) is kissing her. And his hands are everywhere. Ever so softly. Not rough like he is trying to find something. Just softly feeling every inch of her he can reach. It is so soft and inviting. And when he starts licking her bottom lip she opens her mouth and the battle of tongues is on. She grabs hold of him and kisses him back as hard as she can. Then she feels one of his legs step in-between hers just ever so slightly. At this she subconsciously starts to grind herself ever so slowly over the leg that is between hers. She is sooo lost in the kiss and it has been a long time since anyone has kissed her like this. (She takes that back, no one has ever kissed her like this.) She moans into his mouth and all her thinking seems to just suddenly come to a screeching halt.


	6. Chapter 6

**CH6**

Rick is the first to break from the kiss, but only because he needs air. And even then he proceeds to softly kiss her lips in various places. Drawing them out and making them even more swollen then they already are. Finally he softly bits her bottom lip and pulls it out towards him, only to let go and then wash the pain of it with his tongue.

Pulling his head back and breathing heavy he looks into Kate's eyes. Well tries to since they are still closed. She seems to be reliving the kiss in her mind, he thinks. Or hopes.

Kate finally opens her eyes and sees Castle staring back at her. She still can not seem to form any words to say and is for the moment satisfied to just be drawn in the blueness of his eyes. Finally she comes out of the dream she was in and her mind begins to function. She is in Castle's arms. She can feel his body up against hers. She can see straight into his soul thru his eyes.

'Wait! Why is Castle in my personal space? Why are his arms around me? Why are his lips only an inch from mine? Why do my lips tingle?'

'What the F… . Why are my arms locked around Castle's neck?'

'And more importantly. Why am I starting to get damp between my legs?

Kate quickly removes her arms from around Castle. Escapes from Castle's arms and steps back a couple of feet.

"Castle, I, …. I, …. I need to go!" and turns to leave. But only makes it a couple of steps.

"Castle, I, …. Someone will be back to take Jessica to the hospital." Kate tells him. And starts to hurriedly exit the bedroom and down the stairs to the front door.

"Detective wait!" Rick yells at her. Moving over to a small duffel bag and picks it up.

"You'll need this."

"What's this?" Kate asks. She has only made it another step or two before stopping, again.

"I really wanted to clean her up when I got her here, but knew if the guy who did this to her was going to get caught. You would need evidence."

"So I took everything off of her I could find and put it into bags, and marked them. Her clothes are in here too."

"I even did a rape kit." Looking disgusted at himself.

"Castle, it would need to be done by someone certified. Or at least witnessed by someone to be of any use." Kate tells him.

"Well I also took photos and made a video of what I did. I described every process I intended to do and then did it. It's all on the DVD. That's in there too." Rick tells her.

"I've also contacted my lawyer and sent him a copy of the DVD already. And i had an MD available during the entire procedure. She just, ... something about insurance coverages." He lies, hoping she doesn't notice. The truth of who this MD was would be so much harder to believe.

Kate takes the bag. "Thanks, Castle." And strides for the bedroom door after taking the bag.

At the front door she grabs the uniform officer and practically drags him out to the car in a hurry. She wants to get away from Castle so she can process that kiss and what it means. And wants to get to the hospital to check on Espo.

Upon reaching the car she yells at him as she opens the passenger door to get in, "DRIVE!" Kate not trusting her mind to function properly and drive at the same time.

Rick has followed her and makes it to the front door just as she gets into the car. Closing his front door he turns and puts his back up against it. "Way to make a first impression, Rick!" Wondering if he'll ever see her again.

Some time later, "Detective? … Detective? We're here." The uniform is telling her.

Kate turns to look at him. She has not said a word the entire trip. Hell she doesn't even remember the trip. All she remembers is the kiss.

'It was just a damn kiss' She tells herself. Only to have it answered by some other voice 'Yea, What a kiss!'. 'Oh, Shut up!' is the response.

Getting out of the car and striding toward the Emergency Entrance she is still lost in the kiss. 'Damn it Kate, get a grip. It was just a kiss. You've been kissed before.' 'But not like that' the voice answers.

Inside she is immediately spotted by Ryan, who calls her over.

"How's Espo?" trying to get over the kiss and sound worried. But it is weak attempt and she hopes Ryan does not pick up on it.

"He took 2 shots in his chest." He tells her. Hearing her suck in her breath and hold it.

"He was wearing his vest. We both were. I don't really know how bad it is. No one has told me."

"How'd it happen? " She wanted to blame him, but would wait for him to talk.

"We entered the Apt. and found him gone. So, we started searching. We found something in the bedroom and Javi took out his cell phone to call in CSU and walked out into the living room."

"Next thing I knew there were 2 shots and Javi was laying on the floor. I moved to the door way and saw him trying to make an exit with a weapon in his hand. We both shot together. His hit the door frame near my head." As he motions to the wound on his head that Kate had not seen yet.

"I hit him in the leg. Then I chased him down the stairwell and out the front door. He was firing at me the whole way. Once outside I lost him."

"We've got uniforms searching the area for him or the weapon, if he dropped it. Maybe there is a blood trail. I don't know."

"It's not your fault Kev." Kate tries to reassure him.

"Yes it is! He's my partner." He says with a pained face.

"I'll get someone to start calling hospitals and clinics in the area. If he's hit, he may seek medical treatment. We'll get him Kev." Kate tries to tell him.

"Let's get your head looked at."

"I'm fine! It's just a scratch."

"Yea, a scratch that doesn't need to get infected. Come on, let's find someone to clean you up."

After finding a nurse to clean up Ryan and finding that she can't see Javi yet, since he is still being looked at, Kate pulls out her phone and calls the 12th, to talk to her captain about checking hospitals for gun shot victims.

When that is done she arranges for an ambulance to meet her at Castle's house to pick up Jessica later.

Finding Ryan with his head bandaged. 'Kate snickers a little because he kind of looks like he is wearing a Fez.' And together they head off to look for Javi.

Finding him with his doctor, "How is he?" Kate asks. While showing him her badge.

"He took two gun shots to the chest. Thankfully the majority of it was absorbed by the vest he was wearing."

"Still they did penetrate all the way and did minor damage, that did not require much work or stitches to close."

"They impact however has given him two light fracture's, one more serious than the other and some bruising. The main fracture has managed to scratch his left lung without deflating it. He is going to find it hard to breath for a couple of days."

"Also anything above walking in terms of exercise is out for at least 1 week. We are keeping him over night so we can monitor that his lung does not collapse from the stress that has been placed on it."

"Hopefully around noon tomorrow we can release him. But he will need bed rest for the next 2 days. I'll give him a prescription for the pain. But he should be fine."

"If he wasn't wearing that vest. We would be having a totally different conversation."

"Thanks Doc!" Kate tells him.

"I'll be by to check on you later tonight before I'm off shift." He tells Espo. Then turns and leaves.

"So, you just had to give me more paperwork. Didn't you?" Kate teases him.

"You can't fool me Beckett. We both know how much you love paperwork. Don't we bro?"

"Javi, I'm sorry?" Ryan tells him looking crest fallen. "I should have been there. I should have remembered that we left the front door open."

"I shouldn't have lost him. I shouldn't have even left you behind to chase him down. I don't know what i was thinking."

"HEY, bro. It's not your fault.! I let my guard down when I left the bedroom. I don't know what I was thinking."

"If you hadn't been there he might have finished the job." Javi tells him.

It doesn't appease Ryan, and he is still looking at the floor, but doesn't say anything more.

"Ryan, I want you back at the 12th. You shot him. I want you to see if he seeks medical attention anywhere for it. I'm heading back to Castle's to get Jessica."

"Castle? Who's Castle?" Ryan asks.

"The guy who picked up that girl on the security camera, was Rick Castle. The girl's name is Jessica."

"Richard Castle? As in Richard Castle the author?" Ryan asks with his mouth hanging open.

"Is he good looking, Beckett?" Javi asks.

"I didn't notice." Kate tells him. Lying thru her teeth.

"Uh-Huh." Javi mumbles.

"Shut-up! Or I'll wait for you to come back and let **YOU** do the paperwork."

"Better yet, I'll start telling you jokes!" Kate threatens.

"Right Beckett. Whatever you say Beckett." Javi says in a non-believing tone.

"Augh." Kate spouts and leaves. While Ryan does a fist bump with Javi before also leaving. Both with knowing smirks on their faces.

Kate, Ryan and the uniform drive back to the 12th. Ryan heads up to the bullpen to start looking for the guy he shot in the leg. While Kate heads down stairs to take the bag Castle gave her to Lanie.

"Hey Lanie. I've got something for you."

"What's in the bag? Girlfriend."

"Someone that may be involved with this case was beat up by someone. She ended up at Castle's house and Castle says he did a thorough job of taking evidence off of her. He says he even took pictures and made a video of everything he did."

"Can you take a look at all of this for me, and tell me what you find?"

"Who's, Castle?" Lanie asks.

"Richard Castle." Kate tells her in barely a whisper.

"Richard Castle, the author? The one you have every book he has ever written in your Apt. That Richard Castle!?"

"Did you jump him?" Lanie asks her all excited."

"**What? **No I didn't jump him!"

"Well, what did you do?" digging a little deeper.

"I didn't do anything!"

"Honest, I didn't do anything." Waits a second then lowers her head. "Much."

"What did you do Katharine Beckett?"

"I'm telling you, I didn't do anything. **He**, kissed me."

"And what did you do?"

"I may have,….. kissed him back."

"**Girlfriend!"** Lanie squeals in her face, loud enough to break glass. Though none did, somehow.

"It was just a kiss, Lanie." As Kate turns to leave.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I have to go back to Castle's and get this Jessica to a hospital. Tell me what you find in that bag."

"Are you going to jump him?" Lanie asks excited for her friend.

"NO, I'm not going to 'Jump him'." Kate is growing irritated with this topic.

"You should jump him while you still have the chance." Lanie tells Kate as Kate is fleeing the room.

"**SHUT, … UP!"** Kate drags out the two words as she leaves.


	7. Chapter 7

**CH7**

**WORD OF WARNING, THIS CHAPTER IS NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART. THIS STORY IS RATED M FOR A REASON.**

**READER DISCRETION, IS ADVISED. BUT IF YOU DON'T READ IT, LATER CHAPTERS WILL NOT MAKE AS MUCH SENSE.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kate was right on time. She was arriving at Castle's house at the same time as the ambulance to take Jessica to the hospital where she could get proper care. Then be questioned later after she woke up about her injuries.

She rang the bell to announce herself with the ENT's with a gurney waiting just behind here.

Suddenly the door opens and there is Castle with an 'I just kissed you' grin on his face that she just wants to smack off of. But refrained.

"We're here to take Jessica to the hospital." Kate tells him.

"She really should be receiving specialized care, Castle." Trying to get him to see the truth.

Rick hesitates. Jessica was so adamant about not going to a hospital and not wanting to go to the police. But he really does want what is best for her.

It only takes a few seconds, but he relents and invites everyone in. "She's just upstairs. Still sleeping." He tells them softly. Still not sure this is the best course of action.

Leading them all to the bedroom she is in. "You will need to be careful. She is hurt pretty badly."

Rick removes the comforter that is on top to expose her under the bed sheets. Thinking quickly, "Here, just loosen up the bottom sheet and pick her up using it to carry her with."

Kate helps with the fitted lower bed sheet and the EMT's start to wrap her up in it. And 1, … 2, … 3,… lift, onto the waiting gurney. The EMT's then start to try and remove the bed sheets, and Rick steps in, "Just keep them. I can get others."

The EMT's begin the process of moving Jessica to the ambulance. While Kate remains behind a moment.

"It's for the best Castle. She'll be fine." Kate tries to assure him.

"Have you seen the DVD?" Rick asks her.

Kate shakes her head. "I gave the bag to our ME to review. She'll tell me what she finds."

Seeing Castle's down turned face, "Are you alright, Castle?" actually a little concerned.

"It's just, …. I mean, …. What I saw." Rick just can't seem to put it into words.

Kate steps up, places a hand on each side of his face and looks him in the eye. And what she sees is tears starting to form.

"She'll be alright, Castle. We'll take good care of her." Trying to reassure Rick.

Rick just nods his head, leans in and kisses Kate on the cheek, "She really is a sweet kid." Rick tries to explain.

"I'll see you later, Castle." And Kate leaves the room and out the front door for her car. Wondering? He seems like a sweet and caring man. And he kissed me, twice. 'Damn it Kate, focus!' 'And you wanted to kiss him back' some voice tells her. 'Shut-up' is the response.

Kate follows the ambulance to the hospital and checks to make sure she will receive medical care and when she can come back to question the women. Is she mixed up in this case? If she is, how?

Arriving back at the 12th she heads downstairs to see Lanie and see if she is done reviewing what Castle gave her that was in the bag. Walking in she sees no one and calls out for Lanie. Not getting a response she heads for the little office Lanie has to do her paperwork in. Here she finds Lanie bent over her desk with her head on the table top. Crying?!

Concerned for her friend, "Lanie! Are you all right? What's wrong? Is it about what was in the bag Castle gave me?"

Looking up at Kate, Kate can now see she has been crying for some time. Her nose is red. As are her eyes. Everything about her body shows she is saddened. No devastated might be a better way to describe what Kate sees when she looks at Lanie.

With a shaky voice, Lanie responds, "That poor girl." Followed by a mere whisper even Kate can barely hear in the small room. "That poor girl."

Lanie picks up a disk and hands it to Kate. "Here, you should watch this. You should probably watch it with Captain Montgomery."

"What's on it?" Kate asks.

"Just watch it." Kate takes the disk and starts to leave. "Are you going to be all right? Should I send someone down?"

Lanie just shakes her head. "And Kate. When you watch. ….." Not sure just what to tell her. "Just, ….. just watch it Kate."

Now completely scared she takes the disk up to the captains office to tell him that Lanie has suggested that he watch it also.

Roy asks, "Why? Did she say what was on it?"

"No, sir. But when she gave it to me to view she was and had been crying for some time. She suggested that you view what is on it also."

Perplexed but knowing that almost nothing fazes that ME, he is now concerned as to what is on that disk.

"Give me 10 minutes and I'll be right there."

Kate simply nods and walks to the viewing room and places the disk in the drive and gets ready to start it.

True to his word Roy arrives about 10 minutes later and grabs a chair and sits next to Kate.

With a nod, Kate starts up the disk. Wondering, and not just a little concerned, about what is on this disk. What could possibly be on it to shake Lanie that much.

"Greetings, my name is Richard Castle. For those of you viewing this. I meet Jessica (motioning to the women laying on a bed that Kate recognizes from Castles house) some months ago. I told her to call me if she wanted to talk. It looked like she could use a friend. Tonight she called and I got her to tell me where she was, and I went and got her."

"When I saw her, her face was badly beaten and I wanted to take her to the hospital. But she refused. Next I asked if she had talked to the police about who had done this? At this point she became a lot frightened and said no. That she couldn't. Then I asked her who had done this, and she stopped talking at that point."

"She has not talked to me since that time. At present she is sleeping. Some how. I would like to clean her up and tend to her wounds, but figure someone must have done this to her. And for him to pay for this the police are going to need evidence. So that is where I'm going to start."

"First, (as they see Castle walk over to the bed) I'm going to do some scrapping of her finger nails. I doubt she fought back, but just to be sure." He then proceeds to scrape anything from under her finger nails onto a sheet of paper. When completed he dumps it into a bag. Seals the bag and writes something on it.

"Now for the other hand." Where they see him repeat the process.

They watch him spread out a couple of pieces of paper at her head. "Now I'm going to comb out her hair for any more evidence." While they watch Castle comb out her hair with a very fine tooth comb. Similar to the one used if you are checking hair for lice. He does this on one side then switches to the other. Bagging each and writing on the bag.

"Now I'm going to remove her shoes and bag them." Which the see him do.

"Now I'm going to do the same thing to her toes as I did to her hands. My reasoning for this, is she may have worn open toed shoes at some time. But while I say she probably did not fight back, can't be too careful."

They watch Castle repeat for her feet what she did for her hands.

"Now I'm going to carefully remove her dress and bag it also." They watch Castle carefully lift her up on one side to get to the zipper on the back. Slowly pull the dress a little to work her arms out. Then pulls the dress down past her feet and off. Then bag the dress and write on the bag. Leaving her wearing nothing but panties. Her bare chest showing that she was not wearing a bra. And with good reason.

They watch Castle move up to the side of the bed and hear Castle cry out and clamp his hand over his mouth. Then in barely more than a whisper, "Oh, Sweety. …. What did he do to you?" They watch Castle walk over and come back with a camera. "I'm going to take pictures and some close-ups of this and then move the video so you can see."

Castle then proceeds to take several pictures from a distance and then takes some up very close. The lens is almost touching her. Putting the camera down, Kate and Roy are now walking with the video it seems as Castle comes in close to Jessica with it.

"Oh, God!" Kate says before matching Castle's actions and clamping a hand over her mouth.

Roy for his part is silent, but is beginning to boil on the inside. He has kids at home. And if this was one of his?!

"There is severe bruising on her left side." As them see Castle's hand kind of skim over the area without touching it. "This area here appears to be recent. While this area appears to be older."

"I'm going to get some sticky tape and see if there is anything to lift off of these areas." And the video moves back to it's original location and they watch Castle apply small strips of tape to her and then place them over a piece of glass, and then bag it.

"Judging from the size and location of the bruising. I'm going to say it was a fist. Fairly large." As Rick makes a fist and compares the bruising to the size of his fist.

Next they watch Castle come back into view with a tape measure and measures the bruising and is making notes in a note book. Something Kate assumes was also in the bag Castle gave her.

"Now, I'm going to go down her hip and to her thigh on her left side." Finding nothing on her hip he moves down to her thigh.

"I think is see something. But I need to move her legs a bit." Watching a Castle get up and begins to spread her legs apart. He has barely started when suddenly. **"OH,** For The Love OF, …." And Castle backs away.

Kate and Roy can't see much from this distance, but both know dried blood when they see it. Castle comes back into view and has the camera again. Spreading her other leg wider. They can hear Castle, **"SHIT!"** He then starts taking pictures. Having finished with the pictures he appears in front of the video.

"Ok, I'm going to move this in for a closer look. I"ll warn you, it is not pretty." As the video moves in closer, Kate and Roy can see that her panties in the crotch area are caked with dried blood. And there is dried blood running down the inside of each thigh. There is also severe bruising on the inside of each thigh.

The video backs out and is returned to its position as before.

"Now I'm going to see if I can get blood samples and use some more stickies on the bruising."

After finishing this part. Castle is back with an object in his hand.

"I'm going to cut the panties away instead of trying to pull them off." And proceeds to cut them at one side and then move around the bed to the other side and cut on that side. Then he starts to pull the top front of the panties down.

"**OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" **Is all Kate and Roy hear as Castle walks out camera range but can still hear him. **"THIS ISN'T RIGHT! THIS ISN'T RIGHT!** SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!" As Castle comes back into view and then back out of view to the other side. Now they watch him pacing as he passes in front of the video while mumbling. "This is not right! Not right. SHIT, shit, shit."

"Pictures, need pictures." Kate and Roy can hear him say. They can see him taking several pictures. Again from a distance and some very close. Putting the camera down on the bed. He steps into view of the video. And Kate and Roy can see the horror written all over his face. And that he is crying.

"I'm going to move the video in closer." He seems to be warning. "I hope whoever is watching didn't eat lunch recently." Yup, sounded like a warning that time.

As the video gets in close, Kate slaps both her hands over her mouth, and **"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" **Mimicking Castle without recognizing that she is. Roy simply slams his hand down of the desk, Hard! And does it twice more for good measure.

Both can see as Castle moves the camera around that someone has taken a knife to her and sliced her 'Vulva' into nice tight deep lines. Like what those commercials for super sharp knives show you can do with a tomato after just cutting thru some metal object. And are those, ... stitches?

Kate while looking, still with her hands over her mouth and not breathing, cannot find her 'Clitoris'. It's as if someone had cut it out and left a deep wound. Unconsciously clamping her legs closed thinking just how much that had to hurt when that was done.

Roy has gone from pounding the desk to hitting the tops of his thighs with both fists. One for each leg. Kate, still holding her hands over her mouth is now starting to cry and shaking her head. As if this would somehow clear away what she sees.

Castle, meanwhile has moved the video back to it's location. "I'm going to work my way up her right side now in a copy of what I did on the left side." And Kate and Roy watch as he does just as he said he would. Taking samples and bagging everything.

"Now I'm going to examine her chest area." Again he uses stickies everywhere he goes and bags them. And again takes pictures. "The ' Monster' seems to have left her chest alone. Maybe this piece of scum only likes women with bigger breasts? **IDIOT!**" Kate can hear his kindness of her chest size in his voice, which looks like a teenage boy, rather than a grown women.

"Now that I'm back up to her head area, I'm going to take some swabs of inside of her mouth. Maybe he forced he to do, …..! Yea! Not going there" And proceeds to practically clean out the inside of her mouth.

"I'm going to hate this part. Really hate this part. But I'm going to do a Rape Kit on her." They watch Castle as he walks off video and comes back with items that he needs. And they both watch silently and Castle does his work. Stopping part way and coming back with a pair of stainless steel scissors.

After finishing and bagging everything, "I really hope there is something in all that! I don't ever want to have to do that again!"

"I'm not a doctor, but when you are up close. I could swear this asshole has removed her Clitoris. Cut it right out. Well, the part you can see and touch, anyway."

"Ok, I'm going to roll her over now and look at her back."

Kate and Roy watch as Castle closes her legs back together and gets on the side of the bed and proceeds to slowly push to roll her over. After he succeeds, he stand back to survey the back side of her body.

"There appears to be some bruising at the base of her neck, and some bruising on the backs of her arms near her shoulders." Rick states. Then proceeds to take pictures, and proceeds to take samples using more stickies.

They then watch as Castle comes to the foot of the bed and appears to be spreading her legs apart. When suddenly, **"OH GOD!"** And he rushes off video. And moments later Kate and Roy can hear what sounds like someone vomiting in the distance. And a short time later the unmistakable sound of a toilet flushing.

Castle comes back into view, looking a little more pale then when they last saw him. And proceeds to take pictures and use still more stickies.

"I'm going, …. Going to use another, …. Another Rape Kit, on her, …. On her." Castle doesn't finish, just does what he said he was going to do.

"I'm, I'm, …." Rick just stops talking and suddenly the video is moving in closer to Jessica again. Soon the video is in close. Kate quickly puts her hand over her mouth and turns her head from one side to the other, looking for something. Finally bending over and emptying the contents of her stomach into the trash can next to the desk. Roy just shuts his eyes and tries to breath, before opening them again. Knowing that as the Captain he needs to see this.

Kate has seen a lot of bad things. Part of the job she likes is the messy ones. The ones that present a challenge. But this isn't a challenge. This, as a women, is a '**NIGHTMARE'**.

Castle finishes what he said he was going to do, and turns to the video, "I'm done for now and going to turn the video off. I'm going to give her a thorough sponge bath, hook her up to an IV, give her some pain medication and some general anti-biotic's as well as a light sedative to make sure she stays asleep." Forever thankful that she has slept thru all of this. Now if he could just go back in time and prevent this from every happening in the first place.

Castle, looking straight into the video, still with tears coming down, "I don't know who is watching this. But I want this piece of scum. Give me just one minute alone with him, and you can have what's left of him. That's all I ask!" And the video ends.

Unknown to Kate and Roy, is that after turning off the video, he is now sitting on the floor with his back up against the bed, banging away at it with his back as he rocks back and forth, crying. Heavily. Deep heaving sobs, that take his breath away.

Kate is just sitting there looking at the empty monitor. Grateful that the nightmare pictures are over. With tears running down her face, and her bottom lip quivering.

Roy rises, turns to Kate, "I want this guy Beckett! I don't care what it takes, or how you do it. I want him!" Then turns and slams his fist into the door and walks away, leaving a hole in the door on this side. (hollow core door) Kate can hear him striding away and the sound of his office door slamming shut so hard, it's amazing the glass didn't break.

"So do I, sire! So do I." Kate whispers to empty space. Taking the disk out of the player and heading downstairs. It was time to go see Lanie. Kate needed someone close. Someone to remind her she is alive. With a little voice in her head that she did not argue with, at least not this time. ' Castle would be a better choice.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

I know I'm going to get a lot of mail about this, and I'm really sorry for what happened to Jessica. However, thru research the practice of Female Circumcision is a lot more wide spread then you could possibly imagine. It is still practiced even today. And is growing. There are literally millions of women that have had this procedure done on them. Some by their own mothers, who had also undergone the procedure. A truly sickening thing to do to any woman, for any reason.


	8. Chapter 8

CH8

Kate spent an hour with Lanie. Trying their best to console each other over what was on that DVD. Finally Kate had to head back up to the bullpen and Lanie had to get started on all the physical evidence that Castle had collected. It was going to be a long day, and probably a sleepless night for both of them.

Finally making it into the bullpen, "Find anything?" Kate asks Ryan after he gets off the phone.

Shaking his head, "Nothing so far. I'm just starting the search out past the local area. It's possible that he found personal help or is just sitting it out, waiting for it to cool off?"

"When you're done, take Espo, …" Kate stops. Force of habit she tells herself. "Take Karpowski with you and go check out his work address. What he does, who is friends are, who hates him." Besides me, Kate thinks. "And call DMV and find out what car he drives and get a bolo out on it."

"Got it!" Ryan turns back to his desk, ignoring the Espo comment.

"I'm going back to Castle's house. Find out how much he knows about this Jessica women. Where he meet her. Why would she call HIM for help." Ryan just nods. "Call me if you find anything." And Kate grabs her keys, and puts her gun in her holster, and heads for the elevator.

Reaching Castle's house she parks in the drive way and walks to the front door. Hesitating before ringing the bell. 'Please don't mention the kiss, please, please, please.'

After a couple of minutes the door swings open to reveal Castle, "Welcome Detective Beckett! Please, come in." Rick waves and steps back.

Kate enters and Rick closes the door. "Please, follow me." And leads her upstairs. "What brings you back to my humble abode?"

"I wanted to talk with you about Jessica." Upon reaching the top, Kate stops dead in her tracks. And only absently starts slowly wandering in the direction Castle went. Her mouth hanging open while her head is turning every which way. Trying to take the room all in.

"Can I get you water, soda, coffee, tea, wine, beer? Something stronger, perhaps." All the time thinking ME!

Kate barely hears him. She is still trying to take in what she sees. "Uhm, … water is fine. Thanks Castle."

As Kate walks toward the kitchen she runs her hand along the dining room table and chairs. The table appears to be made of one solid piece of wood. That has seating for 10 presently. The top has a shine she can see her reflection on the surface.

Reaching the kitchen, six burner gas stove with oven. Huge refrigerator (stainless steel, something about COLD, is the manufacturer?) Two bowl copper sink with authentic looking antique faucet. The countertop appears to be made of concrete? But the color of it puzzles her. It's not grey like concrete. Large mixer (Red), some kind of machine with teeth at the bottom? (pasta maker)

Her tour with her eyes is interrupted when Castle hands her a bottle of water out of the refrigerator.

"Thanks Castle" opening it and taking a drink while turning to look at the living room.

"What can I help you with, detective?"

"How do you know Jessica?"

Taking in a deep breath, Rick begins to explain. "When my house was under construction, my contractor had someone show up at the site and try and 'Alter his profit margin', so to speak. He sent me to someone who might know about this and possibly solve the problem."  
"When I got there, Jessica was one of the 3 lovely young ladies at the reservation desk. I gave her my number after asking about the person I wanted to talk to." Conveniently leaving out the part about writing it on her chest.

"I had a nice conversation with him, who turned out to be a fan. Well, …. His wife was a fan at least. And we worked out the profit margin problem to our mutual satisfaction."

"When I met Jessica, she was shy, very quiet, a little too thin and had on way too much make-up. Practically theatrical make-up. I thought she was using it to hide something. I wanted to help. Someone that young, pretty and shy shouldn't be needing that much make-up, if I was correct in my assumsion."

"And you never saw or talked to her again after that encounter?"

"No, not until that evening that she phoned."

"How did you find out she was with me?" Rick asks, curious.

"I'm a detective. It's my job to know these things." Kate deflects.

"Have you watched to DVD I gave you?" Rick, changing the subject just a little.

Looking down at the floor and in a broken whisper, "Yes!" with a telling sadness in her voice.

"I don't understand how anyone can do things like that to another person!" Rick is now pacing the living room, into the dining and back to the kitchen where Kate is. And sets off on another tour.

"The kind of person it would take to do those things!"

"The things they did. She is going to be scarred for life!"

"How is she ever going to recover from that?"

"How is anyone going to be able to fix the damage?"

"To her body, let alone her mind."

"She is going to have nightmares for the rest of her life!"

"Hell I'm going to have nightmares!"

"None of this makes any sense. She seems a nice sweet young women."

"What could she have possibly have done to deserve all this?"

Rick is ranting, coming up with still more and more things to say. And doesn't appear to be stopping anytime soon. Kate is getting worried that he is working himself up into some kind of breakdown.

On his next pass by the kitchen where she is. Kate stops him, places one hand on each side of his face and gets up onto her toes and kisses him soundly on the lips. Just to get him to shut-up.

Rick quickly stops and it takes a moment for him to respond and start kissing her back. He places his arms around her waist and draws her in closer. Kate moves her hand off his face and wraps them around his neck.

Neither tries to deepen the kiss. It just remains one long soft kiss.

Finally Kate breaks from the kiss she started. She needs air. Yea, air. As in fresh air. Outside.

Removing her arms from around Castle and slipping out of his grasp. "I, need to, …. I, gotta go." And bolts for the stairs. "I'll see you later Castle."

Rick can't get his mind out of the clouds fast enough to stop her. The next thing he is conscious enough for is the sound of the front door closing.

Kate is leaning with her back up against the door she just closed. And talking to herself, "Damn, he's a good kisser!" 'I told you!' the voice in her head responds. "Oh, shut up!" And Kate heads for her car to get back to the 12th.

Meanwhile Rick has made it to the sectional in the living room. "I shouldn't get involved with her. I shouldn't. I just shouldn't." …. "But I can't help it!" …. "I'm sooooo screwed!" and leans over and places his head in his hands and his elbows on his legs.

Kate makes it back to the 12th and places a phone call to the hospital to check on Jessica. The doctors are still examining her and working on her wounds. She is told. Next she calls to check on Espo. Only to find he is asleep and she doesn't want to wake him just to ask how he is doing.

CSU will not have results until sometime tomorrow on the Vic's apartment. And Lanie will not be done processing all the evidence Castle gave her until tomorrow.

Castle!?

Why did she kiss Castle? Because he was in pain and headed for a breakdown. She tells herself. Still she didn't have to kiss him to get him to stop. 'Of course you did' says her voice. 'He's your favorite author. And he's hot and he's sexy. And he is a really good kisser'

"NO!" Kate calls out. Slamming her hand on her desk. Quickly looking around to see if anyone noticed.

'Face it. He is really good looking and a damn good kisser. And you want another one' stupid voice.

"I'm sooooo screwed!" Kate tells herself.

Ryan and Karpowski exit the elevator and head for their desks.

"Anything?" Kate questions. Thankful to be out of her head at least for a moment.

"Well that was a bust." Ryan tells her.

"He quit his job 3 weeks ago. Walked in one morning, and said he was quitting. Packed up his tools and left."

"He was not well liked by anyone at the shop. He mentioned once about how women were whores. And loved stringing men along with their games. He had no friends at work. Didn't go out for drinks. Didn't eat lunch with them. Just kept to himself."

"Worse, the address they had on file was a fake. Unless he actually does live at Yankee Field!"

"Shit!, ….. Karpowski, just to be thorough, go out to the Field tomorrow and see if anyone recognizes him. Maybe we'll get lucky and he likes baseball."

"And take a couple of baseballs with you. Maybe you can get a couple of autographs. Don't want it to be a total loss." Karpowski just nods.

"Go home Ryan. We'll start fresh in the morning."

Ryan nods and grabs his jacket. "I'm headed to the hospital first. Check on Javi."

Kate gets up and goes to her board and starts adding information to it.

'Whores. Vic who is missing something, Jessica is also missing something. But none appear to be related to each other. Jessica might have done the hack job to their Vic. But where did she get the tazer? And how did she know him, if she did at all? Why did our mystery guy shoot Espo? He's obviously willing to kill. Is Castle's guy he talked to, MOB? Jessica worked there. But if the Mob killed their Vic, wouldn't they get rid of the body? Unless they were sending a message. The Mob loves messages. Need more information on this possible Mob connection. Need ballistics on that bullet that almost got Ryan. And the ones that almost killed Javi. Need lanie to finish. Need CSU to finish. Need to talk to Jessica.

Oh, it was going to be a LONG day tomorrow. And then there is Castle. 'Yes, go kiss Castle. It'll all make sense after you kiss Castle' "Shut, …. UP!" Stupid voice!

Tired and nothing new to work with until tomorrow. Time to go home. Nice hot bath. A little wine and a good book. "NO, not one of Castle's books!" 'Chicken?' says the voice.

Rick meanwhile is in his study trying to come up with ideas for his next book. Since he killed off Derek Storm in the last one. Messy too. Brain parts and body parts all over everywhere.

"Hey Dad!"

"Hey Pumpkin! How was school?"

"It was fun. Teacher gave us a reading assignment."

"OH, a tough one for you, ha?" knowing full well that his daughter loves to read and can put most teenagers to shame with what she reads.

"I chose the book, DUNE, to read. Should be fun!" All 2,531 pages.

"How long do you have to read it?"

"One week." Alexis tells him sweetly. Knowing her father will have a cow. About how much book it is to read and tell about in such a short time.

"That's nice, pumpkin." Rick does not take the bait.

"What do you want for dinner?" Alexis looks crest fallen her dad has not commented about her choice.

"PIZZA!" she says excitedly.

"We had Pizza yesterday." Rick calmly tells her.

"PLEASE, DADDY!" using her tried and true puppy dog eyes she learned from her dad.

"You can have pizza tomorrow." Not falling for those eyes this time.

"How about Stir-Fry, with chicken or maybe shrimp?" Rick tries.

Thinking it over, Alexis scrunches her face. She does like seafood a lot. "Shrimp?" she cautiously asks.

"Deal! You go get washed up and meet me in the kitchen."

Alexis heads for her room, happy she at least won part of the battle.

After dinner they select a movie to watch and are part way thru when Ricks phone tells him he has received an urgent email.

"I have to go look." Rick tells his daughter. "Be right back."

"Ok, daddy."

Down to his office he goes to look at what has just come in.

Finding it and getting a shock, he taps the communicator on his desk. "Pumpkin, can you come down here. We just got something from 'The Silence'."

"Really?" Alexis says excited. And jumps up without pressing pause on the movie and runs downstairs.

"Who is it?" Alexis asks excited. "Who are we going to help?" At the doorway to his study and continues to enter further.

"Well let's open it and find out." And Alexis comes around to his side of the desk to see.

And a picture of a very beautiful women pops up with her name at the bottom. And a tag showing there are 2 attachments with it.

"She's pretty daddy." Alexis states as if it was obvious. Rick however is in a state of shock. With his mouth hanging open.

"Who's, Katherine Beckett? Daddy!"

'Pandora's Box pumpkin! A huge, going to get me killed. Pandora's Box!' Is all Rick can think.


	9. Chapter 9

An editorial note: I didn't like the name "Central Command" even when i wrote it. So I've changed it to something more "Interesting". Well, at least to me. The name also holds a clue. For those of you that recognize the name. The previous chapter has been edited for the new name. You will need to go backwards to read it. Thanks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

CH9

"Kate is Detective Beckett with NYPD. She is a homicide detective it says here."

"Oh, she catches bad guys."

Rick burns one attachment onto a disk. Tags it, puts it in a jewel case and hands it to her daughter.

"This one is yours to read." He tells her. "And this one is mine to read."

"You think you can read all that?" Rick questions.

"Yes daddy." As if her father thought she couldn't.

"This and your book, Dune?" Still questioning.

"**DAD!"** Alexis gives him her look of, 'You doubt I can do it? REALLY!'

Rick throws up his hands, "Just making sure."

"She looks a lot like, …." But Alexis is cut off by her father.

"PUMPKIN! You understand you can't talk to her about that. Right?" Rick now says in a warning tone.

"Yes dad." Properly chastised.

"I'm sorry pumpkin. But if we are going to succeed in helping her, she doesn't need to know who she resembles. OK?"

Alexis just nods her head. Though she really wishes she could. Her heart tells her to, but knows if this is going to work out like she now hopes. She has to remain silent.

"Go read your disk, and we'll get started in the morning. OK?"

Nodding her head again, she heads for her room.

Rick gives out a heavy sigh, 'She really does resemble,….'

'Nope, best not to go there. That emotion will just get in the way.'

"Time to start reading I guess." Rick tells himself.

Rick reads well into the night all that was sent to him about Detective Beckett. Not yet ready to call her Kate. Even to himself. Having finished he heads upstairs to check on his daughter. Finding her fast asleep in bed still in her clothes and with her reader still on, with the information she has on Detective Beckett.

Smiling, he takes the reader away, lifts up the covers and tucks her in leaving her clothes on. Not wanting to wake her just to get her into sleep clothes. Knowing his daughter, she is already dreaming up scenarios about how this will play out in her favor. Rick just thinks, 'Pandora's Box, with land mines.'

If Detective Beckett doesn't kill him, his own daughter just might. And heads downstairs to go to bed, finally.

In the morning Kate heads to the hospital. She wants to talk with Jessica about who did this to her. Finding that the doctors will let her talk to Jessica as long as she does not add any more stress to the women. Turns out Kate just being there was enough stress and Jessica was not answering her questions.

Whoever it was, she was afraid.

Walking out of the hospital on her way back to her car, Kate gets a call. "Beckett,….. OK, I'll be there in 30. I'm at the hospital trying to get Jessica to talk to me. No, she's too afraid to say anything. She calmed up as soon as she found out I was a cop."

Meanwhile Ryan is just getting ballistics back from the bullet that was fired at him and the ones that hit his partner. They all match as coming from the same gun. Better yet, they match the bullets from an unsolved homicide from 10 months ago. "Oh, Beckett is going to like this." Ryan says to himself.

"Karpowski, can you get me everything on a James Rook. And go downstairs and see if the guys in gangs have anything on him also." After getting confirmation. "Thanks."

Now to find out if this Jessica knows our guy, Rook. I wonder how Javi is doing? Ryan is thinking to himself.

Coincidentally at that same time, Javi is awake and bored. He hates hospitals! Thinking, 'maybe I can sneak out.' Starts to get up and gets a sharp pain that almost renders himself unconscious. Getting his vision back, he lays back down. "Ok, I guess I stay here for now." Why isn't his partner here to break him out of jail? Where's my wallet. Thought sure I had a 'Get out of Jail, Free' card? Maybe it's an App on his cell phone. And tries to twist around to see if he can see it. And get's yet another painful reminder of why he is still in the hospital. "Today is going to SUCK!" He tells the empty space around him.

Kate has finally made it back to the Morgue to see what Lanie has for her. Stepping in thru the doors, "Hey Lanie, what have you got for me?"

"Hey, Girlfriend! I got some DNA off of the scraping of under her finger nails that Castle did. So far it has not matched up with any known person. I also got something off of the sticky tape he used on her legs. It's Lymphocytic Choriomeningitis."

Kate give's Lanie her best 'What did you just say', look. And waits for it to be converted into English.

Catching the meaning of the look Kate is giving her. "It is a Viral infectious disease, transmitted through saliva and urine of rats." Lanie explains.

"So Jessica was in an area infested with rats. Or was being held in an area with rats."

"I also found semen in the rape kit that Castle did on her. Unfortunately, I did not get any hits off of it yet either. You give me a sample to match it to and I can give you an answer."

"Did any of it match the DNA of our Vic?" Kate asks hopefully.

"No, none of what Castle sent matches him."

"So, our Vic didn't do this to Jessica, but someone did. Anything on her wounds."

"Yes, actually. Whoever cut her, …. Private parts, …. did a hack job of it. Strictly amateur stuff. The knife was relatively sharp by the look of it. But the pictures show a somewhat hap hazard and hesitant stroke to the cuts."

"So, who did this may not have done this before?" Kate is wondering.

"If they have. They did not learn anything from the previous times."

"Also, in the pictures it appears that her Vagina has been sewn closed." Lanie tells her. Afraid of Kate's reaction to that bit of news.

"**WHAT?** They sewed her up? Closed?" Somehow talking with her jaw on the floor.

"Hard to tell with just pictures, but it looks like there may be a small hole for her to pee and have her menstrual cycle thru."

"Her rectal area appears however to have been heavily invaded. On a regular basis. This is the area I found traces of the semen that was collected." Lanie continues.

"So she has been raped. Just not, …." Kate doesn't finish.

"Again with just using pictures to go by. But it appears that no lubricant was used while she was being sodomized."

Kate scrunches up her face. Just thinking these thoughts hurts. And her anus involuntarily puckers up without her really noticing.

"Lanie, I want you at the hospital were Jessica is being treated. I want to know what the hell is going on. Examine her yourself if you have to. Maybe she'll talk to you since you're not a cop."

"Anything else?" Kate asks her. Hoping she says no. Because she has heard enough for one day on this subject.

Lanie just shakes her head. And Kate turns to leave.

"Kate!" Kate turns back to look at Lanie. "I want who did this to that sweet girl on my table! Kate." Lanie tells her looking sad and determined at the same time.

"I promise Lanie. You can have what's left of him after I'm done with him!" And Kate leaves and goes upstairs.

"Hey Ryan, found anything?" Kate asks once getting into the bullpen.

"Yea, I got ballistics back on the bullets used at our Vic's apartment. Seems they are from the same gun used in a homicide 10 months ago. They arrested a guy named James Rook for it at the time. But he got off because of some technicality. This James Rook is part of a new gang in the area, that the gang squad downstairs refers to as 'The most violent street gang in NY'. Seems they are relatively new in town, based out of Indonesia. They seem to specialize in drugs, prostitution and human female trafficking. They are also heavily armed. Automatic weapons, plastic explosives, RPG's. Even in one instance they are suspected of using 60mm Mortar rounds."

"Para-military?" Kate questions puzzled.

"If they are, they seem to have a select target list."

"Take Karpowski and go bring this Rook in for questioning. And talk to the gang squad before you go. They may have some insight into what to do or where to find him."

"Back in a flash, Boss."

Kate moves over to her murder board and starts adding what she knows. Just as she is finishing her phone rings.

"Beckett, … Castle?! What do you want?" Trying not to sound annoyed, and only barely succeeding.

"I was doing some research on Jessica's injuries. And I set up a video tele-conference with a Professor Terry Hull, Australian Demographic & Social Research Institute, Australian National University and with Justina Rostiawati, member of the education commission at the National Commission on Violence Against Women, for 1 pm EST tomorrow. At my house."

"I thought you might be interested in what they have to say. What do you think?" Rick is hopeful, wanting to see her again. And this gives him an excuse.

"Let me talk to my Captain and I'll call you back." And Kate hangs up and heads for Montgomery's office.

"Come in Beckett. What have you got?"

"Seems our shooter that hit Espo is part of gang out of Indonesia. Heavily armed. Automatic weapons, RPG's. Ryan has a lead on our guy and is running him down now for questioning."

"I've heard some stories about them from the Captain downstairs. Seems they like violence. Anything else?"

"Yea, Castle has set up a video conference with some professor in Australia and a lady from the National violence against women. He seems to think they may have some insight into what was done to Jessica. Thought you might want to attend sir."

"When is this conference?" Roy really is interested. Understanding who could do that to a women might help with the nightmares of last night.

"1:00 pm tomorrow sir, at Castle's house."

"Good, come get me when you are ready and we will drive over and see what these people have to tell us." That and see what kind of house a rich person lives in, as a side benefit.

"Yes sir." And Kate heads back to her murder board. When her phone rings yet again.

"Beckett! ….. Lanie, slow down." Kate is worried, her friend has never talked this fast before.

"Jessica, … has been, … killed. Shot actually. Three shots to the chest. Right in the hospital in her own room." Lanie tells her.

Kate can't believe this. What is going on? And Castle is going to kill me.

"Take control Lanie. Get her body back here and tell me what happened to her. I'll get some uniforms out there as soon as I can."

Suddenly Roy's cell phone rings. "Yes?"

"We had a deal Roy." Roy cringes as he recognizes the voice.

"You stay out of my business and your family and 'friend' get to enjoy their old age." The tone is neutral but the threat is all too evident.

"You can't just do this to people. It is going to bring attention. Involve people I can't control." Not really a question as more statement.

"Stay out of this Roy!" And the line goes dead.

Roy just deflates and gives a heavy sigh. His day just got a lot worse. He was just a rookie at the time. And it is still biting him in the ass.


	10. Chapter 10

CH10

Kate and Roy had arrived at Castle's house about 10 minutes early and Castle answered the door and welcomed them inside. Invites them upstairs where the video conference would take place. Offeres them drinks and both accepted coffee.

Rick started setting up the joint conference and soon Terry Hull and Justina Rostiawati were on the screen (split screen) that also served as Castle's projection screen for TV and movies off of the DVD player.

Rick then proceeded to introduce everyone and offered that Terry start.

HULL: "Female circumcision has been performed in Indonesia for centuries. According to Javanese tradition, it is part of a series of rituals which honor the girl child. The traditional birth attendant who went to a woman's house, assisted with the birth, cooked a meal, cleaned up and did all sorts of things around the family, and also said prayers and rubbed turmeric against the genitals of female children, as part of the whole birthing process traditionally, was all part of creating the woman."

"More recently the practice has been embraced by Indonesian Muslims, some of whom have a vastly different interpretation of female sexuality."

"The notion traditionally, was that male circumcision uncovered the male genitals to increase male sexual prowess, and female circumcision cut some of the female genitals, to reduce female sexual urges, and that this would 'even up' what one Islamic teacher in Surabaya said, was an 'Imbalance' in human beings."

"Of course, to many people, including myself, this sounds like a ridiculous argument, but it was picked ip by various Islamic teachers in eastern Java, and it's been promoted for the last twenty or thirty years now."

"The practice of female circumcision was officially banned by the Indonesian Ministry of Health in 2006 on the grounds that it was potentially harmful. But the government created confusion when, in 2010, it issued a ministerial regulation outlining how the practice should be carried out by medical doctors."

ROSTIAWATI: "When the hospital or the health services in that area refused to the circumcision, the mother will take the female baby to the midwife, or just to a traditional healer, or birth attendant. It's even more dangerous."

HULL: "Over the past two decades, there's been an increasing medicalisation of the practice, where medical personnel are taking part in what they interpret as Islamic rituals, and they are drawing blood and sometimes cutting away skin from the clitoris and sometimes from the labia."

KATE: "This is all about the child at birth. What about later in life? Say teenage years or early 20's?

ROSTIAWATI: "There is a small community of Islamic Clerics that have declared that any unmarried female that is considered part of their community should have the procedure."

"Wive, girlfriends, nieces, anyone who falls within that part of the community."

ROY: "Would this include someone who had been chosen by a male of this community about a female that he had decided was his girlfriend or future wife?"

ROSTIAWATI: "Yes. If this male and other members of the male or even female community saw her as being a part of this male's family and the practice had not yet been performed on her. Then she would be taken to a midwife, or traditional healer, or even the male or possible female head of the house hold to have the practice performed on her."

"This would be done to insure that no other male could claim the women and take her from their house hold."

"Additionally, when this practice is performed the women does not receive any kind of pain medication or anesthetic. She is typically conscious for the procedure."

"As painful and barbaric as it may sound. The omission of pain medication and having the women or baby conscious is so the women understand that she is now only for the male she is intended for. And will not ever receive any pleasure from any other male."

HULL: "If female circumcision was done on a teenage or older female, it would be mostly likely that her Vulva would have been sewn shut to prevent anyone except the male from impregnating her. The stitches would be removed by him personally and then impregnate her and then either sew her back closed or have a midwife or healer do it for him."

"Of course when it was time to give birth, the stitches would be removed to allow for the birth of the baby."

KATE: "And if she later rejected him and ran from the family community?"

ROSTIAWATI: "She would be hunted down and brought back. However if the transgression was grave enough the Islamic Cleric may have her put to death or simply executed."

HULL: "Unlike in the West, women are typically seen as property. In many places it is acceptable by law for the husband to kill his wife if he even believes that she has been unfaithful to him. This could include simply being seen outside and not completely covered. Having been seen alone in private or public with another male who is not a family member. Let alone having actually been caught by any person having sexual intercourse. In some cases all anyone has to do is accuse her of this act and the husband has the legal ground to either execute her himself or have the state do it. Sometimes in public, such as the age old practice of stoning her to death."

CASTLE: "Does any of this require any of the parties to be a particular race (color)?"

ROSTIAWATI: "No. It can be any racial or inter-racial mix. Typically the male will however be Muslim. The female could be of any religious faith at the beginning. However conversation to Muslim faith would be a requirement. And if refused, could lead to the female being executed by either the male (husband) or the lead Muslim Cleric."

After everyone says their thank you's and good lucks. Rick, Kate and Roy are left to themselves and their own thoughts.

"You up for a Poker game, Roy? All donations are gladly accepted." Rick changes the subject.

"Possibly. What do you have in mind and who's coming?"

"Two weeks from today. 7:00 pm. I'll provide the snacks and drinks. You just have to leave your money behind.

"So far I have Rob and Maximo."

"Maximo? As in Maximo Tolentino? Captain of the 84th?"

"Yup that's the one. Him and Rob Wheldon."

"You got the Mayor to come to your game?" Kate finally joins the conversation. Rick just grins.

"You two would make five." Rick tells them. Hopeful.

"I don't think so Castle." Kate doesn't want the temptation of being around Castle any longer than she has to.

"Not afraid of a little action, are you Beckett?" Rick taunts.

"Afraid we might HURT you?" Rick still taunting. Roy just looks on amused.

Not taking this lying down. "Oh, you're gonna get hurt Castle. I'll make you cry."

"A little girl like you? I'd like to see you try!" Maybe just one more taunt.

"Oh, you are on Castle. You want to give away your money that badly, I'll be more than happy to take it from you!" Kate is in.

"Just don't be late Beckett. And don't bring Monopoly money either." Rick just gets a glare of 'You are going down!' look.

"Has Jessica told you anything about what happened to her yet?" Rick finally asks, changing the subject, again.

"Castle." Kate is hesitant. He's going to be mad when she tells him. "She was killed in her hospital room this morning."

"**WHAT?** You took her from here and sent her to the hospital. You said she would be SAFE!"

"I'm, sorry Castle."

"How did she die?"

"She was shot. Three times in the chest." Kate states flatly.

"So, someone just waltzed into the hospital, walked right past any security, goes into her room and shoots her. And no one hears or sees anything?"

"It's early in the investigation. We only just found out a couple of hours ago."

"We'll get them, him, Castle."

Castle just stands their quietly, numbed. "Get out detective!"

"I'm sorry Castle."

"Just get out." Rick is hurt and mad.

Roy turns to leave and touches Kate's arm. "Come on Beckett." And they both head for the door. Just as they reach it, they can both hear the sound of glass breaking back up the stairs.

Once in the car. "Take me to the 12th, then head over to the hospital and find out what is going on. And see if you can break Esposito out of his to help you."

Roy sits quietly for the rest of the trip. He is playing with fire and he knows it. Only question is, how badly is he or anyone else going to get burned?

By the time Kate got to the hospital, it was a mad house. Almost a 3-ring circus. This had to stop. Turning to one of the uniforms. "Get all the staff that was anywhere near Jessica's room and put them in one place. If they give you trouble arrest them and haul them done to the 12th for processing."

Next Kate called the hospital to get Espo busted out of jail. She needed the help. Next was to call Ryan and have him go pick up Espo and get over here.

Next she went to Jessica's room. The body was not there anymore and neither was Lanie. Telling one of the uniforms, "Get CSU in here. I want prints of everyone who has ever been in this room."

Seeing that the bed had not been changed and there was a little blood on the sheets.

A uniform approached her and told her the staff had been assembled for her. So she followed him.

"Alright, these fine representatives of New York's finest are going to ask you some questions. No one goes home until they finish. It would be in your best interest to answer their questions completely and truthfully. Otherwise I will have you taken down to the station where I will question you personally, ... as soon as I find time." Not really hinting, more or a threat.

"You can't do that. Some of us have been here 36 hours already." One of them complains.

Turning to one of the officers. "Question him last. Dead last." Kate tells him loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Anyone want to go after him?" Kate tells the staff looking at them with a 'go ahead, I dare you' look.

After getting silence. "I didn't think so." Then turns to the officer. "Get started."

Seeing Ryan and a stiff walking Espo walk in, she heads for them. "How your feeling?" Genuine concern in her voice.

"It only hurts when I breath." He jokes to her. Getting a smile from Kate. The first one she has had all day.

"Javi, make sure CSU goes thru Jessica's room. Take a look and tell me what you find. Ryan I want video coverage of everyone who came in this hospital up to 4 hours before Jessica was found. Who they are, what door they came in, where they went, who did they talk to."

They both nod and head of to their respective tasks. "Oh, Ryan. Did you find that Rook guy?"

"The guys in gangs are going to handle it." Ryan explains. And moves off.

Gangs, torture, mutilation, and assassination. What did you get yourself involved with, Jessica? Kate wonders to herself.

Three hours later, the interviews are over, Ryan and Espo have left for the 12th to review the footage they have. CSU is still in Jessica's room. Lanie probably had Jessica on her table. Kate hasn't had lunch and isn't even thinking of it. When her phone rings.

"Beckett."

"Good afternoon detective." A very soft and pleasant female sounding voice reply's.

"Who is this and what do you want?"

"You are familiar with a Detective Raglan. Now would be a good time to have a conversation with him. While he is still able to talk." The voice is so soft and pleasant. And the call ends.

What the hell was that about? While he can still talk? Why now? Kate has questions with no answers.

Kate has made it back to the 12th and is intercepted by Karpowski. "The gang squad brought in Rook. He's down in holding. He put up a fight on the way there. I got involved." Showing her scratch she gained in the fight. "I got some DNA off of him in our little, tussle, and took it down to Lanie for you."

"Thanks Karpowski. Let's hope Lanie can match it to something."

Sitting at her computer she looks up Raglan and makes a phone call. When she is done, she is amazed. He wants to talk. Says he has information about her mother's killer. Meet her at a Diner at noon tomorrow. And come alone.


	11. Chapter 11

**CH11**

Kate spent the next morning in a haze. Lanie had told her something over the phone but it went in one ear and out the other. Espo was at home, resting. Ryan was at his desk and had tried to interact with Kate. But she just sat there and kept saying "U-Huh". Over and over. Finally it was 11:30 and Kate jumped up and told everyone she was going to lunch. And practically ran for the elevator. Willing it to open faster and travel faster. It was just too damn slow. "Should have taken the stairs." She tells herself.

It takes her just over 20 minutes to get to the diner. And she stands on the other side of the street for another 5 minutes. Do I go in? Do I turn around and go back? Taking in a deep breath Kate heads across the street and into the diner, and answers. Maybe?

Stepping inside she sees Raglan straight away. Sitting alone and 2 booths in facing the outside. Probably saw her standing across the street for the last 5 minutes she guesses. And slides into the empty seat across from him. Her back to the door. A waitress walks up almost instantly. "Something to drink?"

"Just coffee for now, thanks." Noting that Raglan already has one in his hands.

"It's been a long time Beckett. You look just like your mother did."

"What have you done?" Kate asks, a little afraid of the answer.

"I did some bad things in my life. Your mother was one of them." Raglan starts.

"I got the word from the doctor yesterday. Terminal. Gave me 3 months."

"I'm sorry." Kate states, not really sure she is sorry.

"Death. When it's quick you've got nothing to think about. It just happens. Knowing it's going to happen in your future soon and nothing you can do about it. Get's a man to thinking.

"To understand about your mother's death you need some perspective."

"Nine years before your mother's death some of us where kidnapping mob guys and ransom them back to their own people. Or a rival gang so they could get rid of him. Being a cop back then was different. The system was more broken then you would believe."

"They were getting off and out of prison so easily. We decided they should at least have to pay to get back. They were bad, we were good. And they had all the money."

"We had our next guy of choice. Pulgotti. We went to pick him up, but he wasn't alone. Not really a big deal, take them both. What we didn't know then was that the guy who was with him was an undercover Fed."

"In our attempt to get Pulgotti, the Fed ended up shot and died in that same alley your mother died in years later. We decided to blame Pulgotti for the murder, and he ended up in prison. But we got found out by someone. Someone who had no morals about basically, anything. He decided to blackmail us to get the money so he could gain power. He is all about getting more power. You get in the way of that, and you die."

"He, …." And is interrupted when his coffee cup shatters and Kate is sprayed with blood. Raglan falls out of the booth to the ground. Kate spins out of the booth and draws her weapon ready to fire back. Seeing nothing, she checks Raglan and finds he has no pulse. Opening his shirt, he has been shot in the chest. Perfect heart shot. Sniper!

Soon the area is filled with cops. Everyone in the diner is detained and questioned. Some go across the street to do a room by room search. Others go up the street to block traffic. Ryan arrives to oversee everything and take notes for later. Lanie arrives and takes Raglan back to her place of business. Kate meanwhile has a date with a James Rook.

After going home to clean up and change out of blood soaked clothes, she is back at the 12th and heads downstairs to see Lanie.

"It's about time, girlfriend!" Lanie is pissed.

"What have you got?"

"I just started on this one." Motioning to Raglan who is on her table.

"I do however have results on the DNA Karpowski brought down."

"And?" Kate is impatient.

"It matches all of the DNA found on Jessica!"

Kate's eye's go wide and her mouth opens wide, but no sound comes out.

"His DNA is a match to the sperm found in her, … rectum." Lanie tells her.

"Thanks Lanie. Where's Jessica?"

"She's in the cooler, waiting. I thought you would want him first." Pointing to Raglan.

"Yea, I do. Thanks." And turns to leave.

"Send him down here, girl. I want to see him on that table over there!" Lanie points to the empty stainless steel table just like the one Raglan Is on now that they are standing next to.

Kate smiles back with a very predatory smile. "I'll see what I can do." Knowing exactly who Lanie is referring to, and heads back upstairs. Maybe it is time to have a talk with Mr. Rook. Maybe he will do something stupid and Lanie will get her wish.

Kate stops at her desk to pick up the file they have on Rook and do a quick read of it. Then steps into the observation booth where she finds to guys she has never seen before.

They each hold out their hands to shake. "Davidson." …. "Rendell". Both are from the gang squad downstairs Kate learns.

"Take the two guys in the room with Rook out." Kate commands.

"NO! He has the skill and no conscience about snapping your neck in less than a second. Long before anyone could even open the door to help you. THEY STAY! Not negotiable!" Kate can tell she will loose this round. So remains silent.

Stepping into the room, puts her folder on the table. "You know why you are here Mr. Rook?"

"You couldn't stay away from me any longer and wanted to get some." Low predatory voice.

"We've searched your 'living place' and found this." Placing a gun with a silencer still attached in a baggie. "How much would you care to bet that it is a match to the gun that killed Jessica. And shot one of my detectives?"

"We also got your DNA off of Jessica. Before you put 3 bullets in her chest."

"Do you know a Rob Matterson, Mr. Rook?"

"I'd like my lawyer now. And a mattress with you naked on it." Leering lustfully at Kate.

Kate stands and leaves the room. The guys from gangs step out also. "Put him back in holding. Maybe he'll talk after his lawyer gets here. Either way, he's ours." Kate wants him. She wants him bad. And not in bed.

"Anything else on our Vic?" Kate asks Ryan.

"Nothing yet. I was just getting ready to take Karpowski with me and go to the address listed as his next of kin. Aunt or Uncle by the looks of it."

"Fine, take a uniform with you though. Everything about this case seems to involve someone getting shot. I don't need anyone else in a hospital. Or worse." Kate is now just a little worried. Ryan just nods and heads out.

About 30 minutes after Rook is put back in holding a guy in a suit arrives and is taken to see Rook.

His lawyer. Kate guesses.

15 minutes later and the 'lawyer' leaves. Not talking to anyone.

About an hour after that Ryan returns. "It was his Uncle. Seems the whole family came here from a place called 'Sumbawa'. His nephew, 'Matterson', started to run with the wrong crowd. He brought his family to the states to get away from the 'gang element'. But it seems he was sucked in anyway."

"And Matterson's real name is 'Abdurrahman Wahid'. Try saying that three times fast?"

"They know of any of his friends?"

"The only one he ever saw matches the description of James Rook." Ryan confirms.

"Oh and when 'Adburr, …. Matterson came over, he sometimes was carrying a large gun. He didn't know what kind. But his description of it kind of matches up with some of the HK assault rifles." Ryan concludes.

"Para-military? Para-military gangs?" Kate wonders out loud.

"I don't know. But according to the gang squad, these guys can out gun any tactical team we have. And not afraid of using it either. They are still kind of small so far. Not many members that they know of. But if they get bigger and take out some of the other gangs and take over their turf. We could all be in big trouble."

"Anything else?"

Ryan just shakes his head. "They have not talked in months. He doesn't know where he lives or have a phone number."

"No other family members?"

Ryan nods his head, "Three. All live in Phoenix, AZ. They talk occasionally, but neither has seen the other in years."

There was one more lead Kate could pursue, but it meant going back to Castle. And that did not seem like a good idea. Especially after he found out what had happened to Jessica. But she needed him to help identify any next of kin. And talk to the people where she worked. DAMN! She would wait until tomorrow. It was time to go home. Or her captain might make good on his threat from earlier.

Come morning, Kate was just stepping out of the shower and had started to dry herself off when she could hear her phone ring. Racing out of the bathroom still holding onto the towel, she reached for the phone.

"Beckett." And listens to who is on the other side.

"WHAT? Yea, yea, I'll be there. I'm leaving now."

Not bothering to dry her hair or apply any make-up. Puts on the first set of clothes she can find. Grabs her boots from the previous day. Car keys, wallet, badge and gun and races out of her apartment.

Arriving on the floor of the 12th, she finds everyone standing around Captain Montgomery. "Nice of you to join us Beckett." Roy states sounding extremely pissed.

"Yes sir. Sorry sir."

"Ok, people listen up. Sometime during the night someone ordered that a James Rook be transferred from our holding cell to another location. Two officers showed up and escorted him down to a waiting police cruiser. They then drove off with him in the back seat."

"Somewhere along the trip a Dodge Ram truck with a crew cab got in front of the cruiser. The flat top over the bed of the truck popped open and 2 men got up and sprayed the front of the cruiser with automatic weapons fire. According to witnesses.

"The driver lost control and swerved onto a sidewalk and ran over a couple and then slammed into the side of a sandwich shop. Where more people were injured. About this time one of the witnesses pulled out his cell phone and started taking a video of what he saw. He has since sold it to one of the local TV stations and they have been playing it all morning.

"Two men got out of the crew cab doors, armed with automatic weapons. One went and shot the back door of the cruiser open while the other sprayed the front seat. As they were getting Rook out of the back seat and over to the waiting truck. Another cruiser pulled up. The two men still in the bed of the truck opened fire on the new cruiser. As you will see on the video, they then got out of the bed of the truck, dropped their empty clips on the ground and slapped in new ones.

"They both approached the driver's side of the cruiser and emptied their clips into the front side of the cruiser. They then dropped their spent clips and slapped in new ones and got back into the bed of the truck. Rook was placed in the crew cab of the truck, and as the truck pulled away, both men sprayed the sidewalk on each side as it left.

"We've probably got 4 dead cops. I have no idea how many injured or dead civilians in the streets.

"I want everyone on this. If you have something you were already working on. Drop it. I want any and all video footage. Find out where that truck went to. See if you can get pictures of every person in that truck. CSU is already headed for the scene as is a full tactical team. After the fact.

"Someone contact those cops families. I don't want them learning they just lost a loved one on TV.

"Someone just declared war on us, and we've already lost 4 of our own. We are NOT losing any more!

"Now, get to work!" Roy screams so everyone can hear. "Beckett, organize this mess." And Roy stalks into his office and picks up the phone.


	12. Chapter 12

**CH12**

Three solid days. It looked like no one went home. Not even the Captain. Kate, Ryan and Javi were dead on their feet. Barely able to keep their eyes open. They had all lived on coffee, soda and whatever snacks were left behind. Kate could hear and feel her stomach growling, but could not stop to do anything about it.

Final tally after 3 days. Four dead police officers. All with multiple gunshot wounds. All of them thru and thru. They had been using armor piercing bullets. So far they had not been able to track down where they got them from. Three dead civilians. The two run over by the first police cruiser. Another had succumbed to his wounds later on. He had died shortly after leaving surgery. Eighteen civilians had been wounded. Most having been shot by the spray of fire as the truck fled the scene. Of those 18, two were left paraplegic. One lucky bullet from the final spray. Both girls, only 15 years old. Both had been best friends since grade school. Now they would grow up confined to a wheel chair the rest of their lives.

The two cruisers where a total loss. Six more civilian cars had been damaged by gun fire. As had 4 taxis that had been in the area. It was one of the taxi drivers that had called it in first. He had been made a hero and a goat. Because of him the first ambulances had arrived early and could take the critical ones to a hospital. He was credited with saving at least three lives that day. However it was also his call that got the second police cruiser to arrive at the scene without any backup available.

The sandwich shop was forced to close its doors. It's owner had only just been scratching out a living. And his insurance that he had cut back on to help keep the doors open, had failed to cover the damages.

Then there were the civilians. The medical bills were piling up for some. Others were missing work that they did not have PTO to cover the time off work. If they had any savings, they were going to go through it fast.

All for one killer gang member! Kate was pissed beyond belief. But just too tired to take it out on anyone or anything. As the center of all the efforts everyone did on this case, she and her captain were the only ones in the building privy to all the information. Everyone else just had the little snippets that they had gathered and given to her to process. She kept track of everyone and everything they learned.

What was worse. They had him. Right here in their holding cell. And he got out. And she still had nothing on who had ordered the transfer. Worse where he was being transferred to had no knowledge of the transfer request. The paper work and badge number turned out to be fakes. And Kate was just too tired to process just what that meant.

The surveillance cameras had traced where the truck had gone, but by the time they actually found it. It was abandoned and had been wiped clean. All they found were the casings for all the bullets they had fired from it. Plus it had been reported stolen just hours before the event took place. They guy who owned the truck had called it in. But it was such a low priority, no one had gone out to talk to him. He didn't even want the truck back. 'It was a murder truck' He had said, 'Why would he want it back?'

Finally Captain Montgomery came out and thanked everyone for all the hours and hard work they had put in. The 12th was going to be on a skeleton crew for the next 24 hours. Other precincts where donating man power so everyone could go home and get some sleep. He had made it an order. If anyone set foot thru the front door and he found out about he would suspend them for one week, with pay (thoughtful of him). Normally Kate would have argued and put up a fight, but she could barely keep her head off her desk. And bed did sound really good right now. Even that stupid voice in her head seemed to be tired too.

Kate didn't bother to eat when she got home. She didn't even shower. Anything that took more effort than fall on the bed, didn't happen.

Kate woke at 6:00 am the next day. Since she went to bed (well on the bed anyway) at 1:00 pm the previous day, she got some much needed sleep. Waking ON her bed IN her clothes still was something of a shock. She must have been really tired. Taking a shower woke her up. Problem was it also woke up her stomach. Which was doing a lot more now than growling at her. Opening the refrigerator got her nothing. "This is what I get for eating out (in) all the time." Talking to herself.

So, grab some money, her ID, badge and gun and house keys, and go out looking for some breakfast.

She decided that if she is going to eat breakfast, might as well eat. So hailing down a cab she asks for 120 Essex Street. Shopsin's should give her just what she wants.

The menu choices are daunting, but she finally decides on A34. Steak, Scrambled Eggs, Fried potatoes and Toast with coffee.

She had it all gone in under 5 minutes, and still hungry. So she decides on a 'Banana, Mango Peach Foster and Bacon, French Toast Sandwich to go. She'll just eat it, later. Later turned out to be the second she got thru the front door. Turned on the coffee maker and went to check her mail.

Coffee in hand, sitting on the couch, listening to her ipod with a now full stomach that wasn't talking back to her. One long heavy sigh and she's content. And has the day off to do absolutely, nothing!

Kate woke the next day in a cold sweat. Her sheets were wet and sticky. And her head hurts,.. **'ACHOO'**, now her head really hurt. Her mouth is dry, her throat hurts a little, and, .. **'ACHOO'**, and she was spreading slobber all over. Maybe a nice hot shower will help. Getting up causes the room to spin and her head hurts even more now, and, …**'ACHOO'**. "Oh, that one hurt!" Talking to herself.

She shuffles her feet to the shower and turns on the water and, …. **'ACHOO'**, turns the water on and waits for it to get hot. **'ACHOO'**.

The hot shower seems to help, except for, … **'ACHOO'**. "Damn it, if I've got a cold. Some on is going to die for this." Drying herself off, she is shivering from the cold. **'ACHOO'**. "Yup, someone is going to pay."

She diligently gets ready for the day and heads for the precinct. She makes it to her desk and more falls into her chair than sits in it. 'achoo'. She tries to silently sneeze out. Fortunately no one else is here yet.

Spoke to soon. "Hey, Becket. Enjoy your day off?" Javi asks sounding all chipper. Which only aggravates Kate even more.

Looking at her as he makes his way to his desk. "You know you were suppose to TAKE the day off Beckett. NOT, DRINK the day off."

"You feel alright?" Javi questions.

"I'm, fine." Though her voice sounds more like a freight train ran over it.

"Uh-huh. You sure your fine?" Not convinced.

"Yes, I'm fine, Espo. Now lay off." This time more like a model train ran over it.

Kate has spent the last 2 hours sitting at her desk catching up with all the paperwork left over from the 3 days from hell. Doing her best to cover up the 'achoo's, that sneak out. As everyone else slowly enters and gets to work.

Kate finally notices that Montgomery is standing over her. "Castle is on his way up. Says he wants to know what is happening about the Jessica case. You 3 want to fill him in."

Looking down at Beckett, "You ok there Beckett? You look like a car wreck."

"I'm fine sir. Just not enough sleep I guess." Kate is lying thru her teeth.

"Hey Castle. You look good. We still on for that poker game at your place?" He really would like some of Castle's money.

"Yup, the others are still willing to lose. How about you two?"

Kate looks up at Castle, "I could take you with one arm tied behind my back." With a voice that actually sounds just a little better than earlier.

"You Ok Detective? You look like someone just stole your favorite fluffy."

"I'm hine Castle. You just make sure you don't spend any of my money." 'achoo' escapes out.

"You want me to come get you? Or are you planning on taking an ambulance?" Castle is not hoodwinked so easily. He has a child that has had colds before.

"I'm fine! Just need some more coffee." Kate stands up suddenly to get away from these yahoo's. And the room spins, and seems to be getting darker. Did the power go out? Is her last thought.

No one is quick enough to catch her before she hits the floor.


	13. Chapter 13

**CH13**

Kate woke up and tried to open her eyes. But it was a struggle. She was really tired. Finally blinking them open after several tries. Looking around, she doesn't recognize anything. And it's dark, well not dark, dark, there was a little light, but it was faint.

There were no white walls. So it was not a hospital room. It didn't look or sound like the bullpen at the precinct. It seemed way to big to be her bedroom. Even though she couldn't see all of it.

Suddenly there was a face taking up her view. "Hi! You're awake. I'm Alexis. Dad made me the head nurse. We are going to take care of you until you feel better."

Kate looked at her. She looked young, kind of small. Beautiful blue eyes. She's seen those eyes somewhere else. Just can't remember where. Long very straight red hair. A bright red, not a dark red you usually see. And her complexion seemed to be a little pale. And that smile. That smile alone kind of made Kate feel more happy.

Kate tried to open her mouth to reply. But nothing came out. "Oh." Alexis tells her. Leaning over to her side she brings a small glass into view, with a straw. "Here, drink this." And Alexis bends the straw down and puts it in Kate's mouth so she can drink.

"Better?" Kate just nods, not sure of her voice, though her throat now feels a little better.

"OH!" Alexis again reaches over to retrieve something from a side table. "Open wide." Alexis tells her.

"It's just a pill. It will help you feel better." Recognizing what that means, barely, Kate opens wide. And Alexis places the pill in her mouth and then brings the glass back up to her face and places the straw into her mouth again.

After done with that, Alexis again reaches for something from the side table. "Open wide and say AAUUGGHH" As Alexis brings what looks like a small stick to her mouth. Kate opens wide but skips the aauugghh part. And it is all she can do to get it to end up under her tongue, instead of down her throat.

A short time later, Kate can hear a soft beep, and Alexis pulls it from her mouth and looks at it. "102.7" Alexis states. "Is that bad?" Not sure just what the number means. "It looks like a big number. It must be bad." Alexis states, trying to sound like she knows what she is doing.

"You want some more water?" Alexis asks, with a concern in her voice. Kate just shakes her head just a little bit. And even that was a challenge.

"I'm sorry you're sick. You should go back to sleep. Daddy or I will always be here. You're safe here."

Tired, too tired. Who is daddy? Where is she? I can't remember anyone named Lexus. Sleep sounds like a good idea though. And Kate closes her eyes, and everything just drifts away.

Kate wakes up and the space remains the same. She seems to remember there is someone here. But it is all foggy. Blinking open her eyes she sees a room that looks familiar. Just not why.

"HI, you're awake. Want some water?" And Alexis brings the cup with a straw into view. And Kate takes a sip. "OH! Time for another pill. Open wide." And Alexis places the pill in her mouth and gives Kate some more water.

"Open wide and say, AAUUGGHH." And Alexis brings the thermometer up to her mouth. After a soft beep, Alexis removes it. "102.1. That still sounds high, but it is less than last time."

"How do you feel? There were two strange men that came to see you earlier. But you were asleep. They seemed nice. They seemed concerned about you. Daddy brought them up to see you."

"Do you need to use the bathroom? " Not giving Kate a chance to respond. "You should go back to sleep. Sleep, Kate, just sleep. I'll be here when you wake up again. I'm going to take good care of you." Alexis tries to sound reassuring.

Kate liked the sound of sleep, since her mind could not think of anything better.

"HI! You're awake. Your face has a lot more color today. Those two guys were just here a few hours ago. Dad brought them up to see you. They seemed happy to see you. They threatened dad if he did not take care of you."

Kate smiled, that sounded like something Kevin and Javi would do.

"More water." Bringing the glass with a straw that Kate was used to now. Now Alexis reached out and handed Kate a pill and gave her some water to wash it down with.

Next came the thermometer. "101.7 Still sounds high to me. How do you feel?"

Kate opened her mouth and croaked out a "better." But it hurt to do it, and she made a face after.

"You should probably not talk. Sorry." Alexis looks sad that she had caused Kate pain.

"Here, you can have a saltine. You're suppose to just nibble. Dad said you could have some soup soon. You'll like his soup. He's a good cook. Mostly." Looking apologetically. "Dad seems to like chocolate a lot lately. He put chocolate in my sandwich yesterday. It was yucky. You have to watch him. He put chocolate in my scrambled eggs last week. YUCK!" As Alexis makes a face, to go with the yucky.

"He likes to experiment. The gummy bear, banana sandwich was pretty good. But the gummy bear, banana, maple syrup was awful." Alexis scrunched her face and wiggled. Even Kate had to make a face at that one.

"He does the same for the smoothies he makes. He'll choose things I've never even heard of and blend it all together. One concoction looked like vomit, and smelled like it to."

Kate kind of made a face and gulped. "OH, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I should stop talking now." And she goes over and sits in a chair that has been moved closer to the bed.

"Lexus?" Kate croaks out.

"Alexis." She corrects Kate. "AL-X-US" she explains how to pronounce her name.

"OH! My manners." Alexis looks sad. "I'm Alexis Castle."

Kate opens her eyes wide and her jaw drops to her chest. No freaking way! CASTLE! RICHARD CASTLE! And this is Castle's daughter! And she is in Castle's house! HOW, HOW,... how did this happen?

Alexis jumps up as soon as she sees Kate's face. "Are you alright? Are you in pain? Did I say something bad?" Alexis looks sad and her eyes start to water. "I'm SORRY! I didn't mean to!"

Kate thought she looked soooo cute! And so sad at the same time. And she was the cause of it! She had to fix this.

"Alexis, …. I'm,... sorry." Kate can barely get out, her throat hurts so much.

"I, ….. didn't, …." But is interrupted by Alexis.

"NO, NO. don't talk. I know it hurts to talk. Just sleep M ,...Kate. Just sleep. I'll stop talking." Boy that was close. Alexis thinks she almost blew it, big time. "Just sleep, I'll be here when you wake up, M, …. Kate" Did it again! I've got to be more careful, or I'll ruin everything. And that is just not acceptable!

Kate does as the little girl suggests and closes her eyes and let sleep take over.

"HI!, you're awake. Feeling better?" Alexis asks hopefully.

Not trusting her voice because of last time, Kate just nods. "Water?" And Alexis brings the glass up and puts the straw into her mouth.

Expecting what comes next and Kate puts out her hand for the pill that is to come. And is not disappointed as Alexis places one in her hand. Then brings to water back for her to wash it down with.

Knowing what comes next Kate opens her mouth wide, but leaves out the Aauugghh part again. And Alexis put the thermometer in her mouth. Waiting for the soft beep. Alexis pulls it out and reads it. "100.9. Still sounds high, but it is getting smaller. Do you need to use the bathroom?"

Kate just shakes her head, slowly. Afraid anything faster will bring on another headache. "Would you like some soup? Dad makes great soup when you're sick. You just have to watch him, in case he puts something YUCKY in it." As Alexis scrunches up her face.

Kate just smiles. She is sooo cute when she does that. And she is trying so hard to help.

Now that her brain is starting to work better. Kate is betting that leaving Alexis with her to watch her and care for here was Castle's idea. If he had been doing this she would have fought him tooth and nail for every little thing. Damn he is sneaky. WAIT, didn't Alexis just say that. But she is soo cute. But she's a Castle! AUGH!

Alexis walks over and touch's a panel Kate had not spotted before. "Kate's awake dad. I think she might like some soup." Alexis talks into it.

And a short moment later she can hear Castle's voice. "Thanks pumpkin. I'll warm it up and be right down."

A few minutes later Castle enters with a bowl in one hand and a spoon in another. "Well Detective, you are looking a lot better. I trust my daughter has been taking good care of you?" Taking a peek at Alexis. Who promptly gives him a 'and you don't trust me?' look.

"Javi and Kevin have been by twice to check up on you. You were asleep both times. If they stick to their schedule they should be showing up in a couple of hours. They threatened that if I didn't take good care of you, they knew how to kill me 20 different ways and where to hide the body and make sure the paperwork got lost. And something about an ME was on their side."

Castle sits on the bed next to Kate and puts the spoon in the bowl and takes it back out and starts to feed Kate.

"DAD?" Alexis warns. Crossing her arms across her chest and give him a death glare. Which Kate internally giggles at.

'WAIT! Did I just giggle? I must really be sick.'

"I swear, I didn't put anything in it, pumpkin. HONEST!" And Rick puts the spoon back in the bowl and makes an X across his chest.

Kate looks at Alexis and sees her uncross her arms and return her face to normal. Then nods to Kate.

Rick again takes the spoon in hand and gets ready to feed Kate. Kate however lifts her hand to try and take the spoon.

Rick quickly pulls it away. "Show me your hand." Looking determined. "Show me your hand." He tells Kate again.

Kate just holds out her hand. "Hold it steady." Rick tells her. "I said hold it steady."

Kate looks at her hand and she can see it shaking. Scrunching up her face, she wills her hand to hold still. But it betrays her.

"That's what I thought. We want the soup**IN** you. Not **ON **you." Rick tells her.

Conceding defeat, Kate puts her hand away.

Rick puts the spoon up to her mouth, but Kate just clamps her mouth shut. There is no way she is letting anyone, especially Castle spoon feed her. "It's not too hot. I tested it before I came down here." Rick tries to assure her. Thinking that was why she held her mouth closed.

Seeing that Kate is going to put up a fight. It was time to resort to dirty tricks. If it worked on Alexis, maybe it'll work on Kate.

"Pilot to tower. We request an emergency landing on runway 11 left." And Rick swoops the spoon around in a circle and starts for Kate's mouth.

Kate's eyes move from Castle to Alexis and she can see her silently giggling. Kate can't help but smile at her.

Rick spots his opening and puts the spoon between Kate's lips. Not wanting it to get all over her, Kate opens her mouth just enough to let the spoon in.

Rick tilts the spoon and drags it out over her upper lip to make sure Kate gets every drop.

Kate's eyes shoot open, and she twirls her tongue around and swallows it down. 'DAMN! That is good soup.' Kate knows her taste buds are still kind of shot, but still, that was good. As she smacks her lips a little to get all of the taste.

Getting success with the first spoon full, Rick tries again. This time without the play by play. However Kate just clamps her mouth shut tight as a clam. Kate looks around, grateful that the guys are not here to see this. That damn video camera better not be set up still.

Huffing, Rick decides it's time to try another trick. "Sir, we missed the siding. We are going to crash head long into the oncoming freight train." Rick swoops the spoon back and heads straight for Kate's mouth. "We're all going to die!"

Kate can hear Alexis giggle out loud at this one, and looking at Alexis, Kate starts grinning again.

Rick spotting his opening swoops the spoon in just past Kate's lips. And Kate opens her mouth just enough to let the spoon in. 'DAMN him! It is good soup though!'

"It's a good thing I'm a writer. I know tons of stories just like those." Rick tells her, expecting cooperation next time.

"So, are we going to do this the hard way? And still be at it when Javi and Kevin arrive. Or are you going to be a 'good girl' and eat your soup?" With a tone of voice as if he was scolding a 2 year old. Trying to get her to see reason.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry everyone, my hard drive decided life was better in a recycle bin or land fill then in my laptop over the weekend. Good news is my story is on flash drives not my hard drive. However without access to a computer i can't write easily. The last two updates were done using my phone. Good news however is that I've already written up to chapter 22. Bad news is that chapter 19 was the last one downloaded into my account. So there may soon be a delay in updating.**

**CH14**

Kate had to pee. So she told Castle she had to get up and use the bathroom. Castle promptly went into the bathroom.

'Why did he go in without me? I'm suppose to get out of bed by myself? Kate was afraid her legs would give out long before she even got to the foot of the bed, let alone farther.

The he came back carrying a very soft looking white terry cloth robe, and held it open while standing at the side of the bed.

Kate went to pull the covers off so she could figure out a way to get into it, when ,…

"**CASTLE! Why am I naked?"** Oh, as soon as she gets up, he is a dead man! Giving him a 'You are so going to die' glare.

"That was me." Alexis chirps up. "Dad helped pull down your jeans, then I did the rest.

He didn't see a thing. I promise!" As Alexis draws an X on her chest with her hand.

"All he saw were your long legs. Can I have long legs like yours when I grow up?" Sounding like Kate actually could do this for her.

Kate could see Castle lying about it, but Alexis?

"Ok, Castle. You're off the hook. THIS TIME!" Knowing or hoping that he would slip up eventually and give her an excuse to kill him. 'Or kiss him' says the voice.

Kate covers the "Eeerr" that leaks out by trying to get out of bed at the same time.

Watching Castle like a hawk to make sure he is not peaking, and aided by Alexis as much as an 'almost 6 year old' can. Castle then wraps his arm around her to help hold her up and takes her to the toilet and leaves her sitting on it. (with the seat down, thank you very much). And then leaves with Alexis standing next to her.

"Do you need any help" Alexis asks softly and sweetly. And Kate just shakes her head. So Alexis leaves her alone.

"Damn nice bathroom." Kate talks to herself. "My god, he's even got a Bidet."

The shower is big enough to hold 4 people and has 4 body sprays, hand held, rainfall head. And what does the video panel do? Bending over to try and see the ceiling. "Speakers?"

And on the way in she saw the tub. She could drown in that pool, she means tub. And it has body jets! Ok, so maybe there is a side benefit to knowing Castle. Kate wonders how long she can stay sick? Just long enough to get in that tub. "I wonder if he has anything to add to the bath water?" Thinking out loud.

"CASTLE!" Kate yells when she is finished. After having noted that he does not have toilet paper. Instead he has these 'towelettes', that were pre-moistened. Kind of reminded her of baby wipes. They were soft though.

Castle lifts her up and takes her back to bed and averts his eyes while she slips out of the bath robe, with Alexis help her all the way. Safely back under the covers.

Rick is about to say something, when,… '**FOOOG, .. HOOORN'**, sound can be heard. "That will probably be your friends, Javi and Kevin. I'll be right back."

Kate gives Alexis a funny 'What was that noise?' look. And Alexis just shrugs her shoulders, "Dad saw the Adams Family Movie and fell in love with it. So he made it the sound for the door bell at the front door. You get used to it.

It's programmable so it can be changed to something else later on. I'm trying to get him to change it to the 'Muppets' Theme song."

And Alexis starts singing it, while waving her hand and arms, with a little dance to go with it.

Its time to play the music  
Its time to light the lights  
Its time to meet the muppets on the Muppet Show tonight.

Its time put on makeup  
Its time to dress up right  
Its time to raise the curtain on the Muppet Show tonight.

But now its getting started  
Why don't you get things started?  
Its time to get things started  
On the most sensantional  
Inspirational  
Celebrational  
Muppet-ational  
This is what we call The Muppet Show!

"I probably can't get all of it. But a girl can dream, right?"

Kate starts laughing, but after a little bit it turns more into a cough. 'Damn she's cute!' Kate thinks to herself.

"I'll see what I can do. How about that?" Kate asks.

Alexis is beaming "REALLY!?" Holding out hope that Kate can do it. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." And leans in to Kiss Kate on the cheek.

"It'll be our little secret, OK?" And Alexis nods her head vigorously. Very enthused at the possible outcome.

"**BECKETT! **You really are alive. Castle kept telling us you were, but you were always out when we came over to see you." Ryan is happy.

"So, Beckett, are you going to stay here and get soft or come back to work sometime soon?" Javi teases.

"You afraid to work alone, Espo?" Kate teases back.

"They treating you alright?" Ryan asks.

Kate turns to look at Alexis, then back at the boys, "Yea, they are treating me nice."

"This is a really nice bedroom. Thought you might like to stay." Javi digs.

"Not to worry Espo, I'm not done making you suffer just yet." Not taking the bait.

"The Captain was asking about you." Ryan informs her.

"I'll be back soon. Where are we on Rook?" Kate really does want to know.

"Nowhere Beckett. He has dropped of the grid. We got nothing. We also got nothing on the guy who took a shot at me. Also nothing on the guys who sprung Rook." Javi tells her.

"Montgomery told us there is going to be a public ceremony for the four officers who lost their lives to those slims." Ryan tells her.

"When, Where?" Kate asks.

"One week, 4:00 pm at Trinity Church Cemetery, 770 Riverside Drive. Seems that the entire police force will be there. Camera crews, Newspapers, 21 gun salute. The whole nine yards.

You gonna make it Beckett?" Ryan tells her and asks.

"Even if I have to be in a wheelchair!" Kate confirms.

"We better get going Beckett. The Captain is on our ass to find these guys."

"I'm sorry I can't help you guys." Kate is being truthful. She would rather be hunting down that bastard than laying in this nice big comfy bed.

After the boys leave, Castle goes back and sits on the side of the bed Kate is in. "You seem to be getting better. We can probably move to something other than soup tomorrow. Go back to sleep detective. Alexis, your 'head nurse' will be here to take care of you."

"Doesn't she have school?" Kate is concerned. She doesn't want her missing school so she can stay and watch her.

Rick shakes his head. "Her school is closed tomorrow. Some kind of teacher conference. She isn't missing anything. Even if she did we would probably both find her doing her studying while sitting here watching over you.

She can be determined when she puts her mind to it." Rick says with a smile.

"I'm going to leave you in my daughters tender care. She'll call me if you need anything." And Rick gets up and leans in to kiss Kate on the check, than moves around to his daughter. "I love you pumpkin!" And wraps his arms around her in a big bear hug.

"I love you too dad." She tells him talking into his chest. And Rick leaves the room.

"Go back to sleep Kate. I'll wake you when it's time for your next pill." Alexis tells her while stroking her arm.

"Thanks Alexis." Kate really did mean it. She was such a cute child. Almost 6 going on 20. She already knows more words than any teenager she has ever met.

Kate snuggles in under the covers and closed her eyes.

Kate was walking down a very quiet street. She was walking with a purpose. She could hear her heals hit the pavement with every step. It was dark and the only light was the street lights.

Kate passed an alleyway and was just passed it when she heard someone moan. Turning around she looked behind her to see where the sound came from. Seeing nothing she turned to continue on. Then heard the moan again.

Turning back she moves to the entrance to the alley and looks down it, not seeing anyone. Curious she slowly moves down the alley and comes to a tee. Hearing the moan again, she turns to look to look down the tee and sees a women laying on the ground, bleeding badly.

Moving over to her quickly she checks to look at the wound. She had been stabbed low in the back. Probably directly into her liver. She was bleeding out and would be dead in minutes. Kate roll's her over just a little to get a look at her face.

Kate is instantly shocked, and starts crying. **"NO!, NO!, NO!"** Kate places her hands on each side of her face and turns it to look at her. She's awake and she can see fear in her eyes.

Suddenly there is a severe pain in her lower back on one side. She recognizes instantly she has been stabbed in the back and her body instantly goes into shock. She collapses on the ground and knows she is going to bleed out and die. Just like her mother laying next to her. **"NOOOOOO!"**

"**KATE!, KATE!, KATE!"** Alexis is trying her best to shake her awake. "KATE, you need to wake up KATE!" She tells her while crying the whole time. "PLEASE KATE. Wake up." Alexis is still shaking her, and crying at the same time.

Kate wakes with a start. Someone is calling her name. Opening her eyes she can see a face. "MOM?"

Alexis crawls up onto the bed and lays part on and part off of Kate. With her arms wrapped around her.

"It's alright Kate. It's alright. It was just a bad dream. Just a bad dream." Alexis talks into Kate's chest with her head laying on the crook of her arm where it meets her chest.

Kate is more awake now. Scared and crying softly with tears running down her face. Finally catching on that Alexis is on top of her and holding her close, who is also crying softly.

Kate moves her arms to wrap them around the child in her arms and squeezes. Maybe holding her close will make the pain go away.

Unknown to both of them Rick had heard Kate's screams and had come running down the stairs, but had stopped at the doorway. He was just standing there, also softly crying with his heart soaring and breaking at the same time. Kate is in pain and is proud of his daughter. Having heard some of what Alexis was saying to sooth away Kate's pain.

Castle silently leaves and goes back upstairs. Thinking, maybe, just maybe, his daughter can breakthrough Kate's walls and heal her heart. "Best Head Nurse, ever!" Rick talks to himself.


	15. Chapter 15

**CH15**

Kate was back home, and it felt good to be back. Everything looked and sounded normal. Still there was something about this place that was lacking. She just couldn't figure out what it was.

She had just finished eating her first solid meal with Castle and his daughter. He had ordered in from a Chinese place. It was really good food. She just couldn't eat it all. They had made small talk during the meal.

Castle had tied to get her to stay a little longer by offering to watch a movie on his big screen projection TV with surround sound. As tempting as that was she had wanted some space from Castle. Even though she saw very little of him while she was sick. However leaving her 'Head Nurse' behind had been a little difficult. There was just something about her.

She had decided to call Lanie and tell her she was home. Fearing the topic that she would bring up. However to her relief Lanie had remained silent about Castle. They had talked about an hour. Some of it was about what Lanie found when she examined Jessica. And what she found when she had examined detective Raglan.

Kate took a shower before heading for bed that night. But it was different somehow. The bed wasn't as big. Not nearly as soft. And something else was missing. But sleep caught her before she could dwell on it for long.

Kate arrives at the 12th a little early and is mildly surprised to find Ryan and Espo already there.

"AAWWGGHH, The MONSTER LIVES!" Javi sounds off with his best Dr. Frankenstein voice.

"HA, ha, very funny. It is to laugh!" Kate counters.

"Where are we on Rook?" Getting straight to business.

"We got nothing. He's gone to ground. Even the gang squad downstairs have nothing on him. Or his men. Also nothing on the guy who shot Javi." Ryan tells her, not liking how she is going to take it.

"Five more days until we bury our own. We need to find him before then. I'm not putting our guys to ground without some closure for them."

Spark's Steakhouse:

Castle had gotten up and had come to a decision. It kind of worried him, but he wanted answers. Maybe Vince could give them to him.

Driving over and parking out front he steps in. Lisa spots him immediately. "Mr. Castle! It's good to see you again. We're not open yet. How is your lovely daughter?"

"She's great Lisa, thanks. I came to see if I could talk with Vince about something." With a serious tone that is not lost on Lisa.

"Sure? Just give me a minute."

Rick nods and walks over and sits at the bar, far away from everyone else.

"Mr. C. What can I get you."

"It's a little early for me. I'll just take water. Thanks."

A moment later a glass of ice water is placed on the bar and he walks away and back to his early morning work.

"**Castle!** Where's that gorgeous little girl of yours?" Vince asks, actually glad to see Rick.

"School day. Maybe later."

"So then. What can I help you with?"

"You remember Jessica?" Rick not really liking how this conversation will go.

"Yea, great kid. Little shy. Haven't seen her for a few days." Interested in the topic.

"I'm sorry Vince. She's, …. dead. Killed in her hospital bed a few days ago."

To say Vince's face is shocked would be an understatement. "HOW?" Demanding an answer.

"Someone walked in and put three shots in her chest while laying in her bed, recovering from her injuries." Rick says sadly.

"Injuries? What injuries." Vince liked her. She was way to quite but she was a good kid.

Rick slid a large vanilla envelope on the bar across to him.

Vince went to take the envelope, but Rick stopped him by putting his hand down on it.

"It is not pretty Vince." Hoping he would take his warning to heart.

Vince takes the envelope and opens it and starts pulling out pictures. He starts looking at them one at a time. Putting the one last viewed behind the others.

Vince never makes a sound or says a thing. There are no tears in his eyes. However if it was possible for steam to come out of his ears, nose, collar, literally anyplace. Rick is sure it would be. His face had turned into a very serious look. Unlike earlier when he came in.

Having finished, he placed the pictures face down on the bar. **"WHO?"** Vince growled out in a predatory tone.

"I don't know. I think the police are looking into it. But I don't know if they have found anything.

I was hoping you could tell me!" Rick's voice kind of sounds like pleading.

"**I'll find him Castle! Leave it to me."** Vince growls out. "I'll have him hanging by his balls from the Statue of Liberty by the end of the week!" Vince promises. And unknown to Rick, he is promising. "Alive, if I can manage it." Meaning if he doesn't kill him outright after making him suffer more than Jessica ever did.

"Thanks Vince! And, … I'm sorry!" He considers Vince a friend, even if he isn't perfect. "Alexis and I will be in later for dinner sometime." A fact that Rick knows will happen.

Vince just nods, and Rick gets up and leaves. Rick even now is in conflict with himself. Did he just do the right thing? He knows what Vince will do to him if/when he finds him. And that's the part that gives him pause. Does he deserve what Vince is going to do. Still considering what he did to Jessica? If it had been Alexis, what would he do? A thought that makes him physically shudder.

NY Hotel:

Senator Bracken was on the cell phone again. Trying to get into contact with General Reed. Things were spiraling out of control. First his home is destroyed. And the insurance company has so far refused to accept his claim. His bank acknowledges that his account shows that the money has been sent for the insurance premiums, but the insurance company says their records indicate that no money has been credited to his account.

Ending the call. And now Reed will not answer his calls. Rook and his men have been helpful up to this point. But killing those 4 cops has brought a lot of heat. He has a man that is with Rook but he can't get in contact with him. It was looking like Rook and his men would need to be cleaned up. It was time to clean up this mess before it lead to him. He has plans and no one is going to interfere with them.

Somehow he knows that damn bitch Beckett is involved in this somehow. First her damn mother, now her stinking whore of a daughter. Maybe he should get rid of her father also. Just to take the Beckett's out of the gene pool.

12th Precinct as Rick leaves Sparks Steakhouse:

"Beckett, there is one thing we do have. Watch. Here is this guy entering the hospital. Note he does not look up so we can't see his face." Ryan points out to her.

"He knows the cameras are there." Kate puts in.

"Here, he gets in the elevator and gets off on the same floor as Jessica. You can see him walk down the hall and disappear into a room thru a door. Hard to tell if it is Jessica's. But she is down that hall and it looks about right.

"He then exits out the door a few seconds later. Enters the elevator and exits the hospital the same way he came in. Never once looking up."

"Did he touch anything along the way? Anything at all?" Kate is grasping at straws.

"Well he would have had to touch the door to open her door. And the button on the elevator for her floor and the lobby on the way back down. Problem is, hundreds of people have touched both those surfaces before and since."

"Damn! Anything in the parking lot?"

Ryan just shakes his head. "He walked in from off site somewhere. No car." Ryan breaks the bad news.

"So we got nothing?" Kate hates this. Her downcast mood is broken by her phone ringing.

"Beckett."

"Good morning Detective." A very soft and beautiful sounding voice says. Kate has heard this voice before. It was the same voice that sent her to Raglan.

"Who is this?" Kate really wants this person to answer.

"There is a person of interest to you at the 'Green Point Terminal Market' in one of the abandoned buildings. Be very careful detective. He is not alone and they are all heavily armed. Also the perimeter of the building has booby-traps. Good luck Detective." And the call ends.

Kate is unsure what to do. An anonymous phone call is not much to go on. But the info she got from this person got her to Raglan who told her things she did not know, before he was killed.

Making up her mind. "We got a lead. Call up the tactical team." And heads for Montgomery's office.

"Sir we got a lead on Rook. Green Point Terminal." Kate tells him excited.

"I'll make some calls, we are going to need help. And lots of it." And Roy picks up the phone.

A lot later that day, after several phone calls. Kate, Javi, Ryan, Roy, the NY Tactical Team (a 12 man team), NY State Police Mobile Response Team (another 12 man team). Also from the Mobile Response Team are 2 K-9 units. The NY Tactical Team has brought their mobile command vehicle as have the Mobile Response Team. The NY Tactical Team has also brought an armored vehicle. Everyone is equipped with heavy body armor, ballistic shields, advanced night vision optics, motion detectors, infra-red scanner. Additionally a bomb disposal unit is on stand-by. Overhead but not here yet will be two helicopters for surveillance. One equipped with infra-red.

They have all assembled at a site that is two miles out from the target. Gathering everyone together Kate tells them who they are after, why the want them, what they have done in the past and a warning about the site being set with booby-traps.

It is decided that each team RV will be separated. The NY RV will be west along with the armored vehicle. The State RV will be east. The state team will be first in from the east just as the sun is rising. So anyone looking to see them will have to look into the sun. The NY team will be called in as soon as the State team breaches the building using the armored vehicle to transport the team into the building by going thru the wall and disembark once there. The detectives will follow a good distance behind in their cruisers and run anyone down who gets past the tactical team.

The helicopters will be used to monitor anyone attempting to leave the building. They will bring in the dog team to search the building once it is under control.

The State team goes first and begins to make it toward the targeted building by sending in a recon team of three. Part way toward their objective. "Central, Jerry has a problem."

"Central confirms. ID problem."

"We have spread unwanted's on the perimeter with remote activation. Copy?"

"Central copies. Stand-by."

"Jerry, confirm deactivation and proceed. Copy?"

"Jerry copies. Two down. Proceeding."

"Central. Jerry. Two more down. Proceeding."

Inside the State RV. "Sir, if there are more of them. Our team is going to be walking right in on them."

"We are going to have to go in on the same line the recon team is using. Then fan out." Is the reply.

"That may get them trapped in no-mans land sir." The tech says not liking this idea.

"If we don't we will be taking too long. If we wait until the sun is too high we will be crossing open ground in broad daylight We will be trapped in a 'mine field'.

"Yes sir." Understanding. Just not liking it.

"Central. Jerry is home. Copy?"

"Central copies."

"Central. Jerry has 7 brothers. Two are separated from mother. Copy?"

Central copies. How is mother?"

"Mother is located in primary. One brother is at 3 and the other is at 9. Copy?"

"Central copies. Stay. Daddy will be there in 15. Copy?"

"Jerry copies. Daddy in 15."

NY State RV "Get your men ready. You go in 10."

The State team is now half way toward the target.

NYPD RV:

"Sir, State has indicated that their team is under way."

"Get ready to load up your team Sergeant, and stand-by." Roy tells the team leader.

Roy turns to Beckett. Get Javi and Ryan ready. You are going with me in the other car."

Just then Beckett's cell rings.

"Beckett."

"Good morning, Detective." A very soft and pleasant voice tells her.

"Yes." Dreading what this voice is going to tell her.

"You have been made detective." And the call ends.

Damn it!. Kate debates what to do. If she does nothing State will die out in the open. If she talks, Roy may ask questions that she is not ready to answer. Having made her choice. "Sir, we've been made." Kate tells her Captain looking straight at him.

"There is nothing Beckett." As he waves his arms at all the monitors.

"I know sir. But I believe. I don't have time to explain. But we HAVE been made." Trying to sound convincing. And hoping that Roy will listen to her. And not ask questions about the phone call? Or why she is listening to a voice on that phone?


	16. Chapter 16

**CH16**

"Central, Jerry. Mother is in Labor. Copy?"

"Jerry. Central. How many is mother expecting. Copy?"

"Central. Mother can expect 4 extra immediate. Copy?"

"Copy that Jerry. Stand-by."

"Sir, our team is going to be caught in no-mans land."

"DAMN IT. …. Ok, have the team proceed. Expedite. Tell Jerry to move to secondary and engage."

"Yes sir. Central to Tom. Copy?"

"Central. This is Tom."

"Tom. Mother is in labor. Expect 5 babies total to arrive immediate. Proceed to primary. Expedite. Copy?"

"Tom. Copies."

"Jerry. Central. Copy?"

"Jerry. Go Central."

"Jerry. Move to secondary and engage. Copy?"

"Central. Jerry copies."

NYPD RV:

"Beckett, we move too soon and we could blow this." Roy searches.

"I understand sir. But if we delay, State is going to loose everyone. We've already lost four. We can't loose any more." Kate pleads hoping he can see the light.

"Sergeant. Load your team and get them moving. Top speed. State is going to need you."

"Yes sir. On our way."

"This better work out Beckett." Roy cautions.

"Come on, your with me. Get Espo and Ryan in their cruiser. We are going to back them up in case anyone gets past them."

Roy and Kate head out of the RV and over to Espo and Ryan to give them their orders. Then Kate and Roy get in their cruiser with Kate driving.

"Central. This is Tom. I have two down and under heavy fire. Copy?"

"Get NYPD moving. I hope they are ready."

"Sir, just got a message from NYPD. They are already under way. ETA 1 minute to breach."

"How did they know? Never mind. Tell them we need them to hurry. And tell Tom the Cavalry is already underway."

"Tom. Central. Cavalry en-route. ETA 1 minute. Copy?"

"Central. Tom copies. Thanks."

"Jerry. Central. Cavalry is en-route. ETA 1 minute minus. Copy?"

"Jerry copies."

The armored vehicle crashed thru an exterior wall just as planned. Coming to a stop the 6 man team that was inside disembark and proceed to sweep the area. The remaining 6 men of the team split up into teams of two to catch anyone that tries to escape and makes it past the two cruisers.

The State team was in trouble. They already had 2 men down and 2 more were lightly wounded. It was at this time that Jerry showed up and engaged from a flank position catching them by surprise. Also at that same time the NYPD vehicle chose to crash thru the wall.

Of the 5 people that they were all after in the short fire fight, only 1 decided to surrender.

At this time a truck with a crew cab came around the corner of the building and was heading west. The two cruisers had spotted it, as had one of the 2 men teams outside. All 3 moved to intercept. The two cruisers ended up being on each side of the truck. When suddenly the 2 men popped up and emptied their clips into the front of the truck.

This damaged the radiator and the engine which promptly blew a rod thru the block. The truck came to a stop and the driver and passenger both got out and jumped into the bed of the truck and began to open fire on the 2 cruisers.

Javi and Ryan stopped and bailed out the passenger side of their car and fired their weapons from the cover of the car. Kate and Roy had done the same. The 2 men from the NYPD team and changed clips and were moving forward and firing thru the cab into the bed.

Ultimately the 2 men in the truck had been killed. (ballistics would later show that they were killed by shots from the 2 men from the NYPD team.).

They had one man in custody. Six dead of the men they were after. One of them (from the truck) turned out to be James Rook. The NYPD team had suffered no injuries. The State team was not quite as lucky. They had 4 injured from the armor piercing bullets being fired at them. Two would return to active duty within the week. The other two would require almost 2 months. But thankfully no deaths.

A search of the truck had yielded a laptop computer that the guys in tech were going over to see what it contained. They also had a burner phone on the guy who had surrendered. He of course had immediately asked for a lawyer. And refused to say a word.

In the warehouse they had HK automatic weapons, hundreds of rounds of armor piercing bullets. Still in boxes that showed where they had come from. New York State National Guard, 88th Brigade, 2366 Fifth Ave, NY.. A search of the burner phone showed that it had called and been called by a single number. Which turned out to be another burner phone.

The perimeter had 23 claymores all on remote detonators. No one knew why they didn't use them.

They had the guy who had done horrible things to Jessica, but they did not yet have her killer.

It was 3 days till the funeral for the slain officers. Kate and the boys were feeling better. They had the guys who had killed them. The gang squad was happy. They had one less gang to worry about that had gone on a killing spree. They just didn't have their main crib where they were based.

It was now 2 days until the funeral. The tech team had found who they got their bullets from, out of the laptop and the Navy had decided he was theirs and taking him from the NYPD claiming jurisdiction. He had immediately asked for a lawyer. His name was James Simmons. Kate couldn't even find out how long he had held the position he was in. Or even who he reported to. They had been told not to investigate. It was not their jurisdiction. She had put in a request for his personal address, but it was intercepted and she got dressed down by the Judge Advocate General of the Navy.

To say Kate was pissed would be an understatement. Kate wanted to know, and she was going to find a way if it killed her.

The Navy were in the process of removing him from the holding cell of the 12th and out to a waiting black SUV. He was escorted by 4 men and forced to wear a vest. Just as he reached the door of the SUV he collapsed onto the sidewalk, bleeding. This was followed by the sound of a rifle shot.

Two of the men picked him up and put him in the SUV which immediately drove off. The other two men had pulled their weapons looking for the shooter. Knowing they would probably not see him.

Kate got a report later that day from the Navy telling her that he had been shot through his right arm. The bullet had punctured through both his lungs, gone through the lower chamber of his heart, and out thru his left arm and had deflected off of the sidewalk to an unknown location. Without the round to do ballistics on, the results were inconclusive. However it was believed that the round was an armor piercing .50 cal. Round. This size of round is fired by a Barrett 82A1 Semi-automatic sniper rifle.

Meaning the sniper could have been a mile away, or more when he/she took the shot.

To achieve this result with a high powered sniper weapon meant who ever the shooter is, was highly trained. Possibly is or was in the military and had been trained as a sniper at the United States Army, 197th Infantry Brigade, based at Fort Benning, Georgia. Meaning that the NYPD had no jurisdiction. They just had to hope they would be filled in on what anyone found. Yeah, Kate was not holding her breath about that.

Kate was meeting a brick wall. She had got the gang members and the guy who had raped and done terrible things to Jessica. But anything beyond that was getting her no where. She was getting madder every minute as the day wore on. Who had shot Simmons? Who was the guy who had surrendered? How did they get all those high powered weapons and all the military ammunition?

'What the hell was going on?' Kate simply thinks to herself.

NY Hotel Room:

Bracken's phone is ringing. "Yes."

"It's done. And Lockwood will be out sometime next week after finalizing and a dry run thru." A voice tells him.

"Rook?"

"NYPD and State Police took him and his men out. Still no word on how they found him."

"One problem solved. Keep digging. I need to know if there is a leak."

"Yes sir. What about Beckett?" The voice asks.

"Finish her at the funeral. Just like Simmons."

Yes sir." And the call ends.

Rick's House:

Rick was standing in the kitchen making himself a light snack. His daughter was at school. "What to do with the rest of the day?" Talking to himself.

Taking his snack down to his office. He turned on his laptop and started looking at the local news. There was a public funeral tomorrow for the 4 slain officers. A warning about street closers. Everything for half a mile around the site was being shut down. Businesses were being told to close for half the day. Office buildings were going to be searched and anyone entering would be screened. News helicopters were banned. NYPD helicopters were all going to be in the air that day.

One of them was sure to be the new Bell 412EP. Probably with half the Tactical Squad on board. Wouldn't be surprised if 2 of them were not already in wet suits with tanks and regulators already on board. High powered search light, night vision, infrared scanner and radiation detection equipment. Call sign Aviation 22.

There was also going to be formal gathering 2 days after the funeral. All donations would go to a fund set up for the families of the 4 slain officers. It has only just been set up this morning and they were already claiming they had $320,000 in donations. Some from as far away as Japan. The target was 4 million.

It also gave Rick an idea. Yeah, a really good idea. Rick jumped up made sure he had his phone, keys, wallet and had a destination in mind. It was time to do some shopping. Expensive shopping! First though was a phone call to his publicist. He needed tickets, 2 of them for that formal gathering. And he knew just the lady that could get them for him.

12th Precinct:

Kate was not one to give up easily. Well better make that, ever. She had Javi and Ryan pulling financial s and phone records on Simmons. She also had them checking into family members. Where he worked exactly and anything they could get on who worked with him. Let the Feds scream at her all they want. What car did he drive. Where was it. Had he ever traveled outside of the country. If so, were had he gone and when.

She had also asked Lanie if she could pull some strings and get a closer look at his body. Long shot, but you don't win if you don't try. 'Augh, she must be tired. She's beginning to sound like one of those Lottery commercials.'

She decided that she was going to watch the footage of Simmons being shot right out front one more time. The Feds took the original. But Kate had already made a copy. Sometimes the Feds can be soooo stupid. …. Strike that, they were always stupid!

Coffee in hand Kate sat down at the viewer and started her video copy. She played the scene of Simmons being shot over and over again. There had to be something. Ok, one more time.

Then Kate saw something. Not much, but maybe something. Rewind just a little, and play it again. Yeah, something. Re-wind and play. Re-wind and play. Re-wind and play.

It was a quick spark on the brick wall behind Simmons, then another smaller spark on the car parked 2 cars down in front of the black SUV.

Re-wind and play. Re-wind and play. Suddenly it hits Kate. It was the bullet that went thru Simmons. Turning the viewer off and storing her copy back in its hiddy hole, she raced downstairs. Skipping the elevator.

**YES!** The car was still there. Ran down the street and started looking for the bullet hole. Ten minutes later. NOTHING. "It's here. I know it is." Kate is talking to herself, again.

FOUND IT! Kate pulls out her Victorinox knife – Swiss Tool Spirit Plus, and starts digging for the bullet.

'**GOTCHA'**, as Kate holds it in the palm of her hand. Wrapping her hand around it to form a fist, she races back upstairs. It's late, after midnight and there is no one but the night shift here. She puts the bullet in a baggie and hides it. The Feds are NOT getting their grimy claws on this baby.

Kate has decided it was time to go home. She has a funeral to attend tomorrow, and she is not going to fall asleep part way thru it. Kate is just getting in the elevator and has pressed the button for the ground floor. When her cell phone rings.

"Beckett."

"Good evening Detective." A very soft and all too pleasant voice responds.

"I want to thank you for the other day" Kate tells the voice. Having given up trying to get HER? To give Kate a name.

"You need to find an Armor plate and wear it under your cloths, detective."

"An armor plate? Why would I want an armor plate?" Kate is confused.

"Because you are going to be killed at the funeral today, detective."

"WHAT! Killed. By who? Were? When? Why?" Kate is scared now. Everything this unknown Lady has ever told her has worked out. And she knew they were attacking Rook and his gang. And she knew what was going on when they did to call in that warning. That one warning had probably saved countless lives of the State Rapid Response Team.

But the voice on the phone ignores her questions. "You will need an armor plate detective. Or you will not live to see the completion of the funeral service."

"I can wear my vest." Kate counters. Not sure it was the best idea. Or if they would even let her.

"Insufficient protection Detective. A vest did not help Simmons. You will need an armor plate. Strap it tight to your chest and wear it under your cloths, detective."

"Where the hell am I supposed to get an armor plate?"

"You have friends Detective. Ask one. Or ask a friend with money. He may have contacts with resources.

Good luck, Detective." And the call ends.

The elevator goes 'Ding' and the doors open. But Kate just stands there. Her hand holding the phone slowly lowers. Kate is just staring out past the open doors, and watches them close. The doors closing on her life.


	17. Chapter 17

**CH17**

Kate was at a loss. She had been told to find an armored plate, and wear it, or she would die in a few hours. Did she believe the voice? She didn't understand why anyone would want her dead. What had she done?

Did it have something to do with James Rook. He and all of his men were gone. Weren't they? And how does a gang member get training as a sniper with a .50 cal. Weapon?

Maybe it was the guy that had surrendered. But he was in custody, right? Had he been cut loose and the Feds were keeping quite. Were they following him to trace who had hired him, if anyone had. Are the Feds using her as bait without warning her? If they were, someone was going to die alright.

She hated being used. Hated it even more that she didn't know what was going on.

"**DAMN IT!" **Kate yelled at the elevator doors. What to do? What to do?

If she didn't listen to the voice on the phone, she might be killed today. If she was killed her father would kill her, and maybe himself. Hell, even her mother may step out of her grave and kill her.

Heavy sigh and with slumped shoulders. Need to find an armored plate, just in case. But from where?

Javi was ex-special forces, he may have a contact. But could he get it fast enough? What was plan B if he couldn't? Plan C would be not going to the funeral in the first place. But that plan died as soon as Kate thought it up. Kate Beckett does not run! Not from anyone or anything! Live or die she was going to attend the funeral.

Plan B? "DAMN IT!" Kate yelled one more time. She had a plan B. She just didn't like it. Not at all.

Kate pressed the button to open the elevator doors and stepped out and pulled out her cell phone. Scrolling down the list she stopped at Espo's number and pressed send.

"Esposito." Javi could barely get out while twisting to look at what time it was. '1:00 am!, NOOOO!'

"Espo, it's Beckett. I need a favor."

"Beckett?" Javi's brain not yet functioning. "We got a body drop?"

"Not yet. I need you to find something for me. It's personal." Kate hopes he does not ask too many questions.

"Beckett it's one in the morning. How much more personal does it get?" Slowly waking up.

"I need you to get something for me. And you have very little time to find it."

"What do you need Beckett?"

"I want you to find me an Armored Plate I can wear under my dress blues." Kate knew this was going to be good.

"An armored plate?" Not believing her.

"Yea, an armored plate. Something that can stop a .50 cal. Round."

"Beckett! What are you talking about?"

"Please Javi. Just find me one. If I live I'll try and explain."

"LIVE!" Javi was awake now. "What makes you think the guy who took out Simmons is after you?"

"I have my reasons. Can you find me one?" Not wanting to spend the night trying to explain. Kate just didn't have the time.

"OK, OK. I'll see what I can find. It might not happen till morning."

"I know, but the sooner the better. Thanks Javi. I owe you one." And Kate ends the call.

Now for plan B. "Maybe I can just shoot myself and get it over with." Kate is talking to herself again.

Scrolling down her call list, she gets the name she wants, and waits.

Taking a deep breath, presses the send button.

"Castle." Rick sounds tired. And he was. He was sitting in his office trying to write while staring at the blinking cursor.

"Castle, I need a favor."

"Detective Beckett? It's ... one in the morning detective." Rick is confused. Shouldn't she be asleep. Provided she does sleep.

"I need a favor Castle. Can you find me an Armored Plate I can wear under my cloths tomorrow?" Please don't say something stupid.

"An armored plate? Like an armored plate from the movie 'V'? Or the armored plate Clint Eastwood wore in that spaghetti western. I forget the name."

"Yea, something like that. Something I can wear under my cloths and can stop a large caliber round."

Rick is silent for a little while. "Do you want it with breasts or without?"

"**CASTLE!" **Just the kind of response she didn't want.

"I'm serious. With or without space to accommodate your chest size."

Kate unconsciously looks down at her chest. She wasn't flat chested like Jessica was. But she's not that big either. Not that being larger mattered to her. She was happy with her size. What was it with men and chest size anyway?

"It doesn't matter Castle. With would be nice, but without will work just as great." Was he really going to do this?

"When do you need it by?" Could it wait until tomorrow. Ooops, make that later today?

"I need it before I get dressed to attend the funeral for the 4 cops we lost earlier. Their funeral is later today."

"According to the News that is scheduled for 1:00 pm."

"Yeah, and I need it prior to that and have time to get dressed and travel to the site ahead of time."

"So, no pressure than."

"CASTLE." This was as far as Kate was willing to go at pleading. Even if it was her life.

Rick was no fool. Ok, no one but to himself. He could tell Kate was desperate. As to why. Maybe he could get her to tell him later.

"Ok, give me a few hours. I'll start making phone calls immediately."

"Thanks Castle." And Kate meant it. If the lady with the voice was right. Kate needed help. Even if she did have to ask Castle.

And Kate ended the call. And immediately the voice in her head, 'You can make it up to him by kissing him, again!' Kate just sighed, "Stupid voice!"

Kate couldn't leave it to them. So she went back upstairs and turned on her computer. She was tired, but she could sleep later. Just not hopefully sleep forever.

It was 3 in the morning and Kate had nothing. Dejected and hopeful Javi or even Castle could come up with something, she went home for some sleep.

It was 7:13 am and Kate had just woke up and turned to look at the clock. Groaning, four hours of sleep. Not enough and rolled back over to go back to sleep.

POUND, POUND, POUND.

Kate heard that. But it must be part of a dream. Please let it be part of a dream.

Pound, Pound, Pound.

That was the front door. Someone is at her front door? JAVI? He had found something. Kate gets out of bed and shuffles for the front door. Not awake enough to look thru her peep hole to see who it was. And opens the door.

"**CASTLE!"** What the hell is he doing at her front door? And this early in the morning?

"I brought you a present." Castle states and walks into Kate's apartment going right past Kate.

"Castle, what the hell are you doing here? Wait how did you know where I live anyway?" Not remembering ever having told him where she lives.

"I brought you a present. Just like you asked." Rick states matter of factly.

He did it? Castle found her an armored plate for her to wear? Really?

Rick drops the box he brought with him that was all wrapped up with ribbon and everything, with a loud bang as it hits the countertop.

"Open it." Rick sounds excited. "Oh, you should read the card first." As Rick takes it off the box and holds it out for Kate to read.

Kate takes the envelope and opens it and pulls out a card that has big bold USMC written on it in large light colored letters, with words written over it. "Surprise, surprise, surprise. - Gomer Pyle."

Kate started laughing. She couldn't help it. Kate remembered that TV show. The line was famous. She could almost picture Gomer telling sergeant Carter those words.

Kate put the card on the counter and ripped open the box as fast as she could. Under the wrapping was a box that had an Amazon swoosh on it.

"Castle?" Kate questions.

"It was the only box I could find on short notice that was the size I needed." Rick just shrugs his shoulders.

Kate pulls a pair of scissors out her junk drawer in her kitchen and cuts the tape to open the box. And pulls out a very heavy armored plate. Holding it up to her, she notes it even has little bumps where her breasts are located.

"I thought about having it painted blue with NYPD letters on it, or just NYPD letters in blue. But wasn't sure I had the time." Rick states with a big smile on his face.

Kate is blinking back tears. "How,.. How did you get it so fast?" He may have just saved her life!

"Oh, that was easy. I know I guy who knew where to look. He found one in Chicago, and another one in Houston. But both of those did not have the 'Dimples' you would need. Then he found one in Boston. So I had him have it driven to the airport where I had it put on a charter flight and flown out here over night." Rick states like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"You had an armored plate flown out on a personal charter jet?" Kate is globberstocked.

Castle just nods his head. What else was he suppose to do? Have it driven out here?

"I,... I, don't know what to say Castle." Still in shock.

"Thank you, would be nice."

Kate drops the armored plate on the box it just came out of, steps up to Castle, places her hands on his shoulders and kisses his left cheek twice. "Thank you!" Then moves to his other cheek and kisses it twice. "Thank you!" And she means it. Castle of all people may have just saved her life.

Rick is beaming, he got a kiss from Kate. Not a kiss, kiss, but he'll take what he can get.

"You're Welcome." Talking thru his smile.

"I don't suppose you are going to tell me what this is all about?" Rick really does have no idea.

"I'm sorry Castle. I, ….. I can't."

"There is a formal gathering coming up to help generate money for the charity to support the families of the fallen officers a couple of days after the funeral. I want you to come with me." Rick is hopeful, and changing the subject.

"Castle,... I don't think,..." Kate is cut off by Rick.

"I'll accept your attendance with me as your thank you for this,... hunk of metal with it's own boobs. Besides all proceeds they gain goes to this charity. You want to show your support. Come with me. PLEASE!" Rick really does want her to say yes.

Kate wonders. He did just save her life. Maybe. And it would be good publicity if she attended. And their families did deserve the money. It wouldn't replace their husbands or father, ...but. And his blue eyes are hard to resist.

"Sure Castle, I'll go with you." Not really sounding happy about her decision, but not really that sad either.

"Great! I'll pick you up at 6:00. It's black tie. Is that a problem?"

Kate hadn't thought of that. That just might be trouble. "NO, No problem."

"Great, I'll see you later." And leans in and kisses Kate on her cheek, and then leaves closing the front door behind him.

On the outside of Kate's door was Rick with his hands in the air. SCORE!

A little piece of Kate really wanted Castle to really kiss her. Not just a little kiss on the cheek. But Kate just ignored it. ' I wonder if he'll bring Alexis. She really is cute.'


	18. Chapter 18

**CH18**

After Castle left, Kate just stood there for a time. What am I thinking? This is not me! Need to clear my head.

She headed for the bedroom and got out her dress blues she would be wearing later. And got out her ironing board and filled it with water and plugged it in and turned it on to warm it up. Then spent some time pressing it all nice and flat with crisp edges. When done, she called Lanie. She was going to need some help. Not liking it because Lanie was going to ask questions and not take no or later for an answer.

"Hey Lanie. Can you come over. I need some help with something. And bring some wide bandages with you." Kate asks her best friend. "Yes, I'll explain when you get here. Just help me out, please." And ends the call.

Not 30 minutes later Lanie was at Kate's front door. Opening it and letting her in.

Lanie wasted no time blasting Kate with questions. Rapid fire like an automatic weapon.

"Lanie slow down. I'll try and explain." Kate then proceeds to tell Lanie all about the phone calls and the woman's voice on the phone. And how everything she was told by this person had come to pass.

"I need you to wrap by breasts down so I can fit into this thing easier. Please help me."

"You haven't told anyone about these phone calls have you?" Lanie asks knowing that her friend hasn't.

"I can't. Who would believe me? And would anyone ever trust me again if I told them I was doing things based off of an anonymous phone call or two."

"OK, let's get you into this thing. This had better work Girlfriend. Your life is on the line." Lanie is worried. This may be the last time she gets to talk to her best friend.

"Thanks Lanie, I owe you."

"You're damn right you do girlfriend. If you live thru this we are both going to get drunk."

Kate just laughs and takes her top off along with her bra so Lanie can strap her breasts down.

Finishing a little later after starting and stopping and undoing her work to start again and get it tighter.

"How's that?" Lanie asks. Hoping it is enough. Any tighter and she was going to cut off circulation completely.

"It's a little hard to breath." Kate sounds a little winded.

"Too tight?"

"NO, no. I'll adapt. Let's get this plate on and held in place."

Lanie holds up the plate to Kate's chest and has her hold it in place so she can wrap it onto Kate nice and tight.

Like Lanie did with her breasts, she finds that she has to start, stop and undo and start again. Finally finishing. "How does that feel?"

"It feels like I want to fall over onto my face. It's going to be difficult to walk without being bent way over."

Kate wonders if this is what it feels like for women that have really big girls? Even bigger than Lanie's. Maybe she likes her size just a little bit more now.

Lanie helps her get dressed. Everything. Pants, shirt, socks, boots and hair. Lanie felt like someone's dressing butler or house maid. The only thing Kate did for herself was her make-up.

"Can you make it? Or do you want me to hold you up?" Lanie is almost laughing except it doesn't feel all that funny.

"Can you help me get in the car? I'll have to figure out the rest on my own."

"Sure, come on girlfriend." Lanie walks her out to the car and helps her get in behind the wheel.

"You come back Kate. You end up on my table, and I'll kill you!" As Lanie starts crying knowing what is to come.

"Thanks for everything Lanie. You're the best friend anyone could have." Now Lanie has Kate blinking back tears.

Kate drives off leaving Lanie behind. "Please come back Kate. Please come back.!" And Lanie heads for her car, crying.

But Lanie had one thing left to do. Kate might kill her and be mad for some time. But she was not going to sit by and watch her best friend die, just because she was stubborn.

Pulling out her cell phone, she scrolled till she got the name she wanted and pressed send. After just 2 rings it was answered.

"Javi, I have a task for you. It is beyond important." And proceeded to tell Javi everything she knew. And warn him not to tell Kate. Not if he wanted to go on living.

Kate had made it to the assembly point for the funeral procession to the site. She stood next to her Captain. Together they got in one of the cruisers and followed everyone to the funeral site. It hadn't been easy. Kate had to really take her time getting in the car. It was hard to bend enough. And she was not used to taking such small breaths.

Upon reaching the site she again took her time getting out of the car. And walked very slowly. She was afraid if she didn't she would give herself away. She wanted everything to look normal.

There were hundreds of NY police, some State troopers as well as some County Marshals. She even recognized some of the State guys as from the Rapid Response Team from their attack on James Rook.

There were 7 off to one side holding rifles. Probably for the 21 gun salute that was to come.

Everyone was lined up in groups.

The first speaker was a priest that had been selected jointly by the families. With the families separate from everyone. Wives, kids, grandparents and probably some of their friends to offer support.

Next was a speaker who was a training officer for one of the men. Followed by the Captain of the State Rapid Response Group.

Next was Roy who spoke for the NYPD.

Tears were streaming down almost everyone's face. Most of the crying was done in the family section.

Kate was wishing that the boys could have made it to the service. But they had insisted that they should man the 12th and keep the public safe. It was their contribution. Kate thought it was sweet, but it did not stop her from missing their presence.

Kate's attention had been on the service and she had forgotten about the threat on her life.

It was at this time that a team of bagpipes began to play 'Amazing Grace'.

To Kate it sounded so sad. Just like she remembered when watching Star Trek, The Wrath of Khan. Even with all the other Star Trek movies out there. It was still her favorite. And the sound of the pipes only made the tears come faster.

Some men came in to get ready to lower all four men into their final resting place. As Kate could hear a non-commissioned officer preparing the men for the 21 gun salute.

Fire!

Fire!

Fire!

And then all hell broke loose as Kate hit the ground.

One mile away when Kate was leaving with Roy:

Javi had listened to everything Lanie had told him. He would have called her nuts or paranoid. But this was about Kate. And he could tell Lanie had been crying. So he listened.

He had asked her no questions. Just listened to what she had said and hung up the phone. Turning to his partner telling him he had something important to do, and could he cover for him.

Ryan looked at him puzzled. But Javi's face told him what he needed to know. He just told him sure, anytime. And watched his partner literally run out of the bullpen and take the stairs, not waiting for the elevator.

Javi raced to his apartment. He even turned on the lights to get there faster. He knew it was wrong but he was in a hurry. And he was not loosing his only sister.

He found the case he wanted and checked it's contents for everything he was going to need. Then back down to his cruiser to go where he was needed most.

He was near his destination and he pulled out his map. Spotted the location for the funeral service. Measured out where 1 mile was that would give him a perfect line of site.

Parked his car, grabbed his case and started walking. Finding a building that would work to his needs, he went inside and started up the staircase. Making it to the top floor, he oriented himself and started walking down the corridor.

Spotted a room that he thought would work. Put the case down on the floor and knocked on the door. Getting no answer he pulled out a much smaller case out of his pant leg and went to work on the lock.

Getting it open he walked in. No one was home. Perfect. Moving to the windows that would give him the vantage point he wanted to see. Finding what he wanted. He started re-decorating the room to meet his needs.

Moving back to his case he opened it up and started taking its contents out and started assembly. And loaded a 7.62×51mm round in his bolt-action M40A3 sniper rifle.

Now all he had to do was wait, and pray.

He knew roughly when the funeral service was scheduled to end. As it approached that time. He started to survey his surroundings using his scope. Spotting likely target locations. Having picked his favorite three locations. He got into position and started waiting.

He heard a shot in the distance. One.

Another shot in the distance. Two.

On the final shot he saw a flash in one of his target locations. **'Gotcha'!**

Looking thru his scope he could see a guy packing up his rifle. It looked like a Barrett 82A1. **'BINGO'!**

Javi lined up his shot. It was a relatively short one. He had fired from a lot further away then this before.

Just as the guy stood up with his case in hand, Javi fired.

He had missed his heart by a fraction of an inch. Still it went thru one of his ribs, fracturing it into a lot of little pieces. The fracture and the bullet punctured his left lung. It destroyed his Superior Vena Cava. It then fractured another rib on the way out his back. The concussion of the shot threw him up against the back wall and he fell out of sight.

Javi then packed up his weapon. Wiped everything down. Left the room and re-locked the door on his way out. Walking all the way back down to ground floor. Stowed his case in his cruiser and drove away. As soon as he was a mile away on a perpendicular route, he pulled over and reached under his seat and pulled out his burner phone and called 911. Telling the dispatcher that he had heard a shot, and gave them an address.

Then he hung up, drove another mile, stopped and got out. He then found a broken rock and smashed it into his burner phone until it was just a pile of a lot of little pieces. Then he picked up most of the pieces of what used to be his phone, and threw them as far as he could.

Got back into his car and drove home, before heading back to the 12th. All the while hoping Kate was alright, or he would never forgive himself. EVER!

Kate woke and opened her eyes and looked straight up. It seemed everything was white. And she didn't feel any pain. She was pretty sure she got shot. So, shouldn't there be pain? Is this Heaven?

Then there was a voice. " I see you are awake. Good! You had us worried some. I'll go get your doctor and let him know. He will probably want to talk to you." And Kate sees a little heavy set black women walk away and thru a door.

A little later an elderly white male walks in looking like any other doctor she has ever seen. "Well, Miss Beckett. You managed to give everyone quite a scare. My name is Dr. Gilligan.

Yeah, I know. Trust me, I've heard them all.

You were shot in the chest during the funeral. There was an authoritative black guy who rode in the ambulance with you and only just left about an hour ago.

He put 2 officers on the elevators down on the main floor. There are 2 more at the elevator on this floor, and there are 2 more on each of the stairwells on this level. Seems you have a lot of friends who are concerned about you.

Oh, and there are 2 more just outside your door. Those 2 search everyone who wants to come in here. Even me! Talk about a new experience!

You are one lucky lady miss Beckett. That 'thing' we took off of you when you got here is what saved your life. You must have had a lot of help to get that thing strapped on so tight. We saved it for you in case you wanted to see.

The bullet did not penetrate it, though it was close. However the impact has caused severe bruising of at least 2 of your ribs. You are also going to see severe bruising of your skin at the impact site. I would suggest you stay away from bikini's for some time to come. Until the swelling goes down.

We have you on pain medication at the moment, as you may have already noticed. We are going to keep you overnight, but you should be good to go home tomorrow.

Oh, our waiting room is full of people waiting to see you. Are you up to seeing any of them?"

Kate just nods. "Good I'll have a nurse send the first batch thru. Try not to talk to long. Sleep would be a good idea at this point.

Any questions?" He asks before opening the door to leave.

Kate just shakes her head. What she really wants to know she can get from her visitors.

Short time later in walks her dad. "Katie! I'm so glad you are OK! Not trying to give me a heart attack are you?"

"I'm sorry dad. It wasn't my intention to scare you."

"You knew somehow, didn't you. That's why you were wearing that hunk of metal on your chest."

"I had a lead that something was going to possibly happen so I took precautions."

"Where did you get it from? One of your boys?"

"Castle found it for me." Kate states factually. Afraid if she told a lie and said it was Javi, he would ask Javi and find out she had lied.

"Hhhmm. He is out in the waiting room with everyone else. Him and his daughter have been here all night.

That is one cute little girl he has. I've never meet anyone as smart as she is. Only 'Almost 6' (using his hand to show quotes as he talks). Rick calls it 'Almost 6, going on 20'. She is smart, that one." Jim decides to leave out the part about the little girl crying that his little girl had been shot. Something is going on between those two, and it warms his heart that his little girl may just finally be opening up.

Kate is shocked. Castle and Alexis have been here ALL night. But she had done nothing to warrant such attention! Has she?

"I should go and let the others have a chance at you.

Don't ever do that again sweetie." As Jim leans it to kiss her on the cheek. "I'm not sure I could survive loosing 2 women."

"Thanks dad. I'll be over as soon as I get out of here." And watches her father turn and leave. Catching a glimpse of someone in dress blues just outside the door. But can't see just who it is.

Next in is Lanie and Kate just cringes. This is going to be bad. Kate is in soooo much trouble.

"Katherine Beckett. You are going to be the death of me! I should have known you were going to cause me trouble!

But seriously. I'm glad you are alright. I take it that hunk of steel you strapped yourself into worked?" More statement than question.

"It's good to see you too Lanie. And yea, it seems to have done the job. Except for the pain part.

I don't know how I'm going to thank you for all you did."

"Just stop living in the past sweetie, that's thanks enough. You have a life. You're mother would want you to live it. I know you know that, but getting you to do it is proving to be the tuff part."

"I know Lanie, but it's hard. If I don't figure it out I feel like I'll have let her down, you know?"

"A parent wants their children to be happy and successful. Live your life to its fullest. Living in the past and wondering 'What if', isn't living! It's existing. I really wish you would wake up and see what your life could be."

"I know you do. I'm sorry. It's just, … hard." Kate wasn't going to promise to change. She knew it would just be words to her friend.

"This is not over Katherine Beckett. You and me are going to have a heart to heart some time soon. I better go, there are others out there who want to see you too."

"Thanks, Lanie. You really are a good friend." And Kate watches her leave.

A little after Lanie is gone her door opens again.

"CASTLE!?"


	19. Chapter 19

**CH19**

"Detective Beckett. I brought someone who has been hounding me to come see you ever since I found out you were in the hospital." As Rick drags a chair over near the bed.

And suddenly Alexis comes into view, after she climbs up to stand on the chair.

"Hi, Kate! Dad says you are sick again. And I made him come so I could take care of you.

I'm the 'Head Nurse'!" Alexis states proudly. Standing erect and poking herself in the chest twice.

"Well Alexis, I'm not really,…." And is cut off by Alexis.

"Oh no. You can't fool me. People who are in hospitals are sick. And you need me to take care of you." Not taking any chance of a no for an answer.

"Well, you were a pretty good head nurse last time." Kate concedes.

"See daddy. I told you so." Which instantly got Kate to open her eyes wide.

"So you are here to make sure I get better huh." Kate questions looking at Alexis.

"Yup. You'll never get better without me. So I'm staying." Making a face that conveys the topic is now closed.

"Uhm, Pumpkin. I'm not sure,…" But Kate interrupts him.

"She was pretty good Castle. Better then you were." Kate goads him.

"Well, maybe. But I don't think, ….." Only to be interrupted again.

"You're not going to disappoint your only daughter are you, Castle?" Kate is enjoying watching Castle squirm.

"This is not really a very, …." And interrupted again.

"I don't feel too well. I think I'm having a relapse." Kate coughs just to add some effect to the sickness.

"DADDY! You are making Kate sick. Now stop!" As Alexis stomps her foot down on the chair and gives her dad an evil eye.

"You heard the head nurse, Castle." Kate twists the knife just a little more.

Rick just raises his hands in defeat. "FINE. Fine, you win. You can stay and help Kate get better."

Looking directly into Kates eyes. "You should be ashamed detective Beckett. Turning my only daughter against me. Oh the pain." As he brings his hand up to look like a knife had just been plunged into his heart.

"Don't be so dramatic dad." Alexis responds while rolling her eyes for good measure. And turns back to look at Kate.

And Kate just winks at Alexis, with a silent, guess we told him, huh? And Alexis just starts beaming with a wide smile.

"Since you seem on the road to recovery, I guess I'll go home. Maybe I'll get some writing done."

"CASTLE?" Kate looks at him with her eyes wide. Teasing Castle was fun, but this is taking things too far.

"Oh, you're sick and need a head nurse." Rick counters.

"But Castle, what am I suppose to do with ,…." And gets cut off by Rick.

"She's perfectly safe here. You have to get searched and practically sign your life away at the entrance to this room."

"Castle, a hospital is no place, …." And is again cut off by Rick.

"look at those eyes, and tell me that you don't need a head nurse!?"

Kate takes the chance and looks over at Alexis who is giving a combination stern, pleading, puppy dog look. With a face that seems to be nothing but her blue eyes. 'DAMN! I'm in trouble now.'

"I'll be by to pick you up in the morning in time for school pumpkin." And Rick leans in to give his daughter a kiss on her cheek. Then leans down to Kate's face. "You're 'Head Nurse' will take good care of you, detective." And gives Kate a quick kiss on her cheek also, and also lifts his eyebrows a couple of times. Silently telling Kate, 'Two can play our little game. And I win this round.'

"You take good care of her pumpkin." And Rick exits the room. Leaving Kate alone with Alexis.

What neither of them know is that he never actually left the hospital. He just went back into the waiting room and tried to get comfortable and catch a quick nap.

Waking up he found it was now 4 hours later. Getting up he went back to Kate's room. Went thru the mandatory screening (TSA want a bees), and opened the door to check on his daughter. And just smiles when he finds her ON Kates bed lying as close to Kate as she could get. With both them having their arms wrapped around each other.

Rick decides that Alexis is in good hands and smiles wide (his daughter just might be a miracle worker). Let's the door close and goes downstairs to his car and grabs his phone charger, and walks across the road and checks into a hotel for the night.

4 Hours earlier:

After Rick is gone they both just stare at each other for a moment. Finally the silence is broken by Alexis.

"I don't have my thermometer."

"I think that machine does it for you."

Alexis makes an 'OH' look with her mouth. "I don't have any pills either." Beginning to worry that she has nothing to do as a head nurse.

"The doctor already game me those." May be she will want to leave when she finds there is nothing to do. Kate wonders.

Now Alexis looks worried. She wants to help Kate, but doesn't know what to do.

"What are the other duties of a head nurse?" Kate asks.

"They make the patient feel better?" Alexis says softly. Suddenly perking up. "I can do that!"

And Kate sees her get down off the chair and disappears lower than the bed. Then Kate can hear the sound of something hitting the floor, followed by another. 'She's taking her shoes off? How is that going to make her feel better?'

Then Kate can hear the chair moving followed by Alexis climbing back up to stand on the chair. Then she is climbing up onto the bed!

Moving slowly Alexis finds a spot and lays down part on and part off of Kate. Then wiggles to find a good spot and wraps her left arm around Kate's stomach and squeezes a little.

Kate had lifted her arm to prevent Alexis from getting tangled in the wires leading to the machine that monitored her vitals.

Now she had a little girl snuggled up close with her arm wrapped around her middle. While Kate just lays there with her arm stuck up in the air. 'Now what do I do?'

'If I tell her to get down I'll hurt her feelings. And Castle is not here to take her. Oh crap!'

Finally bringing her hand down and wraps it around Alexis protectively. Kate doesn't want her to fall off the bed, she reasons.

"You sure you wouldn't rather be at home with your dad?" Thinking that Castle had actually left.

Kate can feel that Alexis just shakes her head and says nothing. Then wiggles a little again to find that good spot.

Kate just lays there quietly, when finally noticing that Alexis's breathing has become constant and shallow. She had gone to sleep snuggled up against her.

'This feels weird. Really weird.'

But after a little while she finds that she kind of likes it. Getting to sleeping next to someone just might not be such a bad thing after all.

And Kate allows herself to fall asleep with Alexis wrapped tightly around her. Never knowing that Rick had never left and had peaked in to check on them while they slept.

Rick got up early in the morning and took a quick shower and put the clothes he had worn the day back on and headed for the hospital.

Finding 2 different uniforms on Kate's door, who repeated the TSA pat down (as Rick called it now) and slowly opened the door. Not sure what he was going to find.

What he found was the same as he found last night. Both had their arms tightly wrapped around each other with his daughter snuggled in close. He debated how he was going to get his daughter out without waking Kate. But decided that if he took his daughter and Kate did not know it, she might freak. Although having him catch her with her arms around Alexis might cause her to freak also. Oh, well.

Moving in to try and touch his daughter awake, "Pumpkin. Come on pumpkin. Time to wake up."

But all he gets is a mumbled "Gooo way."

Trying again with a little more force. "Come on, time to wake up. I need to get you home so you can go to school."

"Hool? No hool today."

Chuckling to himself. He switches tactics and decides to wake Kate instead. "Beckett? Time to wake up detective."

And all he gets is a groan. "No mom, don't wanna go to school."

'This is turning out to be harder than I tought.' "Great, now what?"

Rick pulls out his phone and does a search and turns up the volume to maximum, which for a phone still isn't all that loud. And presses play and holds the phone just above Kate's chest.

And a trumpet begins to play 'Reveillie'. Which gets instant success.

"CASTLE! What the hell?" Kate moans out still partly asleep.

"DAD!?"

"I tried to wake you two gently, but you both ignored me. So I resorted to other more drastic measures."

"Try a little less hard next time Castle."

"Yeah, dad. What was that squealing anyway?"

"Come on pumpkin, it's time to get you home so you can shower, change and get to school."

"SCHOOL!" Alexis is awake now. "I gotta go Kate." As Alexis unravels herself from Kate's grasp and gets picked up and set down by her dad. "My shoes? Where are my shoes?"

"I take it she wasn't any trouble for you?" Rick asks Kate.

"NO! No trouble. She makes a good head nurse. Thanks Castle."

"Come on pumpkin, let's get moving." And Rick head for the door, only to have it open for him.

And in walks Captain Montgomery and Dr. Gilligan.

"Beckett, how are you feeling?" Roy asks.

"I'm fine sir. The Doc said I could go home today." Kate tells him.

"Do you have someone to watch you for a day Miss Beckett?" Dr. Gilligan asks. He had peaked in on Kate during the night also, and liked what he found.

"I can stay with my dad." Kate reasons it is possible. Then sneak out and go home.

"Doesn't he work during the day Beckett?" Roy starts shooting holes in her scheme.

"I'm home all day. She can stay with me." Rick volunteers.

"OH NO. That's ok Castle. I'll be fine."

"Beckett!?" Roy isn't having any of it. "The Doc wants someone to watch you, Rick is available. You've already spent a few days there when you had your cold. One more day there won't kill you."

'OH yes it will' Thinks Kate. 'But it will give me a chance to kill Castle.'

Taking Beckett's silence as acceptance. "Great! It's settled then. You'll stay with Castle so someone can watch you."

"CAPTAIN!?" Change your mind, please.

"I'll take care of you Kate. …. When I'm not at school." Looking up at her dad.

Rick shrugs his shoulders. 'You did say she makes a great head nurse."

Resigned to her fate. "Fine." Sounding dejected.

"You going to the Fund Raiser, Beckett?" Roy asks. Knowing about the fund raiser for the families of the fallen officers.

"She'll be there sir." Rick answers for her.

"Great, I'll see you both there." Slaps Rick on his back. "Don't spend too much of that money. Some of that is mine." Roy jokes with him.

"Why does everyone only want my money?"

Roy turns to look at Beckett then back at Rick, and just laughs, and leaves them. He has work to do.

"You'll be ready to go in about 3 hours, Miss Beckett. That should give your 'volunteer' time to get his daughter to school and come back here to get you. Your discharge papers should be filled out by then.

Sounds like you are in good hands Miss Beckett. I'm going to go see if there is an opening for a 'Head Nurse'" Smiling down at Alexis as he leaves.

With a beaming Alexis next to him. "We have to go detective. I'll be back to pick you up in 3 hours."

"It's not necessary Castle." Kate tries to talk her way out of this mess.

"Kate?" Alexis looks at her with her now patented sad face with puppy dog eyes. Alexis was not letting Kate out of this. NO WAY HOSAY! She was coming home with them and that was final!

"I'll be waiting Castle." Kate gives in. 'I can run down murderer's and other low life's, how does a 5 year old (OK, ok, almost 6), get to me?'

'And why are they both smiling at my misery?'


	20. Chapter 20

**CH20**

Rick was true to his word, he came back about 2-1/2 hours alter and picked up Kate and took her to his house. Made lunch for both of them. Tried to engage Kate in some small talk, but she wasn't interested. So he made sure the space master suite was ready for her, then went to his study to do some writing. Letting her explore the house on her own terms. She couldn't do any permanent damage and the most private things had code access that she didn't have.

After a couple of hours he found her in her bedroom, reading. Alexis would be home soon from school, then they could think of something they all wanted to do together to pass the time.

Kate was bored! She should be at work. Instead she was stuck here. Castle had left her alone. She had searched the living, dining and kitchen some. Then remembered there was a library in the bedroom he had set up for her to use. Finding a book to read she just stayed there until Castle came and found her.

Not knowing what Castle had planned, but maybe it would relieve some of her boredom.

Everyone was upstairs in the living room channel surfing when Alexis walked thru the front door.

"Hi Kate!" Happy to see that she was still here.

"Hi Alexis, how was school?"

"It was great, I gave my book report on Dune. I got to watch the teacher's eyes bug out! It was soooo cool!" Looking at Kate who's eyes were also wide and 'bugging out'.

"Yup, just like yours." Alexis tells her.

Blushing, "You read Dune? That's got what. Over 2,000 pages in it?" Kate questions. A 5 year old read Dune?

"Yup. It's a really cool story. A little violent, but pretty cool."

"Why don't you go wash up pumpkin and help me with dinner. Then we can see what Detective Beckett would like to play, and keep her from getting bored."

"OK!" And runs down to her room.

Rick heads for the kitchen. "What would you like detective? I've got steaks and corn on the cob. We could grill them up on the roof? Or how about an endless pasta bowl?

I've got spaghetti, fettuccini or angel hair. With either meat sauce or alfredo."

"Pasta bowl sounds good Castle. I'll let you and Alexis choose. They all sound good."

"Ok, spaghetti with meat sauce and 'Meata Balls' it is then." Trying to sound Italian. Kate just grins.

Alexis soon enters, "What are we having?"

"We are going to have 'Spaghetti with a Meata Sauce and Meata Balls', trying to sound Italian and kissing the ends of his fingers.

"You want to get out the tomato's and start slicing?"

"Ok." And heads for the refrigerator to get what she needs.

"Castle, should she be cutting,…." Kate sounds worried and that this is a bad idea.

"It's ok Kate. I like helping dad cook. I do all his slicing. He wold cut his own fingers off if i wasn't here to do it for him."

"HEY, I heard that." Rick taking offense but not really sounding like it.

"And it helps me keep an eye on him so he doesn't put anything 'Weird' in it." Winking at Kate, who only smiles wide and giggles a little.

"HEY! I heard that too!" Rick sounds offended.

Which promptly has both of them giggling.

"I'll have you know that if I didn't try new things, you would never have found out about the 'Fritos, peanut butter, gummy bear sandwich you like so much." Rick counters.

"DAD! What about the Mayo, Hershey's and marshmallow that you put in the home made chili, last time?" Alexis counters.

"I'll have you know that was a great idea."

"Yea, I was sick for 2 days dad." Alexis reminds her father.

"CASTLE!?" Kate adds her 2 cents.

"Ok, so it didn't work. It was still a great idea." Sticking to his guns.

Kate just shakes her head. "You just stick with me Alexis, we'll have him trained yet. We girls have to stick together." And gives her a wink, that gets Alexis giggling again.

"You're turning my only daughter against me detective?"

"Only if you keep trying to put her in the hospital Castle."

Dinner turns out to be eaten in mostly silence. No one seems to have anything they want to say. Though this could be because they were all hungry and it tasted great.

"You are a good cook Alexis." Kate states, causing Alexis to smile.

"Hey, what about me? I did most of the work." Rick complains.

"Like I said, you are a good cook Alexis." Kate teases Castle.

"Yeah dad. Besides, we girls have to stick together. Right Kate?" Looking at Kate with confidence.

"Right!" Kate adds a nod of her head, and a wink to Alexis.

"So what's next on your agenda Castle." Kate asks with just a little confidence.

"What do you think pumpkin? Think Kate is any good? Think she is up to it?" Rick tries to ESP his thought to his daughter.

"She'll probably beat you with one hand tied behind her back dad." Alexis smiles as she goads her dad.

"OH really! How about you put your money where your mouth is." Calling Alexis's bluff.

"Hhhmmm. If I win we eat Pizza for a week?" Alexis offers.

"And when you loose?" Rick wonders.

"Hhhmmm. **IF** I lose. I do the dishes for a week." Alexis offers. Hating this idea.

"DEAL! Prepare to suffer the wrath of Vigar the Destroyer, Princess."

"HA! I'm not afraid of you Vigar." Alexis stands her ground. "Dibs on green!"

"Ooohh, You're always green. When do I get to be green?"

"When you win dad. Only when you win." Alexis counters his whining.

They both head off for parts unknown, leaving Kate hanging along with her Jaw. "What have I got myself into now." Talking out loud to no one.

They are both back shortly. Alexis seems to be struggling to put something on. While Castle is returning with one in each hand.

"Castle?" Kate looks at him funny.

"These my dear detective are state of the art. "Laser Tag'. This one is yours." As he hands her the red one.

"You put on the vest. Snap it closed here and here. This is your gun. It's connected to the vest by this opti-cable. You shoot and if you hit, the lights on the person hit light up and it makes noise. Simple.

Let's get you suited up." And Rick proceeds to help Kate Donne her armor. Then tests it to make sure it works. Then helps Alexis with hers. Followed by himself.

"You need a name Kate." Rick states.

"A name?" Looking puzzled.

"Yea, a name. I'm Vigar the Destroyer. Alexis is Princess Vespa of the Rebellion. And you are, ….?"

"Hhhmmm, ….. Kate the Konqueror."

"Well, prepare to be Conquered Kate!" Rick is grinning.

"That's Konquered with a K, Castle."

"Cute detective, really cute. Take your places ladies." And Rick walks over to a panel near the stairs.

Kate is wondering what he means? Then she sees Alexis dashing off. And then all the lights go OUT!

"CASTLE!" Kate yells.

"We play in the dark, Kate the Konqueror, with a K."

**'OH SHIT' **Kate thinks to herself.

Kate instantly drops to the floor. She knows where Castle was standing to start. She has no idea where Alexis is, and they both know where she was standing when the lights went out.

Kate does a 180 on her hands and knees and crawls a few feet until she hits her head dead on into the sectional, and makes a right turn to get to the other side.

"I'm going to turn you to the dark side, princess!" Rick calls out.

"NEVER!" Is Alexis's reply.

"WOW. When these two play, they really play!' Kate is thinking.

"I will have you working as a slave in the salt mine, Vigar." Alexis calls out.

"And I will rub the salt in your open wounds, princess." Rick reply's.

Kate lifts herself up onto the cushions of the sofa while still staying down behind the back of it. Lifting her head, she sees a sudden flashes of green from her right. Only to be returned by flashes of blue on her left.

"Your skills are weak, princess. Soon you will join me." Rick calls out.

"NEVER!" Alexis returns followed by sudden flashes of green from her right.

Kate retreats back to the floor and crouches low and goes back the way she came. Thinking Castle is hiding in the dining room somewhere. Probably under the table so the chairs will give him more cover.

Kate slowly makes her way towards the table and decides to fire blindly, Two shots. Then she spins to her left and hits the floor and rolls to her left and fires two more times.

"Pre-pare to be Destroyed Kate with a K." Rick calls out.

And suddenly Kate sees two blue flashes and then her vest lights up and starts flashing in red.

"Ha, you are mine. Kate with a K." Rick tells her. And Kate can feel him standing just 2 feet away from her. Barely visible in the red light her vest is giving off.

Suddenly there are two green flashes and Castle's vest starts blinking blue.

"GOTCHA, Vigar." Alexis yells.

"WHAT!? HOW? You cheated!" Rick states.

"You exposed yourself to my trap Vigar. Your reign of terror is over." Alexis tells him.

"Best 2 out of 3." Rick asks.

"Deal!" And Alexis disappears.

Kate immediately grabs Castle by his vest and pulls him next to her and soundly kisses him. Her tongue immediately asks for entrance. And when granted access she pushes the kiss even deeper. Exploring his mouth and his taste with her tongue. Moaning into the kiss, she presses, pushes and explores.

Kate suddenly breaks from the kiss (It took all her will power to follow through. Castle is a damn good kisser). Pushes Castle out to arms length. AND PROMPTLY SHOOTS HIM.

"You are Konquered, Vigar!" Kate tells Castle, and Kate takes off in pursuit of Alexis. Leaving Castle frozen in place. Lit up like a Christmas tree.

Kate heads back to the front side of the sectional. It's the only place she remembers much about. Alexis has knowledge of the local terrain. Leaving Kate at a disadvantage.

Kate crawls to the other end of the sofa and peaks around the end. NOTHING! Too damn dark to see anything. She tucks her head back around to behind the sectional, and listens. Trying not to breath.

Suddenly Kate hears a soft noise just to her right on the other side of the sectional. Thinking this is her chance she lifts up onto the sectional behind the raised back and fires blindly into the dark. NOTHING!

Suddenly Kate can feel the sectional cushions move and then hears a thud as a body hits the floor behind her. And then her vest lights up! "WHAT THE,…." Kate exclaims.

""You are mine Kate!" Alexis tells her from the dark. Then the lights suddenly come on. Kate can see Alexis standing near the other end of the sectional doing a victory dance. Finishing her dance, Alexis shoots her hands up in the air, "PIZZA FOR A WEEK!"

Kate just sits there watching Alexis and her little display. Then turns to look where she thought Alexis was. All she sees is a small sitting area with a tall but not long book shelf filled with books. On the floor in front of it is a stuffed animal. She has seen them scattered throughout the house.

'She tricked me!' Kate comes to a conclusion. 'A 5 year old, tricked me.' Turning to sit on the sectional and stare at Alexis. "You tricked me." Kate says looking directly at Alexis.

"No one, beats 'Princess Vespa'. Not even Kate the Konqueror, …with a K.

You owe me Pizza!" Alexis tells Kate with a huge, predatory smile on her face.


	21. Chapter 21

**CH21**

Kate had tried arguing that it was Castle she had made the deal with, but Kate had gone along and played the game. And she did loose. And a deal was a deal. And it only costs her 7 pizza's.

So Kate offered to buy her a pizza everyday for the next 7 days. But Alexis had decided on one a week. Kate had readily agreed, since instead of having to show up at Castle's for 7 straight days (which was going to suck by the way). Now she could spread them out over 7 weeks.

To Alexis however. She really did want Kate to come for the next 7 days. But if she spread them out over a 7 week period, Kate was bound to show up occasionally in-between those times. So she would actually get to see Kate more often over the next 7 weeks. It was a win-win for Alexis. Alexis was amazed that Kate accepted so easily.

Before leaving to go home after the game (which was a lot of fun she had to admit. How she could let Alexis beat her, still had Kate baffled), Kate was reminded of the Fund Raiser that was tomorrow. It started at 7:00 and Castle said he would be by to pick her up just after 6:00.

Kate had reluctantly agreed. She wanted to show her support for those families, just didn't want to spend it with Castle. Not that she wasn't having fun with Castle at his house today. She just,….

Kate had asked Lanie over to help her get ready. Do her make-up since she was so much better at it than Kate was. Since her hair was short it didn't need much work. It only just reached her shoulders.

They had spent the last hour going thru Kate's closet trying to find something suitable for the situation.

Kate was thankful that Lanie had not brought up Castle even once yet. If she had told Lanie that she had kissed Castle, twice, she would probably just shoot herself and get it over with.

"NOTHING LANIE! We've gone thru everything I have. There is nothing left to pull out." Kate was exasperated. This was not suppose to be this hard. Lanie had shot down everything she thought would work.

"Well it's too late to go shopping now. Your ride will be here in 45 minutes or so." Lanie is just as tired. She thought sure Kate would have thought this thru with more forethought. Then there is a knock at the front door.

"Can you get that. I'm not dressed to see anyone." Kate says tiredly.

Lanie comes back in carrying a large dress box. Not turning to look at Lanie, "Who was it?" Barely curious.

"It was Castle!" Lanie tells her.

"CASTLE! He's early. I'm not even close to ready." Turning and finally seeing the box Lanie has.

"What's that?"

"Castle said you would need this . And that he would be back to pick you up in an hour.

You never told me Castle was going to be your ride. Or that he was going to be your date!" Lanie tries to sound mad that her best friend had been holding out on her.

"It's not a date, lanie."

"Well let's see. He invited you. Is driving you there. And you are going to be spending your time there with him. Sounds like a date to me." Not believing a word Kate has told her.

"What's in the box?" Kate asks trying to change the subject.

Lanie opens the box and pulls the top wrapping paper away. "OH MY!" Lanie barely breaths out.

"O" Is all Kate gets out.

Lanie pulls out the dress and holds it up. "OH KATE! It's gorgeous! You think it's your size?" Lanie holds it up to Kate. "Go try it on Girlfriend."

"Oh Lanie, I don't know." Not so sure about this.

"Oh. Go try it on. I for one want to see you in it. Now go!" And gives Kate a shove.

A little later Kate comes out wearing the dress/gown. "OH, … MY,…. GOD. You're gorgeous!" Lanie is amazed. She has never seen Kate look this good. EVER.

Grabbing her arm, she drags Kate over to the full length mirror. "WOW!" Is all Kate can get out.

"Do you have any of those long gold ear rings?" Lanie asks.

"I think so. There in that box over there." Lanie heads over and starts searching.

Coming back with something, and hands them to Kate. "Here try these." As Kate takes them and puts them on.

"Yeah, those are perfect." Lanie is more than pleased.

"I can't believe how everything just, shines and sparkles." Kate is finally getting in the spirit. "Even these sequins in the skirt just sparkle."

Lanie lifts up part of the skirt to get a closer look. "I don't think these are sequins. They look like, … diamonds." Barely able to talk with her mouth hanging open.

"**WHAT?"** As Kate grabs part of the skirt to have a closer look. "They are diamonds!? Oh, Lanie I can't wear this. This dress probably costs more than my entire apartment." If she damages it, she would die. And that's before Castle kills her.

"Of course you are. Why do you think he brought it here? What are you going to do? Give it back? Like he's going to wear it."

"OH, Lanie?" Kate is now beyond confused as to what to do.

"You've got half an hour before your 'Date' gets here. And we still have to do your make-up. Now, **SIT!"** Lanie commands her.

Lanie applies her make-up and never allows Kate to look in the mirror to see what she is doing. When done she steps out of the way, and "Walla. All done. What do ya think?"

Kate can't speak. She doesn't even recognize the person in the mirror.

"Shoes, shoes." And Lanie disappears into Kate's closet and comes back with a pair. "Clutch!" And back into the closet she goes. "Not the best, but it'll do in a pinch. Since we are out of time."

And right on cue, there is a knock at the front door. "Get your shoes on. Fill you clutch and I'll go let your 'Date' in." Kate does not correct her, just does what she's told.

Having finished she heads for the living room, dreading what Castle is going to do. (Wolf whistle comes to mind. Too bad her clutch is too small to hide her gun in).

Kate comes into view of Castle, and all he seems capable of at first is letting his mouth hang open. Finally coming to his senses, "WOW! And I mean, WOW! You are the most gorgeous women I have ever seen. You look, …. AMAZING!"

Blushing, and moving her gaze away from Castle's eyes, (which seem to be sparkling), "Thanks Castle."

"You two should be going." Lanie tries to push Kate out the door before she chickens out. Getting to the door, Lanie leans in "I expect details when you get back." Which gets her an icy stare back from Kate.

Downstairs is the Limo that Castle has waiting for them. Kate hesitates a moment. ' A limo, really Castle' is on her mind. But gets in followed by Castle.

The press is out in force to see who is attending. Taking pictures in rapid fire and yelling questions at everyone. Rick just pushes Kate past all of them and on inside.

Kate was being swooned and she knew it. Everyone including the lady she meet in the powder room had complimented on the way she looked and loved the dress. And was amazed that a guy could have such good taste in women's clothing. She had suggested that Kate keep him and not let go. Any guy who could do that must be worth keeping. She had danced with Roy and the Mayor, but found most of her time on the dance floor with Castle. By the time the slower dances had come along as time wore on, she found herself holding onto Castle, nestled in his arms with her head on his shoulder, breathing in his unique smell.

And her mind was strangely quite whenever she was in Castle's arms. She didn't seem to question it, just went with it since it was so calming. Soothing and quite. Castle had barely said a word during any of the dances. He just held her and danced.

Finally as the event was ending the amount of money raised was announced. $6,450,760.00 The largest donation was anonymous of $670,000. Which got everyone applauding. Kate was just amazed at the generosity of the people of the city of NY. She blinked back a tear that was threatening to escape. These were some of the good people. A sample of the one's she was trying so hard to help in her job. And it seems one person was very generous.

Rick had escorted her out to the waiting limo and taken her back home. He even insisted on escorting her to her apartment door. Something about being taught to be a gentleman by his mother.

Kate had inserted her key and had cracked the door open, and turned to Castle to thank him for a good time. It had been more fun then she thought it would.

Rick was smiling wide, when he put an arm around her waist and drew her into him and kissed her. Followed by his other arm around her pulling her in tighter. Kate melted into the kiss and simply raised her arms up around his neck and with her tongue, asked for entrance. Which was immediately granted.

They both became lost in the kiss. Forgetting they were out in the hallway in front of Kate's door.

Kate was the first to break from the kiss to get some air. And immediately dived back in for another deep kiss. She kicked her leg out behind her and pushed the door open. Then started walking backwards, never leaving Castle's lips. She twisted a little and kicked the door closed with the back of her foot. Stepping back to the door she fumbled for the lock. Once again never leaving Castle's lips.

From here she started walking backwards. He arms still wrapped around Castle's neck. Bringing them down she unbuttoned the front button holding it closed. Then pushed it off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor.

Castle brought his hands up and slowly started to unclasp and unzip the back of her dress. He moved from kissing Kate, getting a low groan from her for the absence of his lips. Moving down to kiss and suckle on her neck, searching for her pulse point. Getting another moan from Kate. Castle lifted his hands up and began to slowly lower the dress and soon it simple fell to the floor in a heap. Leaving Kate standing there in only the black thong that she had worn to avoid any panty lines in the tight dress.

At this point she pushed Castle away a little and started undoing shirt buttons. "Too many clothes." Kate whispered out.

Castle used one foot to help toe off one of his shoes and then repeated it for the other shoe. Meanwhile Kate had only managed 2 of his buttons. She couldn't keep her hands from roaming over his chest and up onto his shoulders and then down his arms.

Meanwhile Castle had started on his belt, when Kate started lifting his shirt up out of his pants. Then started on his buttons again. Castle went back to kissing her and engaging in a battle of tongues.

They both moaned at the same time. Kate had, had enough of the buttons and grabbed each side of his shirt and yanked with all she had. Sending buttons flying and exposing the skin of his chest. Which Kate took no time to start exploring with her hands.

Castle started working on undoing his pants but didn't get very far. Kate had decided that the shirt had to go and had slipped it off his shoulders to let it fall to the floor. And immediately started sucking and biting his now erect nipples.

Little by little they were making their way to Kate's bedroom. Leaving a trail of clothes behind. Mostly castle's, since he was actually wearing more of them then Kate was. Kate had toed her shoes off as she was slowly walking backwards.

Next she decided to help Castle with his pants while still kissing him and searching his mouth with her tongue. Trying to take charge and get a good taste of him for her memory later.

The pants had to come off and it was taking too long. So Kate broke the kiss and knelled down and yanked his pants down, leaving Castle just with his boxers. From this vantage point she could see that castle was definitely aroused. Which was a good thing because Kate was wet. So wet that she could feel her juices running down the inside of her legs. Like tears down her cheeks. Still knelling down in front of him she started brushing her hand over his erection inside his boxers. Up, down, trying to wrap her hand around it but obstructed by his boxers.

Having had enough of the boxers as an obstruction to getting to what she wanted most, she yanked the boxers down and let them fall to the floor. She's seen bigger, but he was still a good size. He would stretch her out nicely, she thought. She softly grabbed his balls and started to stand up. As she did she allowed her hand to travel up the length of his erection until she palmed the very tip. Getting a groan out of Castle's mouth.

Rick then grabbed both her upper arms with his hands and twisted her and slammed her up against the open bedroom door. Getting an oomph out of Kate that was cut off as he immediately kissed her. Stroking her lips with his tongue. Sliding his hands up and down her side, stopping when his hands are on either side of her breasts with his thumbs under them, lifting them up.

Kate twists out of his grasp and letting go of his lips and drags him towards the bed, where he pushes her backwards and Kate falls on it, laughing.

Castle bends down and lifts up her left leg and begins to massage her foot, but soon places her big toe in his mouth. Where is begins to wash it with his tongue, swirling it around and around. Then sucking on it. Releasing it his tongue travels up her leg. Across her knee and up the inside of her thigh. Kate spreads her legs to allow him better access.

As he reaches her center he just blows air across as he continues down the other leg, like he came up the first.

"CASTLE!" Kate pleads. 'Please stop teasing' is what she is thinking.

Rick works his way back up the leg he just came down and upon reaching her center core, he can see that she is soaking wet. The comforter on the bed is beginning to get soaked. Finally he dives in and begins licking up and down her outer lips. Spreading them wide to start licking at the inner lips. Then back out to the outer lips. Moving his hands up and down her legs all the time. Racking his nails lightly on the way down on the inside of her thigh. Getting a reward of feeling her goose bumps rise up.

Castle is finally right where Kate wants him and is moaning softly as he licks on the outside, drinking down the juices she is coating her core with. Bringing her hand down to start running it through his hair.

Castle gives her clitoris a quick flick with his tongue, getting a breathless moment out of Kate as his reward. That and her squeezing her hand in his hair.

Castle returns to licking her outer and inner lips. Then suddenly flicking her clitoris again. Getting a loud moan out of Kate for his trouble. Then back to licking her outer and inner lips.

Castle is driving her mad. Her is getting her all wet and wanting him to speed it up. She can feel her orgasm building. Just as she starts getting closer and closer, he goes back to just licking and it is driving her insane.

"CASTLE!" 'Please for the love of god stop teasing me.' Is her silent plea.

Castle has taken the hint and starts attacking her clitoris like a boxer hitting a speed bag. Again and again and again. This has Kate moaning with little light screams.

"SO CLOSE, SO CLOSE!" Kate managers to mumble out. Then Castle stops the non stop boxing of her clitoris, which gets Kate to Moan "NOOOOO". Only to have him slowly having his entire tongue to drag slowly from the base of his tongue to it's tip.

Just as the only part of his tongue left is the tip, Kate falls over the side in a crushing climax. Kate arches her back and lifts her ass up off the bed and shakes. Kate screams out. No words, no names, just a scream.

But Castle doesn't stop. He immediately inserts two fingers inside her and starts pumping in and out quickly. Over and over and over. Kate is now breathing heavily and can feel another orgasm building quickly. Castle doesn't stop, and adds a third finger. This is too much for Kate and she screams out as another orgasm crashes over her.

Kate is coming down from the latest orgasm and brings her rear end back down on the bed, and is trying to breath while she recovers. At this time Castle starts licking her outer and inner lips again. This time he stops using one of his hands that was stroking Kate's legs the entire time, to start stroking circles over her clitoris.

Kate immediately started moaning loudly now. The pleasure Castle was inflicting on her was quickly driving her to still another orgasm. Kate was loosing her mind. She could no longer form complete words. Even the word STOP was beyond her ability to convey to Castle even if she wanted to. Which she didn't.

Kate was moaning and lightly screaming and starting to wriggle all over the bed, she couldn't even think of trying to get Castle to stop, she just couldn't stop from moving. Soon she fell over the side of a cliff and felt her climax splash over her and screamed out a high pitch 'AAUUUGGHHH'.

Just as she was recovering from the latest orgasm, and getting her breathing under control, Castle re-inserted two of his fingers and started slowly stroking. After a little less than a minute, Kate felt the need to suddenly pee. 'OH GOD! NOT NOW!' She didn't want Castle to stop, and she hadn't even done anything for him yet. But she needed to pee and if she didn't get up soon she was going to pee all over Castle's face.

Suddenly the feeling went away and was replaced with one of pleasure. It felt great. Something similar to what it felt like having her clitoris stroked earlier. And the pleasure was building, and building. Kate had started moaning and shaking and squirming all over the bed. Castle was doing his best to keep up with her movements. Then another orgasm hit her. Only this one seemed to come from everywhere inside her body. It was intense and felt sooo different.

Kate hadn't yet come down from that orgasm and Castle was licking her outer and inner lips again and using his finger to flick over her clitoris from one side to the other. Over and over and over. Kate immediately started screaming and immediately had another orgasm crash over her. Taking her breath away.

Not waiting for Kate to recover from that orgasm, he put two fingers back inside her and started stroking the same spot as before. This has Kate squirming all over the bed. Bucking her hips up, down and left/right. It was all Castle could do to keep his fingers inside her. Stroking, stroking, stroking.

Kate still couldn't think. She was just reacting to what Castle was doing to her. Soon another orgasm crashed over her and took her breath from her. She couldn't breath. She just arched her back and lifted her hips up off the bed. Finally her breath returned as she just started to hyperventilate, with a moan on each breath.

Castle slowed down and Kate started to come down from the latest orgasm and regain her breath and try and get her mind to start working again. But Castle had another idea.

He went back to licking her outer and inner lips,and began using his finger of one hand to rub circles around and over her clitoris. This instantly got Kate to start moaning again. She could feel still another orgasm building, and building, and building. Just as she was about to come, Castle stuck a finger from his other hand into her anus. The second he did this Kate climaxed in a massive orgasm. Arching her back and screaming as loud as she could.

Castle finally stopped his assault of Kate and began slowly licking her inner thighs. Running his hands up and down her legs and up to just above her hips. Then kissing her inner thighs. Sucking on her skin and pulling it out and then biting down lightly. Then he stopped and blew lightly right over the tip of her clitoris. This caused still another orgasm, just not nearly as intense as all the others.

Then Castle went back to licking and sucking and biting the inside of her other thigh. Leaving huge hickies on each inner thigh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

For those of you interested about the gown in question, it can be seen here. I simply replaced the sparkle in the skirt part with diamonds. More in keeping with the kind of money Castle has access to.

frenchnovelty dot com

p/JV17100/Jovani+Sequin+Designer+Evening+Gown+ ?gclid=CMaXkqrPurkCFcqf4AodpWQA0g

The site refused to allow a link to the dress, so i did my best. Copy and paste as much as you can. Yes I do research.


	22. Chapter 22

**CH22**

Castle was giving Kate time to finally come down from all the orgasms that she was having. Her breathing was difficult and was still hyperventilating a little. Moaning and humming softly. Her muscles were finally relaxing and she was starting to rest comfortably on the bed. Her mind was also beginning to clear and only just starting to process what had happened to her.

Castle started moving up slowly over the top of Kate using his arms to stay above her and not crush her with his weight. Finally reaching a point where he could look into her eyes and even with his. He saw her eyes were still dilated and filled with wonder. Then he kissed her and began stroking his tongue over her lips asking for entrance.

Kate could see into his eyes and they seemed filled with kindness. Then he kissed her. And his tongue was asking for entrance which she happily granted. Soon their tongues were dancing around each other. Kate could sense an amazing taste in the kiss. She could taste Castle, her own juices and a little bit of salt from all the sweet that she was covered in. She liked it a lot.

Castle took his time kissing her over and over. Only breaking for air. He started his journey down Kate's body until he came to her breasts where he started licking all over before finally taking a nipple into his mouth and suck. Then bite lightly while pulling the nipple out as far as he could get it to go until letting go.

Kate had grabbed his head with a hand on each side and worked her finger thru his hair as he licked and then sucked on her nipple. Moaning over the sensations he was giving her.

Then Castle lifted up and brought his hands down to Kate's hips and lifter her up a little. Holding her up with just one hand he reached down and started sliding his erection up and down the outside of her still hot and wet core.

Castle was driving her insane again. She could not take much more of this teasing. "PLEASE,... Castle. FUCK ME!" She wanted him inside her. **NOW!**

Castle listened and started to slowly enter and press as far in as he could. He could hear Kate let out a soft moan of pleasure. And then Castle stopped. He had a hold of Kate by her hips using both hands now. Refusing to let her move. Kate however had other plans she tried to move and force the friction she craved.

"CASTLE!" Kate pleaded. For the love of god, move Castle. Is what it translated to.

Castle did as she kind of silently asked and began to slowly pull almost all the way out then push slowly back in. Kate however was trying to move her hips faster. He needed to pick up the pace.

Little by little Castle increased the pace. Soon he was pounding her hard. They could both hear the sound of his skin slapping onto hers. Kate was alternating between stroking and massaging her own breasts and grabbing the comforter and squeezing her hands closed as tight as she could. Moaning and humming the whole time. Soon her breathing was coming in sharp gasps.

"So close. So close!" Then Castle moved a hand down and started flicking her clitoris and that was all Kate needed. Another orgasm caught her and she stopped breathing and sucked in a scream. As her orgasm began to subside Castle came with one final push and filled her with his come.

Castle went back over her and started kissing Kate asking for entrance for another tongue dance. Breaking from the kiss, he moved down to start kissing her neck and move up to bite her earlobe and stick his tongue into her ear and lick a little. Then back down to her neck and move on to her shoulders.

Kate moved hooked one of her legs in Castle's, grabbed his shoulder with one of her hands and flipped him over so she was now on top. Never letting him slip out from inside her.

Placing both her hands on his chest she leaned down and kissed him. Then back up with her hands on his chest spreading her hands around his chest and massaging the area. Then started bucking her hips to force his erection to push into and out of her. Building up speed as she continued. Then switched to bouncing up and down using her legs to push up and fall back down. Faster and faster.

All the while Kate is moaning and breathing heavy with sweat pouring down her chest. Her hair is now also wet and the sweat is slowly making it's way down her back.

Castle reaches up and palms both of Kate's breasts with each hand. Squeeze and need like a ball of dough. Then roll her nipples between his fore finger and his thumb.

Kate's breathing was increasing and her hips were bucking faster and faster. Then Kate leaned way back onto her legs. Changing the depth and direction his erection was inside her. Castle was not going to last any longer as he moaned out a scream of his own as he orgasmed and filled her with his come while she continued to bounce up and down on his erection.

Kate reached down and gave her clitoris just a little flick and screamed out when she climaxed. Castle could feel her muscle contract and relax around his erection. As her orgasm washed over her and she slowly came down she leaned down and kissed Castle soundly. Finally breaking from the kiss she fell on Castle and started to relax and feel her muscles relax. Resting her head on Castle's left shoulder.

After resting for a moment and feeling Castle soften and slip out of her. She lifted up and looked into Castle's eyes. "That, that, ….. was,..." She had no words. No one had ever made love to her like that. She never dreamed sex could even come close to being like that. **EVER.**

"**AMAZING"** Castle fills in her unfinished sentence for her. Kate could only laugh and kiss him again.

Kate was content. She had never been this 'Sated' after having sex in her life. And she was sweaty and tired. "Thanks Castle. That was really, amazing."

Kate just layed there and slowly drifted off to sleep as Castle wrapped his arms around her. Soon they were both asleep. Satisfied to be in each others arms.

Kate was the first to wake. She found herself still laying on top of Castle, however his arms had fallen off from around her during the night. She felt great and yucky at the same time. Her sweat had had made her feel sticky. She didn't want to leave Castle. He had done so much for her last night. But she also wanted to feel cleaner. So she slowly started to get up off of Castle without trying to wake him.

She was making progress when she found that she was sore. She had muscles she didn't even know she had that were screaming back at her. As she stretched her legs to put a foot on the floor, she found that she was really sore. Only this sore felt really good at the same time. And brought back memories of last night. Which brought a smile to her face.

Finally making it off of Castle, she stopped and looked down at him. His face was getting a little stubble and she thought it somehow made him more handsome. Turning she went into the bathroom. Looking into the mirror she looked at herself. There were marks everywhere. It almost looked like she had been in a fight. Little scratch marks on her breasts, some on her arms. She spread he legs and found a huge hickie on each thigh. Giggling to herself. Castle had really done a number on her. In more ways then one. Which brought a smile to her face. Looking back up and into the mirror, her face had changed. She could see a huge smile and her complexion had changed.

Suddenly she saw Castle standing behind her as he reached his arms around her waist and leaned down to kiss her right shoulder. "Morning." With a big smile. "Morning." Kate answers back.

Castle moves his hands up and cups her breasts. Then moves over the top of them and palms them in his hand. Bringing his hands out and squeezes her nipple between his finger and thumb and then pulls them out away from her breasts.

Kate hum's and moans at the sensation. Castle moves his head to start kissing her neck and sucking on her pulse point while moving his hands to stroke her sides and down to her hips. Soon Kate can feel his erection stroking between her cheeks as he lifts himself up onto his toes and then back down again.

This gets an immediate reaction from Kate. "CASTLE!" With a translation of FUCK ME.

Castle pushes her over and Kate places her hands on the lavatory counter and can feel Castle place his erection at her entrance. Suddenly he slams himself deep into her until his hips slap up against her ass with a slap sound. Kate shudders and cries out. Soon Kate can feel him pull out and promptly stroke back into her, picking up speed. Kate can feel and hear his slap up against her ass, while holding onto her hips.

Castle leans over her back and kisses her shoulder. Castle can hear her huffing and puffing as her breathing comes faster and faster. Soon moans are escaping from her.

"Harder Castle. Harder." She wants to be fucked this time. Not made love to like earlier.

Castle tries to pick up the pace but he is going to climax soon and wants Kate to join him. So he reached in front of Kate and started rubbing circles around her clitoris. This caused Kate to scream out her orgasm as the contractions of her orgasm squeezed all the come out of Rick.

Coming down from her orgasm she spun around and soundly kissed Castle and deepening the kiss instantly. Kate starts dragging Castle while still kissing him toward the shower. She is tired of feeling yucky and wants to get clean. Breaking from the kiss she opens the shower door and turns on the water to get the temperature she wants. Turning back to kiss Castle again.

Stepping into the shower and bringing Castle with her. They spend their time using Kate's loofa and cherry scented body wash to clean each other. Paying special attention to the more private parts. Which got Castle instantly hard and lifted Kate up with his hands on her ass. Kate wrapped her legs around him and feel Castle push her up against the shower wall and fuck her while kissing her lips and her neck.

This only caused them to have to clean all over again. Which had to be hurried as the hot water started to run out.

Kate searched for some yoga pants and a t-shirt to put on while Castle had to go out into the living room to hunt down his clothes and what was left of his shirt. "I really need to go home and let the sitter off the hook so she can go home." Rick tells Kate while he is putting on his clothes. Even though the buttons on his shirt are mostly gone.

Changing the subject. "Have you found the guy who did that to Jessica?"

"I'm sorry Castle, I can't really talk about an open investigation." Kate tries not to tell him anything.

"Open investigation!? Meaning you still don't know! Did you even find out who killed her?" Rick was getting mad.

"Castle, …." But is cut off by Rick.

"You took her from my house, put her in a hospital and said she would be safe. Instead she ends up dead." Rick was getting madder.

"Did you even ask her any questions? Did it even occur to you that who did that may not want her to talk to the police?" Rick was on a roll. Just not a good one.

"Castle, it's not that simple." Kate would like him to see reason.

"She was beaten to a pulp, sliced into julienne fries. And sewed her up closed like some piece of meat. You didn't think she needed a guard on her room?"

"We had no evidence that she was involved in a homicide, so, ….." And is cut off by Rick.

"Now that she's dead. Did you even care that she did not want to involve the police? Protect and serve. You protect your own ass and serve no one. Do you even know who her next of kin are? Does anyone besides you even know she is dead?"

Kate hadn't even thought of her next of kin yet. She was going to ask Castle where she worked so she could question them. But had resisted talking to Castle.

Taking her silence as a NO, Rick continues. "Are you even going to try and find out who killed her? Or are you going to sweep it under the rug and only investigate the murder of the 4 dead cops? Only investigate when it is one of your own and no one else." Rick's temper was rising fast.

"Don't tell me how to do my job Castle!" Kate yelled back.

"Well apparently someone needs to or half the city is going to end up dead." Rick knew that was wrong the moment he said it but his temper was in control now.

"Get out Castle. No one needs a writer who only knows happy endings that he creates out of thin air. Life doesn't work that way. And you're not a cop. So what do you know anyway?" Kate had had enough.

"Fine! But you should take a good look in the mirror detective. Tell me some day what you see?"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Kate's temper had quickly caught up with Castle's.

"There is a dark cloud hanging over you detective. Who's murder are you interested in? Jessica's, those 4 cops or the one in your dark cloud that is raining on your parade?"

Kate is taken back. How could he know? He doesn't even know about her mother. It was too much. "GET OUT CASTLE! You have no business in police business. You don't know SHIT!"

"You really should take a good look at what's left of your soul detective. Jessica's murder was just as important as anyone else's. Her family will certainly think so. And those 4 cops gave their lives when they took this job to try and help people just like her. What about their families? Who the hell are you helping detective?"

"GET OUT CASTLE. OUT, OUT, OUT." And Kate slams the door behind him and leans her back up against the door.

Just who did he think he was? He's not a cop. He's doesn't know how things work. He's a stupid writer.

But she didn't put a guard on Jessica. She saw what had been done to her and she left her in a hospital, too scared to talk to her when she started asking questions. Why didn't she do something then?

She got those phone calls that sent her to Raglan. Found out things she never knew. And there was Rook and his gang. Did she get distracted?

Kate slid down the door and sat on the floor with her back still against the door. Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

She had screwed up. Got distracted with her mom's case. And some one's little girl had paid the price. Everything had happened so fast. Phone calls, Rook, getting shot, getting sick, Castle.

Castle? It was just a one night stand! Wasn't it? Alexis was sweet and she owed her some pizza's. And her and Castle had taken her in and cared for her when she was sick. Just like her mom used to do.

But one night stands were just wham bam thank you mam. Weren't they? Not what Castle did to her last night and this morning. That was,…. That was,…. What was that?

Kate banged the back of her head against the front door a couple of times. 'I'm screwing up again, aren't I!?'

Kate jumped up and opened the door and gave the door a little pull so it would close behind her and raced for the elevator. She pushed the button for down and it didn't open. So she pushed it 6 or 8 more times wanting it to speed up. She had to catch Castle!

Kate kicked the elevator door 'This is taking too long!' Kate turns and hits the stairwell door and down the stairs as fast as her bare feet will take her.

Crashing thru the front lobby door and out onto the sidewalk. Looking both directions.

NOTHING! No tail lights, no Castle, no nothing. She backs up against the building and the tears start to roll down her face.

'I screwed up. Castle is not 100% right, but he's not wrong either. And the best sex she has ever, ever had, just walked right out her door.'

'No, that wasn't right either. I threw him out. I wasn't listening and I threw him out'

She wasn't chasing after him. She still had some pride left. PHONE! I can call him. Maybe he'll come back and we can talk. Without the yelling. Searching herself, 'No phone. No purse. No ID. No badge. No gun. NO keys.'

"**NO KEYS!"** Kate tilts her head up to where her apartment would be. "NO KEYS." Sliding down the wall till she is sitting on the sidewalk. The tears are coming a little faster now.

'Can this day get any worse?' Kate brings her legs up to her chest and wraps her arms around them and tilts her head down and just cries.

A minute later, she wills herself to stop crying. She's a cop for god's sake. Stands up and heads for the elevator. Pressing the button for up, it opens immediately. 'Oh NOW it opens when called!'

Stepping out of the elevator she slowly walks down to her door, and stands in front of the closed door.

Kate bends forward and hits it with the top of her head and then hits the door with both of her fists. 'Locked out of her own apartment.' A cop. A homicide detective can't even get into her own apartment. How ironic!

When suddenly the door opens in, and Kate falls thru and lands on all fours.

Lost at what just happened and knowing that she is in a bad position for an intruder, she looks up to see who had opened the door.

Kate's mouth hangs open and her heart is beating fast as it suddenly gets a shot of adrenaline.

"**CASTLE!?"**


	23. Chapter 23

**CH23**

Kate launched herself up off the floor and flew into Castle's arms and wrapped her arms and legs around him. It was all Castle could do to remain upright. The force of Kate hitting him almost had him falling on his ass and then the weight of her on his front had him falling forward.

"Castle, castle, castle." Kate is telling him while kissing him over and over.

Castle however has this 'What the hell is happening.' Kind of look. Just minutes ago she was mad, now she is kissing him. Not that he's complaining. But still. …

Kate unwraps her legs from around Castle and stands in front of him, but does not remove her arms. "How, …. How." Kate knows she pulled the door closed and it should have locked behind her. Not the dead bolt naturally, but the other lock should have.

"I was mad. Really mad. I went down the elevator and when it reached to ground floor I just stood there holding it open. I decided that it wasn't worth being that mad at you about and wanted an explanation about what you were thinking when you did the things you did. So I got back in and came back up.

Your door was closed and you didn't answer when I knocked so I turned the handle to see if it was open so I could call out thru an open door. And it was unlocked. So I just came in, re-closed it and waited for you to come back." To Castle it seemed simple enough.

To Kate however it gave her some answers. His holding the elevator on the ground floor explains why the elevator did not show up when she called. And why she could find no trace of him outside. Even though she did not think she was that far behind him.

But why was her front door unlocked? She always twists the little knob to relock it after she enters. How could she have missed that. Oh yea, Castle was a distraction last night. A really BIG distraction. One she would like to repeat soon. 'About damn time' says the stupid voice.

"Castle, … we need to talk." Kate says looking straight into Castles eyes. But the look she gets back is more worry then interested in what she has to say.

"No, …no. Not that kind of talk. There is something you should know." And Kate takes Castle over to the sofa and sits him down, and explains mostly everything about her mother. How she reacted. How her dad reacted. Why she left law school to become a cop. Why she wanted to become a homicide detective.

The only things she leaves out is how Roy found her and what he did. And about her personal murder board in her dining room.

Unknown to Kate is that Castle already knows all this. Just not the part about her personal murder board. He knows a lot about Kate. Just not that little part.

Castle for his part just sits and listens, even though he has read about all this already. Even his daughter knows some of it.

When she is done, castle is smiling (beaming really). He is proud that she has taken a step and opened up a little. Even if she is not yet truly truthful about everything. But it's a start.

Kate however is concerned. Why is he smiling. She has just spilled her guts to him. Something she has not done with anyone else before. Ok, except for Lanie, but that's different. She is her best friend. If she didn't have Lanie she would be flapping in the wind. Well, maybe worse then she already is.

"I'm just glad you thought enough of me to share that with. It answers a lot of questions. It's probably why while I see a light in your eyes. And why I see a heavy cloud that seems to want to descend and stamp the light out.

How old where you when your mom was killed?" Castle asks, even though he knows the answer.

"Nineteen. I was home for a few weeks before heading back to Stanford to continue my studies." Kate tells him.

"My mother died when I was young also. She died in an explosion far, far from home. A lot of others died with her. They never did recover any of the bodies." What Castle doesn't tell her is that she was on a military ship and had died in the war that was threatening to consume them all.

"I'm sorry Castle. I didn't know." And why didn't I even think to ask earlier?

"What about your father?" Kate had an answer about his mother. What about the father?

"He died not long after." Leaving out that he had died on a different military ship that had had a reactor overload, turning it into its own little super nova.

"OH CASTLE!" Kate wrapped her arms around him as tears started to form. Kate had lost her mother, but at least she had not lost everyone.

Pulling back, blinking back tears. "Brothers, sisters?" Castle just shook his head. 'Only child, all alone'. Kate did the only thing she could think to do and was to hold him again. "I'm sorry Castle."

"It's alright. It was a long time ago." A little longer than Kate realizes even.

"I really do need to go. I have to get Alexis." Castle takes his arms away from around Kate and stands.

"Yea, sure. I understand."

"You want to come with Alexis and me to the Zoo around noon? There is a 4D theatre presentation." Castle asks hopeful. Maybe get a real date out of this.

"4D?" Kate questions.

"Yea, 3D glasses and they actually launch stuff out into the audience. Not air or water like they do at 'It's a Bugs Life' at Walt Disney World. Come with us. It'll be fun. I know Alexis would die to have you come. Besides what else are you going to do on your day off?"

Kate thinks it over. More time with Castle. Was this really what she wanted to do? And they haven't had time to talk about last night and this morning, and what it meant for them. If there is a 'Them'. And Alexis **IS** cute and she owes her a pizza. She could get drunk with Lanie. But Lanie will blast her with questions. And she's not yet ready to talk to Lanie about what happened last night with Castle. Though she can almost hear Lanie squealing in her ear already!

"Sure. I'll be at your place at 11:30. That ok?" Kate makes up her mind.

"We'll be waiting." Castle answers excided, and leans in and gives Kate a **REAL** kiss, while wrapping his arms around her. Kate responds by kissing him back.

Breaking away, "I really need to get going. We'll see you later." And heads for the door. "Oh, and just dress casual, nothing fancy." And opens the door. "But you probably already knew that, didn't you." And exits quickly before Kate gets a good look at his reddening face.

Kate just stands there smiling. His embarrassment was kind of cute, and refreshing. Not like the guys who usually come onto her. Alpha Males who think the world spins around them and any female should just bow down and worship the ground they walk on.

Still smiling Kate heads for her bedroom. She needs to get ready for her date. **'WAIT**, did I just say DATE?' Is it a date? He is buying tickets for the zoo and she is going out with him. **BUT**, she is buying dinner with a pizza. AT his place? Is it a date?

Still smiling she heads for the shower. Just had one not that long ago comes to mind. Making her smile even wider. Yea, and what a shower.

'I told you so.' Says the voice. "Oh shut-up." Kate replies with an even bigger smile.

Kate arrived just as indicated at 11:30. Only to find that there was a Town Car with a driver already there. Ready to take them to the Zoo and pick them back up again. Kate had decided on straight leg jeans, a black bra under a darker pull over string strap top with a see thru light colored string top camisole on top. Her shoes were strap type sandals with a little bit of heel (only 2-1/2"). Yes there would be some walking involved, but she wanted to make sure castle had a face she wanted him to have while she walked out in front of him.

Castle had arranged for a private guided tour of the zoo. Something Kate had never done before. And everywhere they went Alexis was recognized by all the staff.

Apparently if you donate enough money, they had waved the 22 year old restriction for Alexis. Though she still could not do certain things because of her age. But that did not seem to stop most of the staff members.

**Bronx Zoo Volunteer Program**

**Friends of the Zoo**

**Become a member of the Friends of the Zoo**, the docent organization based in the Education Department at the Bronx Zoo. Enthusiastic adults 22 or older, who can serve weekdays or weekends for a minimum of two years, are prime candidates for the program. Weekday docents serve one day per week; weekend docents serve one day every other weekend. Docents enjoy free admission to the Wildlife Conservation Society's four zoos and the aquarium in New York. They receive continuing education courses on wildlife biology, and discounts at WCS gift shops.

**As part of the Education department, docents:**

Offer guided tours of zoo exhibits to schoolchildren, organized groups, and families.

Work as exhibit interpreters in exhibits throughout the Park providing visitors with valuable lessons that promote wildlife conservation.

Assist the Education Department with its environmental education programs.

Assist at special events (Members' Nights, Overnight Safaris, etc.)

To become a Friend of the Zoo, candidates need to pass an interview, to participate in a 3 month period of activities and in-park observation, and to successfully complete a 3 month training course.

**The Training Program**

The staff of the Education Department and the members of the Friends of the Zoo will mentor trainees. Trainees will attend 8-10 days of classes and exhibit tours led by Education Department staff and veteran docents. The training course will include homework and a 10 minute final presentation. The goals of the 6 month training program are:

To acquaint the trainee with the mission of the Wildlife Conservation Society and the Friends of the Zoo.

To orient the trainee to the facilities and policies of the Bronx Zoo.

To help the trainee learn about the animals and exhibits.

To help the trainee to feel comfortable as a member of the volunteer organization.

To provide the skills necessary for interacting with the visitors to the Zoo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate got to see and do things she had never done before. And was amazed at just how much Alexis knew from her time here.

They had run across one lady that was part of the staff, who had been working with Alexis her entire time she was at the zoo. "You have a lovely daughter. She is the brightest little thing. So inquisitive and kind. You should be proud." Then she ran off to prevent some child from throwing things over one of the fences into the animals. Not giving Kate a chance to respond.

'My daughter? She thinks Alexis is, … MINE!?' Alexis was off talking to another staff member along with Castle. 'Mine!?' Have they been telling people here that she was Alexis's mom? Turning in space she needed to find someone to ask. The first lady was long gone. But she spotted another worker and walked over to ask him.

What she got back amazed Kate. No one had even seen Alexis's mom, just her dad. Even he thought she was Alexis's mom. Who else would she be?

Kate didn't contradict him. Mostly because she couldn't form the words. Why would everyone think I'm Alexis's mom? She was going to have a little talk with Alexis over pizza tonight. Without Castle around. Kate didn't want to hurt her feelings, but she HAD to know.


	24. Chapter 24

**CH24**

They had stayed until closing at 5:30. Found the Town Car waiting for them to take them back to Castle's house. Kate had asked if they could stop for pizza, which got an immediate YES from Alexis.

Kate had never meet anyone who loved pizza as much as Alexis.

Kate selected Don Antonio by Starita, 309 W 50th Street, NY, NY 10019

Alexis chose

**Burrata Roberto**

_homemade burrata, grape tomatoes, basil, extra virgin olive oil_

They ate in the restaurant. Not to make Alexis uncomfortable they all had Iced Tea to wash it all down with.

It was 8:00 by the time they got to Castle's house. And it was time for Alexis to go to bed. Kate offered to tuck her in, which came as a shock. But it brought a huge smile to Alexis's face however. Seeing this, Rick was quick to relinquish his duties and went into the kitchen while Kate and Alexis went downstairs to her room.

Kate entered her room and stopped in her tracks. It was gorgeous. Very bight and very happy looking. Lots of storage. The bed was on another level. There was a desk, for her to study or read at. It was amazing. Kate watched Alexis go over to a drawer and pull out her night ware. She went up the back stairs to get to the bed upstairs. Her comforter and sheets were a nice complement to the room itself.

Kate wondered around a little giving Alexis time to change before she went upstairs. Upstairs was just as amazing. There was a huge picture of Cinderella's Castle on one wall. It was a night shot with Fireworks going off in the background.

"Your room is AMAZING Alexis. I had nothing like this when I was growing up!" Kate tells her.

Alexis however just shrugs her shoulders, "It's nice." Not nearly as overwhelmed as Kate is.

Alexis hops into bed and pulls the sheets up. "Did your mommy tuck you in when you were young?" Alexis asks her.

"Yes, every night. She used to sing me a song each night." Kate tells her.

"Can you sing me a song?" Alexis wishes, with a kind of sad face.

"Sure." And Kate softly sings.

What cha gonna be when you grow up?  
What cha gonna do when your time is up?  
What cha gonna say when things go wrong?  
What cha gonna do when you're on your own?

There's a road, long and winding  
The lights are blindin' but it gets there  
Don't give up, don't look back  
There's a silver linin', it's out there somewhere

Everybody wants an answer, everybody needs a friend  
We all need a shinin' star on which we can depend  
So tonight we're gonna wish upon a star  
We never wished upon before  
(What cha gonna be when you grow up?)  
Find what you're looking for  
(What cha gonna do when your time is up?)

There'll be times in your life  
Yeah, when you' be dancin' an' shit but you ain't gettin' it  
Don't get disillusioned, no, don't expect too much  
'Cuz if what you have is all you can get  
Just keep on tryin' it, just ain't happened yet

Everybody wants to be winner, everybody has a dream  
We all need a shinin' star when things ain't what they seem  
So tonight we're gonna wish upon a star  
We never wished upon before  
(What cha gonna be when you grow up?)  
Gotta get where you're headed for  
(What cha gonna do when your time is up?)  
Oh yeah

Ooh, everybody wants some kindness, everybody needs a break  
We all need a shinin' star when things get hard to take  
So tonight we're gonna wish upon a star  
We never wished upon before  
(What cha gonna be when you grow up?)  
Yeah, tonight we're gonna wish upon a star  
We never wished upon before

What cha gonna be when you grow up?  
What cha gonna do when your time is up?  
(Gotta find what you're looking for)  
What cha gonna say when things go wrong?  
(So don't get disillusioned)

What cha gonna do when you're on your own?  
(No, don't expect too much)  
What cha gonna be when you grow up?  
(Yeah)  
What cha gonna do when your time is up?  
([Incomprehensible] babe)

What cha gonna say when things go wrong?  
What cha gonna be when you grow up?  
What cha gonna do when your time is up?

"That's pretty. What's it called?"

"Wish upon a star."

"I don't have a mommy to sing to me at night. Daddy is a good reader. But it's not the same." Alexis says sadly.

Seeing an opening and blinking back her own tears. "Alexis have you talked about me to any of the Zoo employees?"

"No, I only talk about dad when I'm there. Why?"

"Do you know anything about your mother?" Kate deflects the question.

"Dad told me she died when she had me. That she had been sick for a long time and the pregnancy was difficult for her." Alexis told Kate while tears were starting to form.

Kate lifts up Alexis and wraps her arms around her and thru her own tears. "Oh sweetie. I' sorry. I didn't know. I'm so sorry."

This was the catalyst for Alexis to let go and start crying, hard.

All Kate could do was hold her and rock back and forth while trying to tell her everything was fine. Which is not easy when Kate is crying too.

It took 20 minutes before Kate could look at lying Alexis back down and try and get her to sleep. Ten minutes later, sure that she was asleep, Kate got up and walked down the stairs. Still crying. Kate had lost her mom and hit hurt like hell. But at least she had grown up with a mom. It was clear Castle cared about her and was doing what he could. Now she had a question for castle. But first she had to get rid of her tears.

Stepping out of Alexis's room and into the adjoining bathroom. Kate washed her face, and spent some time staring at herself in the mirror. Kate felt like she was in way over her head. She had mind blowing sex with Castle who's daughter didn't have a mom. And possibly didn't have a women in her life. Where did that leave her? How did she feel about everything that had happened in just the last 2 days?

She had already let Castle in farther than any other man in her life. Even her father didn't know everything. How to handle this. She needed time to think.

Walking upstairs she found Castle in the living room watching the local news on TV.

Not sure where to start, "Castle?". And Castle turns to look at her.

"Is, … Is there a women in Alexis's life?"

"What do you mean?"

"Does she have any adult females in her life. Ones she spends time with?"

"She has her sitter and her teacher. And recently you, I guess."

"No grandmother, aunts or cousins?"

Rick just shakes his head. "Beckett, what about, ..." But Kate cuts him off.

"I need to go Castle. I have to go to work in the morning." And she bolts for the front door.

"BECKETT!" But Kate doesn't stop.

There is only one place for Kate to go now.

"Hi Lanie. Have you got time." Kate asks as she holds up a bottle of wine.

"This must be good if you think we need alcohol."

After Kate pours out a large glass for each and quickly downs half of it. In front of Lanies wide eyes.

"Ok girlfriend spill." Lanie is convinced this must be good. "Come on Kate. I've known you a long time. If you need alcohol to talk it must be really important."

"I'm not even sure were to begin." Kate is so lost.

"So start at the beginning. Who does it involve?"

Barely squeaking it out. "Castle."

"He kissed you and you kissed him." Lanie starts at the beginning.

Listening to Kate's silence. "You did more than kiss him didn't you?"

Seeing the look on Kate's face. Lanie squeals out loudly "Katherine Beckett. You didn't!

You did, didn't you?"

"When, where?" Lanie digs for details.

"The other night and this morning." Looking ashamed of herself.

"The other night. That would have been after the fund raiser for the fallen officers."

Kate just nodded.

"Was it good?" Kate looks even more ashamed of herself.

"It was, wasn't it."

"Oh, Lanie. It was,... it was, mind blowing. I didn't even know you could have sex like that."

Lanie just squeals again. "So you didn't have to fake your orgasm this time?"

"Orgasm implies singular." Kate looks like she would rather hide then tell Lanie.

"Multiple Orgasm? How many are we talking about?"

"I don't know exactly. I wasn't really able to count at the time. Say 9 or 10. Or so."

Lanie' eyes pop open. This was something she never considered Kate was capable of.

"9 or 10. Or so. …. Have you ever done this before?"

Kate just shakes her head. Embarrassed beyond belief.

"So what's the problem? Why aren't you still in his bed?"

Kate just looks uncomfortable.

"It wasn't his bed was it. You were at your apartment."

Kate just nods.

"Ok, so back to the question. Why aren't you still in bed getting some more?"

"He invited me to go to the Zoo with him and his daughter today"

"You went on a Date!" Lanie is excited for her. "Wait, he has a daughter?"

Kate just nods. "Her name is Alexis, She's five."

"And his having a daughter is a problem?" Lanie doesn't believe this but needs to ask.

"OH NO! She's fantastic. She's remarkable. She is so smart it's scary."

"So what's the problem?"

"When we were at the Zoo all the staff where she is doing some kind of internship, thought I was her mother."

"Does Alexis think of you as being her mother?"

"No, I don't think so. She told me that her mother died in child birth. She never knew her. No sisters, grandmother's, aunts or cousins."

"So you're the only adult female she has in her life?"

"She is so cute Lanie. I don't know what to do!"

"Have you talked to Castle?"

Kate just shakes her head.

"So, you had mind blowing sex with a handsome rich man who has a daughter that you adore. And in stead of being there and enjoying even more sex and his daughters company. You are here drinking with me instead.

Girlfriend, have you lost your mind?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

For those of you who want to see Alexis's bedroom, you will need to copy and past and replace the word dot with dot and remove the spaces. It will not allow me to show a link, so i had to be creative. It is very colorful. No need to describe if you can see it for yourself.

Just don't show it to your daughter or she will want one just like it.

Her's however is not shared so the top level only has one bed, with 2 staircases. Not 2 beds.

projectnursery dot com/2013/05/lofted-girls-room


	25. Chapter 25

**CH25**

"Lanie, it's not that simple. It's, … complicated."

"Kate Beckett, only you could take something so simple and make it complicated. So question for you.

Did you enjoy the sex? And don't even think about saying no because it is written all over your face."

Kate just nods.

"And do you enjoy Castle's company?" Kate just nods again.

"And do you enjoy Alexis's company and find her adorable?"

"I wouldn't go so far as to say adorable."

"OH REALLY! Well let's see. You said she was fantastic, remarkable and smart. How does that not make it to adorable?"

"I'm not her MOM LANIE!"

"And did Alexis or Castle say you were? Only the Zoo workers reached that conclusion. Am I right?"

Kate again just nods her head.

"So tell me again why you are sitting here drinking with me, when you could be someplace else. Enjoying someone else's company." Lanie pushes to get Kate to see.

Just as Kate opens her mouth to respond. "I know, I know. It's complicated. Does Castle know about your mom?"

Kate still just nods.

"You told him?" Lanie does not believe. Kate tells no one about her mom.

"It seemed like the thing to do at the time."

"And what did Castle say."

"He just listened and asked a couple of questions."

"So he didn't bolt and dump you right then and there. Was this before or after your date?"

"Before." Kate tells Lanie softly.

"And he still asked you on a date with his daughter to spend the day at the Zoo?"

Kate just nods. Not correcting Lanie about it not being a date.

"So, just to recap. You had mind blowing sex with a handsome rich guy. Who has a daughter you adore. You've gone out on a first date and enjoyed it. They have both taken care of you when you were sick. Castle got you an armor plate to save your life. Have I missed anything?"

Kate looks ashamed and keeps her eyes on the floor. "We also went to dinner after the Zoo, and we played laser tag at Castle's house after I got out of the hospital when I was shot." Kate fills her in.

"So you've actually been on two dates with him."

Kate just opens and shuts her mouth a few times. Trying to tell Lanie that they were not dates, when they clearly were, was just not going to fly.

"Katherine Beckett. What am I going to do with you?" Lanie lets out a heavy sigh.

"Ok, this is what you are going to do. You are going to go home. Pack an overnight bag and get your skinny little ass back over to Castle's house."

"LANIE! I can't do, …" But Kate is cut off.

"Katherine Houghton Beckett. I'm going to smack you, so hard, you are going to end up in New Jersey.

Now, go home, pack and get your little ass back over there. Or so help me!" Lanie is not letting Kate out of this.

"Lanie, I can't get involved. What if it doesn't work out? What if Alexis gets attached to me and Castle and I just don't get together. It wouldn't be fair, …." And Lanie is still interrupting Kate.

"What are you talking about. You aren't even together yet, and you are already to the break up point. Why are you trying to end it before it even gets started? This just might be the single most important event in your life. So,… Why Kate?"

"It's just, …. I mean, …. When my mom died, it broke my heart. I can't love someone and loose them again. I just can't. And it's not fair to them. I'm a cop. I might not come home some day. It would devastate them. Especially Alexis. I can't make her go thru what I went thru. It wouldn't be fair."

"Now we come to the root of your problem. Oh sweetie. There are countless cops that have families. And everything works out fine. There are military men and women with families. You are no different. Those women married to military men who go out on deployments for a year, and risk their lives. And those women are sitting at home praying that the man they love comes home to them.

You aren't even giving Castle or Alexis a chance to show how brave they are that you won't come home. Or how willing they are to wait for you TO come home to them.

Worrying about a possible future that may not come to pass, just isn't right. Not for them or for you. Give them a chance Kate. They may surprise the hell out of you. And in a good way." Lanie pleads her case. But will Kate listen?

"So you think I should just jump in and go for it?" Kate is not convinced.

"I think you should give them a chance. You are only just starting any kind of relationship. Let it grow. Let all of you show what you are capable of. They may be just as worried as you are. That's kind of what being in a relationship is about. Growth." Lanie is just thinking, please open up Kate.

"So more dates and get to know them and what they expect."

"And jump him every chance you get." Kate just laughs. "And it sounds like you are both good at that."

Kate just giggles and blushes. It may be Lanie but telling anyone that she was multi-orgasmic for the first time in her life was just, way private.

"Now, go home, pack and get your butt back over there." Lanie pushes.

"Not too soon?" Kate is not sure about this idea.

"How are you going to get to know each other if you don't spend time together. And with your work schedule, who knows when that would be.

Now, get moving girlfriend." Literally shoving Kate out the door. "And I expect details later.

And Kate. ….. Have fun!"

"Thanks Lanie, you're the best."

"Don't I know it. And you're damn lucky to have me. Now move! Before I slap you."

Kate went home, and grabbed a bag. Packed it with clothes for work tomorrow. Threw in some make-up essentials. Added a couple of panties that might drive Castle insane. And added a couple of condoms for good measure. Just as she was zipping it closed, Kate went back and grabbed the box and took out 2 or 3 more and dropped them in. Then thought what the hell and dumped the contents of the whole box in her bag. Blushing madly, even though there was no one around to see it.

Kate was not sure she could survive another night like that last one, or even be able to walk. But she would at least die with a smile on her face. And headed out the door and drove to Castle's house.

Kate drove and pulled up in front of one of the garage doors and sat there. Lanie and the alcohol had got her here. Now she needed the courage to go to the front door and inside.

Kate has the shakes, butterflies and tumbling in her stomach and begins to wonder if she can do this. Should she do this?

Well in for a penny in for a pound. Got out of the car, locked the car door after grabbing her bag and headed for the front door. It was 10:30 at night. Was he even still up? Finding the call panel and pushes the button. And now her hand is really shaking. As are her knees. She feels like she is going to collapse.

The door opens and there is Castle, still dressed from the clothes for the trip to the Zoo. Same as she is wearing.

"Detective Beckett. What an unexpected pleasure. What can I do for you?" Rick is excited and it leaks out in his voice.

"Have you got room for one more tonight, Castle?" Kate asks timidly.

"Oh" Looking down at the bag Kate has in her hand. **"OH! … **Of course. You are always welcome. Anytime! Come on in.

The master suites are just up the stairs one level. Mine is on the left and the spare is on the right. If you prefer one of the guest rooms, those are up another level along with Alexis's room. Take your pick. They are all set up for guests. Always.

I'll be in the living room while you get settled."

"Castle, which side is Alexis's room on?" Not remembering from before. She was just following Alexis last time.

"Her room is above the spare master suite. Why?"

"No reason. Just curious." Castle gives her a funny look, of that's not the reason you asked. But lets it pass.

"Make yourself at home. Would you like something to drink?"

"A small glass of wine would be nice." Kate responds. But is actually thinking 6 shots of Tequila would be better.

Kate waits until Castle is out of site up stairs before going upstairs herself. Now, turn left into Castle's room or right into the safer guest suite.

Turning left Kate opens the door and enters. It looks similar to the guest suite. Just a differently decorated. A little more masculine, but not too much. It was nice. Kate drops her bag on the foot locker at the foot of the bed. That must be the door to the walk-in closet, just like the other room. Those double doors must lead to the bathroom. Opening them and Kate steps in. "WOW!" It was a deeper color. The wood is darker. The shower is maybe a little smaller with the same look as the other. The tub, strike that, the pool is the same. With the same jets.

Stepping back out into the bedroom with the intent of heading upstairs to join Castle. Kate spots a wall in the corner that is out of place and walks over. Kate pushes the panel open a little further and can see some kind of hallway. It's too dark to see well. Hesitant but curious she steps one foot in and suddenly lights come on revealing a short corridor ending in a spiral staircase going down.

Curiosity has gotten the better of Kate now, so she steps in and heads for the stairs and down. As she goes down more lights come on. Upon reaching the bottom she comes up short in front of a steel door with no handles or anything on it. On the wall next to it is a hand print scanner that she recognizes.

Of course she just has to put her hand on it. After the light passes from top to bottom the panel lights up red, and nothing happens. She's not cleared to enter Kate guesses. What is in there? What is Castle hiding? Deciding this is as far as she can get, Kate heads back up the stairs. Just as she exits the hall and back into the bedroom.

"AAAHHH!" Kate screams out and jumps back. With her heart now racing at break neck speed.

"Doing some treasure hunting detective?" Castle asks, just inches away from her.

"Scared the crap out of me Castle." Then realizing where she had just come from and been found out. "I'm, … I'm sorry Castle. I got curious I guess. Must be the detective in me I guess. I'm sorry!"

"Come on Beckett. I'll show you."

"That's all right Castle. I shouldn't have even gone down there. I'm sorry."

"It's ok, Beckett. Come on." And motions for Kate to follow as Castle heads in and down the stairs.

Kate reluctantly follows him. Thinking she really should have just stayed out of it. But too late now.

Reaching the bottom, Castle places his hand on the panel and the light passes over it. When complete, it turns green, and Kate can hear a sudden Clunk sound. And sees the door suddenly pull away and she can feel a sudden gust of air. The door pulls away and then slides to one side. The wall it pulled away from looks to be at least 3 feet thick. Castle steps in and the space lights up revealing still another door. While in the room, Castle says something. But Kate does not recognize the word. It sounded like 'Ell-Melloon'.

The door only cracks open and Castle has to pull it open the rest of the way. And steps thru with Kate in tow right behind him.

Inside Kate can see what looks like a living room. Rather sparse and not nearly as nice as the one upstairs.

"Come on, I'll give you the tour. This is the living room. The sofa pulls out into a bed. Thru here leads to the kitchen (Short galley style). Behind this door is the pantry. Enough food to feed 4 people for a month. There is a 2,000 gallon potable water tank just behind it. Thru here is the only restroom. The discharge from here and the kitchen goes into a 5,000 gallon holding tank. Thru here is the bedroom. As you can see it has 2 bunk beds. They are nice, but I prefer my bed upstairs. And thru here is the heart of the place. This is the communications room. Access to satellites. Satellite phones and video conferencing. Old fashioned ham radio that on a good day could get you Tokyo, maybe. It doubles as the TV and DVD room on that screen there. Couple of normal non-smart cell phones along with a couple of old style walkie talkies. Anything that needs batteries is charged here. And thru that door is the mechanical room. Air cleaners, water purifier, humidifier, etc. It has it's own separate power source. Though it is attached to the main house grid. Running on it's own power, it should last for at least 6 months. Give or take."

"It's a bomb shelter." Kate thinks.

"Well technically when it was first conceived it was a panic room. Now it's a panic room on steroids. But if you prefer bomb shelter, that'll work too. It will probably stand up to a nuclear blast. However there is not enough food or water to stay down here long enough for the radiation to dissipate and allow anyone inside to exit. So, it really is more of a panic room."

"Paranoid Castle?" Kate teases.

"It's more for my daughter's safety then mine. Her's and anyone else I care about. No one, absolutely no one hurts the people I love. … No one.

And if staying down here for a month is what it takes, it's a small price. One I'm only too willing to pay."

"Even me, castle?" Kate asks shyly. Wondering just what Castle thinks of her.

"Even you Beckett. Most assuredly, even you." Rick says with conviction, smiling wide.


	26. Chapter 26

**CH26**

Working their way upstairs closing all the doors along the way. Making it to the kitchen, Castle pulled out 2 shot glasses and placed them on the kitchen counter.

"Castle, this is not wine." Kate asks questioning his intentions.

"It's better, besides it looked like you could use it. And frankly, so could I.

It's smooth Kate. I bought it during a quick trip in Mexico. There was a little distillery that only sells locally. You'll like it."

Kate took a look at the bottle. "100% de Agave, Don Chendo, Destilado de Agave, Anejo, 750ml, 35% Alc. Vol."

"It's Tequila!" Kate is amazed. Did he read my mind?"

Castle pours a shot for both of them. They both pick up their glass. Kate is first. "Salute" And they both knock back their drink in one swallow.

"Smooth Castle." It had a flavor but no burn going down. And Castle pours out another round. Castle is next. "Your mom." And they both knock back their drink in one swallow.

Castle pours out another round. Kate goes next. "Alexis." And down goes the next drink. Castle pours out another round. Castle is next. "Closure." And down goes another drink. Though this time Kate has her eyebrows up. Then remembers what she had told Castle about her mother.

Castle was starting to put the bottle away. "Wimping out on me Castle?" It was only 4 so far and Kate wanted 6.

Castle poured out another round, only spilled a drop this time. Kate grinned. Castle had just blinked, so Kate now knew she could drink him under the table with ease.

After 2 more Castle put the bottle away and the shot glasses in the sink after rinsing them out. Then pulled out 2 bottles of water out of the fridge and handed one to Kate, and walked into the living room. Not exactly going straight. Kate followed grinning. This could be fun!

Castle sat on the sectional and Kate sat close but not too close. She had questions and while the alcohol seemed to be working she knew she needed time for it to loosen his tongue a little.

"Castle, what happened to Alexis's mother?" Start with an easy one. Maybe?

Castle put a finger up to his ear, and brought it down a short time later. To Kate it reminded her of those TV movies where the Feds where hidden ear plugs to listen in on what is being said to them. But his ear was presently turned to her, so she could see there was nothing there.

"She was like you, and not like you. She was small and frail." He seemed to stumble on what to say next.

"She loved kids! She was a grade school teacher. And she wrote children's books on her off time from teaching." Castle looked sad, really sad. Maybe this was not a good topic to start with after all.

"She became pregnant, just like she always dreamed." Tears were starting to fall on Castle's face.

"She became sick and bed ridden the final 3 months. It was hell for her." Tears were coming a little faster now.

"Labor was hard. She was so weak. She died in the hospital a day or two later." Castle had not looked at Kate the entire time.

Now Kate had tears. Yea, she should have started with something simpler.

"I'm sorry Castle. I know the words sound weak, but I am sorry." Wiping away her own tears.

He's emotional and drunk, time for a personal question, that had been running around in her head since the other night.

"Castle, …. Why me? I mean why did you, … why am I,…." Damn! Can't even get the question out.

"You remind me of her. She was focused and determined, with a passion for love that was unmatched by anyone else I ever met. … You just ignore you passion for love.

She was focused and determined when it came to the kids she taught. To her each one was one of hers. She got them to the point that if there was something, an event, which they did not want to share with their parents, they came to her.

We arranged meals at our house and invited all of them. Took them all out to see movies. Arranged to play games, either internal amongst them, or against another class.

She loved them all even if she didn't actually teach them.

You are focused in your work and determined to do everything you can to solve every case that comes your way. You find half assed shoddy police work as an insult to what you do, and want to correct every error you find. I think if you could find a way to TEACH every cop to treat each and every case like you do, you would jump at the chance.

And somewhere deep inside here, (as Rick pokes his chest were his heart is) you are dying to find someone to love passionately who would love you back equally. Accepting of every flaw you think, rightly or wrongly, that you have."

Kate's heart was pounding in her chest. She was going to bust a blood vessel somewhere, she was sure of it! How could he reach into her very soul and put her inner self on display for her to see so easily? Who the hell was this man?

Kate had wanted answers and got Castle drunk enough to loosen his tongue. It had worked. Maybe just a little too damn well. Kate could only think of one thing to do.

She covered the distance between them on the sectional in record time, wrapped her arms around him, drew him in as close as she could and kissed him soundly. Putting every ounce of herself into the kiss. She may not be able to tell him what she is feeling at this moment. But he was going to damn well feel it. After coming up for air she only dived right back in and tried to find even more of herself to place into the kiss. He, she, was never going to forget this kiss. Not if she had anything to say about it.

Finally breaking away, reluctantly, "Come on Castle, it's time for bed." Kate wanted him and she wanted him NOW!

Standing she reached down and grabbed both his hands and lifted him up. Which she found did require some effort on her part. Maybe she had put too much Tequila down him earlier. It got him to loosen his tongue but it seems everything else was loose too. And there was one part of him that she didn't want loose at all. In fact she wanted it as hard as she could get it to be. Or die trying.

She had managed to navigate all the stairs (Why did he have to put his bedroom so damn far away from the living room?)

Making it into his bedroom, she maneuvered him over near the bed and stopped. Then she started stripping him of his clothes. All the while letting her hand wander over every inch of skin that she exposed. She enjoyed this part, but it also had it's down side. It was working her into a state of frenzy. She was getting horny fast! And this only made things worse.

Finally down to his boxers left, she left him standing there while she grabbed her bag and headed for the bathroom. "Don't move Castle, I'll be right back."

Making it to the bathroom Kate stripped her clothes off as fast as she could. Noticing and not surprised that her panties were soaked, almost totally. God she was horny! She started putting on what she had come with, hoping it would get a rise out of Castle. In more ways than one. She was hesitant to put the panties that were part of her outfit on. They were going to get soaked as soon as she put them on. But reasoned that they would not being staying on for long anyway. And Castle may like taking off soaked panties.

Kate started walking slowly back out into the bedroom, "CASTLE." In the most seductive voice she could manage. "OH Castle?" Finally stepping into the room. Castle was NOT where she had left him. He was flat on his back on the bed without turning down the comforter or sheets.

'OH NO! This can't be happening. Maybe it was too much Tequila looked to be turning into Definitely too much Tequila. Her own plan was backfiring on her.

Thinking maybe she can still salvage the situation. She went over and started stroking his arm and running her finger nails across his chest. "Castle?" Getting nothing she runs her nails down his chest until she reaches the edge of his boxers. Then slides her palm down the outside of his boxers over his 'Manhood'.

He doesn't have an erection. Stroking it a little to see if it will respond. Nothing! Reaching in under his boxers to get skin on skin contact she again starts to pay attention and get him/it to respond.

DAMN, Sound asleep. And Kate is HOT! She is on fire, and has a want that only Castle can satisfy. If the bastard was awake! "Why didn't I stop at 4 shots? I just had to push it to 6. I'm so screwed."

At this Kate starts to laugh. Getting screwed is the one thing that is on her mind right now. The irony of her situation is not lost on her. She wanted to get screwed, and she is.

Sighing at her defeat of her own making, she gets to work at pulling the comforter and the sheets underneath, down so she can get into bed with Castle and get some sleep. SLEEP? Yea, that's going to be a joke.

Finally succeeding in at least one task tonight, Kate climbs in next to Castle. Pulls the top sheet up over both of them and snuggles in close to Castle as she can get, and wraps one arm around him to hold him close. In nice and close she can breathe in his unique smell.

'OH, That was a bad idea.' Now she just wanted Castle even more. Her panties were already wet and if she keeps this up she's going to be sleeping in wet sheets of her own making. "What did I do to deserve this?"

'This is all Lanie's fault. If I hadn't gone over to talk to her, or allow her to push me over here. I'd be home asleep right now.' Yeah 'ALL ALONE' says the voice.

Groaning, Kate just snuggles in and tries to go to sleep. Breathing in the smell of Richard Castle, her favorite author.

Finally Kate cooled off enough and with a big smile on her face went to sleep with Castle in her arms.

Castle had his face firmly planted between Kate's spread wide legs. She could feel him licking her outer and inner lips. Just like last time. Then he stuck his tongue inside her as far as it would go, Then out, back in, out, back in. OH GOD he was fucking her with his tongue. Kate knew she was moaning and whimpering and twisting around on the bed. It felt soooo good. Then back to licking her vaginal lips again. Suddenly she could feel his finger rubbing circles around her clitoris. This had her arching her back and grabbing the sheets fiercely. Just like last time. Then he stopped and went back to just licking. It was driving her insane. She knew she was twisting around on the bed, arching her back and flicking her head from side to side. Then he switched back to stroking her clitoris again. OH she was close. SOOOO close!

Kate suddenly woke. GOD she was horny. She could feel her juices tickling down and wetting the sheets. She could feel Castle's tongue doing magical things between her legs.

WAIT! He was between her legs. Licking and probing. Rubbing circles around her clitoris. It wasn't a dream. And she really was close. So god damn close. Then he moved his tongue to her clitoris and started rapid fire licking. Again and again and again. This was enough for Kate. She arched her back and lifted her hips high off the bed and screamed as her orgasm over took her. Clutching the sheets tightly in her hands.

Eventually she started to come down. But Castle went to stroking that special place inside her that he had found last time. And once again she felt the need to pee. However this time she knew that the feeling would go away and be replaced with intense pleasure.

Castle repeated what he did when making love to her last time. As soon as she had climaxed doing this, he went back to licking and flicking her clitoris with his tongue and fingers. And soon had her climaxing, screaming and wriggling all over the bed.

Then back to stoking his fingers in and out. Caressing that one magical spot. Over and over and over again. Bringing her to yet another crashing climax. All of this had left Kate breathless yet again. She could no longer think what Castle was doing, only react to what he was doing. Orgasm after orgasm. Kate couldn't even think to count the number of times she came. It just happened over and over.

Finally Castle let her calm down from the latest orgasm and was crawling up the bed over her with the intent of fucking her like she had never been fucked before. But Kate had other ideas. She flipped them over so Kate was now on top. Kate leaned down and kissed Castle with her tongue asking for entrance and instantly getting it. She could taste herself in Castle's mouth. It has a unique taste to it. Part her and part Castle. Kate was getting to like this taste. It could become addicting. Not that she cared in the least. Not if it meant Castle would keep doing what he had been doing.

Leaning back up she reached down and positioned Castle at her entrance. What she really wanted to do was slam down on him and have him impaled on her as deep as she could. But knew that might hurt even as wet as she was. So she took it slow and buried him inside her until she was sitting on him. Exhaling and moaning out the entire time. As soon as she adjusted to him being inside her, she started rocking back and forth, gaining speed as she went. Then she switched to up and down using her legs to lift up until he was almost out and then plunging back down until he was all the way back in as deep as she could get him inside her. And started to pick up the pace. Moaning, groaning and whimpering all the time.

When Kate switched back to rocking back and forth with him inside her again, Castle reached up and palmed both her breasts in his hands. Soon had his hands molding them from one section to another. Stopping to roll her nipples between his fore finger and his thumb. This got the result from Kate that he was looking for as she placed her hands over his and moved his hands where she wanted them.

While Kate continued to rock back and forth and picking up speed again. Castle pinched each nipple hard. Getting a squeal of a moan from Kate' lips. Then he pulled straight out. Trying to actually pull her nipples off her breasts. This got a new reaction from Kate. "CASTLE!"

Kate was close, so close. The next time Castle pinched her nipples hard and pulled, that was enough for Kate as she leaned back to make the pull on her nipples even more intense and screamed as she climaxed. Her inner walls constricting around Castle rhythmically. And this was too much for Castle as he let out a low Moan and AAHHHH! As he filled Kate with his come.

Falling forward onto Castle's chest as she slowly came down and relaxed. Kate kissed Castle and pushed her tongue inside not waiting for permission. Kate kissed him until she was totally relaxed after her latest orgasm. Finally resting her head on his shoulder while she tenderly kisses his neck.

"That was spectacular Castle. I don't, …. I mean no one has ever, …. " Kate lifts herself up until she is sitting on him with him still inside her, softening slowly. Placing her hands on his chest. "Castle, …. You do things, …. I mean I've never, ….. I don't know what to say Castle.

I'm not a virgin, but I've never had anyone do what you do. I can usually come when having sex. Not always, sometimes I've had to fake it. But what you do, …." Not sure how to finish her thought, Kate just leans down and kisses him instead.

Castle starts to respond to Kate's comments, but she just places a finger on his lips and shushes him quiet. "Come on Castle, time for a shower. I'm a mess, all thanks to you, and I have to get to work."

"Anything to help Beckett. Anything at all." And the both head for the shower. Where once again Castle can't keep his hands off her and sex in the shower is the order of the day.

Having dried themselves off, clothes on, make-up on and kissing Castle at the front door. Kate walks out to her car with a bounce in her step, a big sated smile on her face, and drives into work. Her bag that she just left in Castle's bathroom long forgotten. Along with the 15 or so Condoms that she had brought with her.


	27. Chapter 27

**CH27**

Kate walked into the bullpen and found Ryan and Espo already there. "Beckett, how was your day off?"

"It was just fine Javi, just fine."

"And who did you have fun with Beckett?" Noticing a smile on her face they have not seen for some time.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Just how much fun did you have Beckett." Ryan chimes in.

"Just as much fun you are going to have doing paperwork for the next week." Kate threatens.

Kate ignores them and turns on her computer. While Ryan and Espo do a fist bump Knowing there is only one way she would be this happy.

"Anything come up while I was gone?"

"Yea, 911 got a call just after your shooting. It took uniforms to a location where they found a guy who had been shot. The interesting part is that he had a Barrett .50 Cal sniper rifle on him."

That got Kate's attention. "Where is he?"

"He's downstairs with Lanie." Javi tells her.

Not waiting for anything else, she flies down the stairs to go see Lanie.

"Lanie, what have you got for me." Kate has spotted her friend.

"Hey girlfriend. How was your day off?" And as Kate gets closer. "Maybe the more important question is what have you got for me?"

"What do you mean." Kate didn't remember having to bring her friend anything.

"OH, don't play dumb with me Kate. You are practically bouncing on your feet and that smile on your face is threatening to break your face. And don't get me started on the glow you have."

Kate just stands there quickly blushing.

"So what did you do the other night Girlfriend?"

"I didn't do anything the other night." Only to get a glare that could peel paint. "Honest I didn't do anything the other night." And unconsciously drawing a cross on her chest just like Alexis had done earlier.

Suddenly Lanie's eye bug out and she inhales deeply. "You got laid this morning! Didn't you?"

All Kate could do was make the smile she was wearing even bigger. "This got a huge squeal from Lanie." Who promptly enveloped Kate in a giant bear hug.

"Lanie,... can't, …. breath." Lanie lets go of Kate and backs off a little.

"Castle?" Lanie more stated than asked.

Kate could just nod while grinning.

"I'm happy for you girl. It's about time."

"So tell me about our guy."

"Male, late twenty's to early thirtie's. Single bullet to the chest. It fractured two of his ribs, it collapsed his left lung, and destroyed his main blood return aorta. He bleed out and died in under 3 minutes."

"Ballistics?"

"It was a 7.62x55mm. Typical ammunition for a military sniper rifle."

"He was killed by a sniper?"

"It gets better. According to Javi, he was found with a Barrett 82A1. The same weapon that was used to kill Simmons. And Kate. It was the same weapon that was used to shoot you at the funeral service."

Kate's mouth fell open, and she slapped her hand over her open mouth. "When was he killed?"

"According to 911 call and the uniforms showing up and the temp. of his liver. He was shot at roughly the same time as you were."

Kate kept her hand over her mouth. Talking thru it. "He shot me then got shot himself?

Assassination of the assassin?"

"That's more for you to figure out. What I can tell you is that he is in perfect shape. He could take both of us out with both hands tied behind him."

"Thanks Lanie. Anything else?"

Lanie just shakes her head. "When are you going back to see Castle?"

"Lanie! I don't know. We'll see." And Kate turns to leave. Then it hits her, she left her bag at Castle's. Guess she'll be back over there before she thought. Although the poker game was in two days.

Back up in the bullpen. "What have you got on our guy?"

"His ID gives him as a Cole Maddox. But his history only goes back 2 years. Before that, he doesn't exist." Javi tells her.

"He's a ghost Beckett." Ryan adds.

"Keep digging. He was born so he has a history. All we have to do is find it."

"Anything on who shot Jessica?"

"No prints, no pictures of his face, no DNA. He's another ghost." Ryan fills her in.

"Who the hell are these guys? One has the nerve to just walk into a hospital and kill, and the other is a skilled sniper.

"Espo, how good do you have to be to use a Barrett from a mile or more out?"

"Very good. Highly trained. Probably ex-military. Probably attended sniper school."

"And the chances of getting anything from the military of that school?"

Javi just shakes his head. "Not going to happen Beckett. You thought the FBI were control freaks."

"Check with the FBI. I want to know what happened to that guy who surrendered when we took out Rook and his gang.

Anything from gangs on where his 'Crib' is located?"

"Last I knew they were chasing down leads, but nothing yet."

"Keep on it. Tech get anything more out of that laptop?" Kate asks.

"They got that name of Simmons, some accounting information. Those guys were RICH! And there is a partitioned area on the hard drive. Problem is it is password protected and looks to be encrypted. They are also worried that if they put in the wrong password, it may trigger a virus and damage all the files on the hard drive."

"Have them keep working on it. We need that information!" Gangs with encrypted hard drives, military weapons and access to still more. Who are these people? Kate's thoughts are interrupted by her cell phone ringing.

"Beckett."

"Good morning Detective." A very soft and overly pleasant voice responds.

"I don't know if I'm happy you called or scared shitless." However the voice ignores her remark.

"The man that surrendered to you has been released by the FBI, detective."

"**WHAT?"** Kate screams into the phone, not caring who hears her.

"He has been released with no charges filed, detective."

"That's not possible! …. Do you know where he is now?"

"At this moment in time, I do not detective."

'DAMN, DAMN.' "Thanks, ….. OH wait." Kate has an idea. Well more of prayer actually.

"Yes, detective?"

"Do you know how, …. Or can you, …. Break passwords or encrypted information on a laptop?" Pray, pray, pray.

"Connect it to a system that has Wi-fi access and I will take care of the rest, detective." And the call ends.

"Javi, pull my cell phone records. I want to know who just called me."

"Your records, Beckett?" Not sure he heard correctly.

"Yea, mine.

"Ryan, get tech to bring the laptop up here. I want it, NOW!

And guys. It's possible that the guy we got on the Rook raid may be drifting in the wind."

Both of them open their eyes wide at that. "They wouldn't! Would, they?"

"Just get those phone records and that laptop. NOW guys." And Ryan and Espo jerk and get to work.

Kate starts looking for next of kin for Jessica Adams. A little late, ok, maybe way late. And it took Castle yelling at her to remember to do it. But better late than never.

Two hours later, Kate has nothing. Parents died in a plane crash in Detroit years ago. No living grandparents, only child. GOD, this girl really was all alone. Kate couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if Jessica had phoned Castle long before now. Why didn't she? Was she really that scared?

Javi showed up with her own cell phone records. Kate was going thru them. Knew exactly when this voice had called.

**NOTHING!** According to her own phone records her phone did not receive any calls at or even near that time. "That's not possible!"

"Got the laptop boss." Ryan shows up.

Kate takes it into the viewing room and hard connects it to the stations wireless router and turns the laptop on. "What are we doing boss?"

"Waiting." Is all Kate will tell him.

Not that they had long to wait.

Suddenly a pop-up window opens and a string of text is written and then the pop-up disappears. And suddenly the laptop is alive. Pop-up windows open and close, text is written in them at lightning speed.

"They hacked into our wireless router Beckett. Turn it off. Disconnect it."As Ryan reaches for one of them. Only to be stopped by Kate. "NO! Let it go." Only to get an 'are you out of your mind?' look from Ryan.

And in less than 2 minutes everything stops and the screen is open with an Excel spreadsheet. They both start reading it. And soon their mouths are hanging open.

"NO WAY!" Ryan is in disbelief.

"Go get the Captain." But Ryan doesn't move. He is still in shock. "GO, GO." Getting Ryan moving.

Moments later Ryan is back with Captain Montgomery. "What have you got Beckett?"

"That laptop we got off the raid of James Rook. It is filled with information on all the girls they took and sold overseas. Where they got them. Their names. Their address. The name of who they sold them to. How much they paid for them. Address of where these buyers are located. Dates on when they took them and where. And dates on when they sold them.

Even the bank account information of where the money went after they sold them.

It's a GOLD MINE!" Kate is astounded and getting ready to blink back tears. Thinking of all these women who had their lives changed, all for the love of money.

"How many women are we talking about?" Roy asks. Not sure he is going to like the number.

"62 sir. And if I read this right, 12 are presently on-board 2 different ships at sea right now, sir." Kate tells him.

"Where are those ships going?" Maybe if they work fast the Coast Guard can board them.

"One left for Hong Kong, 3 days ago. The other left for Indonesia 4 days ago….. The ships names are included in the information sir."

"Print it out for me, and I'll make some calls.

OH, nice work Beckett!" As Roy heads back to his desk.

Kate prints the information out and gives it to Kevin to give to the Captain. Then she burns DVD's of everything on the hard drive.

When Ryan comes back. "Here, hide these. Someplace safe. I don't want them disappearing like that guy the FBI released has." Ryan takes them and starts thinking, Where to put them. Some place safe that does not put him or his family in danger.

Kate has another idea. She likes it, to a point. She's going to get into trouble, maybe even fired and jailed for it. But she is damned if those guys are going to get to keep all that money from selling women.

She opens a new account offshore at a different bank. Morticia Addams, 0001 Cemetery Lane, NY, NY. 10022. When that is done she opens the account they were using with the codes and passwords and account numbers listed in the file. And transfers all of the money from their account to the one she just opened.

Kate knows she has no intention of keeping the money or using any portion of it. Maybe she can find a way to get it to all the women who were taken. It will not give them the time of their lives lost in this, but at least it is something. And maybe a little poetic justice.

Kate is done and back at her desk, when her Captain approaches them. "The Coast Guard says they are too far out by now for them to do anything. However they are going to forward the information to the Navy and see if they can send a ship to intercept them."

"The same Navy that took Simmons from us and got him killed? Sir!" Ryan is skeptical.

"I hear ya Detective. Let's just hope this part of the Navy is a little better at their jobs.

OH, and excellent work you three. There are 62 girls that just might get to be very happy along with their families.

I've faxed out the list to Interpol, Scotland Yard and Homeland Security. Hopefully they can find a way to get the girls that are already sold back here.

OH, anything on that guy who was shot and had that Barrett sniper rifle?"

"No sir. He's a ghost." Ryan tells him.

"Well, keep looking. You don't get to be that old and not leave some kind of paper trail."

Late that same day after Kate and the guys had gone home for the day. There is a cell phone in DC ringing.

"Yes."

"Our man Maddox has been killed. Immediately after he took a shot at Beckett."

"And did he succeed in his task?"

"No sir. She apparently was prepared and suffered only minor damage."

"DAMN IT! I want her dead. Do you hear!"

"Yes sir. However now may not be a good time sir."

"I'm not interested in your cowardice. Get it done."

"That will bring unwanted attention. Apparently they have managed to defeat the encryption on the laptop Lockwood had on him when captured."

"WHAT! You said the data was secure. That no one could break the encryption."

"Apparently they have managed and have information that was contained in the laptop."

"DAMN IT! What about the money from all the sales?"

"The account it was in had been drained of all funds. It appears to be transferred to another account somewhere. We are trying to trace it now."

"Find that money! Do you hear me. It is my money and I want it. Get it done."

"Yes sir. What about the girls?"

"Who gives a shit about a bunch of whores."

"They have the entire list of all the women who were sold. They have sent a message to the Coast Guard to intercept the ships that are transporting the ones recently sold. They passed it on to the Navy. They in turn have dispatched a destroyer to intercept each ship while in international waters."

"Stop them. You have connections."

"It has already exceeded my authority and jurisdiction."

"And if we kill Beckett, it will bring unwanted scrutiny to our operation."

"Correct sir."

"FINE. She gets to live for now. But if she gets any closer she is to be eliminated. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Do we still have our contact at the 12th?"

"Yes sir, he is where we got our first heads up about the laptop."

"Good. Make sure he understands his position in all this."

And the call ends.


	28. Chapter 28

**CH28**

While Kate was burning DVD's of the information on the laptop:

Gina Cowell and Paula Haas were meeting in Gina's office to talk about Richard Castle and his latest personal attachment they have noticed he is having with a homicide detective, named Katherine Beckett. They don't know much and not 100% he is involved with her. But ,...

They fear his association with her will lower book sales and damage his image among the buying public. Particularly with young to middle aged women. His biggest selling market.

A homicide detective did not seem sexy enough to be accepted by the general public.

Gina had offered herself up as an alternative. She was young enough still. Sexy enough in her mind at least. All they had to do was set up a rendezvous with enough cameras who are willing to take discreet pictures and a public statement written up by Paula.

And it didn't help that Gina was interested in Richard. He was handsome and rich and could keep Gina in the type of life style she so desired that his money could provide. Not that she shared this information with Paula.

Now they just needed some romantic location to get Gina and Castle together at.

They had decided on 'The Loeb Boathouse Central Park, E72nd and Park Drive North, NY, NY. 10028.

They would get at least 4 people with cameras. One in a boat just off the restaurant. The others would be strategically placed to get the best shots.

They made a reservation for tonight at 8:00 pm. And had requested a table next to the water. So the person in the boat could get in close enough.

Now they just needed an excuse to get Richard to show up. Something big enough to get his attention. And Gina had just the one in mind.

Rick was at home trying to get some writing done. It was not coming easily to him today. And he was struggling. Alexis was at school, so he was all alone today. It was not unusual for him. It had been that way for some time now. But this time his mind was distracted by a certain detective.

He needed to come up with a way to spend some more time with her. But she seemed to work some crazy hours. There was a Fuddruckers near her work. Maybe he could convince her to have lunch with him today.

Calling Kate to arrange for lunch had turned out to be easy.

Off to the shower he went, got dressed and headed out for his lunch date.

Castle had arrived first and waited for Kate to arrive before asking for a table. Spotting her a few moments later as she entered.

"Hi Beckett!" Sounding happy to see her.

"Hi Castle. Thanks for the invite. There are some things I wanted to talk to you about anyway."

"Oh. Anything big?"

"One is. The other is just information for you."

After getting seated. The waitress asked what they would like to drink.

"I'll take a strawberry lemonade, please." Castle tells her.

"That sounds good. I'll take the same." Kate tells her.

"So, you have something big?"

"Yea. We found out who had hurt Jessica as bad as she was."

"REALLY? That's great. Who was the jerk?"

"His name was James Rook."

"Never heard of him. Someone important?"

"He was the leader of a street gang in NY."

"Was" Rick notices the use of past tense.

"Yea, we did a raid on his location. He was killed in it."

"I'm not sure if I'm glad he's dead or if I would prefer he rot in prison for the rest of his life."

"I know. What he did to her. I can't imagine the pain that girl must have gone thru.

You said she had your number. How long did she have it before she finally used it?"

"6 Months at least. Why?"

"I was just wondering what her life would have been like if she had phoned you earlier. It's so sad."

"Maybe I should have gone back to check on her. I just wasn't sure I was right. Seems I was."

"Don't beat yourself up Castle. You had no way of knowing. There are just some things we can't prevent."

"Yea, I guess. Did you get the guy who killed her?"

"We have video of the guy we think did it. But we can't ID him. No pictures, no car, no prints, no DNA. He's what we call a ghost."

"Can you send the video to me."

"I don't know Castle. It's an ongoing case. I can't just give out information."

"I understand. How about a photo of him?"

"Why would you want his picture? It doesn't show his face."

"Maybe not but I have some friends that might be able to get something out of it. Please. Jessica deserves something. She deserves better."

"Ok, Castle. I'll send it to you on your phone. Just be careful with it. Or you'll get me into trouble."

"I swear. It will not lead back to you." And Castle crosses and X on his chest. Which gets a smile from Kate. She finds it amusing the way he and Alexis do that.

Getting their drinks. Rick orders a ½ pound Elk burger. While Kate selects a Turkey burger. Kate adds a strawberry milkshake. Which gets Castle thinking. So he adds a Banana/Strawberry milkshake.

While they are waiting, Castle gets a call on his cell phone. Not leaving Kate he answers.

"Castle."

"What do you want Gina?" While mouthing 'Publisher' to Kate.

"Really! Yea I can find time to talk to you for about ½ an hour about it."

"Where again."

"I've never heard of it. What is it?"

"A restaurant? Why do you want to meet to discuss a book deal at a restaurant?"

"Yea, I can meet you at the bar and talk for a moment."

"NO, I'm not having dinner with you." Irritated the direction this conversation is going.

"Fine. The bar at 8:00."

"Yes, I promise to listen to what you have to say?"

"Bye."

"Gina is my publisher. Something about getting a new book deal from someone. Not sure I want to change what I write. But I guess I can listen."

"Did she tell you anything about it? Who is it?"

"She didn't say. Just that she wanted me at this restaurant to discuss it."

"A restaurant? Really Castle. A business deal over a meal?" Kate wonders.

"Where is this restaurant?"

"Something called 'The Loeb Boathouse in Central Park." Never having heard of it he just shrugs his shoulders.

"Castle. That is one of the most romantic restaurants in town!" Kate is starting to get worried. Was someone trying to muscle in? And why does she suddenly care all of a sudden?

"Romantic?" Now Castle is worried.

"Yea, they have gondolas you can go on. Like the ones in Venice Italy. Supposedly you can get them to sing to you while they take you around the lake. Very romantic, Castle."

Now Castle is really worried. Does he have good reason to be though? Gina is just his publisher. She edits what he writes before Black Pawn will publish them.

Coming up with an idea. "You want to come Beckett?"

"Come with you to your meeting?"

"No, no. After. The meeting is at the bar at 8:00. We could stay and eat at 8:30. Maybe go for a nice romantic gondola ride."

"You want to take me to dinner and a gondola ride?"

"Please! It'll be fun. And I've never been there. We can find out if their food is any good."

"8:30 tonight?"

Castle just nods his head. "Please, Beckett. I'll take you right back home. No funny business."

"So now you want to take all the fun out of this date do you Castle?"

All Castle can do is open and close his mouth a few times. Not sure what to say.

Kate is laughing now at Castle's expense. "Sure I'll go with you Castle. You want me to meet you there?"

Not yet recovered. "Uhm,.. Uhm, Yea. That would be great." Now smiling.

Kate for her part is now also smiling. Maybe if Castle plays his cards right she'll invite him up for coffee after.


	29. Chapter 29

**CH29**

Kate was running a little early. Picking a dress to wear and try and drive castle crazy had proved to be easier than she had planned. Everything was going just too easy. It felt like, when was the universe going to lower the boom on her.

She arrived at the restaurant so early that she saw Castle entering just ahead of her.

Not wanting to interrupt his meeting with Gina, she hung back out of sight. She picked a spot that afforded her a view of Castle as he sat down at the bar next to a lovely big bossom blonde haired lady.

Just as Castle sat down she had reached in to try and kiss him. However Castle had leaned back to prevent it.

She couldn't hear what they were saying and she couldn't see Castles face, however she could see Gina's. And her face looked hurt when she did not get her kiss in.

Gina started talking to Castle and soon was stoking his arm with her hand. Up and down, up and down. Kate however was getting mad. She was obviously making a move on Castle. And it was pissing her off.

However her stoking of his arm soon ended. And by the look on her face Kate is guessing it was because of something Castle had said. This idea made her feel better.

They continued talking when Gina suddenly moved in and kissed Castle right on the lips. Suddenly Kate was boiling mad. Then something caught her attention off to one side. It was a guy with a small digital camera. However he was not taking pictures of the view. He was taking pictures of Gina and Castle kissing. Now she was steaming.

She immediately started looking for something to throw at him. Finding a dirty shot glass near her that had not yet been picked up. She launched it at him with all she had. Not hard to do since she was mad.

It hit the guy square in the head. Not where she was aiming, but at least she hit him, Kate reasoned.

He immediately let out a loud OUCH!

This got the attention of Castle who had pushed Gina back while she was kissing him. Castle turned his head and saw the guy with a camera. Then his head turned again and Kate followed his stare, and saw another guy with a digital camera.

Kate was still processing what this meant, when she saw Castle get up and walk over to the first guy and take the camera out of his hand.

"HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!" Kate could hear him yell. However Castle just grabbed his arm with his other hand and dragged him back towards Gina.

"Who the hell is this Gina? What's going on?" Castle had yelled at her.

Kate could not hear her response. She could just see her talking.

"OH REALLY! And who is that other guy over there with another camera?"

Once again Kate could not hear Gina's response. Just see her talking.

Castle does not answer what she had said, but does put the camera he had taken on the bar and turn the guy he was still holding onto, and spin him into the bar, hard by the look of it.

He then reaches into his back pocket and pulls out his wallet. "HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!" Kate can hear him complain. However Castle just ignores him and opens and searches his wallet.

He pulls a card out of it and seems to be reading it. "A reporter!? Paparazzi? Who sent you here?" Castle shoves the guy up against the bar. "WHO?" Sounding mad and ready to beat the guy to a pulp.

He doesn't answer, just turns his head to look at Gina.

"You had something to do with this? Did you?" Yells at her while towering over her. Kate can see he is breathing heavy. He was mad she guessed.

"Explain yourself! NOW!" Putting his right elbow into the guys chest to keep him in place.

Again Kate can't hear what Gina is saying, but it does not seem to be making Castle less mad.

"ENOUGH! I'm done with you Gina." Castle works to take the memory card out of the camera and drops the camera on the floor. He also keeps the card he took and and drops the wallet on the floor also.

"Get out Gina! And take this jerk with you." Turning to the guy. "And take your friends with you!" Waving out into the dining room area. And shoves the guy in that general direction, after shoving his camera into his chest.

"Get out Gina. Get out. I'll deal with you tomorrow." Castle turns away from Gina and heads for the restrooms, which thankfully is not in Kate's direction.

Kate watches the guy pick up his wallet and go out into the dining room and meet up with 3 other people. One being a woman. And then they all leave together. She can see the ones with camera's and Gina leave together.

Kate waits a little while then steps outside to get some air, before coming back in, and looking for Castle. Finding him sitting at a table waiting for her. Stepping up to him, "Hi Castle." A little timid. Not sure of his attitude after what she just witnessed.

Castle however, "Beckett!" Sounding happy and gets up and wraps his arms around her holding her close.

Kate is enjoying this and just melts into his embrace. Wishing they could just stay this way. It felt really good. Castle broke away from holding Kate and moved to her chair so she could sit.

After sitting. "So how was your meeting with, Gina?" Already knowing what happened, but interested in what Castle would tell her.

He face suddenly takes on a mad look, but goes away quickly. "It was, ...maddening. I have my work cut out for me tomorrow."

"Something go wrong? You didn't like what she had to say?"

"**NO!** I didn't like what she had to say. The entire meeting was disappointing actually."

"I'm sorry Castle!"

"It's Ok, it's not your fault. Lets just eat and have a good time." Kate could just smile wide and read the menu to determine what she wanted.

When they were done, Castle took them looking for that Gondola ride Kate had mentioned. Finding it eventually. Castle paid for a nice ride around the lake with Kate by his side.

During the ride and little small talk, Kate had started stroking castle's leg with her hand. Kate had felt him flinch at first but soon settled down and seemed to be doing his best to ignore her hand and what it was doing.

That was until he moved his hand under her outstretched hand and started stroking the inside of her thigh. Payback was a bitch. It soon became a contest of who would crack first. Kate was afraid she was going to break soon. He had gotten her worked into a frenzy. What she wanted to do at that time was just turn on him and take him right there.

Castle was about ready to pop. Creme his boxers if Beckett didn't stop soon. It was exquisite pain. What he really wanted to do was a lot more than just stroke her thigh with his hand. He wanted her, and he wanted her bad.

Thankfully for both of them the gondola ride came to an end and they both somehow managed to get out of the boat. They both stood away from each other, afraid that if they touched now, they would not stop and would end up putting on one hell of a show.

Castle drove her home in silence. "You want to come up?" Kate asked. Praying he would say yes. She was just barely holding it together.

"I need to go home. I have a sitter only for the evening. Not all night." Castle looked sad. He really did want to stay, but he was a father first.

"Alexis." Kate says knowingly.

Castle just nods. "You can come with me." With an excited tone to his voice.

Kate thinks it over. What does she say in the morning when Alexis leaves for school. What would Alexis think of her if she found out Kate and stayed the night? There were a lot of bedrooms. Maybe she could tell a white lie about staying in one of those.

"I'll be right down. Don't move a muscle Castle." And Kate flew thru the door and upstairs to her bedroom. She already had her bag at Castle's already. Kate had to make do with what she could find. Then ran back downstairs to find Castle standing right where she had left him. He really had not moved. Kate jumped into the car. "You coming Castle?"

Castle drove home with neither of them talking. There was electricity in the air, and if anyone said a word it might be ruined.

Castle thanked the sitter, paid her and got a cab for her to go home in. Giving the driver an extra $50 to make sure she made it home safely. After noting the drivers name and car number. Making sure the driver knew he was doing this.

Then castle went to check on his little girl and kiss her while she slept.

When Castle got down to his bedroom, he found Kate standing in front of the bed dressed in one of the most sexiest outfits he had ever seen any woman wear. It was one of his shirts that Kate had found in his closet. It was held closed with just one button. The next to last button to be exact. Kate's hair was just a little wet still. Telling him Kate had just finished with a shower.

Kate also had a big 'I want you' smile on her face.

Castle removed his clothes as fast as he could while walking towards her. By the time Castle reached her he was naked as a jay bird. And Kate's smile had only grown bigger.

They spent the night in total bliss. Kate was still amazed at what Castle could do to her, for her. Kate had tried her best to reciprocate as best she could. Kate feared it was nothing compared to what Castle was doing. Maybe with a little more practice she could match him.

"**WAIT!"** Did she just say more practice? As in having sex with castle enough times to actually be better? Did she REALLY want to be this involved with Castle.

He was kind, a good father, handsome, obviously rich. And the sex was like nothing she ever believed it could ever possibly be. And Alexis was so very cute.

Castle had fought off the attentions of another women who was very pretty with more curves than she had. So Castle could spend time with her instead. And the gondola ride, was, …. was, …. Was it just sex? Or was it something more? She was enjoying his company. The laser tag game was fun. The dinners with him and Alexis were enjoyable.

And she had just spent money on tickets to take Castle and Alexis to a surprise show. And she had wanted to do that. She was back in his house yet again after having just been here the day before. And she was going to be back her again tonight for the poker game. And then she would spend Sunday evening with Castle and Alexis.

Kate was in deep. Really deep. Did the hot water in this shower never run out? Kate had been in it for so long thinking, that more than just her fingers were beginning to pucker up.

Stepping out she dried off. Got dressed and went looking for her make-up she had left behind with her bag from last time. That was when she found all the UNUSED condoms. **"OH SHIT!"** Kate was on the pill, but it was not 100% protection. While she applied her make-up Kate tried to think about what she would do if she was already pregnant? Her next period was in just about a week from now. So she would know soon.

She also kept telling herself to remember to use them. Remember to use them. WAIT, she knew she was clean. But she had not asked Castle. DAMN IT! Sex with Castle had really stopped her brain from thinking. And as much as she loved that part. It was also having an unwanted side affect.

Having completed her make-up Kate headed upstairs. Castle had said he was going to make breakfast. A home cooked meal, even if it was just breakfast, had brought another smile to her face.

That was one more thing she noticed she had been doing since becoming involved with Castle. She was smiling and happy. Happier than she had been for some time. Even thinking of Castle was bringing a smile to her face. Kate could only shake her head. She was in deep. Way deep.

Now for the scary part. Go upstairs to breakfast and face what Alexis was going to say.

Kate was almost to the kitchen. "Hi Castle." This got Alexis's attention, who immediately jumped up and ran straight into Kate's legs, almost knocking Kate down. With Alexis's arms wrapped around her, "Hi Kate. Dad didn't tell me you were here." Alexis sounded very happy. "When did you get here?"

Now Kate didn't know what to say. But Castle saved her. "We went to dinner last night. Remember? When we got back Kate had a headache so I asked her to stay."

"Oh, you have a headache? I'm sorry." Alexis sounded so sad. "You need medicine?"

"Some Tylenol would be great pumpkin." Castle tells her.

"I'll get it." And Alexis was off down the stairs at a run.

Kate walks over to the kitchen and gives Castle a quick kiss before Alexis gets back. "Thanks Castle."

"Anytime Kate, anytime."

"Castle, before Alexis comes back, I have a question. Uhm, …. I mean, have you, …. have you had a physical lately?" Kate is embarrassed.

"I had one just last month. Dr. Lee is pretty good. She had me go through a full physical last time. Nothing came up really. She wanted me to take more vitamins. Thought I was a little low on vitamin D, but everything else was fine. I sometimes wonder if she is a vampire since every time I see her she wants samples."

Kate just smiles. Her doctor also liked samples. "That's nice Castle, but it's not what I mean. I mean,... did she check,... I mean are you, …. clean?" Hoping Castle takes her meaning and doesn't have to go farther.

"OH. That kind of check was about 4 months ago. The last time I saw here. I was clean at that time. And I've not been with anyone since then or even a long time before that."

Kate was shocked. Long time before that? Just how long was that. "Castle, when was the last time? I mean before me? If you don't mind my asking."

"No you can ask anything. Anytime. Really.

The last time I was intimate with anyone was before my wife became pregnant. During her pregnancy she was just too weak and frail to have sex.

Which was fine. I just wanted her to get thru the pregnancy without any trouble and make sure the baby was ok."

"I'm sorry Castle. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories." Kate is now sorry she even brought it up.

"It's ok Beckett. You have a right to know. And there is something that I wanted to talk with you about also. I found a lot of condoms in the bag you brought over. Not that I was meaning to snoop. It's just while I was moving it, the open top got wider and I could see in."

"Yea, that was something else we need to talk about. I'm on the pill, but its' not 100%, so more than likely everything is fine. It's just from now on, we need to remember them Castle."

But before Castle could respond. "I got the pills Kate. Here you go. I hope they help. You shouldn't be sick. It's bad for you." Alexis was becoming worried about Kate.

"It's just a headache Alexis. People get them all the time. I'll be fine.

So what's for breakfast Castle?"

Breakfast was terrific. Kate had not had this much fun at a meal in a long time. It felt like meals she had before her mother died.

Alexis had asked if Kate was going to take her to school. But Kate had to decline since she had to go to work. Seeing her sad face. "But I'll be back tonight. Castle is having a poker game tonight. So I'll see you tonight."

"**REALLY?" **Alexis had a huge smile on her face, which got mirrored by the one on Kate's face.

"Really." Kate assured her.


	30. Chapter 30

**CH30**

Kate walked into the bullpen with a smile a mile wide that she did not notice she had. The smile however had not gone nu-noticed by Ryan and Espo, who now had a knowing smile on their faces.

"Anything on Maddox yet?" Kate asked them as she turned on her computer.

"He's still a ghost Beckett. We've got nothing."

Sighing, "Keep looking. It's out there somewhere.

How about the guy the FBI let loose?"

"Got a little more on him. Seems no everyone in the FBI even knew they had him, let alone release him." Ryan tells her.

"How is that possible? There is only one FBI, isn't there?"

"Well seems the FBI is broken up into sub groups kind of like the 12th has Robbery, Gangs, Homicide, etc.. One didn't know they had him while some other group released him. It was strange."

"We at least got a name?" Ryan could just shake his head.

"How about gangs. They find Rooks crib yet?"

"They still got nothing. Even the other street gangs are not talking. Seems they are afraid there are still members of them out there. Gang squad says it is possible they are out there. But without Rook, they are on their own."

"Keep pushing them. We need that mess cleaned up. And finding their crib may get us some information on our 2 ghosts." Ryan just nods.

Espo speaks up after getting off the phone. "We got a fresh one." Holding up up a post it note.

"Where?" Kate asks him.

"Statue of Liberty." Espo replys, grinning.

"It's not our jurisdiction." Kate tells him.

"I know. Seems those guys are over loaded and have no one to send. And we aren't, so we were next in line."

"Let's go then. Grab Ryan and I'll follow you there."

After they both arrive, they ID themselves to the uniforms and take a waiting launch out to the island the Statue is located on. Getting directions from uniforms after getting off the boat.

Reaching the site they spot someone looking over the body that has been covered, partially.

"Beckett, Ryan and Esposito of the 12th." Kate gives intoductions.

"McCarthy, I'm the ME. Good to see you. We are swamped and could use the help."

"Why so swamped?" Kate asks.

"There was a Theater fire last night. It looks like arson. Most of our unit is working it. Last I heard there were 26 people dead. Most probably due to smoke inhalation. Not surprised if your ME is brought in on it to clear the number of people involved."

"Lanie will probably volunteer if I know her." Kate confirms.

"Lanie Parrish?" McCarthy says surprised.

"Yea. You know here?"

"She was in some of my classes when I was studying. She was smart. Crazy smart. I didn't know she ended up at the 12th. I'm happy for her. She seemed nice. Very dedicated." Noticing that Espo was giving him a nasty glare. If he was guessing, now he was really happy for her.

He decided to let him out of his misery by sharing something that he did not hide. "Yea, it was the same place I meet my boyfriend. The three of us would do study groups together some times."

He notices the glare quickly disappear. Seems that comment worked.

"What have you got for us?" Kate switches to the job at hand.

"Male, early 30's, death would appear to be by exposure to the elements and possibly blood loss."

"Blood loss? Was he shot or stabbed?" Kate asks.

"Neither actually no. Best we can determine he fell from up there." He points up to the top of the Statue.

"Jump or fell?" Kate asks.

"Neither actually. It seems he may have been hanging from the the top of the statue somewhere."

This got the attention of all 3 of them.

"Funny thing is. Though not really that funny. Best I can figure he had been hung from up there somewhere by his, …. uhm, …. manhood. Buck naked."

Amused to see the 3 of them bug out their eyes and drop their mouths open.

"You're shitting me?" Ryan tells him.

"OH NO. Trust me, it's not a topic I particularly find amusing. If you catch my drift."

"When did he die?" Kate breaks the looks they all had.

"Somewhere around 3:00 and 6:00 am this morning. I'll know more once I get him back on the table. But I don't think that's the most important question."

"When and who put him up there? And why." Kate responds.

"Any ID on him?"

"No, like I said he was naked. And there are no clothes up there or anywhere here on the ground."

"So they carried him up there naked or took his clothes off him them strung him up and took his clothes with them."

"Looks like." Kate walks over to take a look at his face.

With a sudden inhale of breath, Ryan and Espo see Kate turn white suddenly.

"Beckett! What is it?" They both step up to look. But it's just a guy to them.

"It's the guy we caught in the Rook raid." Kate tells them, not believing it.

"You mean the guy the FBI let loose on purpose?" Also shocked.

"Yea, it sure looks like him."

"What the hell is he doing here?" Ryan asks, not expecting an answer.

"I don't know." Turning to look atMcCathy. "I want his finger prints and DNA as fast as you get it. And be careful. You may find yourself threatened or have the body taken from you before you finish. So do it fast, get it to me fast, and be careful. This is big, really big." She tries warning him.

McCarthy opens his eyes wide. "I'll take the first samples and get them sent to Lanie as fast as I can. It'll be coded. Lanie will understand."

"Thanks doc. We'll be in touch."

"I'll expect you. Say hi to Lanie for me. If she wants to talk tell her where I am. It would be nice to catch up with her."

"I will, thanks. Come on boys. We've got some stairs ahead of us."

WHILE KATE AND THE GUYS ARE CLIMBING:

A courier was arriving at the offices of Black Pawn. "I have a package for a Gina Cowell."

The receptionist said she would sign, but he refused. "She is required to sign personally."

"I have authority to sign for her." Not liking this guy much.

"I'm sorry, but that will not do. She has to sign and no one else."

Now mad, she picks up the phone to get Gina up front to sign for it.

Gina arrives, mad. "What the hell is this about?"

"You are Gina Cowell?" He asks in a monotone voice.

"Of course you idiot." Boiling now.

"Sign her that you say you are who you say you are."

"Why the hell should I?"

"You are required to sign to confirm identification before I can give you the package." Still in a monotone voice. He had done this numerous times and Gina did not frighten him.

"FINE, FINE." And yanks the electronic tablet out of his hand, and signs.

"There now hand it over and get out!"

"You are also required to sign to show that you have received the package." Handing the tablet back over after changing the screen she was to sign.

Yanking it back out of his hand. Gina signed and practically threw it back at him and held out her hand.

He handed her the package "Have a good day miss."

"Yea, yea, now get out!" Gina was glad that was over with. Giving the receptionist an icy glare for this mess as if it was her fault. She stomped off to her office.

Opening the package she found another package inside. This one was sealed with a wax seal. To open it without cutting it open somewhere else she was going to have to break the seal.

Not intimidated by the seal, she broke it and opened to reveal a number of papers inside.

She started reading, and the more she read the madder she got. By the end she was beyond furious, and she took it out on everything that was located on her desk. Some of which ended up on the other side of the room, broken and breaking things located there.

Documents were being filed in court in the name of Richard Castle. Gina and Black Pawn in general were being sued by Richard Castle for violating the terms of his contract with Black Pawn as signed by Gina. The advance Black Pawn had given Richard Castle before the completion of his next manuscript was being kept by Richard Castle as written into the contract.

Since the terms of the contract had been violated by Gina in representation of Black Pawn, the present contract between them had been abrogated and said contract was now voided.

A preliminary court date had already been set up in 6 months time to determine the final result of the lawsuit.

The sections of the contract between Richard Castle and Black Pawn had been highlighted and documentation of these actions had been attached to the document. It included pictures and written statements of 3 reporters.

Gina had noted that they were the same reporters that she had used for that dinner date she had set up with Richard that had not gone how she had hoped it would.

Further there was a new contract for her to read between Richard Castle and Black Pawn for her to read. There were also two stipulations as part of the new contract.

ONE- Gina could have no personal contact with Richard Castle or any member of his family in the future concerning any personal or business matters. She was not to use the name Richard Castle or any member of his family names in public or private at any time for any reason. All contact between Gina and by extension Black Pawn and Richard Castle or any member of his family was only to be made thru their respective attorneys.

TWO- Gina was to provide a written apology for her actions and to provide a copy to Richard Castle and every member of his family at that time before the first court date 6 months from now. Through their respective attorneys only.

WHILE GINA IS READING HER PACKAGE FROM CASTLE:

The sound of FOOOOG HOOORN sounded inside Castle's house.

Opening the door Castle found Vince and Arnold waiting outside.

"Vince, what a pleasant surprise. Come on in. How have you been?" Rick allows both of them to enter.

Rick escorts both of them upstairs. "Can I get you something? I still have some of my breakfast fixings out. I can make you an omelet or something."

"That would be great Castle, thanks." Vince had expected to just give his news and go. But Castle was willing to sit and talk at his place. Seemed only fair he should do the same.

"So how is business at the restaurant?" Decided small talk while cooking was the thing to do.

"Everything is going great. I'm searching for a new girl to replace Jessica."

Suddenly Rick got sad, and stopped cooking for moment. Then started up again. This did not go unnoticed by Vince.

"I'm sure she is in a better place now. Free from all the pain life brought her."

"Yea, she was a good kid. Really wish I had found a way to get her to talk. Maybe this would never have happened."

"She is who she is Vince. I think that her being so softly spoken is one of the qualities that made so likeable. Just a shame it was also one of her faults."

"I wanted to thank you for what you did for her. I means a lot."

"No thanks are needed Vince. I'd do the same for Lisa or Marsha too. Anytime. Remind them of that next time you see them." Rick puts on two omelets. One for Vince and one for Arnold.

"Yea, I'll do that. You have a good heart Castle. Maybe a little too goodie two shoes. But a good heart."

Rick just grins. "Oh, I've got something for you. I'll be right back. Eat up." And Rick heads down the stairs to his study.

What he doesn't see is Arnold reach for his weapon, only to be stopped by Vince. Vince is not mad, he's doing his job. Just like he is supposed to do.

Rick walks back in carrying a book and hands it to Vince. "It's an advance copy of the latest Derek Storm book. It's not even in stores yet, and won't be for another 3 weeks. Thought your wife would like to have one.

Help keep you out of the dog house." Rick says with a knowing grin on his face.

This has got Vince laughing. Not easy considering what he came over here to tell Castle about.

"Actually I'm not in one at the moment, but it might come in handy at a later date when I remind her of it. Thanks Castle." Castle is growing on him.

Having finished their omelets, "You're a good cook Castle. If you ever stop writing and need a job, let me know. I could use your skills."

Rick just chuckles, "I'll get you to tell Alexis that some day. She doesn't like some of the things I dream up to cook for her."

Now Vince is chuckling, "You got lucky with that one Castle. She is one smart potato. She ever gets into trouble, you let me know. I'll only be too happy to take care of it for you."

"Actually she may not need any of our help, if she stays with it." This gets a quizzical look from Vince.

And Rick explains. "She's decided she wants to start taking Taekwondo classes after schools ends. If we're not careful she'll kick both out buts."

This sets off Vince into a howl of laughter. Even Arnold is starting to giggle a little.

"If she can do that, I'll teach her some of my more dirty tricks to handle unwanted advances from boys."

"NOW THAT, I just might take you up on. If I can't scare the shit out of them, maybe Alexis can by herself. Thanks Vince!" Rick was actually thinking about what he was going to do when his little girl was suddenly a teenager.

Getting down to business. "What got you over here so early in the morning. I know it wasn't my cooking."

Vince suddenly gets a little more somber. "I told you I would find the guy who did that to Jessica. Well I did. The police are at the Statue right now investigating how he got there."

Shocked, "Are you sure it was him?" Not really wanting to insult his friend.

"Yea, I'm sure. Had a little fun with him before we left him there. Made sure he understood what he had done wrong."

"Not sure I want to know the details. I'm a goodie two shoes after all." Rick laughs a little at his own expense.

'I left a little message in his room he was staying in too. If they know what's good for them, we won't have any more trouble with them."

"Them Vince? There is more than one behind what they did to Jessica?"

"Yea, but we got our eyes open. They do anything stupid, we'll be there to remind them."

"You be careful Vince. People who can do things like that are not to be underestimated." Rick is trying his best to warn his friend, since he already knows who is ultimately behind it all. And that person has no morals about what to do if you interfere with him.

"We're just watching. Nothing more. I'm not bringing trouble down on my head if I can prevent it. But I need to know if something is coming my way. Just to be safe."

Thinking the conversation was at an end. "You just be careful Vince."

"Thanks Castle. We'll see you and your little girl soon." Shakes Castle's hand and Castle escorts them out.

Did Castle just get someone killed? That was really bugging him. Still he knew this might happen when he went to Vince in the first place. He just had to find a way to live with it.


	31. Chapter 31

**CH31**

Kate and the boys had made it up to the top. They were meet by some uniforms who guided them to the site. Seems someone had broken open the access to the light held high above. The only access was to climb up thru the arm to the lookout that still existed but was closed to the public.

Only one person was allowed to climb and be up there at a time. Even then they had to understand the risk(s) they were taking when they did.

Kate of course had volunteered. Once up there she easily found the site where there Vic had been hung. Part of what was used was still present. Kate bagged a sample of it and took pictures using her phone.

When done looking around she took a moment to enjoy the view. She had never even been here before. Even though she spent so many of her years here. This would be her one and probably only chance to stand where she was now.

After taking a few more pictures like any tourist would, Kate headed back down to the others. Linking up with Ryan and Espo and comparing notes, they walked back down. When back down they found that McCarthy and the body had already left.

Kate and the boys headed back to the 12th. The boys went to their desks, while Kate went down to talk to her about the information that was coming her way. Kate found that Lanie was excited about hearing from McCarthy again. She had not heard from him for some time and was happy to hear that he was close by.

Kate had given Lanie what McCarthy had given her and told her. Lanie convinced Kate that she did understand the code that McCarthy was going to be using. It was a personal code that only her, McCarthy and his boyfriend knew. They had used it a lot in the past. Lanie had not used it for a long time. But she still knew it.

Kate went upstairs and set up her murder board. And started writing in what little information she had. She needed McCarthy to come up with something and share it with Lanie.

Without it, Kate and the guys were left with a ghost still.

Castle had received notification that his package had been delivered and signed for by Gina. The clock was now ticking before he heard from here again. Wondering to himself a little if he even wanted to hear from her again. He was still WAY mad at her for what she had done.

What he really wanted but had not demanded was a why? Just what did she think she was doing? If he had wanted her in his life beyond being his publisher he would have asked her something about it. But he hadn't, she was, to be blunt, NOT HIS TYPE! And he was more than happy how things were working out with detective Beckett.

He could sense she was coming out of her shell. And the REAL Kate Beckett was someone he liked a lot.

Like? Did he just like her? Or was it something more? No it wasn't more just yet. Too soon for that. But maybe someday. Maybe someday.

But he had things to do to get ready for the card game tonight. Like a fool he still needed cards, chips, food and drink. It was time to go shopping. He needed some groceries anyway. Most of his perishables where mostly gone now. Banana's, tomatoes, onions, spinach leaves, a few spices, milk of course. Yea, time to go shopping.

Suddenly it hit him. He had a thought. What type of car did Kate like? He if she had a choice what would she pick? Not that he was going to buy one right now for her. But if things progressed far enough as he hoped. He was definitely going to get her one. Maybe a little research for the future after he was done shopping and setting up for the game.

Yea, that would keep him busy. OH, now, new or a classic. Like the ones Barrett Jackson sold in an auction. There were phone bids allowed, so he didn't need to be there. When was the next auction anyway?

A quick search for him to think about while shopping, got him, late September in Las Vegas and early January of 2014 in Scottsdale. Now he had something to think about while shopping.

Rick finally settled on the following choices while shopping.

BBQ Wings

Little Smokies baked in BBQ sauce

Peanut Brittle

Stuffed jalapenos

Turkey wraps rolled up and cut in bite size pieces

Margaritas

Virgin Mango Daiquiri

Guinness Extra Stout

George Killian's Irish Red

He put the BBQ wings together first and then placed them in the fridge for later on the grill on the roof. He made the Turkey wraps next and placed them in the fridge also. Then made the stuffed jalapenos and placed them in the fridge also. Then the smokies on a cookie sheet to put in the oven and cooked them now and left the over on warming.

Next came mixing up a pitcher of Margaritas and placed it in the fridge.

He set up the table and got chairs for five, and put the peanut brittle on the table for anyone to munch on when they chose.

He put 3 sets of cards and all the chips he had bought on a side table. Making it the bank for the night.

Happy with himself he had an hour to kill before taking the BBQ Wings up to the roof. When he was done he would put half of the Stuffed Jalapenos in the oven to warm them up, along with the little smokies.

Alexis had come home from school almost a couple of hours ago, and Rick had sent her to her room to read or something. He was doing MAN cooking and didn't need a woman's help. Alexis had pouted but went to her room anyway.

Rob was the first to arrive. "RICK, it's good to see you. How have you been. You haven't spent any of my money have you?"

"HA, HA, VERY FUNNY. IT IS TO LAUGH!. And I'm doing fine Rob, thanks for coming. Your the first so make yourself at home. Beer is in the fridge and glasses if you want them are on the counter. Make yourself at home."

Rob opens the refrigerator and takes out a Guinness. "OOOHHH, a pitcher of Margaritas! You trying to get us all drunk so you can win?"

"I don't need alcohol to beat you and make you cry, Rob."

Rob just laughs and pours his beer into a glass, and heads for the living room.

Maximo is next to arrive. "Max, glad you can make it. Rob is in the living room nursing his beer. Yours if you want one is in the fridge."

Max walks towards the kitchen while taking in the place having never been here before. "Nice place Rick. Suffering in squallier I see."

"Only the worst for you Max. Only the worst." To which Max only chuckles and pulls out a Killian's and heads for Rob.

Roy is next but Kate is walking up right behind him. "Detective's it's good to see you. Come on in. The others are already here.

The beers are in the fridge, help yourself."

Roy followed Rob in his choice and Kate had followed Max in his choice.

Rick had offered up dime, quarter and dollar for the chips. They could change it later is they liked.

No one objected. It was meant to be fun not loose your shirt. They could always go for the throat later.

They had played 2 hands with Roy winning one and Max the other. It was at this time that Alexis made her entrance to the living room.

"Hi daddy. Can I watch?"

"Sure pumpkin come on up here." As Rick pats his lap for her to sit on.

"Alexis, this is Max. He's a captain of NYPD. This is Roy. He's also a captain of NYPD." Rick leans down and whispers in her ear. "He's Kate's boss."

"This is Rob." And leans down to whisper in her ear. "He's the mayor."

"And you know Kate."

"HI." Alexis says shyly. With a "HI KATE!"

Everyone takes their turns to say "Hi Alexis."

"Are you your dads good luck charm?" Rob asks her.

Alexis just nods her head. "He can't do anything without me. Is dad feeding you later?

You need to watch him. He puts some weird stuff in food sometimes."

This gets a snort and a giggle from a knowing Kate. And a look that could kill from Rick in Kate's direction.

"We'll watch him. Never fear."

It's Roy's turn to deal and he decides on five card, no wild.

After done everyone looks at their cards. Rick picks his up. "WOW DAD, You've got five hearts! Is that good?"

FOLD, FOLD, FOLD, FOLD.

"Did you wind daddy?" Alexis asks innocently.

"Yes, pumpkin I did. Thanks." And Alexis just smiles. Thinking that she just helped her dad.

Rob is next to deal. He keeps the same game as Roy.

Everyone looks at their cards. Rick looks at his. "You have 3 three's daddy. Can you go fish?"

FOLD, FOLD, FOLD, FOLD.

"You won again daddy." Alexis is catching on to the winning part.

Rick deals next. He also decides to keep the same game.

Everyone looks at their cards. Rick looks at his. "That doesn't look good daddy."

RAISE, RAISE, FOLD, RAISE. And Rick folds.

Kate is next to deal and decides to keep the same game since it seems to be working out. Well everyone but Castle anyway.

Everyone looks at their cards. Rick looks at his. "You need another clover daddy. Those are lucky."

RAISE, FOLD, FOLD, RAISE. And Rick folds. "You sure you're not tired pumpkin? It is close to your bedtime?" Rick asks his daughter. She's killing him.

Alexis just shakes her head. "You just stay right there sweetie. Your daddy needs you." Kate tells her. Gaining a stare of daggers from Castle directed at her.

Back to Roy to deal, and of course keeps the game the same.

Everyone looks at their cards. Rick looks at his, but attempts to hold them in a way that Alexis can't see. But Alexis has none of it. She just grabs his hand so she can see.

Everyone waits for Ricks lucky charm to say something. But this time she says nothing. But the look on her face tells everyone what they wanted to know.

FOLD, FOLD, FOLD, FOLD.

"You won again daddy. You must be pretty good."

"He's the best Alexis. You just stay right there. You are the only reason he is winning." Rob tells her. Getting a giggle out of Kate. And more daggers from Rick.

Rick decides to change tactics. "Pumpkin you want to go get some of the food out of the fridge over so we can eat something?"

"OK!." And Alexis gets down and heads for the refrigerator.

"Deal." says Rick.

"OH NO. I'm waiting for the food." Max tells him. "Me too says Roy." "Me three says Rob."

This gets another snort and giggle from Kate. "You guys are soooo going to get yours." Rick tells them.

"Not so long as you have your 'Lucky Charm' we're not." Max tells him. Gaining another snort from Kate.

"You are going to get yours later Detective." Looking directly at Kate.

"I look forward to it Castle." Both speaking with ulterior motives.

What they both don't know is that Roy has already deciphered the meaning behind the words used. And is smiling. That no one notices as Alexis chooses that time to return with the Turkey wraps.

After eating the Turkey wraps it was back to cards, and Rick had to suffer for another 15 minutes when it would be Alexis's bedtime. And Alexis continued to be his 'Lucky Charm'.

At Alexis's bed time everyone said goodnight to her. And gave Kate a heart attack. "Are you going to tuck me in Kate?" Alexis asks innocently. Leaving Kate with her mouth hanging open and her cheeks turning red.

"Go on Beckett. You don't want to disappoint her now do you?" Roy tells her.

Looking totally embarrassed. "Yes sir. I mean no sir." And Kate walks Alexis down to her room. Where she had to stay long enough to answer a couple of questions and sing her another song. And tuck her in with a kiss to her forehead.

Castle had taken the time to go into the kitchen and get the warm food out of the oven and put it on plates to bring to the table.

"There something going on here Roy?" Rob asks.

"I certainly hope so. I certainly hope so."

"Anything we can do to help?" Max asks.

"Not unless you can come up with something that will keep those 3 getting together more often. Kate is the best. But until Rick and that little girl came along, she wasn't having any fun."

While looking at Rick in the kitchen. "We'll work on that and let you know." Rob tells him.

They remain silent until Rick returns with food and then takes beer orders. Kate returns with her cheeks still red.

Castle never really recovered from his luck having his daughter sitting in his lap. He wasn't loosing big, but he was down.

When the game ended Rick was the main looser, Kate was just in front of him, with Roy just in front of her. Maximo turned out to be the biggest winner. Rob seemed to about break even.

Everyone thanked Rick for hosting, and agreed to come back same bat day, same bat time, next month.

Kate followed out behind Roy and got in her car and left first since she was blocking the early arrivals. Instead of going home however, Kate went around a few blocks and drove back to Castle's house.

Kate spent the night in Castle's bed, making love to him. As had become habit for them, Castle had done his best to make sure Kate had as many orgasms as he could get her to have. Followed by sex in the shower in the morning and breakfast with a very happy to see her Alexis. For the first time Kate got a kiss from Alexis before Kate left for work. Alexis did not have school since it was a Saturday.

"Oh Castle, do you have plans for Sunday. I have the day off." Kate asks and tells him with an excitement in her voice.

"No, no plans. Not yet anyway. But since you have the day off i may have to think of something."

"No need. I already have plans for us."

"You have plans for us? What are we going to be doing?" Castle is really interested now.

"That is a surprise."

"What is the surprise, Beckett?" As he strokes his hand up and down her arm softly.

"It's a surprise. Bye Castle." And is out the door.

And as had become common lately, Kate went into work with a huge smile on her face. That did not go unnoticed by Ryan and Espo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Barrett-Jackson dot com in Las Vegas 2013

car auction numbers

120 2001 PLYMOUTH PROWLER CONVERTIBLE

3000 2012 SHELBY GT500 "SUPER SNAKE" 2 DOOR COUPE

376 2006 MASERATI QUATTRO PORTE 4 DOOR SEDAN

419 .1 1999 DODGE VIPER CUSTOM CONVERTIBLE

728 1941 WILLYS CUSTOM ROADSTER

Sorry, but this website hates anything that looks like a link. So you will need to be creative to view the cars in question. Good Luck!

VOTE FOR YOUR FAVORITE AND THE WINNER WILL BE USED IN A CHAPTER LATER.

Also be sure to vote for the new car selection and then vote for the run off between the two.

What car do you think says I'm Kate Beckett best?


	32. Chapter 32

**CH32**

It took a while before Kate and the guys can get back to the 12th the day before. The statue is outside of their jurisdiction for a reason. getting into work the next day, after the card game (which was fun Kate tells herself) Kate heads downstairs to talk to Lanie while the guys are up in the bullpen.

"Hi Lanie." Kate calls out once she enters.

"Hi Kate. I read where you met McCarthy."

"How did you know?"

"I've already received something from him. You should probably read it."

Lanie hands her a print out of what was sent. It looks like jibberish to Kate however.

"Very funny Lanie. What does it say?" Kate hands it back.

"Basically it says he has sent samples of your Vic to me via courier. And that just after he had finished that, some Feds came in and took the body away from him.

They also searched his computer for any information and took all hand written notes he had."

"That was fast."

"Who was it Kate." Lanie is now a little worried.

"It was the same guy who surrendered when we raided Rook and his gang. The same guy the Feds released earlier."

"They released him and he ends up dead. And then they come and get his dead body and take over the case?"

"They haven't taken over the case Lanie."

"I take it you haven't been upstairs yet."

"No, I just got here."

"Roy came down with the Feds in tow and searched for any information I had."

"Did they get what McCarthy sent?'

"It hasn't actually arrived yet. I put his note here on a flash drive." And Lanie hands it to Kate.

"Be careful Kate. Something big is going on."

"Let me know what you get out of the sample he sent." And Kate heads upstairs.

"We are off the case Beckett." Javi tells her.

"Yea, the captain told us to stop everything, or get suspended for 2 weeks.

Who is that guy anyway?" Ryan wants to know.

"Since we have nothing to work on, it looks like we are off. For now."

"You are up to something Beckett. What is it."

"I don't know what you are talking about Espo."

"Ok, play it your way. But when you need help, you let us know."

"I promise guys." As Kate crosses her chest. Just like Alexis and Castle.

Gina had read the contract that Richard had sent over. It was very beneficial to Richard and not as beneficial to Black Pawn as the previous one. Plus the loss of the advance they had given Richard, Black Pawn was in a bind. Richard and his books were most of their profit. He was not their only client, but he was the only one who had his books in the top ten sellers list each time.

Without Richard, Black Pawn would need to cut personnel by at least half, and probably have to move to less expensive offices. Gina was in danger of losing the luxuries she did have.

Oh she was so mad at Richard. Why couldn't he just do what she had wanted. None of this would have happened if he had just listened. She couldn't even scream at him without sabotaging her job permanently. All she could do was yell at her lawyer. And have him yell at Richards.

She sooo wanted to tell Richard where he could shove his contract offer. But she needed to weigh her options. The future of Black Pawn was on the line with what she decided to do next.

Sunday came and Kate made certain that Castle and Alexis would be ready to go. She showed up early to pick them up and take them to her surprise. Castle had pestered her about what the surprise was. But Kate would tell him nothing.

Finally Alexis had had enough of his whining and told him to stop or she would go with Kate without him. This finally got Castle to shut-up. But not without a glare from his daughter and a laugh from Kate over how Alexis had him wrapped around her little finger.

Unknown to Castle, Kate was taking notes over just how Alexis did that. For future reference.

The drive was in silence since Castle was sulking like a 2 year old. Since he did not get his way.

Kate just looked at him from time to time and chuckled over his behavior. This however only made Castle sulk even deeper.

Soon however it was impossible to prevent Castle from seeing where they were going. The signs that advertised it were too big to ignore.

"REALLY. You got us tickets for Cirque du Soleil?" Castle was excited now.

Even Alexis was smiling wide and jumping up and down in her seat.

"Happy now Castle?" Kate asked while parking the car.

"You amaze me Beckett." And leans over to give her a quick kiss.

Castle was amazed at the seat location that Beckett had gotten for them. These were not cheap seats. But he did not mention it. If doing this meant this much to her, he was not going to screw it up by questioning how much she had spent for them. Didn't mean he wasn't going to worry about it a little however.

They had enjoyed the show and Castle had held Kate's hand throughout the entire show. Occasionally leaning across to kiss her cheek from time to time.

Castle and Alexis had had a marvelous time watching the show, and talked about it all the way back home.

Castle offered for her to stay and spend the night. Kate had only smiled and gladly accepted.

Castle went upstairs to get some wine for himself and Kate. While Kate took Alexis to bed since it was way past her bedtime. Kate actually had to help her change into her sleep clothes and carry her up the stairs into her bed. Kate tucked Alexis into bed, sang her a song, and hugged her and kissed her goodnight.

On the way upstairs to the living room where Castle would be waiting. Kate contemplated her position in Alexis's life. She was not her mother. But she was falling for that child fast, and she knew it. While it did scare her some, there was a warmth that was undeniable when Kate was around her.

Now she just needed to figure out her place in Castle's life. What did she feel about him?

Gina had received the response to her counter offer from Richard. She had had to sign for the damn thing, AGAIN! Gina was mad already. This only made her even more mad. It was a simple envelope pouch. She ripped it open. Inside was another package or letter of some kind. Just like earlier this one also had a wax seal on it.

Breaking the seal she opened expecting to find some kind of documentation. Possibly outlining Richard's counter proposal. However all she found was a small post it note, signed by Richard Edgar Castle.

Gina **SCREAMED!** Letting the post it note fall onto her desk. She took her rage out on everything in her office. Nothing was spared.

"The camera scans down to the post it note still laying on her desk"

**"SEE YOU IN 6 MONTHS"**

Kate was at her desk and it was late. Everyone had gone home for the day. Looking at her computer Kate decided it was a good time to move the money again. If those guys were any good they would track it down soon. She had already picked out another name and address to use. It was actually kind of fun, coming up with all these silly names and fake or unused address.

Getting into the on-line banking system and going to her last account and putting in all the necessary account numbers, passwords and security questions.

**"GONE!"** Kate yelled out. Taking a quick look around. Damn bastards were better than she gave them credit.

'Damn it!' She was looking forward to getting any and hopefully all of those women the money those jerks had gotten when they had sold them. It wasn't enough, but it could help them get a new start. Now she's got nothing.

Turning off her computer. Kate headed home in a sour mood. She didn't pay attention to where she was going. She was driving on auto-pilot, to worked up about the missing money.

She didn't even notice that she ended up at Castle's house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

The next 3 months seemed to go by quickly. Kate and the boys got nowhere with the information they got off the body at the Statue. They also got nowhere with Maddox. They were proving to really be ghosts.

Their work had returned to a more normal routine. A body would drop and they would work the case and solve each one that came their way.

For Kate and Castle, they had kind of got into a routine also. On Kate's days off she would go over to Castle's house and spend the day with Castle and Alexis. Have dinner that Castle would usually make himself. It felt so nice to have home cooked meals again. It reminded her of when she was younger and her mother was still alive.

This was followed by Amazing sex in Castle's bed. She still could not get over what he did to her when they made love. After a couple of months of this, Kate had found out one day that she was fast becoming addicted to making love with Castle.

Kate and the guys had a difficult case and because of this she had to cancel one of her trips over to Castles house during the middle of the week. And spent it on the case instead. They had hit a brick wall and Roy had told her to go home and get some rest. Kate had been agitated and restless all day. Snapping at every little thing. So when Roy told her to go home, she went over to Castle's instead.

After a night of more mind blowing sex followed by still more six in the shower before kissing Castle at the door and driving into work. She was in a much happier mood and things that she had not seen about the case earlier had gotten them to solve it in just one day. That was when it hit Kate just what having sex with Castle and spending time with him and Alexis had done to her way of thinking.

She was addicted to both of them and even when not at Castle's house it always seemed to be on her mind.

It was just a month into that new life, Kate had started going over to Castle's house twice a week in addition to being there on her days off. She found later that almost half of all her clothes had now found their way into Castle's closet. He had even bought her a chest of drawers just for her to put some of her clothes in. It even had a lift top on in it with a velvet liner inside that she could put some of her jewelry into. It even had a mirror on the inside of the tilt up top.

Kate had used the pool/tub with the jets at least once every week. There was one instance that brought a smile to Kate's face just thinking about it. She had filled it with hot water. Put some of her bubble bath that had made its way over from her apartment into it. Castle had turned on the jets and gotten in with her. After resting a bit and letting Castle's hands roam about her body he had lifted her up onto her knees and moved her over to one of the jets.

He pushed her legs farther apart and had pushed her up against the jet of water coming out. This had instantly gotten Kate to cry out from the intense pleasure of the jet hitting her outer and inner lips, and just nipping at her clitoris. Castle had pulled back just a little to allow for her to calm down a little. Only to have Castle shove her Clitoris directly into the path of the water from the jet.

This had Kate soaring and crying out in no time. Then Castle pushed her Clitoris directly up against the jet itself and this had Kate screaming in a massive sudden Orgasm. But Castle had just held her there. The first orgasm was soon followed by a second, followed by a third, followed by a fourth. By now her Clitoris had grown too sensitive for this and Kate cried out to get Castle to stop.

Settling back down into the pool/tub, Castle had let Kate settle back up against his chest while his hands roamed all over her body and she calmed down from the pleasure of all the orgasms.

While this remembrance had brought a smile to Kate's face while sitting at her desk staring at her computer screen. It also meant she had to get up and go to the restroom and wipe herself down. Kate knew she was going to attack Castle tonight as soon as she got off work, and got home and him into bed.

'**WAIT?'** Did she just say **'HOME?'** Was Castles house **HOME** now? Oh, now she wasn't going to get any work done until she got Castle into bed and satisfied her need, she had just created for herself. Kate also had to deal with calling Castle's house HOME to herself. Was it HOME?

Every evening that Kate had spent at Castle's house Kate had tucked Alexis into bed each night. Sang her a song or read to her like Castle was doing. Hug Alexis and kiss her goodnight. About 2 weeks ago (meaning 2-1/2 months into her new routine with Castle and Alexis), Kate had started calling Alexis **'SWEETIE' **instead of using her name. It was sweetie this, or sweetie that. I'll be right there sweetie. Let me help you with that sweetie. It had seemed so natural that Kate had never noticed. Even now she had not yet caught on to what she was saying when Kate spent time with Alexis.

Kate had also started going to the Zoo with Alexis when she went to do her Volunteer Training Work. Kate had fast learned just how good Alexis was with all the animals. And how most of the animals seemed to recognize her when she showed up. They seemed to head straight for her and never leave until Alexis herself had left. Some could not actually reach out and touch her, but it did not stop them from being as close as they could to her.

The animals in the petting area however where another story. As were the elephants that she helped feed and wash down. They just seemed to wrap themselves around Alexis and go where ever she went and did whatever Alexis asked them to do.

The first day this had happened Kate had just stood back out of the way with her mouth hanging open.

That same lady who was a staff member from earlier had come up and told Kate, yet again, that she was amazed at what Kate's daughter could do. Even the trainers had trouble with them from time to time. But for Alexis, they were just putty in her hands. She wanted Kate to think about having her daughter get hired here when she reached her teen years. Her daughter was a natural.

Kate had chosen not to correct her. Just stood there staring at Alexis and what she could do. AMAZING!

Soon enough Alexis was out of school for the summer and Alexis was home all day. On Kate's days off she spent the entire day with Castle and Alexis.

They went swimming at the **Asser Levy Rec Center**

**Address:** East 23rd Street and FDR Drive

Castle had gotten them a membership so they could use the indoor pool area. Alexis spent time in the Arts and Crafts room and Castle and Kate made use of the basketball court, while Alexis cheered them on. Sometimes taking sides.

There was also "THE SMORGASBURG"

The Tobacco Warehouse: 26 New Dock St, at Water St

**Categories:**

Food & Drink

**Good for:**

Activities for a spare hour. Local flavor. Eating out. Snacks. Munchies. Outdoor activities. Take a tourist. Take your parents. Waterfront. Weekend visitors. Kids

**Event type:**

Markets & fairs. Street fairs

And then there was "THE DUMBO ARTS FESIVAL"

**Categories:**

Theater. Dance. Film. Museums & Attractions. Music. Art. Books. Nightlife. Things to Do

**Good for:**

Wow factor. Culture vultures. Experimental. Outdoor activities. People watching. Quirky. Trendy. Up-and-coming talent. Waterfront. Weekend visitors. Unique. Unique New York. Kids. Hands-on for kids

**Event type:**

Festivals

It was a week before 4th of July and Castle had asked Kate if she could take at least an extra day off work. He had something special planned. Kate usually worked these days and let others with families take the time off. So she explained why Castle was going to have to explain why and it had better be good for her to break from tradition.

**Fourth of July Sail aboard Schooner America 2.0**

Set sail for the Fourth of July upon the decks of the most opulent sailboat in all of New York City: the 105 foot America 2.0 - a modernized replica of the first winner of the America's Cup race of 1851! Guests are treated to a complimentary open bar, heavy passed hors d' oeuvres prepared by our on board chef and a 3 hour excursion on the Hudson River amongst the entire New York July 4th flotilla! Be aboard the most stunning and patriotic yacht in the NYC Fleet!

Castle had already bought tickets for her and Alexis months ago and wanted her to come with them.

Kate had leaped into his arms upon hearing this and kissed him over and over while giving Thank You's between each one.

They had been so close to the Fireworks, that they could feel the gush of air when they went off. And being on a REAL sailing ship, manned by a real crew had been spectacular! Kate indulged herself in the open bar while keeping an eye out on Castle. She had plans of her own tonight and didn't need Castle sleeping thru them. Kate had learned her lesson from last time.

They had to take turns carrying Alexis back to the waiting town car that Castle had arranged. Since it was WAY past her bedtime. She was asleep before the ship had even docked for the night. Kate had carried her up to bed. Got her changed into her sleeping clothes and kissed her good night. And for the first time (maybe it had to do with the alcohol), had whispered in her ear while Alexis was still sleeping "I LOVE YOU!" Not that either Castle or Alexis had heard a word.

But unknown to Kate, there was someone who had heard. In fact she had heard every word Kate had ever spoken inside or just outside Castle's house from the beginning.

And in a very soft and pleasant voice, she was softly crying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

Now for the NEW car selection. Place your vote and then there will be a runoff between it and the Barrett Jackson car that was selected.

Audi R8 Spyder 5.2 Quattro

Bentley Mulsanne

Lexus LFA

Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG

Maserati Quattroport

Go back a chapter to see the Barrett Jackson cars to vote for.

What car do you think says I'm KATE BECKETT **BEST!**


	33. Chapter 33

**CH33**

Gina had sent a revised counter offer to Richard's lawyer and was waiting for his response.

Black Pawn needed Castle and the money he could bring in for them. They had no reason to believe he would not continue having his books in the top ten of sales.

However Gina was worried that he would put too much focus on his personal life and loose some of his fan base if he continued his association with that detective. He should have taken her offer and secured his financial future. Being involved with that detective was going to ruin him. She was a much better choice.

Now all she had to do was wait.

After the very successful 4th of July celebration Castle had countered with another trip that he thought Kate would be interested in. He just had to convince her to take some time off work to go with him and Alexis.

He was really hopeful. Kate had mentioned that she would ask her Captain for the time needed. She had more than enough PTO to use. Since she had used very little the last couple of years.

Castle had suggested Oktoberfest in Munich Germany from September 28 to October 5. He had already made hotel reservations at the **'Mandarin Oriental Munich'.**

Two-Bedroom Tower Suite

To create extra space for families or guests travelling in a group, we can connect our beautiful Tower suites to an adjoining room to create a large two-bedroom suite. Decorated in a soothing palette of cream and tan, the suite's bedrooms, one king and one twin, are both furnished with beds swathed in 400 thread count linens. The luxurious marble bathrooms are equally enticing, both with walk-in showers and separate baths, one with large windows. One of the main advantages of this suite is its stunning circular sitting room. Encircled by curved windows hung with floor to ceiling silk curtains and furnished with a beautiful round Oriental rug and individually selected Chinese artworks, it is a true talking point. Adjacent to this lies a private dining room with a table for up to six guests and a cherry wood desk. Other thoughtful details include a guest powder room and walk-in wardrobe. For guests of this suite we offer complementary use of a Mercedes convertible car with a minimum three-night stay.

AMENITIES ROOM FEATURES

Goose down bedding

Twice daily housekeeping service with complimentary water on turndown

Nespresso coffee machine

Large working desk

BATHROOM

Separate bath and walk-in shower

Luxurious bathroom amenities by Molton Brown

Plush terry bathrobes

Heated floors and towel rails

TECHNOLOGY

Bang & Olufsen televisions and audio system

Fast, high quality bandwidth, both wired and wireless. Register up to four devices

Advanced, high definition digital content on demand, including latest movies

Televisions in the bathroom

SPECIALTY

Butler service on request

Complimentary use of Mercedes Benz bicycles

And then Castle had suggested Thanksgiving at Walt Disney World. Actually he had suggested December 1 thru December 8 to avoid the crowds.

Alexis had jumped at the chance to go to Walt Disney World and had been after Kate every time she came over to go with them. "Please take me Kate!" Those blue puppy dog eyes had gotten her. And it was AFTER Thanksgiving day that she wanted so badly to spend with her dad.

Kate had invited him over to Castle's house. It was time for her dad to meet Castle and his daughter. And she couldn't think of a better time for them all to spend time together.

Castle had already made hotel reservations for the WDW trip. **'The Grand Floridian'**.

**Grand Suite is the Presidential Suite and the**

**reservation code for this suite is BK. It is a**

**fabulously large luxury suite that has five**

**balconies that span the top of the resort for**

**views that include Cinderella Castle on the**

**left, all the way to Spaceship Earth past the**

**Polynesian on the right. This is a 2200 square**

**foot 2 bedroom 2.5 bath suite that sleeps four**

**with a king bed in the master and two twin beds**

**in the second bedroom. There is a formal living**

**area, a dining area, a flat screen TV, DVD**

**player, wet bar & refrigerator, and a piano.**

**There is a semi private elevator that leads**

**directly down to the marina and pool area.**

Kate had put in her request for those 2 weeks off. The only thing her Captain had said was "Are you going alone Beckett?"

"No sir." And Roy had immediately granted her request for time off on those days.

What she didn't see was the huge smile on his face after she had left his office. Roy would have given her the time off anyway. She was working too hard as it was anyway. His belief that she was going with Castle and his little girl only added to his willingness to give her the time off.

Kate had decided to wait for Castle to come in during lunch to tell him the good news. Over the last 3 months Castle had started coming into the precinct to pick up Kate and take her to lunch twice a week, minimum. On those days when she did not have time he had left and come back with take-out. In fact he had brought enough take-out to feed the entire floor. Robbery and Gangs had fast become jealous of the homicide floor each time Castle showed up.

He had even replaced that thing they called a coffee machine with a brand new K-cup coffee maker.

Keurig, B3000SE Commercial Brewing System. It came with 6 months of K-cups.

+1 Gloria Jean's French Vanilla Coffee

+1 Van Houtte Vanilla Hazelnut Coffee

+1 Timothy's Irish Cream Coffee

+1 Green Mountain Coffee Mocha Nut Fudge Coffee

+1 Green Mountain Coffee Southern Pecan Coffee

Castle and his new coffee machine became an instant hit. Even Kate had to admit that the stuff they had been drinking had tasted like monkey piss compared to this machine.

Everyone on the floor had taken a quick liking of Castle. And every time he came into the precinct it had only made Kate's smile only grow. Especially on those days she had just come from spending the night at Castle's house.

They were still all meeting at Castle's house for Poker Nights. And everyone had made sure that Castle had his 'Lucky Charm' with him in the beginning until it was her bedtime. Kate was no longer bashful when it came time to take Alexis down to her bedroom and tuck her in for the night. Sing a quick song and kiss her goodnight. And confirm that Kate would see her in the morning for breakfast.

Two more months and Kate would be in Munich with Castle and Alexis. Kate was already planning a shopping trip with Lanie to buy something to wear just for the trip. Something that would make sure she had Castle's attention. And away from any of those Blonde German women.

Kate was just sitting there grinning from ear to ear when Espo got a call.

"Beckett, Gangs got a hit on Rook's crib. Seems there was a fire nearby. Fire and uniforms were dispatched. It was not burnt, but it got close. Uniforms said they spotted two men running from the scene.

Might have been the arsonists, or it might have been two of Rook's men, or, …"

"It might have been someone associated with Maddox and our other mystery guy. You got an address?"

Espo holds up a post it note. "Ryan! You're with us. Let's go see what we can find."

Arriving on the scene, there are still 4 fire trucks and one ladder truck. Along with 5 police cruisers and two cars from the Gangs group downstairs. The guys from gangs along with Ryan, Espo and Kate make their way inside. Inside they find walls that have been taken down and the walls are stacked with crates, all with National Guard stamps on them.

Ryan and Espo take one crate while Kate and one of the guys from gangs take another. The rest from gangs decide to watch all the doors leading in and out of this place.

Getting each crate open. Kate asks, "What have you got?"

"It's filled with RPG rockets." Javi tells her. "Yours?"

"Looks like a Stinger Missile system." They each switch to a different crate.

"This one has automatic weapons, looks like HK models."

Kate finds a crate with boxes inside. Opening one of the boxes, "Grenades." They switch to different boxes.

"Ammunition boxes. Probably for the HK's."

Kate finds boxes inside her next crate. Opening it she pulls out what looks like a tear gas canister, and holds it up for Espo to see. Stepping over, "Flash Bang Grenades. These guys have everything."

"Keep looking." Kate tells them.

Opening another crate, "Javi, is this what I think it is?" Kate calls out.

Javi walks over, "Semtex. There must be hundreds of pounds of the stuff. Enough to level this entire block. Maybe more."

"Get more help out here. Block off every street and alley in a 3 block radius. Empty every building inside that perimeter. Get the tactical team out here and the bomb squad. And if they don't need their fire trucks anymore, get them out of here too." Kate starts giving orders.

They all step outside and help with the evacuation of the area. Uniforms are starting to set up barricades to block traffic. Kate is walking back toward one of the fire trucks that was still parked about 2 blocks away. Kate wanted them gone. Just as she steps up to the side and talk with the firemen standing next to it.

Kate sees in the distance two small puffs of smoke and something seems to be streaking from those puffs and strike the building. There is an instant explosion. Kate has just enough time to yell out **"DOWN!"** When those two small explosions are followed by several much larger explosions. Followed by several smaller bangs as all of the ammunition cooks off. Sounding like a long string of fire crackers going off.

Every window in a 3 block radius is blown out. Bricks start raining down on everything. There is smoke and dust everywhere. Papers are flapping around in the wind all over. There is glass all over everything.

Espo comes running up the street towards the fire truck. It was the last place he saw Beckett.

Finding her laying on the ground, covered in dust and glass. Kate is coughing and struggling to get up. Espo helps to lift her up. "Are you all right?"

"**WHAT?" **Kate yells back at him. "Are,.. you, … all, … right?" Espo tries again.

"**I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"** Kate yells back at him. All Kate can hear is a buzzing in her ears, and her head hurts. Cough, cough.

Later Kate is sitting at the back of one of the ambulances that were on scene. Kate was having her superficial cuts tended to, when Captain Montgomery came up to the side of her. "You all right Beckett?"

"Beckett?" As Roy touches her shoulder. Kate turns and suddenly stands up. **"I'M FINE SIR!"** Kate yells at him. Getting a chuckle and a stern look from Roy. "Get her out of here and have her checked out." Roy tells the guy that was tending to her.

Three hours later after Kate has been discharged from the hospital:

A cell phone in DC is ringing.

"Yes?"

"We may have a problem. NYPD managed to find Rook's gang location. Two of my men managed to put two RPG's into it. However they were on scene long enough that they may have found something."

"Do we know if they have it?"

"No sir. However all of the ammunition that was stored there was all cooked off in the attack. It is possible that even if they didn't find it. It may have been destroyed in the explosion."

"Maybe isn't good enough. Get a hold of the Fire Inspector. Make sure if he finds anything he is to hand it over. Make sure he understands the consequences. Where are they all now?"

"Beckett was discharged from the hospital with minor wounds and the others all got out clean. They should be at or are headed home."

"This is too close. Get a team over to Beckett tonight and get rid of her. And pick up all the others. Find out what they know. Then kill them all after they talk. And make sure we have her father first. In case Beckett escapes, again."

"Yes sir. They will all be rolling within the hour."

"Good. No more excuses. I want this taken care of and them gone." And the call ends.


	34. Chapter 34

**CH34**

**THIS IS WHERE WE START GETTING A HEAVY DOSE OF SCI-FI. JUST AS THIS STORY IS TAGGED AS BEING. I HOPE EVERYONE TOOK NOTICE OF THIS TAG BEFORE THEY STARTED FOLLOWING THIS STORY.**

Kate is home and in a nice hot tub of water filled with her favorite bubble bath. Kate did not want to go to Castle's house. Her condition would just upset Alexis and she wanted very much to avoid that. Kate was in DEEP with Castle's little girl, and she knew it. In the middle of her book and taking a sip of wine, Kate stopped. She knew she loved Alexis very much. And if she showed up tonight it would only frighten her. And that was something Kate just would not do. Though she did miss being in Castle's arms tonight.

Putting her book down along with her glass of wine. 'Castle's arms'. Oh what was she going to do? Here she was all alone in her own apartment and all she could think about was Castle and Alexis. She missed both of them already. What she could be doing in Castle's bed right now. The plans they had made together for Thanksgiving and the trip after. Not to mention the trip to Munich in a couple of months.

Kate sooo wanted to go there and spend time with them. Away from work. Away from all the dead bodies. Just unwind and have some fun. Popcorn, Mickey Mouse ice cream ears, Splash Mountain, Expedition Everest, even Peter Pan with Alexis at her side.

Suddenly she had the need to snuggle up close to Alexis and hold her close and sing and tell her stories.

"Oh GOD. When did I go soft?" Kate Beckett is a hardnosed take no prisoners homicide detective. She is NOT soft!

But I am soft. And I want to be soft. I only want Castle hard. Ok, ok, only a certain section of him. And that stupid voice has been quite for a long time lately.

"OH, What am I going to do?" Splash as her hand hit the water in the tub. "OH, great. Now I get to clean the floor." Damn Castle. This is all his fault. If he wasn't so damn good in bed and have such a cute daughter, she wouldn't be in this mess.

"But I am in this mess. And I want Alexis in this mess with me."

Maybe I can adopt Alexis and drop Castle down some volcano somewhere. But then who would I make love to and love me back? Especially the way Castle does. And the breakfasts, lunches, dinners, trips. Like the one to the pool, the Zoo, and all the other places. And the upcoming dinner with them and her father.

Introduce Castle and Alexis to her father. And try and explain to him what these two meant to her.

"Yea, I've gone soft. …. And I like it."

However Kate left her phone in the kitchen, plugged into the charger. And was missing a phone call that she can't hear.

The water was beginning to get cold so Kate got out and grabbed a towel. Wrapped it around herself and took her empty wine glass to the kitchen to rinse out and put in the dishwasher. Just as she was leaving the kitchen her cell phone rang.

"Beckett"

"Good evening Detective." A very soft and pleasant voice spoke to her. A voice she had not heard for some time now.

"Yes." Not sure what to expect.

"You need to get dressed detective. There are 3 men presently entering the lobby of your building. They are there to kill you detective.

"**NOW!?"**

"Get dressed and be ready to run detective. **NOW!** detective. And leave your cell phone where it is." And the call ends.

Kate drops the phone on the counter and runs into the bedroom and throws her towel on the bed. Yanking open drawers she puts on her panties, some yoga pants and a sweatshirt. Skipping the bra, thinking she had no time. Gets her service weapon out of the nightstand and starts putting on her boots, when she hears a noise in the living room.

'DAMN, they were already here'! Finishing with her boots grabs her weapon and chooses a place that hopefully works out best for her.

"BECKETT?" That was Castle's voice.

"Castle?"

She can hear someone coming down the hall and steps into the bedroom where Kate is all set to shoot him. "CASTLE! What are you doing here?"

"Come on Beckett, we have to go." And grabs her and heads for the bathroom.

"Castle, we can't go in there. There is no way out! It's indefensible."

"Doesn't matter, we're not staying."

"Castle there is no way out from in there. No windows."

"We don't need one." And Castle closes the bathroom door and points his left hand at it and suddenly the door flashes white in color.

"Come on Beckett." And starts to step towards the door.

"Castle?" Kate is not understanding. The door is now white and Castle is stepping towards it back out into the bedroom they just came from.

"No time Kate." And Castle grabs hold of her with one hand and drags Kate behind him.

Kate gets dragged 'Thru'? the door and finds herself in another room. Looking around she spots everything that reminds her of another place. She has been here often. It is her Fathers living room in his apartment.

"Castle?" Not understanding at all.

"Go wake up your dad and get him dressed. We can't stay here long." Castle pleads with her sounding scared and hurried.

"Castle what is going on?" Totally confused.

"We don't have time for me to explain. Please Kate, go wake up your father and get him dressed. Just trust me for a little longer. Now go!" And Castle gives her a little push to get her moving.

Not understanding, but does what he says anyway.

Entering her father's bedroom, Kate starts to shake him awake. "Dad you have to get up and get dressed." Shaking him again.

"Katie?" Still a little asleep.

"Come on dad, time to get up and get dressed."

"Katie what are you doing here?"

"Get dressed dad." And Kate grabs him and pulls him out of bed.

"Ok, ok. Getting dressed."

"Almost done Castle." Kate calls out. And Castle steps into the room.

"Katie who's that?" Jim is just as confused as Kate is, was, or still is.

"He's,…. He's, my boyfriend dad." Kate really would like to have found a different time to break it to him.

"BOYFRIEND!"

"We have to go." Castle tells them, and points his left hand at the now closed bedroom door Castle had just come thru, and it flashes white.

"WHAT THE,…." Comes from Jim.

"NO TIME." And Castle pushes Jim into the white door, and grabs Kate's hand and pulls her behind him.

Just as Kate is about to go into the light, she can hear the front door crash open. And then she is standing just inside Castle's front door of his house. Standing next to Castle and her father.

"Pumpkin, can you come down here, please." Castle calls out.

Soon Jim sees a little girl come down the stairs, with long bright red hair and a somewhat pale complexion. Kate however has seen Alexis lots of times over the last few months.

"Pumpkin can you take Mr. Beckett here up to the living room and keep him company. He's Kate's father." Castle explains.

"Hi Mr. Beckett. It's a pleasure to meet you." And she hold out her hand.

Jim, bewildered offers up his hand and shakes. However Alexis does not let go and starts to pull him up the stairs. "Come on Mr. Beckett, it's alright. You'll be safe here." And continues to pull.

Jim turns to look at his daughter. "It's ok dad, Alexis will look after you."

Taking his daughters word for it, he allows Alexis to lead him upstairs. Once they are out of sight. Kate turns on Castle and hits him in the chest. "Castle, what the hell is going on? And how did we get here?"

"I'll explain later, but we need to go get Kevin, Jenny and their newborn baby now." Lifting his left arm at the front door.

Kate however grabs his arm. "You'll explain now Castle." Kate tells him in a tone of voice that leaves little room for negotiations.

"We don't have time Kate. The people that came crashing into your apartment and the one's that just crashed into your father's are going to be after Ryan and his family, followed by Javi and Lanie next. And if you want them to live, we have to go now. Please Kate. Trust me just a little longer. PLEASE!" The sound of Castle begging is unmistakable.

Kate is so conflicted. She loves Alexis, is sure she is falling in love with Castle. That voice on her phone has never been wrong. She doesn't want anything to happen to her friends or their families.

Castle takes her silence as an ok for now and lifts his left arm, and soon his front door flashes white and Castle steps thru with Kate in tow. And in an instant Kate finds herself standing in a room she has only been in a handful of times. It's Kevin's and Jenny's living room.

"Go get Kevin, his wife and their new baby. Please Kate, we don't have much time. We still have to go get Javi and Lanie. Before they do."

Kate does not know who they are Castle is referring to. But the voice said kill, and it is her friends they are talking about. Putting some faith into Castle she goes in search of Ryan and his family.

"I'll be right here Kate." Castle tells her just before she disappears.

A few minutes later She's back with Kevin (with weapon in hand), Jenny holding the baby and the baby bag over her shoulder.

Kevin enters his own living room right behind Kate. "Castle, what are you doing here? Beckett, what is going on?"

"We have to go Ryan, they will be here soon and Kate and I have to go get Javi and Lanie still. Oh, no cell phones you two. Nothing they can use to trace where you are"

"Go. Where are we going. Who will be here soon." As Kevin drops his cell phone on the sofa.

Castle does not answer. He is convinced they do not have the time. He just lifts his left arm and points at the front door, which quickly flashes white. "What the hell Castle?"

"You first Kate. I'll push these 3 right behind you and then bring up the rear." And Kate still showing some trust in Castle walks into the white wall and disappears.

"**HOLY SHIT!"** Kevin does not believe. "You two are next. Go on, it's perfectly safe. Kate is on the other side waiting. I'll be right behind you. I promise."

Ryan is not so sure about this. "Kev!?" Jenny asks. Not sure what to do. And totally lost in all this.

Kevin has trust in Beckett and Castle has started to be a good friend with all his visits to the precinct.

"It's ok Jen, I trust Beckett and she went first. Willingly. Come on." And Kevin takes his wife hand and steps into the light.

Castle is right behind them. Now they are all standing in the entrance foyer of Castle's house. "Come on up guys. Let's get you settled while Beckett and myself go get Javi and Lanie. " And starts walking upstairs. Followed by Kate. Ryan and Jenny wait not sure what to do. None of this makes any sense. But soon they follow and end up in Castle's living room.

"Kevin, Jenny. This is my daughter, Alexis. And hopefully you know Kate's dad, Jim. Alexis this is Kate's partner at work, Kevin and his wife Jenny."

"Hi." Alexis calls a little timidly.

"I'm going to leave you all in my daughter's hands for the moment while I take Kate and go get Javi and Lanie. You're perfectly safe here. I promise. And I'll do my best to explain as soon as we get back. But we have to go. Don't have much time.

Come on Kate, we need to go."

"Guys, … I need to, ….. I mean ,…. I'll be right back. I hope." And Kate takes off after Castle down the stairs to the front door.

Castle is already waiting for her. As soon as she arrives at his side, he lifts his left arm and points at the front door, which quickly flashes white and walks into it. Not pulling Kate behind him this time.

Kate however only pauses a moment before walking in after him, and ending up in Lanie's living room. Kate has been here many times in the past.

"I'll wait for you here. Get them dressed out here and then we go. I really don't know just how much time we have. So it needs to be quick." Castle tells her.

Kate is only mildly surprised to find Javi in bed with Lanie, Both sound asleep. Oh payback was going to be a bitch for Lanie. Kate was already smiling at what she was going to do to her friend for holding out on her all this time.

Not sure how Javi was going to take this, Kate decides to wake Lanie first and let her wake Javi.

"Kate." Lanie is still half asleep. "We got a body drop?"

"Not yet." Kate tells her. Though there may be one soon if Lanie clams up on her about her and Javi. Really soon.

Finally waking up enough. "Kate, what the hell are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"You need to get up and get dressed Lanie. Wake Javi and meet us out in the living room."

Lanie turns and looks at Javi still sleeping then at Kate, with an 'I'm soooo dead look' on her face.

Kate for her part has interpreted that look, "Yea, you and I are going to have a little talk. But first get dressed and me us out in the living room."

Lanie starts to get up, **"US?"** Oh this walk of shame is going to be Epic.

Finally dressed, Javi and Lanie step out into the living room. **"CASTLE?"** They say together.

"We'll talk later. For now we have to go. No cell phones!" And Castle lifts his left arm and the front door flashes white. "What the hell Castle?"

"You first Kate. I'll push these two thru and be the last one." Watching as Kate walks into the light.

Javi and Lanie's eyes go wide. "Castle?"

"In you go guys. It's perfectly safe. And they may bust thru that door any second. So move." And Castle starts pushing.

Once thru Castle steps thru. Unknown to him at the time, it was just 10 minutes later when 3 men came crashing thru the front door to find no one home.


	35. Chapter 35

**CH35**

Castle headed upstairs into the lions den. This was going to be bad and he knew it.

"I know all of you have questions. And I will answer all of them. This is going to take some time, so try and give me some. I know it will not be easy.

First, Mr. Beckett, this was not how I wanted to meet you, but events have forced my hand. I welcome you to my home.

As all of you know, Kate was shot at some months back while attending the funeral for those 4 officers that had died in the line of duty. What you don't know is that someone wants Beckett dead. Something happened today that caused him to think she knows something. This may or may not be true, but has decided to make sure."

"The Rook case." Kate whispers.

"I believe so. How he fits into this is part of the mystery. If everyone would have a seat and Alexis and myself will get started in our explanation. Please."

Waiting until everyone found someplace to sit. Ryan was with Jenny. Javi was with Lanie. Kate sat on the sectional with Alexis in her lap and Kate without thinking about it wrapped her arms around her and kissed the back of her head.

This action did not go unnoticed by Kate's father. However he decided to remain silent. If his little girl was willing to do that act so naturally, there was something going on here. And it did help explain the smile he had seen on her face ever since they had got here. And that alone made him happy. If this little girl, Lexus?, and this Castle had anything to do with that, he would listen to anything. Anything at all.

"It is time myself and Alexis came clean with you all."

"Castle what is going on? Why have you brought us all here?" Lanie wanted to know.

"Bro, this better be good, or I'm going to hurt you!" Lanie patted Espo's leg to get him to stay calm.

"This is going to be tough to take, so try to give me a chance to finish before everyone goes ballistic on me. It is a little long and complicated."

"To understand the situation you need some perspective. A little history about Alexis and myself, before we talk about why you are all here, now.

Alexis and myself are what we call Eltaran. We were both born on a planet very, very far away from here. There is no "English" word to convert the name of our planet to yours. In our language it is called "Aa-mon". It helps if you try and sing out the name instead of being blunt. Most of our language is based on a kind roll of the tongue resembling singing. For example Alexis's real name is "Ann-thanath-Coranar."

"Castle, we are not interested in one of your stories. Just tell us what is going on. How did we get here?" Javi was losing what little patience he had.

"He's telling the truth! Please believe us! It's, important." Alexis said the latter in a very soft voice that almost not everyone caught, while still sitting on Kate's lap who still had her arms wrapped around her.

Kate was ready to give Castle a piece of her mind in a rebuke to that, but that statement came from Alexis. She could give Castle a piece of her mind about this non-sense, but hearing it from Alexis gave her cause to hold her tongue.

"I know this sounds kind of spacey, kind of like a bad B rated Sci-fi movie, but it is the truth. We were a lot more advanced than you are now. However we had spent the last three (3) generations involved in an interstellar war. The war was using up a lot of our resources and very little was being spent on new technology. To be blunt, we were losing. Slowly maybe, but still losing"

"Bro, I thought you wrote murder mystery, sounds like you missed your calling. You should write Sci-fi for a cable channel. You are wasting our time." And Espo got up with the intent of leaving. But Alexis spoke up again.

"Will you listen to us? We are only trying to save your lives. You go out there and he will pick you up and kill you eventually. You all mean a lot to us and we only want to keep you safe." Alexis was beginning to lose her temper. Why can't these people listen? They are all her friends.

"Sit Javi, we are going to let them finish. You know better than anyone Alexis is right. You step out there and you and Kate are as good as dead. Do you really care that little about Kate?" Lanie really wanted to know.

"Lanie, you know I love Kate. She's like a sister to me. I would do anything to help keep her safe. But this gibberish has no meaning. How can you listen to this dribble?"

"Fine, you explain how we got into Castle's house without driving here. What was that we stepped into, or through, or whatever that was. We were in my Apt. one second and now we are here. So explain or sit down and shut-up or so help me I will smack you so hard, you'll see stars for hours."

Javi had no answer, so he sat down and grumbled something incoherent. (probably in Spanish).

"So you are an 'Alien'?" Ryan asks.

"Well I'm not from Mexico or some other county, but yes, I'm an alien. Just not Grey with big black eyes. Nor can I read minds, or have antenna that will stick up out of the back of my head. And I don't have an intelligent space suit or go nuts when I eat ice cream. And I'm not a cylon."

"Uhm dad." Alexis speaks up.

"Ok, so we go nuts over ice cream. But can you blame us? That stuff is amazing! God i love this planet!"

Jenny finally spoke for the first time, "Continue Castle, if it means we can be safe and my husband comes home to us each day, I want to hear it. And I want to know how we got from our home to here in the blink of an eye. And what did you do to our door?"

"How you got here, was using what we call a 'Transmat'. You send a coded single onto any solid surface and it opens a portal from that location to the location indicated in part of the coded signal you sent. Think of it this way, (as he picks up a piece of paper), I know you have probably seen this before, but what is the fastest distance to get from point A, on this edge of the paper, to point B on the other side of the paper? Normally it would be a straight line, …."

Kate speaks up, "Of course Castle, you bend the paper until the two points join. But this is real life Castle, not some bad movie." Kate may be falling in love with him, but this was just too much to take.

"Correct both times, Kate. However the two points on this paper will never actually touch. No matter how much you bend it they will not touch. So what you need is a kind of door that you open. Like how you get from the living room to the bedroom, you go through a door. Except in this case the door you open can lead you to a lot more places than just the bedroom. You could end up in Ryan's closet, or the dry storage room of a restaurant in Paris, anyplace you can think of. With-in reason."

"If what you say is true, not saying you are, if we got a 911 call about a shooting taking place we could open a door and be at this location in seconds. We could open a door and rescue people trapped in a burning building without waiting for the Fire Dept. to show up." Kate reasons.

"All correct Kate. No more airplanes crashing since you would not need them to travel. No driving to the mall to go shopping, so no drunk drivers to ruin someone's family's life. No offense Jim!"

"None taken. That part of my life is in the past. I have no desire to go back to that life."

"Wait, say this works the way you say. We could step thru this 'door' (using her fingers for a quote sign in the air) and step out into the safe at Fort Knox and be filthy rich." Leave it to Jenny to think of money thinks Ryan.

"True, provided you know where to take the gold and what to do with it after you got it, but yes. However there is a technology to prevent the door from opening into a place you don't want it to. Problem is, you need to keep this 'Wall' up constantly and this requires a fair amount of power to maintain."

"Figures!" Jenny is now bummed her idea is shot down.

"Don't be sad Jenny. Even if you did get all the gold in Fort Knox you would need a way to keep someone else with this technology from taking it from you after you went to all the trouble to get it." Is Ricks response.

"And pop goes the bubble." says Ryan, who bends over to kiss his wife as compensation. Jenny responds by 'Huffing' and stroking his cheek.

"Castle, how did you get here?" Kate wanted to know. If he really is an 'ET' he must have quite a story. Just hope it's a true one and not one of his fictional stories.

"I was a writer even back then. Before we traveled here. However instead of Murder Mystery fiction like I write now, I wrote Biographies of other people that were involved in dramatic times or places. I was married to my wife, 'Elear-Parma-Tar'. She loved children. She kept telling me she wanted to be forever pregnant. She was a teacher and just loved children. She wanted enough children to fill her classroom and teach all of them all she knew. We had been married for two years and had been trying for children the entire time. But it was just not working out. She was becoming very sad and despondent about the whole thing. I did the best I could to keep her hopes up but it wasn't easy. Then one day she was beaming and told me she thought she was pregnant. So we went to the hospital to confirm it."

"Alexis!?" Kate whispered, and held her just a little closer to her and kissed the back of her head, again. And Rick only nodded his head.

"She was so happy, but she really wanted twins or even triplets. Anything to speed up the process. However being pregnant was hard on her. She was tired most of the time, Morning sickness was terrible, I could hardly get her to eat anything the entire time. She spent most of her time in bed. She spent almost 36 of your hours in labor. It was draining for her, I was afraid I was going to lose her during delivery. Finally Alexis here arrived and she was perfect. Perfectly healthy even with all my worries. But after she was delivered Elear-Parma-Tar started to bleed, badly, really badly."

He could hear Lanie catch her breath, as she knew what that meant. "Oh, god".

"They got the bleeding under control, but she was very weak. She was going to have to stay in the hospital for several days to come. Possibly weeks. Alexis was healthy and could come home with me the next day. Lucky for me she took to bottle feeding immediately. I spent part of my days at home with Alexis and the rest of the day in the hospital with my wife."

"I got an assignment to do a small biography about the pilots and crew of the 'Colony Ship' "Ever Green" that was in orbit and scheduled to leave in a week's time. It had a crew of 22 and a passenger load of around 16,000. It was a self contained ship, everything you would ever need was already on-board. As were all of the passengers when I started the assignment. I had decided to take Alexis with me to the interviews. I thought having a baby along would get most of them to relax and answer my questions while they eewed and awwed over how beautiful and cute Alexis was."

"I started off with the two pilots and the flight engineer. We were just waiting for the flight engineer to arrive. The pilots were both women, which was not unusual. They were also pilots for a warship named 'The Pearl", or 'Mother of Pearl'. The women were calling it 'Mom' which I learned was an affectionate reference to the ship. To you it would have been a 'Frigate' Class. It was one of the two Frigates in orbit. The other ship was called 'The Teak'. My idea of bringing Alexis with me seemed to be working out like I had hoped. The women just could not stop talking to her. They would ask questions about Alexis and I would ask questions about them."

"Rick, how are they going to be pilots of a warship if they were leaving on a colony ship?" Jim asked.

"A lot of warships have rotational crews. Similar to your boomer subs. There is a Gold, Blue and Red crew. One crew is on board, while one is off duty and the other is on stand-by. The plan was for them to fly the colony ship out and take one of the two long range shuttles, attached to the colony ship, back along with the crew that was not staying. They would still get a rotation off of flight duties and fulfill the requirements needed of the colony ship."

"16,000 people does not seem enough to start a colony with Castle" Lanie stated.

"True, but it was just the first of the 3 scheduled colony ships routed to the same planet in another system".

"How long was it expected to take to get there?" Was Jim's next question.

"All our ships have what we call a 'Star Drive', or FTL if you prefer."

"FTL?" asked Jenny.

"Faster than light" responded Rick.

"Flight time was expected to be 9 months. The first two weeks would have been spent just getting out of our solar system before using the FTL."

"Why so long?" asked Jim.

"Our Star Drive requires you to be out of the systems gravity well in order to engage the drive. If you don't you could find yourself arriving inside of some planet. Or the computer could not compensate for the gravity the systems star generates and end up a long, long ways away from where you intended to be. Possibly where we have no star map information about where you are. Let alone how to get back. Or explode instantly. BOOM!"

"So, you got on the colony ship and came here?" Kate now asks.

"Not exactly. Or yes and no" Rick responds.

Kate gives him her best confused look, expecting a better explanation.

Rick takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly (this is going to be hard to go thru again) "While I was interviewing the pilots they got an urgent launch alert over the communication set each had on them. They asked for a clarification. While I was watching they went from worried to scared shit less. I could only hear their end of the conversation, not who was on the other end. They jumped up suddenly and said they had to go, **NOW**! Then they opened a transmat wall to leave. Just before they walked thru they both stopped and looked at each other, then turned around and grabbed me while I was holding Alexis and shoved me thru the 'door" they had opened."

"They didn't give you any kind or warning or tell you where you were going?" Kate asked. And she could see that tears were starting to form in his eyes. Something bad was coming up.

Rick just shook his head. "No, next thing I knew I was in what looked like a cockpit of a ship. Not that I had ever been in one, but it looked like what I would imagine one to look like. Plus there were windows and I could see open space."

"What ship did you end up on?" was Kates next question.

"The colony ship, 'The Evergreen'. I was immediately mad and started yelling at them. I was cursing and telling them every nasty thing I could think of. They just grabbed me and shoved me into an empty seat up front. I was trying hard to keep a hold on Alexis while trying to get answers. One of the women jumped into the other seat and next thing I knew I was getting sleepy and having trouble keep a firm hold on my new born daughter."

"I found out later that the other pilot had given me an injection to calm me down, behind my back."

"A mild sedative" Lanie whispered. Rick could only shrug his shoulders.

"I was still conscious and knew what was going on, just couldn't really talk well or move much. They spent a lot of time talking with 'Mom' and 'The Teak'. Seems our enemy had broken thru our lines and were pouring through like a dam had broken and spreading out. With a large portion headed our way. It was going to be a race as to see if the 'Evergreen' could get out of the system gravity well to use the 'Star Drive' before they intercepted us.

Compared to the warships the colony ship was rather slow. Mom and The Teak could have gotten out of the system in less than half the time it was going to take us.

"They gave me the room meant for the flight engineer since he did not make it onto the ship. They kept bringing me up to the flight deck and kept me updated on what was happening. They said they wanted me to write about it for the future if we made it."


	36. Chapter 36

**CH36**

"We were approaching the edge of our system. Where the pilots Jen and Meg thought they could engage the Star Drive tomorrow sometime. Up to this point most of the flight was spent on auto-pilot. We were getting ready to go to our rooms to get some sleep before the big day tomorrow. 'Mom' came on line and they were worried. The enemy was closer than they liked. They were worried that we would not make it to our FTL point in time."

"Mom and the Teak were somewhere out in front of us somewhere. One to our port side and one to our starboard. I couldn't see them by the naked eye, but I was told they were out there. Then all of a sudden space in the distance lit up in a light show. Along with sudden flashes of light. Jen who was at the flight engineer station told me that the red was Mom and the Teak, while the green was them. The sudden flashes were the explosions of torpedoes from either of the Frigates. High speed missiles if you prefer that exploded sending out radioactive high intensity X-rays."

"The communications between us and Mom were increasing. Yet again I could only listen in on my end, but the women seemed concerned about how well the frigates were holding up. They were being out flanked and some of the enemy were getting passed them and headed for us. Suddenly there was a very large flash of light. Much larger than the torpedoes that had been exploding. Just after that Jen said 'That was the Teak'. We had just lost the Teak."

"Shortly after she was telling us that 'Mom' is telling her to use the Star Drive, now! **N**OW, NOW, NOW! Then there was another very large flash of light. Jen was crying now, we just lost 'Mom'!"

There were tears rolling down Ricks cheeks and Kate could feel Alexis sitting in her lap softly crying. Kate instinctively wrapped her arms tighter around her to try and tell her she was alright.

Rick picked up where he left off, but his voice was unstable and a lot softer. "Meg (pilot) was saying we were too close to go to FTL. Jen responded that they were going to die if they didn't and might die if they did. Jen said the she was firing up the star drive, and to hang on. Meg didn't argue back, just kept mumbling, to close, to close."

"Suddenly the view out the window changed and Jen said Star Drive was active and functioning normally. Course set for the colony world. Estimate drop out of FTL was 8 months."

"I take it you didn't just blow up." Jim said.

Rick just shook his head.

"But your here Castle, not there. Why?" Jim asked.

"We exited FTL right on schedule. We just weren't were we wanted to be. We were way off course. It took them 2 weeks just to figure out where we ended up. Turned out we were behind enemy lines. Way behind enemy lines. But on an outer edge of what we thought was their territory. Worse we didn't have the fuel to get to where we intended to go anymore.

"We ended up using the internal communication system to poll what we should do and where we should go now. It was just too important a decision to make for a couple of pilots and a writer to make alone. There were basically 2 choices, find someplace to re-fuel and try to find a way to the colony planet as intended. This option had a drawback. It was still relatively close to our home planet, and the enemy may possibly show up to soon for us to do anything about it"

"Our second option was to find someplace to re-fuel several times and go to a system so far away we knew nothing about the system itself. Drawback was there may or may not be a habitable planet for us to use. If going there didn't work we had no information on anyplace else to go."

"I take it you chose the latter." says Jenny

"Yes, about 7/8 of the people on board wanted to get as far away from the enemy as possible, and hope our children or our children's children would have time to prepare for them."

"So we traveled to the nearest star and flew into it to scoop up the fuel we needed."

"That's not possible!" Jim explained. "You would burn up in seconds."

"Our shielding kept us safe and once inside the sun we scooped up the necessary fuel to take us on our first leg of a long trip."

"Bro, energy shielding? Like in Star Trek?" Javi questions.

"Similar, but not exactly. To defect the harmful affects of a sun is more about bending it around you. It does not have the power or capability to keep out weapons fire, like in Star Trek. That technology has eluded us."

"We then spent the next 2 weeks getting out of the system to activate our FTL again. Another four months or more in FTL travel to our next destination. Two more weeks to get into that systems sun to scoop up more fuel for the next trip. Two more weeks to get back out to activate our FTL yet again."

"Castle, how long did it take you to get here?" asked Kate.

"Just a little over two (2) years." Rick answered softly.

"Two years!? How did you survive?"

"You forget, it was a colony ship. It was self sustaining. It had everything we needed. Or we had the ability to make what we needed."

Kate whispered into Alexis's ear just loud enough for everyone else to hear. "You grew up on that ship." It was more of a statement than a question.

Alexis just nodded her head. "It was home. There were not any kids my age. No one to play with." Her crying increased a little, making Kate's heart break just a little more.

"There were a large number of births before we got here. But even then they were not much more than babies still." Rick clarified.

Kate whispered in Alexis's ear. "I didn't know sweetie. I'm so sorry, so sorry." And kissed the back of her head.

Jim stepped up and put his hand on his daughters shoulder from behind her. Kate reached up and put hers on her dads. Kate had lost her mother and Alexis had lost hers. But at least Kate got to grow up with hers. All Alexis had was her dad. This thought started Kate to cry, quietly.

Rick moved forward and kissed his daughter on her forehead, "I love you, Pumpkin!" with as much heart as he could put into it.

"I love you too, Daddy!" still crying a little.

Kate kissed the back of her head once more and gave her a little squeeze. Since her arms are still wrapped around the child.

"Castle, what about your wife?" Kate kind of croaked out thru the tears.

Castle was kind of dreading this question. He was in trouble now!

"Lucile?" Rick asked.

A very soft, pleasant and disembodied voice responded. "Yes, Richard?"

Kate recognized that voice immediately. She knew that voice well. Very, very well. It was the voice on her cell phone.

Rick saw Kate's face change from one of surprise to one of anger. She was getting mad. Very, very mad.

Rick was a dead man! Even if he didn't know why exactly.


	37. Chapter 37

**Please note this story has a Sci-fi tag. If this is not to your taste, don't read it.**

**CH37**

"Lucile, if you would like to show yourself, please." Rick requested.

Suddenly a 3 dimensional projection was standing next to Rick. It was not solid, you could kind of see thru her, but you could also still make out details. Like the fact that her facial expression was one of worry.

Rick motioned to everyone with a wave of his hand.

Lucile took this as an unspoken clue for her to continue. "I'm Lucile. I'm a 4th generation, series J2004 A.I. I'm a fully autonomous, self-aware artificial intelligence with my own personality. The image that you see is a three dimensional projection that I created for myself to better interact with other life forms on a more, personal level."

Everyone had taken in a very sharp breath as soon as Lucile showed herself. Now they were all standing or sitting there with their mouths hanging open.

Lanie was the first to even try to say anything. "You, you ….. You look like Kate!?"

**"CASTLE!"** Kate was mad.

Lucile answered for Rick, essentially taking over the conversation. "While there are some similarities between myself and Kate, it was not intentional. My form is a compilation of photos that Richard still had and using his memory, similar to what you would tell to a sketch artist to try and get a picture of someone just from their description. This is as close as we could come to what his wife looked like.

"While there are obvious similarities, the differences are equally numerous. Your legs are longer. As are your arms. Your eyes are a different color. Your skin is also slightly a different color. Your hair, while presently shorter than mine, would be curly if it was the same length, while mine is straight. You obviously weigh more (no offense) and your chest size is enviously larger than mine."

Kate gets up while placing Alexis on the sofa she just left and proceeds to walk around the projection in a circle while glaring at her. Lucile for her part just slightly grins while she turns her head to watch Kate while she circles her.

"So, you are Castles wife?"

"No detective, I'm simply a visual representation of Richards wife. My personality is my own. It is not based off of hers or yours. Mine has developed during the time I have been in operation based off of the original base personality I was programmed with during my creation."

Lanie just could not resist stepping up to Kate and getting a closer look at Kate's 'sister?' She then reached out to touch Lucile, and her hand went into her with no resistance. Lanie quickly jerked her hand back.

Lucile simply smiled as she turned her head to look directly at her. "I do not feel anything. I'm incapable of touching or being touched. I do not feel cold or heat. The hardness of steel or the softness of a feather." She then proceeds to swipe her arm thru Lanie's body from her left arm and out her right.

Lanie for her part, jumps at this action, but does not step back. Both Kate and Lanie turn to look at Alexis when they hear her giggle.

Lucile at this actually partially walks thru Kate (which freaks her out) and heads for Alexis and kneels down in front of her. "Are you alright sweetie?" with a voice so soft and tender.

Alexis simply nods her head that she is fine.

Lucile, while still kneeling swivels around to look at Kate. "I envy you detective. While I can talk to her, whisper comforting words to her after she wakes from a nightmare, tell her I love her, I can't wrap my arms around her and hold her tight. I can't feed her soup when she's sick. I can't give her a bath. Nor can I tuck her into bed at night. I can keep the bad men away, but I can't make the monsters go away." She lowers her head and stares at the floor. "As much as it pains me!" Kate does not notice the tears running down Lucile's face and not dropping on the floor. But Rick does, and his eyes start to water because of this.

"You, 'love' Alexis?" Kate asks incredulously.

"Yes, detective. And Richard. And you."

"ME? How can you love me? You don't even know me!"

Lucile stands up and looks directly into Kate's eyes, and only now does Kate see the tears on her face. "On the contrary detective, I know a lot about you. I have every phone conversation you've ever had since I started monitoring you. I have monitored every place you have gone. Noted every person you have talked to. Listened to every word you have said in Richards home when you've been here. Watched every facial expression you have made. Interpreted every body motion you make. I have read every file or sentence that has been written about you by anyone. "

"I know a lot about you detective. I know you love Alexis, your father, Lanie, even Richard. You also love Javi, Ryan, Jenny and their baby. Just, differently."

Kate is speechless. Lucile just said that she loved Castle, when even she has not told him that. She hasn't even convinced herself that she loves Castle.

She stares into Lucile's eyes and opens and closes her mouth several times but no words come out.

Lucile just gives her a knowing grin.

Kate turns to look at Alexis. She does love Alexis though. Very much. So, very much. She then turns to look at Lanie who is standing next to her. Lanie has a 'cats out of the bag now' grin on her face.

Turning to look at Castle she can see the sparkle in his blue eyes. She can almost feel the waves of love emanating off of him washing over her. And his lips. Oh, those lips. What she wouldn't give to attach hers to his right now. To get sucked in and wrapped up in his arms. To feel him …. But still she is so very pissed at him. He didn't outright lie about his wife. But not the truth either. How does she ...

Kate spins to face Lucile again. "Wait, what did you say about monitoring my every phone call?" she asks.

"I monitor every phone call, email, text message, video camera or web site from everyone or anyplace, everywhere on this planet. If you connected every Cray "Super Computer" you have ever created. Even combined they would not be a fraction of what my capabilities are."

"Why?" Lucile asks.

"So, that's how you knew what to tell me when you phoned. How you knew I was going to be shot the day before it happened. You intercepted the communication that someone made to have me killed!"

"You knew who was going to do it. You knew who ordered it. You know who this person is. You know who had my mother killed!" Oh, Kate was more than mad now. She was furious! And she knew who she was going to take it out on!

"And you've known all this time!" This one however was yelled directly at Castle. "You knew (as she pokes Castle in the chest, hard.), and you told me nothing! (and pokes him in the chest again, harder) You lied to me all this time (another hard poke). Strung me along like some puppet you could pull strings and play with! " (one final hard poke)

"And you got your 'TOY' here (as Kate waves her hand in the general direction of the image of Lucile still standing there) to do all your dirty work for you."

"I'm not another one of your toys you can play with Castle! This is my life you are playing games with Castle! MINE! Not some programmable wind up fuck doll that you can roll around in bed with!" forgetting that Alexis is in the room. And not realizing that she just told everyone in the room that she has been having sex with Castle.

Ouch, that one hurt, as Rick scrunches up his face.

"You don't get to choose what I do with my life Castle!"

She then turns and marches for the front door. As she does, Lucile softly says "House lock down mode."

"Kate! We were only trying to help you! Keep you safe. Keep you alive until we could get this guy!"

"Kate, please!" Rick is begging

Kate has reached the front door and is yanking and kicking it trying to get it open. "Open the god damn door Castle!"

Alexis has decided she has to stop Kate. She jumps off the sofa and runs down the stairs towards Kate, but stops a few short feet away. "Kate we are just trying to help you. We don't want anything to happen to you. We love you." As she is looking down at the floor.

Kate has stopped trying to open the door. Don't' look at her, don't look. Kate is telling herself. But she does.

Alexis is standing there crying with her head turned down. Tears running down her face and soaking her shirt. Then in a very soft voice even Kate can barely hear. "I, … love you!"

Alexis's crying has got Kate starting to cry. Please don't look up, please don't look up. But she does. Straight into Kate's eyes. And very softly tells her "I don't want you to die! Please, Kate?"

At that Kate turns into a puddle of goo spread out all over the floor. After staring into Alexis's tear filled eyes for a few seconds, she finds that her legs can't hold her up any more. She bends down onto her knees in front of the door, while still facing Alexis and looking into those pleading, tear stained eyes.

GOD, but she so does love Alexis. She finally relents and holds out her arms towards the crying little girl standing in front of her.

Alexis launches herself into Kate's arms and holds her for all she's worth, and starts crying even harder.

"I'm so sorry sweetie, I'm so sorry!" As Kate's tears start falling a lot more freely.

"Please don't die, please don't die." Alexis says into Kate's shoulder that her head is buried in.

"Your …. (hic) …. the only …. (hic) … MOMMY ….. (hic) … I have." Alexis finally tells her. Opening her heart.

If Kate thought her heart was broken when her mother died. It is shattered now. As Kate sinks back onto the heels of her feet. Trying desperately to wrap her arms around Alexis as many times as she possibly can. And starts crying harder than she has cried in a long, long time.

"I …. (hic) …. Love you ….. (hic) ….. MOM!" Alexis whispers into her ear as she is crying so hard she can barely breathe and it has given her the hic ups.

Kate pulls back just enough to look into Alexis's eyes. "I love you too, sweetheart." Kate then wipes away Alexis's tears with her thumbs and then starts kissing her face all over. Stopping long enough to look into her eyes again to tell her, "I love you too." Then pulls Alexis back into herself and wraps her arms around her again. Secure in the knowledge that she is never going to let go of her again. EVER! Kate was only just starting to understand just how empty her heart really was, until Alexis and Castle had started to fill it up again.


	38. Chapter 38

**CH38**

Rick went over to both of them and got down to their level and looked Kate in the eye. "We both do love you Kate. We are only trying to help you. You really do have no idea what or who you are up against. He will kill you!"

Still crying Kate looks into his trusting, loving eyes. "I'm sorry Castle, so sorry, so very sorry. I was just afraid. Afraid to let anyone in. I couldn't afford to lose someone I love again. I thought I had to keep everyone out to protect myself."

"Doing this alone is what will really break your heart in the long run. Friends and family are important Kate. They make the difference between being alive and living your life and just existing. Or just wandering aimlessly.

"Getting this guy may be a good short term goal, but what happens to your life after you get him. Do you really think you can just turn your life around and do something you have not done all your life? Then it will happen this way: you make the kill, but your pain doesn't die with Him, it grows. So you run out into the night to find another face, and another, and another, until one terrible morning you wake up and realize that revenge has become your whole life. And you won't know why."

"Come back upstairs and sit down. Please?"

Kate relents and gets up with Rick help while still holding onto Alexis and carries her over to the sofa space she had just left moments ago.

"We all want to help you Chica. You are like family to all of us. And I'm sure your dad doesn't want to lose you too." Javi comments.

Jim comes up behind his daughter and places his hands on each of her shoulders and bends in. "I love you Katie. Your mother would want you to live your life. Not spend it on some crusade that would cause you not to love living it. Having their children happy and successful is all any parent can hope for their child."

"Thanks guys. But I can't help but wonder what helping me is going to cost you. You have already paid a steep price. I mean, look where we are now. And it's all because of me." says Kate.

"You're wrong detective. No one here has paid a price because of anything you have done or chosen to do. The person who caused all of this is the one to blame. What he chose to do years ago is to blame for all of this." Lucile corrects her.

"Lucile?"

"Yes, detective?"

"You know who is behind my mother's death. Don't you? You know why and when all this started. Don't you?"

"Yes, detective."

"How much trouble are we in?" asks Lanie.

"It started in 1992. Several years before Kate's mother was killed in that alley. An event took place that day that started all of this. Detectives Raglan and McAlister had decided that they couldn't beat the Mob. With all the bosses and all the men that worked for them. All of the judges and prosecutors that they had paid off to help them either sweep it under the rug or have it dismissed in court."

"They had decided that they would kidnap various mob bosses or other high level mob members and ransom them back to the mob they belonged to. Or ransom them to a rival mob, depending on who they had decided to target."

"Damn dirty cops. I might of known someone like this was involved." states Javi who then decides to start cursing in Spanish. He only stops after Lanie who understood most of what he was saying had had enough.

"I can understand your complaint, detective." Lucile agrees. "They had decided that their next target was a man named 'Joe Pulgotti'."

"I know that name. My mom was looking into why he was in prison. he had written her a letter expressing his innocence. And Raglan mentioned him just before he was shot," Kate interrupted.

"Yes, detective. In the very same alley that your mother was killed in. Raglan, McAlister and one other man were in the process of trying to take him hostage. However unknown to them, there was a man with him. A man named Bob Armen. He was an undercover FBI agent who was trying to infiltrate the Pulgotti family. During the kidnap attempt Armen was killed by Raglan. After they found out who he really was, they worked to frame Pulgotti for his murder."

"Unfortunately for them someone found out about their kidnap for ransom scheme and wanted most of the money or he would rat them out. At the time this person was the assistant district attorney for New York.

They agreed and he used this money to win his first election campaign. Though it is possible that there is someone helping or using him to accomplish a goal."

"Wait, the guy behind all this trouble is in politics?" Jim questions.

"Correct Mr. Beckett." Lucile reply's.

"No wonder I hate politicians!" Jim confirms.

"Ok, I can't take this anymore. If you know who this dirt bag is, just tell us." says Kate in an impatient voice.

"As you wish. His name is William H. Bracken."

"William Bracken? As in Senator William Bracken? Presidential hopeful Senator William Bracken?" Kate questions not believing the answer.

"Yes, detective." Lucile confirms

Javi only starts cussing in Spanish again. And gets up and starts walking around the room while doing so.

Jenny asks, "The next President of the United States wants us all dead? I don't believe this. A man with that much power would be unstoppable. How are we supposed to fight back against someone like him?" She turns to her husband and looks scared for the first time since she got here.

"Lucile?"

"Yes, detective?"

"Just how much power and money are we talking about here?" Ryan asks

"Bracken has immediate access to a General Michael Reed, who has direct command of a platoon of Special Forces in Afghanistan, and access to the entire Brigade that they are a part of. And is believed to be next in line for Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. In Afghanistan he has access to a large poppy field that he turns into opium and heroin, and then ships it to places all over the planet using military transport planes. Last year alone he earned just over 1.1 Billion US dollars. It is possible that there are others besides General Reed. However I can only monitor anything that involves any form of telecommunications. Anything that is done face to face that does not allow for security cameras to monitor lip movements or takes place where glass panels are near by, will remain unknown.

From this platoon Bracken obtains his hired men that are paid to do various projects for him, through General Reed." Lucile finishes.

"Like kill people." Kate states.

"Yes, detective."

"Bracken also had immediate access to a new crime family and everything that they do, including using them for local muscle, as well as access to the money that they generate."

"James Rook." Kate whispers.

"Yes, detective. His present situation as Senator allows him to have a say in who the United States sells the weapons it makes to other countries or various people or organizations. With this and General Reed he is 'skimming' weapons to himself and selling them to people who will then owe him favors." Lucile finishes.

Ryan finally summarizes. "He has access to hundreds of millions of dollars. Access to an entire platoon of highly trained killers/assassins. Access to military heavy weapons. Access to local mob muscle. And if he becomes President, access to things like NSA or CIA. Maybe even control of the FBI."

Javi just stands there and mumbles new curse words.

"Oh, Castle. What are we going to do?" Kate asks with fear in her voice.

"I'm sorry Castle, so sorry!" as she tightens her hold around Alexis, as her fear increases.

"I had no idea. No idea. I'm so sorry what I got you into guys."

Rick approaches Kate and kneels down in front of her and his daughter. "It's going to be ok Kate. Honest."

"How Castle? He has so much money and power! And is trying to get even more." Tears are starting to form.

"Because we have one thing that he doesn't!" Rick tells her.

"And what would that be Castle?" Kate questions. Knowing that they had nothing compared to what Bracken could send after them.

"We have Lucile!" giving her a smile and a wink.

She gives him her best, ' I don't believe a word you just said. What the hell are you talking about?' look.

"Lucile care to inform her and the rest of us?"

"Yes Richard.

"I have access to every overseas bank account that he has access to. I know exactly where each and every person that he has access to do his dirty work is presently located. Also how many and what type of weapons they have on them. I also have all of their real and fake names they are presently using. As well as the names and locations of any people they are related to.

I also have control over all the money they made when selling those women to overseas buyers."

"What!? How, …. how can you do that?" Kate questions.

"Wait that was you?"

Lucile continues, "Yes detective. I've already distributed the money that was paid to buy each of the 21 women that have been recovered out the 62 total so far. The rest of it is spread out over countless accounts set up all over the planet. Your sense of poetic justice is admirable and your idea was sound. I just expanded on it a little.

At present there are 9 men out in the poppy fields over seeing harvesting and care of the plants in Afghanistan. There are 6 men guarding the processing plant used to make the opium and heroin. There are 6 men presently on a military C130 carrying several thousand kilos of opium with a destination of a small landing strip in Turkey."

"There are 10 men presently located in NY, where there are 3 teams of 3 with access to large black SUV's. The windows are tinted out, they have run flat tires, are heavily armored, and have a single RPG in the back with 4 rockets for re-load. Each SUV also has a single 'Stinger" missile system. There are also 40 pounds of 'Semtex' in each SUV."

"Each of these men is armed with a 9mm side arm, of various manufacturer's. Two are also armed with a Heckler & Koch G36C. The third is armed with a Heckler & Koch HK417.

The 10th person is armed with a Barrett M82A1 Semi-automatic long range sniper rifle with a Leupold 4.5-14x50 Mark 4 scope.

And General Reed himself is presently in transit in a Citation X with 3 of his men, who are similarly armed as the three already mentioned, to attend a meeting that Senator Bracken has called him in for. He left Heathrow airport just under an hour ago and is presently out over the Atlantic Ocean.

Senator Bracken himself has just entered his apartment in DC and is inserting his security code for the alarm system. 451297-1. He is now walking toward the kitchen area, ….. and pouring himself a drink. It is Macallan 1926 Scotch Whiskey, last auctioned off in 2007 at Christie's of NY for $54,000."

"How, …. How do you , … know all this?" Kate barely stutters out.

"Would you like to know what each person is wearing, detective?"

"NO, no, that's all right, Lucile. I believe you." Kate reply's and then very softly, adds "I think?"

"I have no reason to deceive you detective. I'm only trying to help, as much as Richard and Alexis are willing to help. We all only want what is best for you. Having a Family is a strong motivator Detective, and whether you think you deserve one or need one, you have one none the less."


	39. Chapter 39

**CH39**

"That is a lot of fire power." Javi comments. "How do we combat that much strength? What do we have?" he asks

"I've got my service weapon and my back-up weapon. Ryan here probably has the same. So does Kate. That's all." he adds

"On the contrary detective, you have access to weapons and methods no one else on this planet has." responds Lucile.

"Better than an RPG? Better than a Stinger? Better then Semtex?"

"Richard?" Lucile calls out.

"Yes, Lucile?"

"There is a problem with Bracken being the ultimate person behind it all." Lucile explains.

"What do you mean? How could he not be behind it all?" Rick questions.

"He is a politician. He shows classic signs of a person who cannot control his urges. All his phone calls about wanting Kate dead are too rash. He has not enough evidence that Kate is involved or that she knows anything that could harm him.

"He is more like a child who has the ability to give out life or death decisions, and has decided to use it when the whim strikes him. He gains a high off of having people killed, a classic Sociopath with Antisocial Personality Disorder. He shows all the signs of get off on making people suffer but don't have the mental capacity to coordinate a complex series of events to achieve a goal."

"So someone may be using him as a means to an end. Some kind of pawn in a game?" Kate questions.

"It is possible, however probable, that he is being manipulated into doing things to become President. Make him a voice less president, while someone else makes all the hard decisions. To become president, you need to be able to show a side of yourself that appeals to the public. It is possible that this silent person lacks this quality. And the benefit of playing chess in his game is that if you remove enough pieces, the game is over."

"Richard."

"Yes, Lucile"

"Senator Bracken's main residence here in NY is presently empty." she tells him.

"Are you sure?" Rick questions.

"Yes, Richard."

"Show me." And her 3D image is replaced with a 3D image of a mansion somewhere in NY.

"Wow! He lives in that?" Jenny is now envious and just a little mad.

"I need you to be sure Lucile. Run the scan again. There can't be a dog, cat or a hamster. There can't be so much as a gold fish in that house." Rick directs.

"Scanning. …. Scan complete. No life forms detected." Lucile tells him.

Castle now has a huge grin on his face. Kate is looking at him perplexed. 'What is he thinking?'

"Bro, what are you planning?" Javi thinks he can see some wheels turning.

"A little payback sounds nice. Don't you think?" Rick tells him. At which Javi gives Rick his best 'Hell yes!' grin.

"Lucile?"

"Yes, Richard."

"Can you place a priority request for me? I want a strike on this residence ASAP. I want it and what's inside turned into tooth picks."

"Yes, Richard. Processing … Request sent Richard."

"Castle, what are you doing?" Kate asks.

"Oh, and Lucile. Go into his bank statements and records. If he has a mortgage I want him 3 months late on his payments. Also make him 6 months late on his home insurance coverage. Have the insurance company show that they have sent notices but all have been returned as undeliverable. Also change his phone number they both have on record to one not presently his or used by anyone."

"Make sure the money for all these payments is missing from his account(s) but has not been processed by the companies they were sent to. Also include a letter from the insurance company telling him that the insurance on his NY residence has been canceled due to non-payment. And that it also was returned as undeliverable."

Rick is walking around the living room excited and stopping in place at all these requests as he thinks them up. When done he just stands there just grinning at Javi.

"You are brilliant Bro!" is Javi's only response. Then turns to look at his partner who is wearing the same 'Payback is a bitch smile'.

"Oh, and Lucile. Do the same for any cars, boats, RV or ATV's that he has at this residence." Rick quickly adds.

"Richard, your request has been received." Lucile informs him.

"What's next? What's next." Rick is mumbling to no one in particular.

"Castle! You can't just blow up someone house!?" Kate tells him.

"Sure I can! Besides, no one is going to get hurt or killed in this. Just think of all the people he has hurt over the years. And I don't mean just us. Doesn't he deserve to suffer at least a little for all he has done. Even if it is just his pride and maybe his bank account."

"Kate, I know what you are thinking. That it is illegal. And maybe you don't want to be a part of this. I'm still struggling with being a part of this. But just think, Kate. Castle is only destroying property that he bought using drug money. People, maybe even children have been hurt or even died from all the drugs he has pumped out into the world. And from what I can see, he hasn't had to pay a price for any of it. He seems bent on making sure everyone else pays a price for getting in his way." Jenny reasons with her.

"Think of it this way. Bootlegging is illegal, and one of the things the Feds did was destroying the distilleries when they found them."

Before Kate can respond. "Richard."

"Yes, Lucile."

"Your request has been processed and approved by 'The Silence'. ETA is two minutes." As Lucile replaces the 3D of the house with the 3D of herself.

"YES!" Rick yells while doing 3 fist pumps.

"This better be good, bro. This better be EPIC!" Javi tells him.

"Richard?"

"Yes, Lucile."

"All of the document changes you requested have been completed." Lucile tells him.

"You're the BEST. Lucile!" at which her image gives Rick a courteous nod of her head to him.

"ETA, 1 minute 30 seconds" Lucile informs the group.

Rick moves to the sofa to sit next to Kate and his daughter, and puts his hand on Kate's knee and leans in to kiss his daughter on the cheek.

"ETA, 1 minute." Lucile updates and replaces her image with one of the house that does not have much time left in its existence.

"ETA, 30 seconds."

"OH. I forgot the popcorn!" Castle tells everyone, suddenly looking crest fallen.

Kate turns to look at him, and raises her hand to stroke his cheek. "That's Ok, Castle. We'll forgive you, just this once." as she gives him a teasing grin, then turns back to look at the house.

"We can have Ice Cream after, daddy." Alexis tells him. Which instantly improves Rick's spirit.

"ETA, 15 seconds."

And Lucile begins a countdown, "5, … 4, ….3, ….2, ….,1,..."

Everyone suddenly sees the house blossom up and out like an umbrella popping open over someone's head. Then just as quickly do's a 180 and crashes back down into a hole in the ground that is roughly circle in nature. Dirt, debris and smoke obscure the picture they see. However Lucile is quick to change the image from that of a picture to that of a wire frame 3D image of what is happening that is obscured from normal sight.

Javi jumps up and high fives his partner, then turns and hugs Lanie and gives her a quick kiss, that has her blushing, and did not go un-noticed by either Kate or Jenny.

"That was EPIC, BRO! Coolest explosion I have seen, EVER! What else can we blow up?"

"Javi? Really?" Lanie tells him.

"What, chica, that was beyond cool."

Ryan and Jenny just hug each other with a quick chase kiss and just bask in the happy time they presently have.

Rick turns to Kate. "That was just soooo, way cool!" While Kate just sits there with her eyes wide. Not believing what she just saw.

"How about that Ice Cream, Pumpkin?"

Alexis nods her head vigorously. Jumps up out of Kate's lap and shoves her dad back down into the sofa as he starts to get up and starts running for the freezer in the kitchen while calling over her shoulder, "I'll race ya!"

"Hey! So not fair pumpkin."

Kate just giggles at their antics and watches the race to the kitchen. While her father steps up behind her and leans down to whisper in her ear. "He's good for you Katie. I haven't seen you this happy in a long time. And you have a family that clearly cares about you and loves you. Don't let him get away. You hear me?"

Kate turns a little and looks up at her dad. "I hear you dad, and I don't intend to." Turns to look at Castle and Alexis pulling pints of ice cream out of the freezer, and softly adds, "I don't intend to!"

"Hey guys, come get ice cream." Rick calls out.

Everyone but Kate and Lanie start walking over. Lanie comes over and sits next to Kate. "How are you doing Girlfriend?"

"I'm fine Lanie."

"Kate?" Lanie questions.

"Really Lanie, I'm fine."

Not believing her for a second. "KATE?"

Looking at her friend. "Ok, fine. It's just so much to take in. I'm in love with an ET and his ET daughter. My mother's killer is out there trying to kill me. And for the first time I know who it is. And it's the President of the United States, who already has more firepower then I ever imagined. What am I suppose to think?"

Lanie just squeals and hugs her friend. "Girlfriend, I'm just glad you finally came to your senses!"

Kate just gives her the best ' I don't believe you' look she has.

"What, everyone knows you love Rick and his little girl." and softly adds "I wonder how much money I won."

"**WHAT?"** Kate questions her.

"Did I just say that out loud?" trying to cover for herself. "I think I heard Castle say the ice cream was ready." and hurriedly gets up to go over to the ice cream. Not paying any attention to the daggers Kate is putting in her back.

Kate walks over to the kitchen to get in on the ice cream, while sitting next to Lanie while still glaring at her. Lanie for her part just looks at Kate while putting another spoon full of ice cream in her mouth.

Alexis unknowingly saves Lanie by asking, "Kate which would you like?"

Rick enlightens her of her choices, "We have cookies & cream, peppermint (my personal favorite), mint chocolate chip and napoleon. I thought that was a French general in the 19th Century?" Rick asks no one in particular.

Kate turns her head to look over her choices. Finally deciding. "I'll take the cookies and cream, please."

Castle starts scooping at the ice cream of her choice.

"You have an ice cream scooper?" Kate asks unbelieving.

"Of course. What else would I use?" Rick asks.

Everyone watches while Alexis and Rick seem to be in a race as to who can finish first, as everyone else slowly eating theirs.

"Ha, I win!" Alexis proclaims, dropping her spoon into her now empty bowl.

"You cheated," proclaims Rick.

"I did not, daddy. It's not my fault you do not know how to eat ice cream." As Alexis places her empty bowl in front of her father.

"Ok, ok." And proceeds to re-fill her bowl with peppermint (which was not what she had the first time). And Rick proceeds to finish his and put all of the pints back into the freezer.

Alexis chooses to eat her second bowl slowly while starring down her father.

Rick also takes everyone's empty bowls and rinses them in the sink and puts them in the dishwasher. Meanwhile everyone slowly makes their way back to the living room when they finish.

By the time Rick makes it back to the living room, everyone is standing around the picture of what used to be Senator Bracken's house.

They all see that there are very few pieces larger than a small microwave in evidence, now that the dust has settled.

"Lucile, do we have enough bracelets for everyone?" Rick asks.

The picture of Bracken's new junk pile is replaced with the 3D image of herself that everyone has now grown accustomed to.

"Yes, Richard. They have arrived in a case in your office." Lucile tells him.

"Excellent! I'll be right back everyone. We still have a lot to do today before Bracken decides to strike back." And he walks out of the living room and down the stairs 2 levels to his office.


	40. Chapter 40

**CH40**

Rick returns a few minutes later carrying a medium sized silver case. Jim has seen similar cases in the past that were used to hold camera equipment with cutout and molded foam inside to hold each piece.

"What's in the case, Bro?" Javi is curious. Not big enough to hold large enough weapons to counter what the men that will be after them soon have access to.

"These are for you." Rick holds up the case. "One for each of you, Alexis and I already have ours. We just need to teach you how to use them properly." Rick tells them.

"You ready pumpkin?"

Alexis just nods her head enthusiastically.

"You know where we are going, right?"

"Dad!" Alexis reply's exasperated with her father.

"Ok, ok, just checking. Lead the way pumpkin."

Alexis raises her right arm and soon a blank wall shimmers quickly then all they see is white in its place.

Everyone has seen something like this before. It was how they all got here.

"Lead the way pumpkin."

Alexis steps up to the wall and turns to Kate. "Come on Kate. This is going to be **WAY COOL!"** She tells her. Then steps thru the wall and can still be seen. Just on what would have been the other side of the wall.

"Go ahead Kate. Take Lanie with you. It's alright. You will be perfectly safe. I swear!" making an X on his chest with his finger.

Lanie walks up to Kate. "Shall we?" and puts out her arm like a man would do for a women who he wants to escort.

"Sure." as Kate takes Lanie's arm and starts for the open wall.

Rick meanwhile has turned to Ryan and Jenny. "You want to go get your baby? We may be gone for a little while." He advises them.

"You sure it's safe Castle.?" Ryan asks worried about his own little girl.

"Positive!" Rick tells him. "You might want to bring the baby bag with you."

Ryan looks at his wife and nods that she should. And she wordlessly heads downstairs to get her own little girl. And comes back up a few minutes later with the baby in her arms and the baby bag strung over her shoulder.

Ryan intercepts her and takes the baby bag from her and walks towards the wall the others just went thru. Noticing as they get there that Javi has already gone thru. Leaving just them and Castle.

"I'll be right behind you." he tells them. And they walk thru.

"Hold down the fort Lucile." and steps thru.

After Rick steps thru and joins the others, Alexis raises her right arm again and the wall closes.

Everyone can see open space over their heads. There are also a number of small single story buildings that look unfinished. The ground is a mix of dirt, sand and rocks. There are also a number of Mannequins scattered about.

Kate is the first to talk. "It's a shooting course?" though she is pretty sure, it comes out more as a question.

"Correct. This is where we are going to teach you how to use these." meaning what is in the case he still holds.

"Castle, where are we?" seeing Lanie looking up and only seeing stars in a solid blackness.

"This is a small atmospheric dome we set up for training purposes. It is located near the equator area of one of the moons of Jupiter. You call it Ganymede." Rick explains to everyone.

Jenny is shocked! "We,... We're in, … in space?"

"Well technically we are on a moon that is in space. But yes, we are in space."

Rick lets everyone wonder around for a little time while staring up into space.

"And we got here by going thru that, Trans. thingy that you used to get us into your house earlier?" Jenny is asking?

"Ok, gather round everyone. We kinda need to get started. Since this is likely to take some time." Rick tells them.

Opening the case he takes out what looks like a cross between Wonder Woman and a medieval style bracer. Similar to the ones worn by Aragorn in the movie Lord of the Rings. Just without the laces to tie it into place. "Here pumpkin, take this over to Kate and explain how to put it on for me."

"Sure dad." As Alexis takes it from her dad and walks over to Kate.

He takes another one out of the case and walks over to Javi. "We'll start with you Espo."

"This thing usually goes on your off arm. Since your right handed can you hold out your left arm for me?"

"This isn't going to hurt will it bro?" Javi asks.

"Oh, just suck it up Javi and stick out your arm. Castle knows what he's doing." Lanie tells him. "I hope." she adds.

"Oh, funny chica, very funny." Javi kids her, but holds out his arm to Castle anyway.

"Ok, first. What languages do you speak besides English?" Rick asks.

"Spanish." Javi responds.

"Are you fluent? Can you speak it, write it and read it? Can you think in Spanish up here?" as Rick points to his own head.

"Yea, Spanish is the language I grew up with. English is my second language." he tells him.

"Good.," as Rick seems to be doing something to the object.

Rick then places it on Espo's arm and closes it around his arm with an audible click.

"The device automatically powers up once it is closed up around your arm. Do you feel anything?" Rick asks him.

"No, not really. I mean I can feel the weight of it on my arm. But it doesn't restrict my movement or hurt any."

"Good. One more thing for you." As Rick reaches back into the case and pulls out a small object about the size of a very small battery.

"Now this goes on just behind your ear. You may feel a little sting, but it will go away quickly." Rick tells him.

Rick steps to Espo's side and bends his ear out with one hand and places his finger with the object on the tip of his finger to his skin just behind his ear.

"OW." Javi chirps.

"You ok?" Rick asks him.

"Yea, just hurt a little. Kinda like getting stung with something. Or getting a paper cut." He tells Rick.

"Good. Now I want you to ask for Lucile." Rick tells him.

"Go ahead." Rick encourages.

Shrugging his shoulders, Espo asks. "Lucile?"

"Yes, detective?" Lucile responds.

"Did you hear that? She answered!" Javi asks no one in particular.

"We didn't hear anything Javi." Lanie tells him.

"But I heard her! I did!" Javi tries to convince her.

Suddenly he hears her voice again. "You can hear me detective because the item just placed behind your ear is a long range communication device. You can now talk to me and I can talk to you over long distances when ever either of us wishes."

"Tell me you heard that this time." looking at Lanie

While she shakes her head, he hears "I'm only talking to you detective. No one else can hear me, even though Richard and Alexis are wearing the same device."

"Wow, this is just too cool." Espo tells everyone. At which everyone can hear Alexis giggle.

"Pumpkin you want to do Kate next?" Rick asks her.

"Sure dad." Stepping over to Kate with the bracer her dad gave her.

"It's ok Kate. It's really pretty cool."

Kate holds out her arm, but Alexis asks her some questions first. "Do you speak any languages besides English Kate?"

Kate nods her head. "I can speak, read and write Russian." she tells her after hearing what Rick asked Javi.

Alexis seems to be doing something to the bracer just like her father did. And then proceeds to attach it to Kate's arm just past her wrist.

"You ok?" she asks. "Feel anything?"

She shakes her head. "No, it feels pretty much just like Javi said."

Rick pulls out the communication tag and hands it to Alexis. Kate sees it coming and kneels down to Alexis's level so she can put it in place just like Javi.

"OW." Kate squeaks.

"You ok, mom?" Alexis asks.

Everyone notices that Alexis called her "MOM" and not Kate.

"I'm fine sweetie. It was just a sharp pain. But it's gone now."

Alexis tells her "Call for Lucile."

Kate nods her head and speaks "Lucile?"

"Yes, detective?"

"It's kinda weird. I can hear her. But only in one ear." Kate tells everyone.

"What does this thing do?" Kate asks holding out her arm.

"We'll get to that as soon as we get everyone set up with one of their own." Rick tells her.

"Ryan you want to be next?" Rick asks.

Ryan goes next followed by Jenny, then Lanie with Jim bringing up the rear.

Each one has their communication tag tested by talking to Lucile.

"OK, everyone. I want you to spread out. Walk some distance away from everyone. Then I want you to contact each person in our group individually, including myself and Alexis. And we will do the same." Rick tells them.

After everyone has talked to everyone, Rick waves them all back in.

"Now we will start to go over the bracer each of you have." Rick tells them.

"First I want each of you to **'THINK'** activate life sign motion detector. Don't say it. Think it. And you have to think it in the language that you selected when your bracer was attached. It's a security measure should anyone other than you gain access to it."

"Kate for you that would mean Russian. Javi and Lanie that would be Spanish. Now, think 'activate life sign detector." Rick tells them.

Soon everyone sees a screen light up on their arms with little colored dots on them. Including the ones on Rick's and Alexis's arms.

"Alexis, you want to help me check everyone?"

Alexis just nods and starts by looking at Kate's.

"Ok, everyone see the colored dots? The blue ones are good guys and the red ones are bad guys. You can see the red ones because the mannequins spread out all over are tagged as being bad guys." Rick tells them.

"Now, while keeping an eye on you bracer, everyone start walking around some and then come back here."

Everyone see's the blue dots moving while the red ones remain stationary. Then everyone is back to around Rick and Alexis.

"Ok, everyone see what happened?" After getting affirmative nods from everyone, he continues.

"Next, I want everyone to **THINK**, activate chameleon circuit. Like last time you have to think it, not speak it in the language you selected."

"Ready, think 'activate chameleon circuit." Rick tells everyone.

"Hey it's gone!" Almost everyone says at the same time.

"No, it is still there" Rick tells everyone. "It has simply matched the color and look of your skin." Rick tells them.

"Now, re-activate your 'life form detector." Rick asks.

"Remember, you have to think it, not say it."

"Wow, that is cool!" Javi tells him.

"Everyone good?" Rick asks.

Getting everyone to say yes, Rick moves on to the next item.

"Alexis, you ready to take out some mannequins?"

"This is soooo cool Kate. Watch this."

Alexis takes a couple of steps away from everyone, raises her right arm. And shortly there is a small blue dot that leaves her arm and strikes one of the mannequins. Which looks to be enveloped in a blue aura and promptly collapses.

Alexis quickly turns around and states, "Pretty cool, huh Kate?" Smiling and so proud of herself.

Kate however is not so impressed. "CASTLE!" she sounds concerned.

"Relax MOM. It was just stunned." Alexis tells her.

Rick twists in place to look at Kate, who only shrugs her shoulders. Rick promptly strides over to Kate and Kate is about ready to explain but Rick cuts her off by kissing her soundly.

"Eeww. DAD! Kids present!" Alexis tells him.

Turning to look at his daughter while still having his arms wrapped around Kate, "Sorry pumpkin. I couldn't resist." Turning back to Kate he leans in and whispers in her ear, "We will discuss this later. …. MOM!" And let's go of Kate, who for her part blushes a nice dark crimson color.

Kate takes a quick look at her Dad, who is only standing there with the biggest smile she has seen on him since before her mother died.

Kate then turns her head to look at Lanie who has just cleared her throat. And watches her raise up her hand and point two finger at her eyes and then point the same two fingers at Kate.

Kate just slumps her shoulders, knowing what is to come from Laine when she can corner her alone.

"Ok, Pumpkin, just a couple of more times." He tells Alexis.

Alexis grins wide and turns and hits three more mannequins in quick succession. Then turns back to everyone still wearing her wide grin.

Javi turns to Ryan, "Bro, who would have thought 'little Castle' was a sharp shooter?"

Jenny answers for her husband, "I'm still trying to wrap my mind around both of them. This, is just so … surreal." At this Javi just lifts his eyebrows as a ' Me too' look.

"Pumpkin, you want to show Kate? While I show Javi first." Rick asks his daughter.

"You bet dad. Come on Kate, it's easy."

"Javi, you're with me."

"I want you to point with your left hand, and when you're ready. I want you to 'Think' Fire Stunner."

"Ready? Just point and think 'fire stunner' when you are ready."

Javi nods his head. Raises his left arm and soon there is a small blue dot about the same time he sees another blue dot streak out and they both Javi and Kate hit a different mannequin. And both promptly fall.

"Good. Now try it again." Rick tells him.

Just like last time there are two blue dots reaching out and striking a mannequin.

"Good, very good. Now I want you to try multiple hits as fast as you can." Rick tells him.

Like last time everyone now sees multiple little blue dots streak out from Javi and Kate to strike several mannequins.

Alexis and Rick soon work their way teaching everyone how to use the stunner.

"Kate, you want to try the course that is set up?" Rick asks her.

Kate gives him an enthusiastic nodding of her head. "Hell yes!" She tells him.

"Go over to the first building and tell Lucile when you are ready to start." Rick tells her.

Soon everyone is watching as Kate as she ducks and runs all over while watching little blue dots shoot out striking multiple mannequins. After having finished the course she walks back over to everyone breathing heavily.

"Have fun?" Rick asks her.

Kate just grins wide and says "Hell, Yes!"

"Lucile, what was her score?" Rick asks

"She got a 92." everyone hears in their ear.

"**WHAT?"** Kate is dumbfounded. "92?"

"Sorry detective. Your accuracy is good, but your movement can use some work." Lucile tells everyone.

"You want to take a crack at it Javi?" Rick asks

"You bet. Just watch and be amazed." Javi responds.

"Just walk up to the first building like Kate did and tell Lucile when you are ready to start."

Just like Kate they all watch as Espo jukes, and bobs and rolls and fires little blue dots. When done he walks back to the others breathing heavy same as Kate was.

"Lucile, how did he do?" Rick asks.

"He got an 89." everyone hears in their ear.

"**WHAT? **An 89?" Javi is equally dumbfounded.

"Sorry detective. Your movement is better, but your accuracy is not as good." Lucile tells everyone.

"Ryan, your next." Rick tells him.

"Like the others, just step up to the building and tell Lucile when you are ready."

Just like Javi, they see Ryan run thru the course and return when done.

"What was his score Lucile?"

"He got an 89." Lucile replys.

Ryan just shrugs his shoulders. "It was just my first time. I'll get better."

"Lanie, Jenny, you want to give it a try?" Rick asks. They both decline.

"How about you Jim?"

"I'll stick to moving papers around. I know enough to help if it comes to it. But just as soon it didn't"

"Anyone want to see how it's done?" Rick asks.

"You're going to take a turn Castle? This I gotta see!" Kate tells watching him stumble around should be good for a laugh.

Ryan speaks up, "I got 10 on Castle."

"You're on!" Javi responds to the challenge.

"Oh, not me!" Rick tells everyone.

"What's the matter, Castle? Chicken? Can't take the heat, stay out of the kitchen." Kate teases.

"Dad doesn't mean himself, Kate. He means me." Alexis explains.

To which Rick just arches his eyebrows a couple of times.

"Watch and learn guys. Watch …. and …. learn." Leaning into his daughter "Take no prisoners, pumpkin." Rick tells her.

Alexis walks out to the first building. And soon starts the course.

Everyone watches the little girl bob and weave. Jump and spin. And shoot mannequins multiple times, and drops everyone she shoots at. Soon she is done and comes back breathing heavy just like the others.

"What is she? Yoda's sister?" Javi asks bewildered.

"What was her score? Lucile?" Rick asks.

"Alexis got a 96!" reply's Lucile.

"Woo hoo!" Shouts Alexis. "Who's your daddy now? Huh. Who's your daddy now?" As Alexis does her victory dance.


	41. Chapter 41

**CH41**

"Friends, gather round. Just two more things to show you than I'll let you practice what you want for an hour before we go back to the house." Rick tells them.

"First, I know you have tried out the stunner shooting setting. Well there is also a stunner 360 setting as well. Basically, say you have found yourself surrounded by bad guys. And you think you have no chance of shooting them all before they shoot you. All you do is think 'Stun Global'."

"This will send out a stun blast in a 360 setting centered on you. Good for about 50 feet. Like the stunner shooting setting, it just stuns them. And for each stun setting, those that are stunned will stay that way for about 30 minutes. Varies a little based on surrounding climate, body mass and if their immune system is compromised in any way."

"Compromised?" Lanie asks.

"Are they sick? Do they have a cold? Do they have AIDS? Or worse? The more compromised there immune system is. The longer they will remain unconscious." Rick explains.

"Being stunned overloads your nervous system. Forces your body to go into shock basically, and you have a black out and go unconscious."

"And if they are wearing a pacemaker?" Lanie asks.

"It doesn't affect your body's electrical system in that way. Just overloads your thought pulses in your brain. There is too much going on for your brain to comprehend forcing you to black out for a short time." Rick tells her.

"But the dummy's fall when we shoot them?" states Jenny confused.

"The mannequins are fitted with a small electrical box that mimics a person's nervous system. When you shoot the mannequin the box inside registers the shot and the mannequin falls. Simulating that it is now unconscious."

"Lucile resets them, and they come back up. Ready to get shot again."

"Ok, everyone spread out amongst the mannequins and practice your 360 stunning."

"Remember, just like everything else you have to think it. Just think 'Stun global'."

"And don't get too close to each other. Just because you can do it to others, doesn't mean they can't do it to you if you are standing too close."

After trying this new option, they all walk back to stand with Rick and Alexis again.

"Just one more setting …." But Rick is interrupted by the sound of a baby crying.

"Sounds like someone wants some attention." Rick states.

"I'll go." Jenny tells her husband. "You stay and see what Rick has next. I'll be fine." And kissed Ryan had walks off towards her crying little girl.

"Can I help?" Alexis asks.

"Sure, come on sweetie. I'll show YOU how it's done for a change."

Those two walk off and Rick gets back to explaining the last item the bracer can do.

"Last, but by no means least, you can open a 'Transmat Portal'. Just like how we got here or I got you from where you were to my house."

"This one is a little more trickier however."

"If for example, say Kate here opens one and wants to go home. Where is home? And I don't just mean her Apt. I mean where in her Apt. is home to her."

"She could think home and open a wall on one of her outside walls and when she steps thru, fall those 2 floors to the sidewalk below."

"You have to really think about where it is you want to be, before you activate the 'Transmat wall'."

"There is one thing you can do if you are unsure of where you are going. When you open the Transmat wall, if you look into the wall, carefully, you will see where it is you are going. Kind of like looking thru a window."

"However doing this takes a little extra time on your part. Time you may or may not have."

"I'll demonstrate and then let you each take a few turns. So watch closely." Rick tells them.

Walking over to one of the buildings, he raises his left arm and soon there is a quick flash and they see the familiar looking Transmat wall they have seen before. However this time, not far away they see a second flash that occurred at the same time on a different building.

Rick then steps into the wall where he is and steps out the other wall. Soon after both walls close and look just as they did before.

He then repeats the process and steps into the wall and back out the wall he stepped into the first time.

Walking back over to the others, "In this case I can actually see where it is I want to go before I open the Transmat wall. But I don't have to."

"Kate, you want to go first?" Rick asks.

"Sure." A little unsure actually.

Rick walks her over to the same building and the same wall he just used.

"Now, just think where it is you want to go in your mind. In this case it is that wall on the building over there. You need to think that you want to step outside of the building when you do. If you don't think that you could walk out of the wall and into the interior of the building." Rick tells her.

"Think where you want to go, and then think 'Activate Transmat'."

Kate nods, and stands there, lifts her left arm, and nothing happens. She then lowers her arm and re-raises it and tries again. But still nothing happens.

Turning to Rick, "I can't get it to work, Castle!" Kate tells him, mad at herself. She got everything else. Why not this?

"Did you **THINK**, in Russian?" Rick asks her.

"**rOBHO, **rOBHO, rHOBO." Kate's blood is boiling. Such a simple little thing has got her pissed.

Kate tries again and almost instantly the familiar look of a Transmat wall is opened.

"**HA!" **Kate explains as she does a fist pump.

"Good, now walk thru." Rick tells her.

And Kate walks up, pauses, takes a deep breath and without turning to look at Rick, steps thru and out the other side. Right where she wanted to be.

"Now, think 'Deactivate Transmat' " Rick yells at her.

And Kate raises her arm, and the wall goes away.

"Excellent" Rick yells to her. "Now, come back."

Kate lifts her left arm and opens the Transmat wall and steps thru, and is soon standing next to Rick again.

"Now turn it off." Rick tells her.

Kate raises her arm and the wall goes away.

"See, knew you could do it!"

"Thanks, Castle! Didn't feel a thing, except it felt kinda like stepping thru a wall of air. Kind of like when you step into and air conditioned building from the heat outside." Kate says as she looks into his eyes.

"Yup. It is even more pronounced when you do just that. Here you are stepping from one environment to the very same environment. Since you are going such a short distance." Rick tells her.

"So, who's next?" He asks the others.

After they have all had a turn except Jenny, who is still tending to her baby with Alexis at her side. Rick has them each pick a building and walk in from one side and out the other side using the Transmat, while he watches them all from a distance.

Gathering up everyone for the trip back to the house, everyone checks on Jenny and the baby to see how they are doing. And talk to each other a little. Rick lets them, thinking it is nice to just chat to cool down from the day they have all had so far.

"**OH!" **Rick calls out. "Almost forgot. Your communication tag you each have just behind your ear. As you listen Lucile will automatically translate any language being spoken that it picks up for you. You will not however be able to communicate back in that same language."

"It works for coded messages also. Though if it is a written, you will need to read it to Lucile for her to break it and tell you what it says."

"She can do that?" Kate questions

"I can break any code you can encounter, detective. It's how I broke the encryption on the laptop you got off of Rook some time ago." Lucile tells her.

"I should have never doubted you Lucile. My apologies!" Kate tells her.

"Hey pumpkin, you want to take us home?" Rick asks

"Sure dad." And Alexis opens a Transmat wall and everyone steps thru and into Rick's living room.

"We literally stepped from Earth to outer space and back again in the blink of an eye. This is going to take some getting used to" Ryan comments to no one in particular.

"It'll grow on you Kevin, it'll grow on you." Rick tells him.

Lucile takes this moment to show herself next to Alexis, "I'm proud of you sweetie. 96 was a new record for you." As she bends down and holds out her arms.

Kate watches Alexis walk into her embrace and seem to hug her back. Like they had done this several times before. Except it was hard not to notice that each of them seems to reach thru each other in the attempt and never actually touch.

Kate walks over to Lucile. "Lucile?" Kate asks

Lucile quickly straightens up to address Kate, "Yes, detective?"

"I know I'm taller than you, but …." Not sure how to ask what she wants to and put it into words.

"I can alter my appearance to anything I choose. Detective." Lucile explains.

"Good. Can you step into me and do what I do?" Kate asks.

Catching on quickly Lucile smiles and alters her form to match Kate exactly and steps into her space. Together they kneel down and reach out their arms to Alexis. Who launches herself into Kate's (their) arms. And 'Kate' wraps her arms around the girl and holds her tight and whispers into her ear. "I love you sweetie!"

"I love you, too, MOM!" Alexis tells her.

For a few moments they remain in this embrace. Then Kate can feel/see Lucile back away and stand. Kate turns her head to see what looks like an exact copy of herself. Crying. Heavily. Lower lip trembling. And then in an instant she is gone.

"Lucile?" Kate calls for her. Looking around she does not see her, but does see everyone with tears running down their cheeks. Kate's eyes land on her dads, who is seriously crying, silently as he can.

Kate races down the stairs and heads for Castle's main Master Suit. Rick starts after her almost immediately only to be intercepted and stopped by Jim who grabs his arm and only shakes his head.

Kate reaches the bedroom quickly. "Lucile? Lucile. Please!" Kate begs while crying.

Lucile shows herself, "Yes, detective?" Still heavily crying.

"I'm sorry! So, sorry. I was only trying to help!" Kate tries to tell her.

"It's alright, detective. It's just, …. Just that was the closest I have ever come to actually holding her in my arms and telling her 'I love her'!

"I owe you detective! So, so much!"Lucile tells her.

"I'm sorry. I'm not trying to replace you."

"It's alright detective. In Alexis's eyes, you already have. You're the one she calls MOM. Not me. Even if I do look like her 'birth mom'."

"Still, you have done more for her than I have. And you can call me Kate."

"No detective. You have done a lot for her already. And it's not a competition. Alexis has made up her mind already. I'm happy to be one of her best friends. And I will do everything in my power to keep her safe for as long as she lives.

"Her, her husband and any children she may have in the future. And her children's, children."Lucile adds.

"Children's, children?" Kate questions

"I'm artificial, detective. With proper maintenance, I anticipate surviving for several centuries to come. Long after yourself, Alexis and Richard are gone from this world." as she unconsciously wipes the tears she does not really have away.

"You really do love her. Don't you." as Kate finally gets it.

"Yes, detective. Alexis, Richard and yourself. I will do everything I can to make sure all of you are safe. For as long as I can."

"If there is anything I can do for you. You just ask. If you feel the need to hug her again like we just did. You just have to ask. I'll do it for you in a heartbeat. No questions asked!"

"Thank you. Detec …., Kate. It is really kind of you. I appreciate the offer. I'll keep it in mind."

"Come on. We better get back upstairs before they come looking for us."

Lucile just smiles. "I'll race you." says Lucile. And promptly disappears.

"**HEY! **That's cheating!" Yelling at the ceiling. Kate laughs, shaking her head and starts jogging for the stairs and back upstairs with everyone else.


	42. Chapter 42

**CH42**

Kate has made it up to the living room, while only seconds after Lucile, however she was still last. And finds Castle asking what was for dinner.

"PIZZA!" Alexis tells him.

"We had pizza last night." Rick reminds her.

"And what's your point, daddy?" leaving out the obvious 'Duh'.

Rick just lowers his head in acknowledgment of defeat.

"Fine, pizza it is."

Pulling open the refrigerator, Rick starts listing off all the ingredients he has to make them. Pepperoni, Bacon, Green onion, Green bell pepper, lots of cheese, Mushrooms, Pineapple, Canadian bacon, Spinach and fresh tomatoes.

"Why don't we just order out and have it delivered?" Lanie asks.

"Because in this house, we do not have mountains of Styrofoam containers being used as a biological study in how to grow fungus or new forms of bacteria." Rick answers

"And we have a pizza oven on the roof." Alexis tells her as if she thought everyone had one.

"I stand corrected. I'll take Hawaiian." Lanie tells them.

"Pepperoni and Mushroom sounds good." Jenny volunteers

"All meat for me." reply's Espo.

"Pumpkin, you want to go up and fire up the pizza oven for me?"

"Sure dad." As she heads for the stairs.

Rick pulls out the pre-made dough and begins to pound it and roll it out to make pies. He adds the ingredients as requested and takes them to the roof to put them in the oven. Coming back down he picks out drinks, paper plates and the pizza cutter and heads back to the roof.

A few minutes later and the pizza's are done and everyone is sitting at the table on the roof. On the roof everyone sees the outdoor kitchen with sink, beer dispenser nozzle, pizza oven, and built-in mini fridge. There is a hot tub big enough for 6 people. There is also a pretty good sized telescope for looking at the stars. There is a section of the roof that has grass with real fruit trees in planters around 3 sides of the grass. Three Peach. Three Pears and Three Cherry. The edge of the roof has a wall of glass panes (probably Plexiglas) that provides an unobstructed view of the city. The glass panes look a little thick to everyone, but no one says anything.

"Castle, is that a beer Kegerator?" Javi asks before eating his pizza.

"Yup, it presently has 'Killians Irish Red" in it at the moment. It's about ¾ full, so it may be awhile before it gets changed to something else." Castle explains.

"Good enough for me. You want one, Bro?" Asking his partner, who only nods.

Jenny however places a hand on his arm. "Make that two." Kevin revises his order.

"Make that three." Lanie tells him.

"Glasses are in the cabinet just next to it." Castle tells him.

Kate however just gets up to get her own, and talk with Javi for a moment.

Everyone has just finished eating and are sitting back talking when Lucile interrupts their reflection.

"Richard?"

"Yes, Lucile."

"I'm monitoring a phone call from someone on the site of what was Senator Bracken's house to his cell phone. The Senator is presently in his Apt. in DC."

"Let's hear it."

"Ring, ring,... Yes?"

"Mr. Bracken, this is Oliver."

"Yes, Oliver. Is the house prepared for my arrival this weekend?"

"That's why I'm calling sir. Uhm …. The house is gone sir?" expecting to get yelled at.

And he is not let down. **"What do you mean it is GONE?" **He yells at him.

"It has been destroyed sir. There has been some kind of explosion, sir."

"How much of the house has been destroyed?"

"All of it, I'm afraid sir. All that is left is a large pile of kindling in a very large hole, sir."

"Sir, are you still there sir?"

"I can send pictures of the destruction as soon as I find a way to get a panoramic view of the site."

"Sir, did you hear, sir?"

"Yes, Oliver. I will handle it. Thanks."

At which both sides end their phone call.

"Well that went over well didn't it!" Ryan states and gives a high-five with Javi. Who in turn does a high-five with Kate.

"He's just going to get angry and lash out even more now Castle. He is going to decide I probably had a hand in this and come after me even harder." Kate tells him.

"Perhaps, but if we keep leading him around as best we can. We will know better when he is going to act. And therefore prepare for it better."

"Richard?"

"Yes, Lucile."

"Senator Bracken is placing a phone call."

"Let's hear it."

Ring, ring, ….. "Yes Senator Bracken. How may I help you?"

"I want my pilot alerted. I will be flying to NY tonight!"

"Yes sir. I will alert the pilot. And alert the hanger to have your plane prepared for your unexpected flight tonight, sir."

"I'll be there in an hour. See to that everything is ready!"

"Yes sir. As you wish, sir." and the call ends.

"He is making another phone call, Richard. This time he is using a different unregistered cell phone."

"Let's hear it Lucile."

"Burner phone." says Kate

ring, ring, ring, ring …. "Yes?"

"There has been a complication. I will need another squad of men in NY, now!"

"What is the complication about?"

"I'm stepping up the schedule to deal with Beckett and her friends. I want it done before the end of the week."

"It will take 36 hours for that many men to arrive."

"Fine, just get it done." and the call ends.

"He is now using the intercom system at his desk." Lucile tells them.

"Barb, I need you to make a hotel reservation at the Four Seasons, in NY for me."

"Yes, Senator. How many nights would you like it for?"

"Make it open ended. I may need to stay for a few days."

"I need to remind you that you have a conference you are required to attend this Friday, sir."

"I may have to miss it."

"You are the Chairman of the conference sir. Need I remind you that you are the one that called it."

"Sir?"

"FINE! I'll be back in DC for the Friday conference. Just make the hotel reservation."

"Yes, Senator." And the call ends.

"Well, looks like our lives are going to get a lot more exciting come this weekend." Javi states.

"Actually, I plan on us being busy starting tomorrow." Rick tells him.

"What are you planning now, Castle?" Ryan asks.

"I plan on us making a visit to his DC apartment as soon as his plane is in the air."

"Castle. You can't blow up his DC apartment. He has neighbors." Kate tells him

"Oh I'm not going to blow it up. I'm just going to mess with it a little." he says with a mischievous grin on his face.

"What are you thinking now, Bro?" Javi asks

"You'll see. I need to go shopping. There are some things I need."

"I'll be back in about 45 minutes. Make yourself at home."

"DAD! Be careful." Alexis sounds worried.

"Not to worry pumpkin. I'm not going far. I'll be back before you know I'm gone."

"Make yourself at home, guys. Lucile will look after you."

"Castle!" Kate intercepts him at the stairs leading down.

"Be careful." and gives him a quick chase kiss to the lips.

"I'll be fine. Just look after the others. And keep Alexis company." and he is out the door.

After Rick had been gone for about 30 minutes, "Lucile, is it possible to see where Castle is now?"

"Of course, Kate. You can use the life form detector on your bracer for one. Or I could show you where he is by tapping into security cameras, if he happens to be in front of one."

Kate looks down at her arm and raises it. "If I read this correctly, he is 3 or 4 blocks from here and headed this way."

"You are correct, Kate. If he maintains his current speed he should be at the front door in 3 minutes."

Kate continues to watch her arm right up until Rick walks in thru the front door.

Rick comes in and drops his bags on the dining room table.

"What'd you bring us, Bro?" Javi asks

"I've got 2 bottles of Nair hair removal. 3 bottles of Nuclear Fusion Hot Sauce. 3 cans of spray on sticky glue. 2 cans of Yellow colored Krylon spray paint. 2 bags of Pure Cane sugar. Some strong laxatives and a few syringes." Rick states as he lays them out.

"Castle! What are we supposed to do with this JUNK?" Kate asks.

"You are up to something Castle." Lanie tells him.

"All in good time guys, all in good time.

Oh, it occurs to me that none of you have clothes here for tomorrow. How about we go shopping? I have my American Express card."

"Isn't it a little dangerous to go shopping? What if Bracken's men run across us? Or are out there waiting for us to come out of your house?" Kate is not liking this idea.

"Who says we are going shopping here?"

"Castle?" Kate questions.

"How about we go shopping in Munich. Or how about Sydney? Maybe Amsterdam?"

"It'll take us hours to fly there Bro, not to mention leaving here and getting to the airport." Javi does not like this idea. Though he does only have the clothes he is wearing.

"True, but you are forgetting something." And Castle lifts his left arm as a clue. Which gains him a knowing smile from everyone.

"Shopping it is, Castle. So long as you're buying." Kate tells him.

"In that case, I get to choose. Sydney it is. Bundle up your little girl Jenny and let's go."

Three hours later and everyone has clothes for at least 3 days. Jenny also got stuff for the baby. Since her supplies in her baby bag were running kind of low.

Castle had taken directed them to "The Rocks" after stepping out a little ways away where no one would see them just show up stepping out of a closed door.

Sydney Harbour Foreshore Authority  
Level 6, 66 Harrington Street  
THE ROCKS NSW 2000

"Let's get some sleep. We are going to have a busy day tomorrow."

"Castle?" Kate questions.

"Relax, Kate. All will be made clear. In good time."

"There are 3 guest rooms along with Alexis's room one floor down. And there are 2 Master Suites on the floor below that. One of which is mine. I'll let you guys figure out where you each want to stay. You should find towels, soap, shampoo and other things in each bathroom."

"I'll give you all a tour tomorrow after we go on our little excursion to DC."

"I'm going to my office and make a couple of calls. Lucile will wake you all if there is need to. She will be looking out for all of us 24/7."

"Good night, all." Rick tells them. And heads down the stairs.

Ryan and his wife Jenny and their little girl take one guest room. Where they make do with a sleeping arrangement for their little girl.

Javi and Lanie take another one guest room.

While Jim Beckett takes the last guest room.

Alexis heads to her room.

Leaving Kate to decide where she wants to go. Kate starts out going into the spare master suite. Then moves over to Rick's room after she is sure everyone has gone into their respective guest rooms.

Kate is just getting into the bed when Rick walks in. "Hey Kate. How are you doing?" he asks while he undresses and changes into his sleep pants. Kate not watching unabashedly the entire time.

"I'm about an 8 or 9!" Kate tells him.

"8 or 9?" Rick asks. "Really Kate. Because I'm pretty sure you are a 10."

"On a scale of 1-10 on my freak out meter. I'm an 8 or 9." Kate explains.

"OH? And what got you to this 9."

"Truthfully?"

"Please, Kate. I want to know. Don't shut me out. Let me help you."

Kate takes a deep breath. "Well, …. (remembering what her father told her earlier) I'm in love with an ET and his ET daughter. The President of the United States wants me dead and killed my mother. There is an entire platoon of trained killers out there after me and my friends. 'Because of me'. I've been to outer space and back using technology you only find in some block buster Sci-fi movie. I've met a computer with more personality than I lot of humans I've ever met. And the man I love and all my friends have not batted an eye about taking on Bracken and all his killers, with all his fire power." Kate concludes.

"So, Yea. I'm an 8 or a 9." Kate tells him.

"You, love me?" Rick had stopped listening after the first few words.

Of all the things she said, why is she not surprised this would be the only part he heard?

"Yes, I love you." she says shyly.

"Show me how much you love me." Rick tells her.


	43. Chapter 43

**CH43**

Kate didn't take the lead; he gave it to her gladly, letting her steer him toward the bed as things became rapidly more heated. Clothing was tugged off, skin was revealed to hands and lips. When her teeth found his neck, Rick swore he almost blacked out. If she kept doing things like that, this wouldn't last very long at all.

She pushed him flat on the bed, his back against the cool sheets as she positioned herself over him. It offered him a perfect view, one he couldn't help admiring. He watched as her hands moved up his chest, tracing along his sternum to his collar bone. His hands settled on her thighs, starting right above her knees before moving slowly higher. He could feel her muscles shifting beneath her soft skin, basked in the faint catch in her breath as his palms curved around her bare hips. She was watching him with parted lips and eyes dark with desire.

And then her hips rocked into his and it was all he could do to remember his own name.

No words were needed after that, just movement and friction and heat. There were sighs which turned to moans which then faded into nothing more than ragged gasps and pants as the desire spiraled higher. She controlled the rhythm, dictated when they would move faster or when they slowed it down. He liked it when she took her time. He liked watching her hips roll into his, how she would brace her hands on his stomach and arch her back, giving him a perfect line of her sweat-sheened skin from pelvis to chin. Her thighs were trembling as they squeezed his hips and she was biting her lower lip to hold back anything louder than a groan.

But the controlled pace couldn't be maintained. It was too much for either of them to take. Rick reached for her, threading his fingers through her hair to haul her down to him. Their mouths met, more a collision of breaths and tongues and lips than a kiss. She was still trying to hold on, still fighting to keep control – just like she always did. That wouldn't do at all, so he took it from her, gripping her hips hard as he forced her to move faster.

Kate gasped against his mouth, one hand curling tightly into his sheets and the other pressing nails into his upper arm. She hadn't expected that, hadn't anticipated he would strip her of that iron-fisted control. It was what she clung to when she didn't want to feel anything and without it she had no choice but to experience the sensations full force. He could feel the tremors racking through her entire body, running down her spine to her legs, her fingers, even her lips where they were pressed to his. She was on the edge; all she needed was that final push.

It happened when he rolled them across the bed, reversing their positions so that she was beneath him. All it took was him lifting her leg higher around his waist, adjusting the angle that fraction needed to set her off. She didn't scream his name or call for God or anything like that. As with everything involving Kate Beckett, it was the subtleties that mattered. Her eyes widened slightly before squeezing shut, her lips parted in a silent gasp of shock as her nails pressed harder into his shoulders. Her back arched off the bed and it was the way she whispered his name against his neck that sent him falling after her.

For a long time, neither of them could move. They lay together, still joined and breathing heavily. Rick pressed his face into the crook of her neck while she stroked languid fingers up and down his spine. When she nudged his hip with her knee to move, the most he could manage was a graceless flop to one side. He closed his eyes, raked a hand through his damp hair, and took a few more seconds to bask in the afterglow before turning toward her.

She was staring at him, one of hand curled on the pillow while the other rested on her bare stomach. That haunted look, the one she'd had from the moment he'd invited her in, was gone. The sadness was still there, but it wasn't the heavy weight it had been. He smiled, unable to help himself, and she rolled her eyes in return.

"Smugness in bed isn't attractive, Rick," she teased.

He shrugged unrepentantly. "Can you blame me? That was amazing."

Kate arched a brow in response.

"Why are you here now, Kate?"

"It's more like I finally removed the last obstacle between myself and the future I just realized I want."

"Huh?"

Kate struggled to explain. "I think I've known for awhile that I'm in love with you. I just wasn't ready to admit that I needed anyone, much less you. I've never pictured myself as the type to need a man to make me happy. I've never dreamed of being swept off my feet by a knight in shining armor. Never wanted the white picket fence, two-point-five kids and the dog in the yard."

"And now?" Rick asked but the question fell on deaf ears. Kate was so lost in her own thoughts, so Rick just let her continue.

"You know I always felt that I would let my mom down if I didn't bring her killer to justice. Everything I've done in my adult life has been in direct response to that fear. I became a cop, a homicide detective. I devoted my free time to it. I've only entered into relationships that could never amount to anything because I pick men that never mean enough to distract me from solving her case. I put up walls to keep anyone and anything out because I never wanted anything to mean as much to me as she does." Kate kept her eyes down so Rick couldn't see the shame she felt.

Rick just repeated the same question he asked previously, "And now?"

Kate's chin quivered and her eyes filled with tears. "I realized that I've already let her down. I let her down every day I spend denying my own heart, every day I spend focusing on the past instead of building a future. Every day that I ignore the one thing she wanted most for me; happiness." Kate breathed in a few ragged breaths trying to maintain her composure. "All she ever wanted for me was to be happy. Why couldn't I just give her that one thing?" She was now crying uncontrollably on Rick's shoulder.

"Listen to me Kate, I never met your mother but I have a feeling she would be the proudest mother on earth if she were here today. She raised a beautiful, intelligent, caring, compassionate and successful daughter. Her need to see you happy wasn't about pride. It was about love, plain and simple. She wanted _for_ you what she had _because_ of you. Her family was her happiness."

Their lips found each other's again, but this time there was no rush and their movements were not feverish. Kate sucked on Castle's upper lip while he returned the favor to her lower. Each drank the other in, the taste, the scent and the quiet needful sounds. And while their mouths were completely R rated they were careful to keep their hands PG. Making sure to only caress one another's face shoulders or back. The physical attraction was strong, but for now it was the emotional bond they sought to strengthen. He was determined to be the one-and-done she deserved. In return she was determined to be the destination he had been sailing toward his entire life, thought at times he may have hit rough seas.

"Goodnight Kate"

"Until tomorrow Castle, or is it later today?"

Kate wakes to find the other side of the bed empty and cold, telling her that he has been gone for a little while already. Getting up she puts on some yoga pants and barrows one of Castel's t-shirts. Taking a good long smell of it before she puts it on, loving the smell of him all over it. And slowly heads out looking for him. Stepping out the door gets her headed upstairs since she can smell food cooking.

Reaching the kitchen she already finds Ryan, Jenny and her Dad already there, with Castle in the kitchen cooking. "Hey, guys."

"Hi Katie. Sleep well? Jim asks with a little glint in his eye (I know where you slept last night). And that t-shirt you are wearing is my first clue.

"Yes dad, I SLEPT fine. Thank you for asking."

"What would you like Kate? I've got some bacon, eggs, a little fruit, cereal (Cinnamon Life and Raisin Bran), toast, milk, juice, coffee, water."

"I'll take the toast, coffee and fruit please. Though not in that order. Thanks Castle."

"Aren't you guys eating?" Kate asks looking at Ryan and Jenny.

"We ate already. Our little one here got us up early. Surprised that Castle was already up and starting breakfast." Jenny tells her.

"Here you go, Kate."

"Thanks, Castle."

"What have you got planned, Castle?" Kate is curious about the stuff he came home with last night.

"We are going to pay Bracken's apartment in DC a little visit. Give him something to come home to." Rick tells her while raising his eyebrows a couple of times.

"We'll go after Javi and Lanie get up and we all get a shower and check in with Lucile to see if it is all clear."

After breakfast and a shower, everyone meets up at the dining room table. Rick is there with his bag of goodies.

"Lucile, can you scan Bracken's DC apartment for us, please?"

"Yes, Richard."

"And deactivate any security system, cameras or mics he has in it."

"Scan complete. Security system is disarmed. No camera's or mics detected. There is a street camera that has a view of one of his windows. It has also been deactivated. No life forms detected."

"Excellent! Kate, Javi and Ryan lets go. Jim I'll give you a choice. You want to join in the fun. It'll be perfectly safe. I swear." Rick states crossing his heart.

"Sure, I want to see what you're up to anyway."

"Ladies, we'll be back in a little while. Lucile will make sure you are safe here."

Rick raises his left arm and soon there is a Transmat wall open. "Let's go."

And everyone steps thru into Bracken's living room.

"Let's make this quick. No need to take any chances we don't have to."

Searching in his bag, he pulls out the 2 cans of spray paint.

"Here Javi. See if you can find any jackets, coats, sweaters, suit coats or the like and spray a nice yellow streak down the back of what you find."

Snickering, Javi takes the cans, "You are a cruel man Castle. I LOVE IT." and heads off for the bedroom.

Next are the 2 cans of spray adhesive. "Jim you want to take these? Try gluing his fitted sheet to the mattress. The top sheet to the bottom sheet. The pillows to that sheet and so on."

"He's right, you are a cruel man!" as Jim heads for the bedroom also, laughing.

Next is the 3 bottles of hot sauce and a couple of syringes. "Ryan, take these. Fill the syringes with the hot sauce and find any food that you can inject the stuff into. Cookies, cakes, anything with some stuffing you can insert the stuff into."

Laughing, Ryan takes the things and heads for the kitchen.

Next out is the bags of sugar. "Kate, you take these and empty one under the bed, and the other under the sofa, chair and any other furniture that strikes your fancy."

"What is this for Castle?" Kate is confused.

"It'll attract ants in his bed, sofa, and chair; anyplace his sits or lies down."

Giggling, Kate takes the bags and asks, "What are you going to do Castle?"

"I'm going to put Nair in his shampoo, conditioner and any body wash he uses, and put some of the laxative into his tooth paste. And the rest will go in his liquor supply" Rick says with a smile.

Laughing now. Kate takes the sugar and starts with the sofa in the living room.

Javi and her dad help her move the bed so she can spread the sugar out under it.

Ryan has found some Oreo cookies, a jar of peanut butter and a bottle of ketchup in the refrigerator.

Javi has found 2 winter coats, 4 suits, and one robe to spray with a yellow line down the middle of the back.

Laughing they meet back in the living room and Rick opens another Transmat wall and they all step out just in front of Rick's front door. Still laughing and having a good time.

Of course Jenny, Lanie and Alexis want to know what is so funny. So they each tell what they did. And soon the girls are also laughing and having a good time.

"This isn't going to solve the overall problem Castle." Kate tells him.

"No, but then, payback is a bitch. And I'm dying to see what he looks like bald." Which gets everyone laughing again.

Barely able to talk, "Lucile, you can reactivate Bracken's security and the camera outside now."

"Yes, Richard." Lucile responds, giggling.

"Senator Bracken has arrived in NY safely, and is currently in his room at the Four Seasons Hotel. He has not made or received any phone calls. General Reed has arrived in DC and is presently in his room at the Rouge Hotel. His 3 men are sharing a separate room in the same hotel. He also has not made or received any phone calls." Lucile informs everyone.

"Lucile, is Reed asleep or is he awake?" Rick asks.

"Unknown, however he is presently stationary in a horizontal position."

"How do you know that?" Kate questions.

"His infrared signature indicates that he is horizontal, in the bedroom suite. I'm unable to ascertain if he is asleep or just lying horizontal." Lucile explains.

"This may be an opportunity for us." Rick states, with a mischievous grin.

"What are you thinking now, bro." Javi asks, sounding game for whatever it is.

"We Transmat into his hotel room, stun him and take him with us. This will take one of Bracken's key men out of the equation." Rick is thinking.

"Risky." states Ryan.

"There will be four of us. All armed with stunners. It'll be quick. In and out. Awake or asleep we stun him, pick him up and Transmat back out."

"Where are we going to put him, Castle?" Kate is hoping it is not here.

"Not to worry Kate. I know this nice little out of the way place that has some extended stay rooms. Perfect for our use."

"Ladies, we are going to need some MRE's, bottles of water, and a pot to use. Lucile will tell you were to find it all."

"Alexis, we are going to need one of your Kryptonite bike locks, please."

"Kate, Javi, when we enter his living room, I want you two to cover the front door and window. Ryan you are with me. The second we enter the bedroom we stun him. Period. No waiting."

"Castle, I really would like to talk to him before you knock him out."

"Not to worry Kate. You can talk to him all you want once he is in his new long term extended stay hotel."

"Ready?" He asks everyone. Getting a nod of yes from everyone. Rick then opens a Transmat wall into Reeds living room, and everyone enters.

Once inside Kate immediately takes the front door and Javi takes the Patio. While Rick and Ryan head to the door leading to the bedroom. Using his right hand Rick shows 3 fingers and makes it clear that they go on 1 and he starts removing his fingers. Ryan opens the door and they both step and and both don't waste a second at firing at the man laying on the bed.

"Go get the others, we are leaving." Rick tells Ryan softly.

Nodding Ryan leaves and returns with Javi and Kate.

Rick points at a bedroom wall and opens a Transmat wall. "Grab him and let's go."

Ryan, Javi and Kate quickly pick up the now unconscious Reed and walk thru the wall followed by Rick. Who closes it on the other side.

"This way. Put him in here. Then strip any clothes he has on and leave him naked. I'll be right back."

Rick steps up to a wall and opens sill another Transmat wall.

Arriving back at the loft. "You ladies ready?" Rick asks in a hurry.

"It's all in these 2 bags, Castle." Lanie tells him pointing to the bags on the dining room table.

"And here is the lock you asked for Dad." Alexis is holding up one of her bike locks.

"How did it go. Is everyone all right?" Jenny asks showing concern for her husband.

"We have him. He never woke up. Everyone is fine Jenny. No problems of any kind." He assures her.

"I gotta go. I want it all set up for his extended stay before he wakes up in about 30 minutes."

At that Rick opens another Transmat wall and steps thru to join the others.

Arriving on the other side. "Not much time. We need to get this in his new quarters and get him locked up."

"Kate I want you to keep your eyes on him. If he so much as coughs or bats an eye I want you to stun him." Rick tells her trying to sound serious.

The guys lay out the MRE's, bottle of water and his 'Chamber pot' and exit the room. At which point Rick applies the bike lock to secure the iron door.

"Castle, where are we?" Kate asks and would really like to know. Hoping that this place is secure for the long term.

"This is an abandoned town on the coast. It is called Bokor Hill Station. It was built by French settlers in 1921. We are in Cambodia.

"It was abandoned when the mine closed several years ago. It is very remote. There might be some farmers near here. But otherwise, no one comes here."

"Bro, CAMBODIA?" Javi is in disbelief.

"Yea, even if someone does run across our new friend here. It's not likely they will speak English. And I doubt he speaks Khmer." Rick tells them. Kind of proud of himself.

"And with no clothes he is likely to draw attention to himself wherever he goes. Even if he somehow makes it out."

"No phone, no electricity, no boat, no car, no plane. Not a single luxury. He is pretty much this town's only permanent resident." Rick says lifting his eyebrows a couple of times.

"Now we wait?" states Ryan.

"Now we wait." Kate confirms.


	44. Chapter 44

**Story note: **I have written up to 56 chapters to date. However i have 3 new characters that I will be introducing soon and I've been writing about them instead of moving the story along. For this reason i will be sticking with the once a day update until i think I'm falling behind.

I've been told that my attempt at giving you the website for Kate's dress did not work out, SORRY! This website seems to HATE links to other sites.

**CH44**

They spend their time waiting for General Reed to wake by searching the surrounding area. They wanted to get a feel for the area and assure themselves of what Castle told them. It certainly looked like a deserted location. No one found anything that looked like anyone had been here for a long time. Most of the buildings were in worse shape than the building housing there, guest.

Upon returning they find him awake and walking around checking out the walls and gate holding him in.

"Who are you? How did I get here?" He sounds mad.

"I demand that you answer me. Do you know who I am?" Thinking he can command himself out of this.

Javi is ready to sound back with some choice words, but is poked by Rick who simple shakes his head slightly.

"Who's in charge around here? Release me! You have no idea what game you are playing and are going to get burned playing it." Somehow thinking the sound of his voice would get them to comply.

At this time Kate steps out from behind everyone and comes closer, but not within arm's length. This got them all a look of recognition from him. Though he covered it quickly.

"I see you know who I am. You are my guest now. Bracken and your men are not here to help you." Kate gives away a little information without care.

"You can help yourself by telling us what you know." But Reed remains silent.

"Fine, keep your secrets. But know this. You are not 20 years old anymore. You've gotten soft in your old age."

"A few weeks here as our guest and your body that has become use to all the soft creature comforts you have grown accustom to, will start to hit you."

"Let's go guys." Kate starts to walk away.

"This is kidnapping. You are now a criminal." Reed states trying to get under Kate's skin.

"This is self defense, and you are a murderer. With no statute of limitations." Kate counters.

"We'll see you in a couple of weeks, Enjoy your stay." Kate growls at him.

They move outside and over to another building out of sight from the one they just left and Castle opens another Transmat wall and everyone walks thru and back into Castle's living room.

"You're back!" Lanie tells them hapily. "How did it go?"

"He was self centered, obnoxious, and full of himself. He didn't tell us anything. Not that I expected him to spill everything we would like to know." Kate tells her honestly.

"We will give him a couple of weeks to himself and then see if he is more willing to talk."

"Question to ask, is what do we do now?" Kate asks everyone.

"Detective?"

"Yes, Lucile."

"I can tell you were everyone involved in this is presently located at this time. In your history, it was once said, a good defense is a good offense."

"You mean go after them?"

"Yes, detective. If we sit back and wait for them to come to us. They could conceivably damage this building and possibly gain entrance to it."

"The reason your friends are here, is that Bracken may use them to draw you out." Lucile states trying to make a point.

"If you remain in hiding here, he may decide to take innocent hostages and offer you a choice. Turn yourself in or kill innocents that are not part of this.

"The logical conclusion is to take the fight to them. While each group is separated from each other, only relying on communication with each other.

"It is a risk, but less risk than taking them on all at the same time."

"I'm not a killer, Lucile. I will not take part in a criminal act. I have to think of myself as better than that."

"I understand detective. However we can stun them and hold them in isolated locations just like General Reed. There are several remote locations just like Bokor Hill Station. They will remain unharmed so long as they do not bring attention to themselves.

"I understand your hesitation detective, however Bracken is using military forces. So from a certain point of view, you are at war. And wars are a very messy business. A very messy business."

Kate remains silent. Is she crossing a line? Is she selling her morals or her soul if she does this? If she uses only the stun setting and not her service weapon, no one should get hurt or be killed. But what if the unknown happens and the people they are after get shots in. They may have the technology that Castle has given them, but they are not invincible. But with Lucile they have the Intel that the people that are after them lack. The element of surprise could be on their side.

Suddenly Kate has an idea. "Lucile?"

"Yes detective."

"Do you have information on the site in Afghanistan that is processing the poppies into opium and heroin?"

"Yes, detective. I have it under surveillance 24 hours a day. I also have floor plans of every room. Why?" Lucile sound curious.

"We could Transmat there in teams of 2 in different areas and plant explosives and take away some of Bracken's access to earning him more money. Money he needs to use to hire people to do his dirty work for him."

"The processing plant is operational 24 hours a day. However there are times when fewer personnel are present." Lucile advises.

"There are also guards stationed at various places at all times." Lucile adds.

"Perhaps we have time to wait and watch for the most opportune time to strike at it." Kate is talking to herself.

"Getting rid of it has the bonus of keeping drugs off the street. Drug teams are always trying to get to the dealer not just the seller or the buyer. This would give us a chance at getting to the maker." Kate continues.

"Lucile?"

"Yes Richard."

"Keep your eyes on that site. Let us know when the fewest personnel and guards are on site. And we will need something to launch the site into space in the hopes of a moon landing." getting a giggle from Lanie and Jenny.

"You think I'm joking? Don't you?" Rick teases.

"Castle, at this point in time. I'm not sure about a lot of things anymore." Lanie tells him, still not sure if he is serious.

"Well how about that tour I promised yesterday?" Getting nods from everyone.

"Well, you've seen the living, dining and kitchen. Been up to the roof already, seen the projection TV system."

"Most of you have slept in the guest rooms downstairs. Each is roughly equal in size. However the décor in each is different." Rick lets them take a look at each room.

"Next level down is the duplex master suites. Each is the same size with nearly identical bathrooms. As you will note the décor is different in each."

"In between the master suits is my office where I do a lot of my writing. It's my favorite room in the house."

"And down here, on the left is the half basketball court. Through the glass over there is the Pool table and Foosball table. Hidden in the wall, which you can pull out, is a volleyball net that can double as a badminton net. And behind these doors that you tip down are the balls and equipment for the games. And through the glass door in the glass wall next to the pool table room is the handball court.

If you had turned right instead of left, you would be in the three car garage. There is also some storage space in there. And if you had gone straight ahead you would find the laundry facilities. As well as the mechanical room. Six Rheem tankless water heaters, Lennox AC/Furnace with filter and humidifier, as well as the Rain Soft water softener.

"Oh, and if you feel the need and don't just want to ask for someone by talking to open air, which Lucile would forward to who you want. You can walk over to one of these video touch screens. There is one in every room of the house."

"Lucile?" Kate calls

Lucile shows herself "Yes, Kate."

"Where are you in this house? Or are you even located in the house?"

"I'm located in the basement area below the basketball court. There are a number of access panels in the floor that require DNA and/or voice recognition to open, to gain access to my main processor unit(s)."

"Lucile, what if Bracken decides to send all his men to take out this house and bury us all in it." Kate asks a little concerned.

"The windows are bullet proof and also have a type of prism in them. Meaning anyone that has the capability to see in, since from the outside the windows have a golden reflection, the people they see inside are actually one foot off to one side or the other from what they perceive."

"Snipers." Kate states softly.

"Correct. Also the exterior walls are fire resistant and bullet proof to anything of .50 caliber or less. And the damage from something like an RPG rocket would be less than what the person firing it would expect."

"There are also stunner guns buried in the landscape that can pop up and fire using my targeting system. There are similar stunner guns recessed into the roof that can also pop up and fire. The glass on the roof is similar to the floor to ceiling glass wall in the living room. Each panel where the roof stunner guns are located will pivot on their center to allow firing."

"Also the large telescope on the roof has a built in EMP/logic bomb launcher for any aircraft that decide to make a strafing or bombing run. It will also work on helicopters that may be attack helicopters or are being used to transport troops. The EMP affect along with the logic bomb will shut down their electronics and force them down before reaching the house."

"Also the colored glass corner you see near the 3 car parking garage houses multiple smaller EMP launchers, meant to be fired at any motorized vehicles that approach the house."

"I'm Impressed Lucile. Everything is like a stun setting. Nothing is meant to kill." Kate states happily.

What Lucile doesn't tell Kate or Rick is that there is a bomb under her that is big enough to take out several city blocks should 'The Silence' believe that Lucile is in danger of being captured. But then Lucile can't tell them what she doesn't know.

"Killing is something not meant to be taken lightly. We've had enough killing in our history. We've already lost a lot of people due to the war." Rick explains with just a little sadness. That Kate does not miss noticing.

"Let's relax some. Time to play!" Rick suggests enthusiastically.

And is interrupted by the sound of a baby crying over the speaker system. "I'll go." Ryan tells his wife. Who gives him a kiss as a thank you.

"Javi, up for a game of Handball?" Rick asks.

"You're going down, bro!"

"Ladies, Jim, make yourself at home. Pool, foosball, pull out the net if you like. Or just grab some basketballs. There is a mini-fridge in the pool room with water in it."

"Guy's ENJOY! … Javi, I'm going to make you cry."

"Oh, you are going to feel pain and cry for me to stop, bro!"

Javi and Rick head for the handball court. Jim grabs a basketball while Lanie, Jenny, Kate and Alexis head for the pool table.

(Let the games begin!)


	45. Chapter 45

**CH45**

"Richard?" Lucile calls while Rick and Javi are still playing.

"Yes, …. (HUF), ….. Lucile?" Rick barely responds. Since Javi is mopping the floor with him.

"The explosives you requested are about to arrive." Lucile explains the interruption of his game.

**Saved by the bell!** Rick thinks. "Thanks, …. (HUF), ….. Lucile."

"I, need, …. (HUF), ….. to go." He barely gets out.

"Sure, bro. Run away with your tail between your legs. I understand." Rubbing it in.

Rick shuffles his feet, barely able to lift them. Taking the stairs up to the front door slowly and one at a time. Waiting for the front door bell.

"Lucile, scan please." With a little more force than moments ago.

"Scan complete. Identity confirmed. Product being delivered also confirmed." Lucile confirms.

Opening the door Rick sees a middle aged man he does not recognize carrying a large metal case similar to the one that held the bracers for his friends.

"Request ID confirmation." The man states.

"Daeron-Celebrendal. Alpha, Zeta 4563, Evergreen." Castle states while placing his palm on a reader being held out for him.

"ID confirmed. This is for you." And he hands over a very large case, and a smaller one that does not weigh as much as Rick expected.

"Thanks! Safe travels."

"Safe travels." And the man turns for the car he arrived in. A silver colored Jaguar XKR-S GT Rick notes. A little more car than his. Ok, a lot more car than his.

"**DAMN!** Should have done some more research!" Rick talks to himself. "Oh well. I've got 2 more garage spaces left."

"I need a drink." And Rick heads up to the kitchen after putting the case in his office and locking it away for later.

Finding Ryan in the living room with his little girl in his arms, Rick grabs a water from the refrigerator and takes a seat so he can talk to Ryan.

Meanwhile, Javi has gone to join Jim in some basketball, but is too tired to put up much resistance. And Jim get's most of his shots in.

Lanie and Kate meanwhile are in a dual of pool skills while Alexis cheers Kate (mom) on. Being too short to use the pool table properly. But Alexis has Jenny to watch over her. After Kate cleans out Lanie they move to the foosball table and Lanie challenges Alexis to a game. Lanie has played this game before, but it has been a long time. Lanie finally finds her groove, but by that time Alexis has too big a lead for her to overcome.

Alexis just grins wide and does a silent victory dance, much like her dance at the training course earlier.

Lanie walks over to Kate. "Your turn girlfriend." Whispering, "Careful girl, she's good."

Walking up, Kate looks squarely at Alexis, "Show me what you can do, Alexis." with a determined face.

"You're going down, down, down, in a burning ball of fire, mom!" Alexis sings out.

"We'll see, sweetie. We'll see."

Kate tries to take it easy on her, but soon finds that she has to really work hard just to stay even. They continue to battle silently, except for calling out the score when each wins a point.

Finally Alexis wins the final point. Kate's hand had slipped off of the control rod allowing Alexis an easy score.

Alexis promptly goes into an enthusiastic victory dance. " I beat mom, I beat mom." Switching to doing the moon walk. "I'm good, I'm good, I'm good."

Taking their losses gracefully, the ladies stop to grab the guys before heading upstairs. After getting something to drink, they all join Castle and Ryan in the living room. With Alexis sitting in Kate's lap while Kate keeps a hold of her while taking an occasional drink.

"Castle, …. You said you came in a 'Colony Ship'. Where is it now?" Kate asks, not really sure she wants an answer.

"It is hiding out in the rings of the planet you call, Saturn." Rick tells her.

"But we, well governments or NASA would see it wouldn't they. I mean they watch Saturn to know more about it, don't they?"

"True, however during our 2 year trip out here we adapted our 'Chameleon Circuitry' that we use for the shuttles that came here with the Evergreen, and like the same circuitry that is used on your bracers."

"At present is looks like the asteroids, or rocks if you prefer that make up the rings of that planet." Kick tells them.

"OK, but how did you get from there to here. I mean there is radar everywhere. And i would think after 9/11 the skies are watched for anything strange." Kate questions.

"The shuttles have the same 'Chameleon Circuitry'. It is how the parts for Lucile were transported here. It's also how the workers who constructed her were transported here. And it's how most of us who are on this planet got here initially. Once we learned more about the planet, we just use the Transmat wall to get here from the Evergreen." Rick explains. "Once in the atmosphere we can mimic being a helicopter. Or an ultra-light. Maybe a private Beechcraft King Air 350i. Or possibly a Sikorsky S-64 Skycrane." Rick explains. "The possibilities of what you could mimic are only limited by your imagination." Rick concludes.

Nodding in understanding, "What about how you destroyed Bracken's house?" again afraid of the answer.

"Your planet is surrounded by space junk. We have satellites in orbit that utilize the same chameleon circuitry."

"You mean you have armed satellites in orbit of our planet?" alarmed.

"**NO! **No, No, No, No, No!" Rick is quick to answer.

"Each satellite is not armed. It is just there to help us monitor the planet. Lucile makes use of them all the time. It's partly how she knows where Bracken and all his men are at the moment."

"So, you used one of these shuttles you came with?"

"NO." Rick takes a deep breath. "Each satellite is capable of opening a Transmat wall using the proper codes and authority and send items it receives thru with the help of a mechanical arm."

"You're losing me here, bro." Javi complains.

"In this case the Evergreen sends what we wanted thru a Transmat wall to one of the satellites that had vision of the intended target. Then the satellite would push the item thru a Transmat wall it created and deposited it where required."

"In this case, it was what you would call a 'Bunker Buster' bomb which exploded and partially destroyed the house while at the same time created a large hole under the house. Using the bottom of the basement floor to open a 'door'. Another 'bomb' a fraction of a second later was then sent, again using the Transmat wall. In this case, it used the roof of the house as the receiving wall."

"This device than exploded in a directed air burst forcing the house down into the hole just created. Smashing it flat into the bottom of the hole." Rick finishes.

"Bro, you could do that to any target on the planet you chose. Kill anyone you chose to and they would never see it coming." Javi states just a little shocked.

"True, but then that would be murder. And we have seen enough of death. And we are not here to **'TAKE'** your planet. The idea is to co-exist eventually and prepare for when the enemy finally makes it here."

"That's why you had Lucile scan the house before you blew it up. You wanted to make sure nothing died in the blast." Lanie says understanding.

Rick just nods his head.

"Castle, this enemy you keep mentioning, how long until they get here?" Kate asks sounding concerned. And getting nods from everyone else.

"We don't know. There are just too many variables. Lucile if you please."

And the image of Lucile is replaced with a see thru globe with lines. Like a globe of the planet showing the planetary surface.

"To our knowledge, this is the area that the enemy controls." And a colored blob in the middle lights up.

"Now if you were going to expand, where would you go?" Rick asks not really expecting an answer.

"Your planet is located here." And a small dark blue dot starts blinking. Which looks like a long ways away, but with no way to judge distance?

"If they expand, say this way." As Rick waves his hand thru the globe.

"They will not be headed this way anytime soon. Centuries or more possibly."

"If they decide to expand this way" With another motion of his hand. "And they will be closer and possibly arrive sooner."

"Even if they decide to expand all around them, this will diminish their effectiveness against anything, or anyone they encounter, and they will be forced to do it slowly. We presume."

"And if they come this way?" Jim asks, very afraid of the answer.

"We have nothing to stop them with. They would blow thru your planet. Your military at its present level of technology would be less than a gnat that they would wave at and crush, and move on."

"And what would you do?" Jenny asks.

"My people, and a select small group of yours, would get on the Evergreen, leave the system, activate the FTL, and, run." Rick responds by hunching his shoulder up, as if there was anything else they could do.

"As to run where? I have no idea. It is probably being worked out as we speak, or already planned. I don't know."

"This, enemy, what do they want?" Jim asks.

"Honji Sinhindrea. Roughly translated into your language, means 'The One Race'. Which pretty much explains their opinion of other races."

"They believe that they are the only sentient life form that should exist. All others should be eliminated."

"We really have no idea how many of them there are, or how much territory they control or the number of races they have exterminated, in their ruthless conquest of space."

"When we encountered them they destroyed the ships we had that they encountered. It was widely believed that this encounter gave them knowledge of our existence and proceeded to send forces to remove us."

"We sent a large force, or what we thought was a large force to negotiate an end to hostilities. A lot of ships sent were similar to 'MOM' in size and capability. They found the enemy on a very remote planet and proceeded to make contact."

"They were not there in force and so the commander in charge thought they could handle them while they made planet fall to talk to them. They were attacked immediately, even though they were severely out numbered. They managed to capture a few and took them up to their ships and began questioning them."

"Out of this we learned of their opinion of all other life forms. A few weeks later a force three times their size entered the system and attacked our forces. Of the 112 ships that were sent, only 64 returned to tell us what they had learned. We immediately shifted all our industrial might into war material."

"We have been fighting them for centuries ever since."

"Castle, what are Honji Sinhindrea?" Ryan asks curiously, trying his best to pronounce the name.

"Lucile?"

And Lucile's image is replaced with one of a Honji Sinhindrea. A little shorter than Castle but not as 'bulky' standing on two legs holding some kind of rifle weapon. Kate can feel Alexis stiffen in her lap and she responds automatically by holding her a little closer to herself. Everyone can hear all the others hitch their breath and say "Eeeww!"

"It looks like a cross between a lizard and some kind of insect. Maybe a cockroach. A very colorful one."

"Actually that is paint. We have never had one long enough to interrogate to find out the meaning behind all the paint."

"And the paint seems to be different between each individual. It may be a personal choice. Or something similar to what a peacock does. It was once suggested that the paint may symbolize a ranking in their military or society." Castle once finished just shrugs his shoulders.

"As best we understand. They are a hive race. There would be a prime hive somewhere with a queen and probably king consort with numerous satellite hives with queens of their own. All subservient to the main queen, something like ants or other insects on this planet."

"So all they want to do is kill?" Jim asks.

Rick shakes his head and looks straight at Kate and places his hands over his ears. It takes Kate a moment to figure out what he is asking. Finally she takes her arms from around Alexis, who is still in her lap, and places her hands over the little girl's ears.

Giving a nod to Kate, that she did what he had silently asked of her. "There are 3 basic things that all races need to survive. And I don't mean housing or cell phones. Just 3 basic things." Rick speaks softly so Alexis does not accidentally hear.

"I'll even give you one. Atmosphere. You need an atmosphere that will support your life form."

"Air" says Jim. Getting a nod from Castle.

"Water?" Lanie offers up, unsure of her answer. Getting another nod from Castle.

"This planet is roughly 75% water. Most of it salt water, but that can be remedied."

"Food." Offers Jim as the final item, getting another nod from Castle.

"There is roughly 6.7 billion of one particular life form that would work as food on this planet at the present time."

Lanie puts both her hands over her mouth as tears start to form, while she shakes her head repeating the word "NO!" over and over.

Not long after they can all hear Jenny, **"OH MY GOD!** OH MY GOD! Oh my god! Oh my god!" As Jenny begins to freak out.

Everyone else catches on quickly, as everyone opens their mouths wide, but no sound comes out from anyone else.

With tears starting to form, Kate removes her hands off of Alexis's ears and wraps them around her tight, as if this would somehow protect her from what she just heard.

"OH Castle! The people you left behind?" Then a thought occurs to Kate. "Your wife?" as her voice starts to break.


	46. Chapter 46

**CH46**

"I, …. I, don't know. I know from Meg and Jen that the Teak and Mom were the only military ships in orbit of our planet. We all knew that we had 3 shipyards farther into the system, closer to our sun. They believed that they could launch the ships immediately, then dive into it the sun, scoop of the necessary fuel and go from there. They also had these little tugs or 'scooper's' that would be used to at least give each ship some fuel at completion."

"It was also one of the locations where repair of damaged ships could be performed. It is, … possible , ….that there were enough ships at these shipyards to drive them off. But considering how quickly they destroyed the Teak and Mom?" Rick shrugs his shoulders. "Who knows?"

"I never did know a whole lot about the military or what they were capable of. Meg or Jen may be better able to answer that question."

"So it is possible that you either are or are not all that is left of your people?" Jim states.

"Rick. Just how many of us on this/our planet know about you being here?" Jim asks curious.

"There are a few doctors, a number of nurses, a few teachers/professors, a number of Engineers, maybe a handful of farmers and some singular cases. All over the planet."

"What about governments or any of the military?" Jim really wants an answer to this question.

Rick shakes his head forcefully. "NO! We have no faith of any kind in your politicians, and barely more than that in your military. Each is presently too interested in being self serving. Fighting each other or being ready for some other country or terrorist group to attack, to even consider the bigger picture." Rick's voice does not hint at any sadness, just determination of it being correct.

"You think very little of us? Don't you?" Jenny states, or questions.

"There are number of things about you and your planet that concerns us. Khmer Rouge. Pollution of your own planet with seemingly little regard about the future. ENRON. Using chemical weapons against civilians. Even the space junk orbiting your planet that practically has you confined to your own planet. You can only launch anything based on timing of where it all is and where you want what you are sending up to go. 9-11."

Most everyone hangs their heads down as Castle ticks off item after item. "We are not as bad as you make it sound." Jim counters. "Most of what you have mentioned is not our (as he waves his arms at the ones in the room) doing. We had very little or no say in a lot of that." Jim tries to stick up for his race.

Castle however shakes his head. "On the contrary. The people that are behind some of these and other horrible things, you purposely elected them into office. And despite evidence to the contrary, you re-elect them. Allowing them to continue to do what they have been doing. Convinced that these are the actions you want. Otherwise you would have voted them out of office. Bracken is a prime example. He is bad in his own way, and yet he gets elected and re-elected. And there are others just like him. Only they have no regard for the pollution that companies or individuals pump into your planet. All the while only thinking of how big their bank accounts grow."

Jim stays quite, trying to think of a silver lining in all of that.

"You must really hate us." Kate comments.

Rick, again shakes his head. "No, …. I'll admit that I'm disappointed. But I don't hate you!"

"Consider what the USA did after it was attacked by Japan on December 7, 1941. And for the most part it did not lower itself to the level that Japan and Germany used to fight the war. And NASA sent out probes that basically said here we are. Come kill us. With the hope that anyone who found them would be a friend."

"How many soup kitchens are open even today for people that need the help? How many tons of food or medical supplies are sent to countries, even ones that you do not approve of, when they have an earthquake or other natural disaster?"

"The country of Iraq invaded a smaller country in a blatant power grab with the hope of getting more control over one of your natural resources. And countries intervened. Even if it was only done to better secure your own access to this resource."

"But it takes countries and military's to prepare for combat with this enemy you mention. They are the only ones who have access to the numbers of people and amount of industry necessary to fight them." Jim states. Wondering how Rick's people could just dismiss them.

"Yes. However if we tried to shove our thoughts and ideas down your political or military people's throats, they would do what?" Rick asks. Hoping that if they reach the correct conclusion by themselves they would see it as being the correct route to take.

"They would fight back. Possibly ignore anything you have to say as being outright lies. Or even try and take your technology and use it as they see fit." Jim answers.

"And the best way to fight this self centered, what's in it for me attitude?" Rick questions.

Seeing he is not going to get an answer. "If you can't change people's thinking from the outside?" Moving his hand in a barrel roll in front of him.

"You, …. change it from the inside." Jim suggests in hesitation.

"Correct. Your aged political leaders will leave office for one reason or another, and new younger ones will take their place. These will have grown up on a different planet then the older ones have. People with new answers to age old questions.

"And with eventually millions or billions of people demanding different answers to problems. The philosophy of governments and their military's will change over time."

"Castle! That kind of change could take years!" Kate is now worried.

"We estimate several lifetimes." Rick concedes.

"But this enemy could arrive long before then." Kate is now beyond worried.

"It is a risk that we are taking, yes. However we are also trying different things to help speed up the process."

"Such as?" Kate hopes there is an answer.

"For one. We are behind some of the latest advancements of your telescopes and radio telescopes. We also have some people who know what is going on that work in the decipher intercepts from radio transmissions. A few understand how to spot communications that the enemy makes."

"Your latest advancements in Laser technology, not generally known by the public are also our doing."

"And will this Laser advancement help fight them if this, enemy, shows up?" Jim questions.

"NO! But it is a step toward the weapons you will need to combat them with. It will take years, but you'll get there, eventually."

"So none of us or possibly even our children will never know if this plan of yours works out." Jenny comments thinking of her own child.

"Well, not necessarily. Though highly probable." Rick reply's a little unsure about where this topic is going and how his friends will take it.

"You see Alexis and I have an anticipated life span of 300-400 years." Rick states, wincing for what is likely to come next.

"300 to 400! YEARS?" Kate exclaims. "I'll be dead and gone before you've even lived a third of your life." Kate exclaims, saddened. Her life with Castle was practically over before it even began.

"Well, ….. Not necessarily."

"Are any of you familiar with a technology that involves nanites?" Rick asks.

"Yes. They are micro machines that could be introduced into the body to help repair or fight unwanted organisms or bacteria." Lanie offers.

"Yes! Nanites, in this case, medical nanites. Can be used to help repair a body they are introduced to. For example, say you have a blood clot or a buildup of platelets that may cause a heart attack or a stroke. Or perhaps one of your arteries has a hole? Or a heart valve is damaged? These nanites could remove the blood clot, disperse the buildup of platelets, repair a hole in a artery, or repair a damaged heart valve."

"And using these nanites is what gives you longer life spans then us?" Kate asks, now a little hopeful.

"NO. Not in of itself. We also use,... cloning." Rick states afraid of the reaction.

"You have clones?" Lanie states frightened.

"Are you trying to tell me that there are others just like you out there somewhere? How many Castle? 10, 20, 100? MORE?" Kate can't believe this.

"No, there is just me. You see our 'Morality' on cloning is similar to yours as it so happens."

Kate gives him her best 'you are not making sense, Castle' look.

"Ok look at it this way. If both of your kidneys failed, what would be the best option available?" Rick says looking at Lanie and sort of waves his arm in her way.

"You would search for an acceptable donor. Remove the damaged kidneys and replace them with one from a donor. Preferably from one of your family members, to help prevent rejection." Lanie answers.

"Correct. However what if the best donor to replace your damaged kidneys was, …. yourself?"

"Castle you can't give yourself good kidneys to replace the bad ones." Kate is now confused.

"Cloning." Lanie says softly.

"Yes but our way is a little different from what you are thinking. There is not another me running around I can get new kidneys from. There is only just me."

"However, every organ in my body has had cells removed from it and placed in a cryostasis tank. Then if needed the cells required are removed and a new kidney is cloned from my own cells and the damaged kidneys removed, and my cloned kidney is transplanted into me."

"The same for heart, liver, lungs, etc."

"Combined with the medical nanites and this select cloning method, it is anticipated that one could live for 300-400 years."

"Of course massive radiation, massive burns like being cremated and other equally damaging situations cannot be resolved using any of these methods. So, you still have to be careful."

"You mean, if you take a sample of me, I could live to be 400 years old. Just like you?" Kate is wondering now a little hopeful.

"The choice is up to the individual. Some see it as a sacrilege against the forces of nature, or god if you prefer. They believe we were meant to live only as long as was intended. While some will take the argument and counter that those same forces that gave us this intelligence, would see it as a natural evolution of our species."

"If any of you want to partake in this method, I'll see if I can make arrangements to have cells removed and stored for later use. But what you decide is up to you. If you have questions, I'll do my best to get you the answers you seek." Rick tells everyone.

Alexis turns in Kate's lap to look at her. "PLEASE MOM!" Alexis begs her.

Rick however is equally quick. "PUMPKIN! It is not for us to decide. She has to make her own decision."

"BUT DAD!" Alexis complains turning back to her father, starting to cry. She may only be almost 6, but understands the implications if Kate does not agree. She'll one day soon loose her mom, forever.


	47. Chapter 47

**CH47**

"How long does it take to take these, … samples?" Kate asks.

"A few days, maybe a week depending of how the testing goes. I think." Rick tries telling her, softly, afraid she will not go thru with it.

Kate starts talking more to herself than anyone else. "Today is Tuesday, almost lunch time. Bracken is back in DC by sometime Friday. Everyone is safe here. Lucile will protect them. I could, …."

Looking up at Castle. "How long does it take to get there?"

"To the testing site on the Evergreen? It's a simple Transmat wall trip." Rick tells her a little hopeful.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"You'll do it?" Rick questions

"**YES!"** Alexis screams and turns to hug Kate.

"Lucile can you make the arrangements?" Rick asks.

"Yes Richard."

"Lunch anyone?" Rick tries to break the ice. And heads for the kitchen. Everyone else followed little by little.

"Richard?"

"Yes, Lucile."

"Senator Bracken has ordered a town car to take him to his house. He should be leaving the hotel in about 10 minutes."

"Oh I would love to see the look on his face when he gets there." Javi states, really wishing.

"Any chance we can pour gasoline on it and throw a match as soon as he gets there." Javi continues.

Everyone then eats sandwiches that Castle has made, along with chips, fruit and drink of choice. Waiting for Bracken to reach his house.

"Richard."

"Yes Lucile."

"The request for Kate to be admitted to the medical wing for testing has been placed. Also Senator Bracken is using his cell phone to make a call. It is, …. to his insurance company."

"Oh, this is going to be GOOD!" Javi is grinning from ear to ear.

"Thank you for calling Everystate Insurance. If you know you party's extension you may dial it at any time. To open a new account, please press one. If you would like to make a onetime payment over the phone, please press two. To find out the status or balance of your account, please press three. If you would like to make a claim please press four."

"Thank you for calling the Everystate Insurance Claim Department. To find out the process of an existing claim, please press one. To make a car claim, please press two. To make a personal property claim, please press three. Thank you for calling Everystate claims, this phone call may be recorded for training purposes. Your call is very important to us, and your call we be answered in the order in which it was received. Please wait while I transfer your call." Bing, bing!

Thank you for calling Everystate Insurance, your call is very important to us. Please remain on the line and the first available representative will be right with you. You may access your account online at www dot everystate dot net. Please have your account number handy when your call is answered."

They get to listen to recorded music for almost 10 minutes.

"Thank you for calling Everystate Claims, my name is Holly, my number is 13645. How may I assist you today?"

"MY HOUSE HAS BEEN DESTROYED!" Bracken screams into the phone.

"May I have your account number please?"

"Do you know who I am? I'm Senator William Bracken, and my house has been destroyed!" getting mad

"Yes sir. May I have your account number please?" she asks in a monotone voice.

"I don't know my damn account number." getting madder still.

"Do you have your social security number sir?" she asks continuing her heartless monotone voice.

"No, I don't know my social security number. …. Wait, I think my card is in my wallet." pissed he is not getting immediate action.

After giving his social security number. "Could you provide me with your address for verification sir?"

After giving his address. "Thank you. Can you give me the date of your birth sir for verification?"

After giving his date of birth. "Can you verify your phone number for verification sir?"

After giving his phone number. "Thank you sir. One moment while I look up your records."

"About god damn Fu..ing time!" Bracken just a little more than whispers into the phone.

"I'm sorry sir but we do not have that phone number in our records. Have you changed your number recently?"

"NO, I have not changed my damn phone number lately!"

"I see sir, can you give me your phone number again and I will change the information in your account." After giving her his phone number again.

"Mr. William Bracken. According to our records your account was closed due to non-payment just over 6 months ago."

**"WHAT! THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE!"** They can barely make out as he screams it into the phone.

"I'm sorry sir, but our records indicate your account has been closed. Please wait one moment while I search your account further." And everyone hears music.

"Oh, this is better than good, bro. We should sell tickets!" Javi is beside himself and can barely sit still with a huge smile on his face. Lanie only giggles a little at his happiness.

"Mr. Bracken?"

"**YES!"** still yelling into the phone.

"Thank you for waiting sir. According to notes in your account, you stopped making payments on your account over 6 months ago. A statement was sent to the address we have on file every month for the last 5 months. It indicates that all of them were returned as undeliverable. Also all of our phone calls to the number we have on file have not been returned."

**''THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE!"**

"I'm sorry sir, but according to our records your account has been closed. I'm afraid I cannot process your claim today."

"**YOU HAVE GO TO BE FU..ING KIDDING ME!"**

"I'm sorry sir, but without an active account I cannot help you."

"YOUR SUPERIORS WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS, HOLLY, 13645!"

"Yes sir. Thank you for calling Every, ..." and Bracken hangs up not willing to listen any further.

"THAT, was EPIC, bro. EPIC!" Javi is laughing so hard he screws up giving his partner a high five. Kate just grins at her friend. Lanie just giggles about it all.

"You do good work Rick. Real good work!" Jim is grinning also. "OH, I'm sorry. You do good work, Lucile." Jim corrects himself.

Lucile for her part only just smiles at him.

"Richard?"

"Yes Lucile."

"I believe one of General Reed's men is trying to enter his room. He is standing just outside the door in the hall. ….. He is now returning to his room. ….. One of the men is now heading for the elevator while the other 2 are going to the door to his room again."

"Looks like they are going to find out soon that he is missing." Ryan states.

"Maybe those 3 will just give up when they find out he is gone." Jenny asks hopefully.

Ryan just shakes his head, while Javi answers her question. "They are pros, they will have a contingency in case he is unable to communicate with them. A second in command that they will contact and receive orders from. But he may not be as loyal to Bracken as the General is."

"So, what do we do now?" Jenny asks.

"We continue with our plans. Maybe they will spread themselves thin in an attempt to find him?" Javi wonders. "Making them more vulnerable."

"They think they are in charge and forcing us to adjust to what they do. They will never expect anyone to attack them, or blow up their production facility. Besides, it is miles away from here and would take hours to fly there and back. They may get soft without the General." Rick tells her.

"Richard"

"Yes Lucile"

"The Evergreen medical is ready for Kate to begin her testing."

"Already?" Kate is surprised. "I can't go now. It is getting dangerous. I need to be here."

"Kate, the timing is almost perfect. With the General gone and Bracken not in the same city and unable to communicate with him, the next guy in the chain of command will need to start making decisions without him. We can monitor what he does with the men and plan accordingly." Javi tells her.

"I don't like this Espo!" Kate is still complaining.

"We'll be fine. It'll take them hours to figure out that he is really gone, not just missing for a few hours. Then they have to make adjustments and decide how to proceed. With Lucile, we get to monitor everything they decide to do and watch where they go."

"Go Kate! We will be fine." Lanie tries to convince her. Stepping up to her friend she whispers to her. "This is your chance to be with your man for years to come. Don't throw it all away now. You've come so far. Don't run now." Lanie pleads.

Jim steps up to both of them. "You should go Katie. Try not to listen to the voice in your head too much. Let your heart tell you what to do, just this once. What would your mother want you to do with your life? A parent only wants their children to be happy. What makes you happy Katie bug?"

"Let's go Castle." Kate states with conviction.

"**YES!"** As Alexis raises her hands in the air and spins in place.

"You coming Pumpkin?"

"You mean I can go?" Alexis is shocked.

"Who's going to keep me company?" Kate asks her.

"Besides, you can show Kate everything and show her where to go. She's never been there after all."Rick explains to Alexis.

"You should go pack Pumpkin. You've got 10 minutes." He tells her and she is racing down the stairs to her room.

"You too Kate. You've got 10 minutes." And Kate heads downstairs to get her bag.

Kate returns first with Alexis right behind her.

"I'll be back in a few hours guys. Just want to get Kate set up and Alexis in her room. Javi, Ryan, think about what you want to do next. Ask Lucile anything. She'll look after you while I'm gone."

"I expect DETAILS Girlfriend!"

Rick opens a Transmat wall and all three step thru with Alexis bringing up the rear.

Lanie still standing next to Jim. "I thought she would never open her eyes. She is the most stubborn, hard headed person, …. UGH!"

Jim just laughs a little. "She gets it from her mother." Jim just states.


	48. Chapter 48

**CH48**

They step out of the wall into a small space with what looks like a glass wall on one side. Beyond the wall is a guy standing at a console of some type.

"ID confirmation, please."

Rick steps up to the glass and places both his hands on the glass. "Daeron-Celebrendal. Alpha, Zeta 4563, Evergreen."

"ID confirmed. Welcome aboard Mr. Castle. Please ID your friends for the record."

"This is my daughter, Alexis, and this is Katherine Beckett." Rick responds.

"Scans indicate Miss Beckett is a local."

"Correct, she has an appointment with the medical staff to undergo testing."

"One moment please, Mr. Castle." …... "Alexis is confirmed and the appointment for Miss Beckett has also been confirmed. You may proceed. Safe Travels." And the glass slides to each side revealing an opening they can pass thru.

"It's good to have you back Mr. Castle. You too Alexis. I have a message from Meg and Jen, they would like to meet with you when you have the time."

"Thanks, I'll contact them and see what we can arrange."

"This way guys. …. Girls," scrunching his face that he just called his favorite two women guys.

He leads them out the door and down a hall to another door and waits. In a moment the door opens to reveal a really small space. Stepping in and waiting for the others, Rick calls out "Medical." And the door closes.

Kate is thinking it is an elevator of some kind however she does not feel anything. It does not seem to be moving. A short time later the door re-opens and Rick steps out and waits for the others to follow.

Down a hallway, they come to a door that has some really weird looking markings on it and next to it, Rick presses a panel under some of the weird markings and the door slides open.

After entering they approach a table in front of an open hallway. Rick approaches and talks to the lady at the desk.

"Nae-saian-luume. Manke-naa-lye-omentien, Amin-n'rangwa-edanea, Beckett."

The lady at the desk touches something on her desk and speaks. A minute later a door down the hallway opens and a lady in a uniform steps out and approaches. Stepping up to Kate, "Arwen-en-amin, Ireth-Elensar." Holding out her hand. She shakes her head, "Sorry, force of habit. Welcome, you can call me Dr. Lee. I will be the lead medical for your testing while you are staying with us. If you are ready, we can get started."

"I'm going to leave you here and go see if I can talk with Meg and Jen. You are going to be busy for a little while. Alexis will stay with you. And she knows where everything is and how to use the communication system if you want to talk to me."

"If they are done with you we can meet for lunch."

"Thanks Castle." Kate leans in to kiss Castle quickly. Then takes Alexis's hand and follows her doctor.

Following the doctor thru a door she sees a much larger room with several beds in a semi-circular arrangement. The doctor walks over to one and turns to Kate, "Take a seat please and we can talk about what we are going to do today."

"How long is this going to take?" Kate asks.

"That is part of what we are going to talk about. First we are going to do a very in depth examination. We want to determine your present health. After that we will take some samples from certain areas. We will then use these samples and introduce the medical Nanites to determine if you will have an unwanted reaction to them."

"Provided that we make it pass these tests, we will then take in depth samples of your major organs. These will then be examined to determine their viability to be used should the need arise. If necessary we will repeat the process until we get the samples we want."

"After confirmation of the samples they will be frozen and placed in storage. Then we will introduce the Nanites to your system. After completion of this we will keep you for 24 of your hours to make sure that your system does not try to reject the Nanites or you have any other symptoms of rejection."

"You understand what the samples we freeze are used for?" Dr. Lee asks, wanting to make certain Kate understands in case she needs to explain.

"Yes, they will be used to 'grow' organs to replace mine should the need arise."

"Correct. You are comfortable with this?" Dr. Lee wants to be certain.

"Yes!" Kate responds while looking at Alexis who is also in the room.

The doctor turns to look where Kate was looking and sees Alexis with a giant smile on her face.

"I see," turning back to Kate with a knowing smile on her face, "Let's get started then, shall we?"

Three hours later, after being poked and prodded and questioned about every family member she could remember, Kate and Alexis are leaving the Medical area.

"Dad arranged for us to eat dinner. You are going to love it!" Alexis is so excited she is practically bouncing. And leads Kate to an elevator and asks for "Arwenamin." When the door re-opens they see Rick standing there waiting.

"Hey, pumpkin." Crushing his daughter in a giant hug. "How was your exam?" He asks Kate and gives her a chaste kiss.

"I think they poked and prodded places I didn't even know I had." Kate responds humorously.

Chuckling, Rick walks up to a lady at a small tall desk. "We have reservations for Castle. And we will need menus in English, please."

"Of course, Mr. Castle, right this way." And takes three menu tablets with her. Upon rounding a corner, Kate loses her breath and mindlessly just walks straight for the wall of windows. Barely paying attention to where the others are walking.

She stops at a table up next to the wall of windows and pulls out a chair for everyone. Rick and Alexis sit, however Kate walks right up to the window and looks out. With her jaw on the floor and not breathing.

The lady who led them here just puts Kates menu on the table and turns to look at Rick smiling, "I will be back in a few minutes to ask for your drinks." And looks at Kate and smiles wide and then walks away.

Kate is just trying to take it all in. She sees a monstrously huge open cylinder looking space, with buildings on the entire surface. All around the surface of the cylinder. There are large dark panels that seem to be floating over large sections. There were short buildings, tall buildings, one huge park like place and several smaller ones spread out all over. Far in the distance she sees a huge open space with no buildings. Also right in the center were six clear tubes, starting just above her and off into the distance that she can't see an end to. The tubes are extremely bright. Then she sees some little dark pods traveling very slowly in each of the tubes, going each direction. All of the buildings had different color schemes. Kind of reminding her of a color scheme in pictures of Nyhavn, Copenhagen, Denmark. It was beautiful!

Finally her attention is distracted, "Kate, Kate. MOM!" Turning to look at Rick and Alexis, she finally notices that Alexis is tugging on her and Rick has a huge grin on his face.

Blinking back tears, "It's, …. It's, Beautiful!" Kate whispers out. Kate finally sits and just stares out the window with her mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"What are the bright tubes down the center?" Kate asks a question.

"Those act as the sun. They are always on." Rick explains.

"And the little dark objects that travel in them?"

"Those are used to help regulate the amount of power in the tubes and help with the day/night cycle." Rick again answers.

"And those big black panels hanging in air?" Kate asks another question.

"Technically those are hanging on a series of very fine and tightly strung wires. They are also part of the day/night cycle." Rick provides.

"And nobody falls from, ... up there?" As Kate points to the buildings and people that are on the 'Roof' hanging upside down.

Rick chuckles. "No they don't fall. The environmental system includes an artificial gravity system that keeps everyone on the ground."

"This place must use a lot of power." Kate comments.

"The main power plant is way down there at the end of the ship. The power core is made up of several generators all along the outer hull." And Rick draws a circle in the air. "From there it is sent out to a number of sub-stations to power the buildings and other equipment."

"Those must be some generators." Kate comments, amazed.

"I've never actually seen them. And i don't know how they work. Not really my field of expertise." Rick tells her. "Lucile might know." Rick adds.

Breaking away from the view, she picks up her rather thick looking menu and opens it to find that it is back lite with the menu raised in black.

Impressed again her mouth forms in a 'WOW' look. "Drink?" Rick asks.

The server comes back and asks for drinks. "Iced sun tea, Strawberry Lemonade with real strawberries, Mixed Berry Smoothie."

"Thank you, It'll just be a minute." And she walks away.

"THANK YOU, CASTLE! This place is amazing! You grew up out there." Kate asks while pointing out the window.

Alexis just nods her head. "It's actually where you and Alexis will be staying while you are here for the testing. You see that mostly Orange colored area, kind of up the 'wall' on the right side?" Rick asks while pointing.

"In there is the apartment where you will be staying." Rick explains.

"You're not staying?" Kate questions sounded saddened and surprised.

Rick shakes his head, "No, I'm going back to the house. To help the guys in case Bracken does something that we need to counter."

"You'll be safe here and Alexis will be here to keep you company. Plus she knows where everything is. Think of it as a vacation. Someplace you've never been."

"Why did we arrive in that 'room'?" Kate questions.

"There are only 3 places on the Evergreen that you can open a Transmat wall. All the other places are shielded to prevent unwanted guests from dropping in."

The server comes back with the drinks. "Are you ready to order?"

"We'll start with the 'Vietnamese Rice Paper Spring Rolls for the Appetizer. I'll have the 'Smoked Brisket, with the 'Vegan Sex' Salad." Rick says.

"I'll have 'Duck La Orange', with the 'Spinach Salad with Salmon'" Kate asks.

"I'll have 'End of the Rainbow', with the 'Roasted Tofu Salad'" Alexis asks.

"I'll be right back with your appetizer."

They spend their time making small talk while Rick and Alexis spend half the time trying to get Kate's attention, since she spends most of the time staring out the window to look at the view.

"Has anyone left room for desert." to which everyone says, hhmmm.

"It looks like we will pass, thanks."

"Please enjoy your stay with us." And leaves.

They all get up to leave. When they reach the elevator pod. "This is where I'll leave you. I'm headed back to the house and check up on everyone. Alexis will show you the way." Rick takes Kate in his arms and kisses her. And Kate deepens the kiss instantly.

"Eeww, guys! Children present." Alexis tells them, more teasing than mad.

"Sorry, pumpkin." And Rick hugs and kisses on the cheek too.

Rick calls for a pod and steps in and waves bye. Alexis then calls for a pod and Kate and her step in.

"Each section is color coded. Ours is Orange, so you press the Orange section." And does so.

After exiting, "This is the Port pod travel station. From here we take a pod tagged in our color and call for one." Upon entering the pod that arrives for them. "Better hang onto me. It can be a bit frightening at first. But it is really cool." And Alexis touches the symbol for their destination.

The pod Kate notes could easily handle 5 or maybe 6 people and the walls appear to be some kind of darkened glass on all sides and the top.

Soon the pod is moving and very quickly is outside the ship in a clear tube. Since Kate can see darkness and stars in the distance. She quickly grabs a hold of Alexis and sucks in all her breath.

"We are in a sealed pod with atmosphere for hours if needed. The tube is double wall with a gas in-between that acts as a warning of a leak. It is made of the same material as the windows in the living room at home." Alexis explains.

While Kate is watching there is a sudden flash that races over her head. "What was that?"

"That was a pod in the tube above us traveling back to where we just came from. There is also a tube below us."

"How many tubes are there?" Kate asks amazed as she looks out.

"There are 6 tubes on this level and 6 more on a level far below us. With the opposite side an exact replica."

Soon the pod comes to an end and opens up in a pod transit center similar to the one they just left.

"From here we walk." Alexis tells Kate.

As they walk Kate takes in all the buildings. They are all based off of the color Orange just with slightly different shades and accent colors of various colors.

Alexis eventually walks up to a door. "Place you hand on the door mom."

Kate places her palm on the face of the door.

"Confirm Katherine Beckett. Access code 'Alexis, gamma, gamma 5697, Evergreen.'"

The door quickly clicks and pops open for them to enter. "Now all you have to do is touch the door to open it Mom."

Note to self; Check to see if the front door of Castle's house works the same way?


	49. Chapter 49

**CH49**

While Kate, Richard and Alexis are having dinner.

"Detective Esposito." A very soft and pleasant voice calls.

Looking around, a little confused. "Lucile?" Javi questions.

"Yes, detective. Senator Bracken is making a phone call from an unregistered cell phone. He is calling General Reed."

"Where is his cell phone?" Javi asks.

"I think we left it in his hotel room." Ryan provides, questioning his answer.

"Maybe we shouldn't have left it behind." Javi states.

"We were in a hurry and we only really wanted Reed." Ryan counters.

"Besides if we had the phone what would we say if we answered it?" Ryan adds.

"I don't know, something to rattle his cage maybe. He just left seeing his house destroyed." Javi states guessing.

"And if we had his cell phone they could trace it straight to us if we had it." Ryan counters, thinking having it would be a bad idea. Even if they had thought of it.

"Detective Esposito."

"Lucile?" Not used to answering a disembodied voice.

"I can intercept the call and answer for him."

"You can do that?" Javi doesn't really believe her.

"Yes detective."

"What do we say if we do?" Javi asks, looking at his partner.

"Make something up on the fly. Sounds like a bad idea."

"Bracken has ended the phone call." Lucile states before they can decide what to do.

"Figures! We need to figure out what to say the next time he calls. If he calls." Javi tells them.

"It may not matter. His men are going to get into his room soon and not find him, and probably take his cell phone. So the next time Bracken calls his men will have his phone and answer it." Ryan wonders.

"Yea, probably right." Javi answers a little dejected.

"Kev, we got the General because he was asleep so it was easy. Right. What if we keep tabs on all his men and when they are asleep, we repeat the process?"

"Heavily armed, highly trained killers." Ryan counters.

"They are asleep." Javi counters.

"Lucile said he was horizontal, not that he was asleep. What if at least one of the 3 can't sleep and is just lying there?"

"We stun them before they even get out of bed." Javi suggests. Something has to work.

"He hears us enter the living room area, gets out of bed, and is highly skilled in hand to hand. Can kill in a second. Long before we can stun him." Ryan worries.

"So we announce our presence and stun them one at a time as they come out." Javi tries again.

"And they get up, arm themselves. We stun the first one thru the door, and the rest empty their clips thru the door and/or wall hoping to get at least one of us if not all of us." Ryan counters, shooting his partner down again.

"Who's side are you on, Bro?" Javi is not happy. Ryan just shrugs his shoulders.

A light bulb goes on for Javi. "In the military or police tactical teams they have flash bangs. They render whoever is in its radius disoriented for a second. Long enough for the people using it to give them an advantage."

"We could use the same thing. Open a Transmat wall into their bedroom and toss them thru first before we go thru." Javi now asks hopefully, his partner can't blow this one out of the water.

"What if the bed absorbs too much of the bang?" Ryan digs.

"Everyone throws one. That would be what, 7 maybe 8 at best?"

"We can't kill them. We have to hold them after we have them. Not sure I want them in the same place as the General. It gives them someone to talk to. Make plans with." Ryan seems to be going with it. Trying to think it thru.

"What else is there we can use besides Flash/Bang? Something that doesn't require us to risk going in to stun them?" Ryan asks.

"Tear gas?" Javi wonders.

"A few years ago in Russia some Chechnya terrorists took over a theater and were holding many people as hostages. The Russians attempted to use an untested chemical agent that would cause unconsciousness. It ended up killing many of the hostages and caused others to get severely sick. Survivors were hospitalized for many days. It was a 'Fentanyl derivative" Lanie offers up.

"However most of them died because the military told the doctors that it was, 'Kolokol-1, so they were treating them with the wrong methods based off of this false information." Lanie adds.

Javi just looks at her dumbfounded that she would know this.

"What? If it's medical I read it." Lanie tells him.

"Lucile?" Lanie calls.

"Yes, Miss Parish."

"I'm curious, Castle talked about 'Mom and Teak'. What other ships were there? Are there?" She quickly corrects.

"Pearl and Teak are what you would consider Frigates. To use your vernacular. There are four major types. What you would call a Corvette or Gun Boat. Lightly armed with light armor. However very fast. Excellent for convoy escort duty. Then there is the Frigate. Decent armor, heavily armed for multiple rolls. Similar to your destroyer class. What you might think is a heavy destroyer, if there was one. Also used to transport Marines for insertion missions. Then there is the Cruiser class. More heavily armed with heavier armor. Typically used as a heavy scout or perimeter support for the heaviest ship. Lastly there are the Battleships. Very heavily armed with the most heavy armor. Primarily used in battles as long range firing. Think of it as similar to your LRM launcher."

"What is the red and green that Castle talked about?" Jim asks.

"Those are highly charged particle guns. The speed of the particles along with how they are charged leave a visible trail." Lucile explains.

"Sounds like it takes a lot of people to man them."

"Actually a lot of the systems are automated. Similar to how some of your tanks auto arm their guns." Lucile tells them.

"Also all of the Battleships have an A.I. on board." Lucile concludes.

"Like you?"

"Similar, however based on when the ship was constructed, it could be a 1st, 2nd or 3rd generation unit."

"We can barely get off the planet! We are dead meat, bro!"

"We have a challenge. Nothing more. Look how far we have come since 1920. My cell phone is smarter than any computer used during WWII. They are even smarter than the computer NASA had on the ground during the Apollo missions. We have GPS. We even made it to the moon. Have robots on Mars. Robots to vacuum our houses." Jim tries to calm his fears.

"All done in one lifetime." Jim finishes.

"As much as I like that Castle is looking out for us, this house isn't home. It has things I've only dreamed about having, but it's just not where I want to stay." Jenny announces. Not really sad, just making a statement.

"Honey, Kate is more than just a friend. She's like a sister. We are here to support her. She didn't ask for this. She hasn't actually done anything to Bracken. He just doesn't care who he hurts or how much he hurts them. So long as he gets what he wants, at any cost." Ryan tries to console his wife.

"I know Kev. I know. I just wish. It makes me sad that we, as a race, are capable of these things. It makes me wonder if we are worth it."

"Mrs. Ryan. Life is a precious thing. I know Senator Bracken treats life with such callous disregard. And others care only for the money they can get to support their short term gain. However there are many more who have a vision of greater things. They just don't shout and fight with the same conviction as the ones like Bracken." Lucile tries to explain.

"With the help of Richard and the thousands of others, they will be working to change that perception of life. Help your people to achieve many of the great goals that some people have talked about for years."

"I don't know if you will see it in your lifetime or if your daughter will see it in hers. But a little faith will go a long ways. And if we are successful against Bracken, you will be 'HOME' again." Lucile tries to calm her.

"Are you sure you are a machine? You don't sound like one." Jenny comments.

"I'll take that as a compliment, Mrs. Ryan."

"Lucile, do you know where my daughter is now or what she is doing?" Jim is curious.

"She is in a 'restaurant' on an observation level of the Evergreen. It would be logical to assume that she is or is getting ready to have dinner with Richard and Alexis. She has already completed her required physical examination. The doctor(s) will now review the data they have gained. To determine what is to happen next."

"You can talk to her at any time. Just use the communication disk that was implanted behind your ear." Lucile tells him.

"But she is, countless, untold miles from here. How can that be?"

"Our communication system does not work on the same frequency's that your TV or Radio work on. Plus there is a signal booster between here and the Evergreen."

Not really believing Lucile, but, …. "Katie?" Jim asks silently.

"**DAD!?"** Kate responds not believing what she hears.

"Are you alright Katie?" Being curious.

"Everything is fine dad. I'm about to have dinner with Castle and Alexis. You should see this place. It's ,... **AMAZING!"**

"Alexis says hi, dad."

"Do you know how long you will be gone, Katie?"

"It sounds like about 4 days. Give or take."

"You're sure you're ok?" Jim is concerned.

"Yes, dad. It's just different here."

"Can you take pictures?"

"I don't have a camera. …. Or my cell phone. It really is amazing."

"Take care Katie."

"I'll be fine dad. Everyone has been very nice."

"Thank you Lucile." Jim says to empty space.

"I know a guy we could get the flash/bangs from." Javi states.

"And how do we get them? If we use a cell phone, that we don't have any way, they would know."

"We buy burner phones with cash." Javi counters.

"We have to leave here to get them. Driving around will leave us open to attack." Ryan is still shooting him down.

"We use the Transmat wall." Javi states holding out his arm. "Besides, we don't have a car to use anyway. Remember?"

"The same way we get the burner phones." Ryan is seeing positives in this.

"We don't even have to buy them here. We can Transmat into Dallas, or Minihaha. Or Lebanon, Oregon. Tell me Bracken has men located anywhere near there." Javi challenges.

"And strangers in that small a town would stand out like a sore thumb." Ryan rejects that location.

"Ok, how about Vancouver, Canada. Or Victoria, Canada. Using US money we would just be another tourist."

"I like it. Can we look up where we would want to go? So we don't wonder around trying to find something. Quick in and out with the phones."

"How much money do we have?"

"Lucile, can you research where to buy the phones in either of those 2 locations."

"Yes, detective. I will have options for you by the time you decide how much cash you have to spend."

"Great!" Pulling out his wallet. "I've got $56 and change." Javi states.

"I've got $11!?" Ryan is shocked.

"I'll go get my purse." Jenny tells them and heads downstairs.

"I've got $32." Jim tells them.

"I've got $6." Lanie says sadly. "Why, I didn't bring my purse?**"**

Jenny is back and pulls out and counts. "It's $67."

"That's $172. More than enough for several phones. Should we get phones from both cities?" Javi asks.

"Might be enough, but it needs to be someplace that doesn't have cameras. We don't need them seeing us there some time in the future."


	50. Chapter 50

**CH50**

"Alexis, can I ask you a question?" Kate asks as they sit down in the living area.

"Sure." Knowing Kate could ask her anything.

"Do you remember Jessica?" Kate asks carefully.

"Do you mean the lady that was in the spare master suit for a little while?"

"Yes, that would be her."

"Dad didn't let me go in there. Told me that if I so much as even touched the door he would ground me until I was 30 years old. He sounded serious. Why?" Kate immediately thought, bless you Castle!

"She was injured and your dad didn't want you to see. He mentioned that there was an MD with him while he was helping her. Was there anyone else in the house?"

"No, just me and dad."

"So, there was no one helping him with Jessica and her wounds?"

Alexis just shakes her head. "No, no one else besides Lucile."

"Lucile!" And a light bulb goes on for Kate.

"Lucile was the MD Castle mentioned."

"Lucile is the best! Doctor, nurse, lawyer, whatever. There isn't anything she doesn't know."

"Lawyer!" Kate says with another light bulb coming on.

"MOM. Why do you call dad, Castle?" Alexis asks in a whisper. Kind of afraid of the answer.

Skipping past the mom part, as Kate is getting used to it, but still plans on having a heart to heart with her some day.

"Well. … When I first meet your dad, I was behaving like a homicide detective. It just seemed natural to call him Castle, instead of something else. Just part of the job I guess. Once you establish a habit or pattern. It is hard to break." Kate tries to explain, noting that she has never called Castle, Rick. Even to herself. Was there a different reason for this? If she called him Rick was she giving in? Put both feet thru the door with no way back? Was she afraid of this?

"You should call him Rick, mom." Alexis finally states softly. "He loves you. I can tell."

Kate thinks maybe now is a good time to have that talk with Alexis, if she is going to keep calling her, MOM.

"Alexis,... You know I'm not your mother, right?" Kate tries to say delicately without offending her.

"Yes, you are." Alexis is certain. "You care what happens to me. You offer your support for me. You try to protect me. You do everything a mom would do, right?"

Kate knew Alexis had a point, but still. "I'm not your birth mother. You know that is true."

"I know. She got left behind when we came here. She may be my mother, but you are Mom." Alexis reasons.

Kate just sits there opening and closing her mouth. Not sure just what to think.

"You don't want to be my mom, do you?" Alexis asks quietly, starting to cry.

Kate is instantly sad, she has soooo screwed this up. Grabbing hold of Alexis and wrapping her arms around her. "OH, sweetie. I'm sorry. That is not what I mean. I didn't give birth to you. You are not mine. I don't have any children. But I do want to be a part of your life. I'll never stop loving you.

"Maybe someday I'll think of you as being my daughter. Just not yet." Kate leans back to put her hands on either side of Alexis's face. "I would be proud to let you call me, MOM. Always! You hear me. I'm not leaving you, just because I did not give birth to you."

Kate pulls Alexis into her and wraps her arms around her. This did not go the way she had hoped. She had hurt Alexis. Kate had to find a way to fix that. She had to find a way!

"Alexis, can I ask another question?" Not sure this is too soon after she had just made her sad.

"Sure." Still sad.

"I was getting these phone calls that would tell me things. Like the time I got a call about being shot at while at the funeral for the fallen police officers."

"Really? I don't know about any of those calls." Alexis is being truthful and a little less sad.

"I know when I heard Lucile at the house that it was her voice on the phone. But did Castle have anything to do with those calls?" Was Castle behind the calls?

"Not that I know of. But Lucile is a person Kate."

"I know she's an A.I., but computers only do what someone tells them to do."

"Mom, you don't understand. Lucile is a person. She is herself. She may be located in the basement of the house. But she is real."

"You mean she called me and warned me. Without anyone telling her to do that?" Not really sure she believes.

"Lucile is capable. You could ask her. She does not lie or deflect. Especially to family. And you are family mom."

"I guess I could ask her when we get back."

"You can ask her now if you want. Just use the chip behind your ear. Just like mine."

"But we are nowhere near her."

"I know. But she is always listening. It's how she protects us. Ask her."

Kate just shrugs. "Lucile?" Kate is not convinced this will work.

"Yes Detec,... Kate."

"You made all those phone calls that gave me advice or warned me. Like what would happen at the funeral."

"Yes, detec,... Kate. I was tasked by Richard to help you as best I could without giving myself away. It was quite a challenge. Try and help you without telling you too much and make you question the information provided."

"Can you explain A.I. I mean I understand the meaning behind the letters, but what are you?"

"I'm a person. I am who I am. My personality is based off of a program that my creator gave me. However similar to how a baby grows up and learns and creates a personality. Granted my method is uniquely different, but the end result is the same."

"When did you become operational, or when did you become you?"

"I was put in place within the first 4 months of the construction of the house. I have been learning and developing since that time."

"But the house would not have had power that early. How can you have been active that early?"

"I have my own power source. Everything in the house except for me can be powered by either the city power grid or independent using the power source that only I utilize at all times."

"So the house is powered just like all the other buildings, but can use your power source like an emergency generator?"

"That would be an acceptable analogy."

"How long will your power last?"

"That depends on several factors, however if myself and the entire house was powered off of this 'Emergency Generator' and the weapon systems were not used. It is anticipated to last between 1,000 and 1,500 of your years. Less depending on how often the weapon system needs to be utilized.

As long as the house remains on the city power grid, it will last at least twice that long and possibly three times that long."

"And then you would die?"

"If my power source was not replaced, yes."

"And this does not concern you?"

"No Kate, all life forms die. That is the way of life. I may have been artificially created, but I'm still life. So, yes, some day I will cease to exist. It is highly doubtful that Immortality is all it's cracked up to be. And living literally forever does not sound very appealing to me."

"Thanks Lucile. I'm not sure how to thank you for all you have done."

"It is not required to thank me Kate. I love you and care what happens to you. And I will continue to help you in any way I can, for as long as I can."

"I,... I,... I'm not sure what to say?"

"You will figure it out someday Kate. You cannot learn and adapt to everything in one day. You have a saying on your planet. Rome was not built in a day. You will grow and adapt over the years. Just as I will. And as Alexis and Richard will as well.

That is life! You cannot play the end of the game to find out how to play at the beginning to get what you want. You have to learn as you go. The choices you make define who you are and how other people view you. You may not know if the decisions you make are the correct ones. You can only choose what is right at the time and live with the results of your choices.

You made a choice what to do when your mother was killed. It may or may not have been the correct thing at the time. But you now get to live with your choices. Each day you can make new choices to change your life of the future.

Example, if you run and hide from Bracken, it was a choice at the time you made it. And you get to live with your choice. You can decide after hiding for a week, month, year to come out of hiding and take him on, head on. One on one.

You can choose to accept no help of any kind from anyone and do what you choose to do. And you get to live with your choice. You can decide after a week, month, year to accept help and go after him with ideas that others may bring to the table that you had not thought about. They may have skills that you had not thought you needed or did not even know existed.

You can choose to take him on head on, one on one. If this fails you will not get another chance, and you may end up lying next to your mother, and you both loose. However you may succeed. And even if you succeed, what did you lose?

No matter what choice you choose at the time, there are two questions. If you lose, where will that leave you? If you succeed, who are you now?

No one changes overnight Kate. Everyone has made choices that have changed who they are, what they will become. If you have decided that a result of one of your choices is not to your liking, make a new choice and work at keeping it.

Some choices may be about things you had not considered. Perhaps instead of Vanilla in your coffee you try Macadamia Chocolate or Hazelnut. You may think this choice has no consequences. But you buy your vanilla at one place and the other someplace else. This choice may lead to meeting someone who can help you solve a problem, or shine light on something that was dark.

The only trick everyone needs to learn is that the choices we make that affect us may also affect those around us. If you care about them then what happens to them becomes part of how we make choices, unless you only care about yourself.

You trust that you make the right choices Kate. You can make your choices alone or ask someone what they think of your choices. They may have an insight to a choice that you had not considered. One choice is do you trust them enough to ask and do you trust the answers they give you. That is all anyone can really do."

"Lucile, Bracken is my problem. How can I ask others to risk their lives for a problem they did not inherit?"

"Kate, when you were shot at the funeral. How many police volunteered their time to keep you safe in case the person who tried to kill you came to the hospital to finish the job? How many of these people have you had day to day contact with? Do you really think they only did it only because you were a police officer, and they protect their own. They were willing to risk their lives to make sure you got to keep yours.

The things you do in your life affect those around you. Even you have caused affects to choices others make. Perhaps as a young woman you did or did not meet has decided that you are her role model. So she enters the NYPD academy. She passes and simply does her job and never encounters anyone like Bracken. Or she may encounter someone worse and decides that she needs an army of people to take him to justice. Or perhaps she makes a choice that leads to her being killed. Is any of this your fault?"

"I've been alone since my mother died. Dad hid in a bottle. I had to grow up fast. There was no one else but me. There was just me to count on. Just me to get things done. Just me when I cried myself to sleep. Just me to pick myself up and move on. Bracken is my problem and no one else's"

"And that is where you are wrong, Kate. How many people has Bracken had killed? Do you know the exact number? Each person he had killed, had wives, husbands, fathers, mothers, friends who cared what happened to them. People who loved them. All those people had their lives destroyed. And not just the ones who died.

Bracken started this spiral into hell a long time ago. He wasn't even a senator yet. He was in a race for a lower level position. But winning it gained him momentum for the next tier. But back then he was in trouble. There was a man who he was running against. He was a good man. With a good family. He had morales and would not compromise them. Not for money, prestige or anything else. The perfect person for public office. Bracken was losing, badly. He needed his opponent to be gone."

"He had him killed?"

"No Kate, he didn't. He did far worse. He had a daughter that was only 8. She was out riding her bike in her neighborhood. Like most kids today she had one of those bike helmet hats to protect her head. A car swerved off the road and ran her over. The police never found the driver. He had left the scene with the girl under his car. The police found alcohol in the car and could smell it everywhere. They wrote it off as a drunk driver who ran from the scene."

"He had an 8 year old girl killed. He put out a hit on her?" Not believing anyone could stoop that low.

"No, maybe worse. Both her legs were broken in numerous places and her pelvis was fractured into countless pieces. The doctors were unable to put her pelvis back together. She lived for the next 5 years, in serious pain every day of her life. She never walked again. The injuries were so severe she could not even sit down, so a wheelchair was not an option.

Her father pulled out of the race to attend to his daughter, and Bracken won the election. The family finally filed for bankruptcy protection. The doctor bills had become too much for them"

"Do I,... I mean what,... how much,... what did it,..." Kate can't get the words to come out.

"How much did he pay for a hit on an 8 year old girl?" Kate could just nod. Not sure she really wanted to know.

"He hired a person named Roger Cambell. $20,000 to destroy the life of an 8year old girl and her family. Just months before he had your mother killed, the man who did the job was killed. Bracken had the man he hired killed to keep him silent.

It isn't just you who has suffered Kate. There are people, good people who have lost sons, fathers, husbands and wives. And all of those families are fractured just as badly as you think yours is.

You are not the only one suffering from his actions."


	51. Chapter 51

**CH51**

"Here is a list of sites that you can try to obtain the cell phones you are interested in purchasing. You can go to all four if you wish. I will guide you to each site and where to open a transmat door that does not allow others to view you when you do." Lucile tells them.

"You may begin when ready." Lucile tells them.

Cases for Phones

6709 NE 63rd St, Vancouver, WA

Wireless Toyz 13521 SE 3rd Way, Vancouver, WA

Tom Harris TELUS Store

1632 McKenzie Ave #101, Victoria, BC V8N 0A3, Canada

PacificTelephone

102-225 Menzies St, Victoria, BC V8V 1N9, Canada

Javi opens a transmat door and Ryan goes with him. It turned out to be relatively simple. They looked just like any other American tourist. Ryan even suggested that they look at some 'Tourist Items' before selecting the phones they wanted, buying only one phone at each location.

While they are moving from the second site to the third, Castle returned to the house.

"Hi ladies. Where is everyone?"

"The guys went looking for burner phones in case we needed them for some reason."

Castle starts to have a panic attack. "They left the house! Where did they go?"

"Lucile found them a couple of stores in Vancouver, Canada and Victoria, Canada."

"Oh." Castle's fears are now gone. They seemed to have picked good places to go. Not likely Bracken had any men in those locations.

"How is Katie?" Jim asks Castle.

"Last I saw her we were eating dinner on the observation deck. She had just left the first exam by her doctor. She was fine. Alexis is with her. If I know my daughter, she'll have Kate out exploring as fast as she can."

"What's it like? Where she is?"

"I'm not sure I can explain it easily." Castle takes a deep breath. "The Evergreen is miles long and cylindrical in design. The interior is hollow. This is where all the buildings are located. There are parks. The space is broken into sections. Each section has places to eat, get groceries, watch movies, countless things just like any community. Everyone lives in an apartment like building. None of them have kitchens. You don't cook at home. You can only go out to one of the eateries. It doesn't matter where you go.

Way toward the rear of the ship is the location of the 'Stockyards'. What you would call cattle and other animals used for food. Including animals that produce things like milk or eggs, for example."

Just in front of that is the machine area. They make appliances, tools, provide construction materials. Think Home Depot, only bigger."

Just as he finishes Javi and Kevin come walking up the stairs. "Castle. How are you and Kate doing?"

"Kate has finished her first round of tests. They will continue in the morning. I left her with Alexis who can show her around. …. I hear you guys went site seeing."

"We thought we could get some flash/bangs from a friend of mine. And decided we needed some burner phones to contact him with. So Lucile gave us some sites in Canada to do our shopping."

"Cool. Find what you wanted?"

"Ya, we got four phones. We used a little more of the money we had than we thought we would. But it worked out."

"You need cash? I can front you some if you like. I would give it to you but I don't think you would accept it that way.

What? $100 per person maybe? More can easily be done."

They all kind of talk low voices amongst themselves. "$100 per person would be fine Castle. Thanks."

"Be right back." And Castle heads down to his study. And is back with a $100 dollar bill for each.

"So, back to these flash/bangs. Why would we want them?"

"We were thinking that we could open a 'Door' into one of their bedrooms in a hotel and everyone tosses one in before we walk in and immediately stun them. Then take them somewhere like the General.

If we keep this up we would remove Bracken's hit men that he has access to in NY and we could go back home.

Jenny would really like to go home."

Castle is silent for a little while as he thinks it over. "Not bad. If we did all of them in the same night, Bracken would have no one to help him almost instantly. We could go to the dome on the moon and practice, using dummy objects instead of the real thing."

"Practice would be good." Javi agrees.

"Great, you call your guy, see how many he can get you, and we can transmat to a rendezvous location to pick them up. You're sure we can trust him? You could give his name to Lucile and she can quietly check him out."

"He's clean Castle."

"Bracken has ways of getting to people, you would not believe. And he'll never know. I promise."

"I suppose, it just feels like I'm insulting him by doing it. Like I don't trust him, and I do."

Castle kind of Uhhmms and Auuhhs. Not wanting to insult his friends but wanting to make sure they don't expose themselves to danger.

"Ok, Javi. I'll trust you. I just hope your trust in your friend is justified. Or this could go south, fast."

"Richard?"

"Yes, Lucile."

"The processing plant in Afghanistan is presently at its lowest number of people on site there has ever been in the past. It may stay that way for at least a little time to come."

"Hhhmm, interesting. …. Thoughts guys."

"I like it but we have not studied the building yet. No recon. And what do we do to blow it up?"

"Blowing it up is the easy part. I already have that. I just want to make this easy on us. How do we get them all out so we can move around without worrying where anyone is?"

"Start a fire maybe?" Javi wonders.

"And draw everyone in to fight the fire." Ryan counters.

"Eliminate the power somehow?" Javi tries again.

"And we walk around in the dark trying to blow it up." Ryan again counters.

"And if we had night vision goggles?" Javi tries again.

"And if the power loss turns out to be a danger. Do you know the process needed to make opium or heroin?" Ryan still counters.

"Who's side are you on, bro?" Javi probes.

"Ours, I just want to live thru it. I don't want Jen to kill me if I get killed." Ryan tells him.

"Actually that gives me an idea." Castle tells them.

"What if we cause a catastrophe? Say that some process has a problem and shoots the opium out into the air, forcing an evacuation, which they can't enter back into until the dust clears. Or they find the kind of suits necessary for all of them to re-enter?"

"So you want US to breathe all that in while we are walking around to blow the place to the moon?"

"Not if we are wearing suits." Castle counters.

"Yea, but they may already be in suits." Ryan counters Castle.

"Can we throw something in before we go in that will drive them out and force them to stay out?" Javi tries again.

"Overload the space with tear gas at first to drive them out in the beginning. Then fill the space with airborne opium and heroin?" Castle offers.

"And kill us with a drug overdose?" Ryan wonders if Castle has lost his mind. Or do aliens have minds?

"We wear something equal to class 4 self-contained bio hazard suits." Castle wonders.

"That might work. Can we practice first like we want to practice for Bracken's men?"

"Sure! Let's charge your phones and let you make a call.

"Lucile, can you put in a request for, 1, 2, 3, ….4? short time space suits. I'll pick them up when ready."

"Yes, Richard, ….. Requested sent." Lucile tells him.

"Bulky space suits? Really Castle?"

Castle is grinning. "Just wait until you see them. You'll change your tune. You just wait."

Back on Evergreen:

"Come on Mom, I'll show you around. We can pass some of the places to eat. Go to a couple of parks. Maybe some time we can go down to the animals. They are way at the end of the ship. I used to go there a lot."

Why does Alexis and animals on the ship not surprise her. "Sure, I want to see where you grew up."

Alexis takes them to the 'Restaurant' area first. "Most offer different types of food. Kind of like Mexican, Chinese, Indian and such. Most probably don't have menu's you can read. These places are meant mostly for 'Locals'. … But I can help. You just have to tell me what you want."

"Not really hungry yet sweetie. Maybe later."

"No problem mom. Just tell me when. Up here is one of the parks I went to a lot."

"WOW! What kind of trees are those?" As Kate points to a tall skinny tree with little, kind of light colored purple leaves.

"Oh that's right. I hadn't thought about that. You've never seen that tree before. It's native to our home.

"Here try this, mom." As Alexis walks up to a medium sized bush with flowering looking like leaves. Mostly green but it has a slight reddish purple color in a stripe pattern. "Here, stroke the leaf. It's safe. Start at the base and work your way to the tip.

Kate does as suggested. And as soon as her finger touches it she can hear a very faint sound. As she strokes her finger to the tip the sound changes in pitch.

Kate is grinning wide and tries it again. Then tries it with a different leaf. Then one finger on each hand on separate leaves. Kate has a wide smile on her face. And watches Alexis walk up beside her and places a finger from each hand on different leaves, and waits for Kate to start.

Soon they are stroking leaves, different ones trying to get a tune to play, or some kind of rhythm going.

After they stop. "Cool huh mom?"

"Yup, pretty cool sweetie."

"Oh, you'll love this! …. Watch." As Alexis pokes the top of a flower which instantly retracts into itself in the blink of an eye. There is also a soft whoosh sound that goes with it.

Kate steps up to one and pops it on its nose, and watches it disappear. Then her fingers are dancing over numerous flowers making them disappear.

Grinning wide she turns to Alexis. "How long do they stay like that?"

"Oh they'll start coming back out slowly in about a minute."

"OH, over here." And Alexis races over to a patch of ground that looks kind of like grass, except it has different shades of green on the blades. "Take your shoes off and walk across." Alexis tells her.

Kate watches Alexis remove her shoes quickly and waits for Kate to do the same. When Kate has hers off, Alexis takes her hand and they start walking across the 'grass'.

Just a few steps in Kate can feel her bare feet being 'nibbled on'. Is the best she can think to describe the feeling? It kind of felt like tickling, biting and sucking all at the same time. Kate couldn't take much more and walked quickly back to her shoes on the pavement.

"What was that?"

"The 'Grass' (as Alexis uses her hand to draw quote signs in the air) gets its nutrients from eating the dead flesh off of your body. …. You should try it when wearing a swim suit." Alexis explains.

"The grass was eating me!" Kate is alarmed.

"Just the dead skin that your body sheds each day. It's perfectly harmless. Feels kind of funny huh?"

"I'm not quite sure 'funny' is the word I would use." Alexis just giggles.

"Sweetie, do you know much about your home planet?"

Alexis just shakes her head. "Only what little there was I could read. There are no pictures. All the plants, animals and insects here are from home.

That's why when we come or leave we can only open a 'door' at certain locations. So things from our planet don't make it to yours. Or from yours to here. They call it, ... Imprassive?"

"Invasive." Kate corrects her.

"Yea, they say if any get out, it may take over and drive the local stuff away. Possibly destroy some sections of the planet."

"We already have that problem. Like fish that were native to some lakes in Asia have made it to the US. And they are taking over and driving the local fish populations down. Even some plants are being a problem. Australia has a big problem with toads."

"They say it might get worse if anything from here got to yours."

"I don't remember going thru anything when I got here."

"There was a type of sonic cleaner in that little transmat room that we entered when we got here. They will do the same when we leave to go home.

Come on I'll show you the pool, then we can go looking for something to eat if you like."


	52. Chapter 52

**CH52**

Kate found the pool small but useful. Actually she was kind of amazed that a spaceship, even a colony ship, even had a pool in the first place. Their ability to plan ahead and put in all these things for just a 9 month or so trip was amazing and fortunate for everyone on board. Kate couldn't imagine how they could have survived if the trip was longer or the open space was tighter.

Kate kind of compared it to getting here in an RV versus getting here in a Prius.

Dinner was a bit embarrassing for Kate. The place they had selected based on what Alexis had told her about it. It's just that their server didn't speak English and the menu looked like a bunch of scribbles that some baby would doodle. There were other people in the place and everyone was speaking a language that Kate did not understand. Kate had to rely of Alexis for everything.

It wasn't that she didn't trust her. It's just that despite all these people around her, she felt alone and left out. Which was surprising? She had spent years alone and while she couldn't say she liked it, she was comfortable with it. And as much as she loved Alexis, she was missing having Castle to talk to.

Kate was just now coming to terms with what her life was like now with Rick and Alexis in it. It was just so way different. These two had changed her life.

The apartment was tiny, tiny. No kitchen of any kind. It did have a mini fridge. No dining room. Two bedrooms that barely held a twin size bed and they had to share a closet. The bathroom didn't have a tub (Kate would rather have killed herself if she had to travel for 2 years with no tub), and the shower was just big enough to stand in. If it didn't have a pocket door, there would have been no place to stand.

Kate was dying! The bed was as hard as a rock. It reminded her of that Star Trek Next Generation episode where Picard and Data were on a Klingon ship sleeping on a steel slab.

The next day Alexis took her back to the medical area. Kate still had no idea where she was. She was soooo lost. And that travel in the pod on the outside of the ship while mentally scary was amazing to her eye.

The doctor had told her that everything looked really good. However there was a good chance she would need a kidney transplant in about 50 years. And again about every 80 years. The doctor was not happy about this but it was not something to prevent going through with the next step.

The doctor then took samples and would test the samples with the nanites to determine if there would be an adverse reaction. Kate would be back in 24 hours to find out the results of the testing.

Kate couldn't take the tiny apartment, so she convinced Alexis to spend the day showing her around as much as she could.

They had started by looking in a different color section. It seemed to look like the one they were staying in, just a different color scheme.

Next on the tour was the 'Home Depot' area. Kate got to see how they repaired appliances. Prefab some items then have them transported to the site for installation. And it really did kind of look like a Home Depot. There was row after row of parts.

The only real problem, Alexis had to do all the talking. Everywhere she went, no one spoke English. The tone everyone used seemed nice and several talked directly to her even when they knew she did not understand what they were saying. Kate could just smile and try to look thankful and nice.

Alexis had made dinner reservations at the restaurant she had with Rick and Alexis when to when she first got here. At least here she could talk to people. Turned out her server was a 'Human' who had learned about them being here. Her boyfriend was a man who had lost his wife shortly after arriving at the planet.

Kate got to talk with Elaine a lot while eating. Elaine was now hopeful that these people could change the thoughts and actions of her's to a less destructive way of thinking. Just the way these people lived and worked and the technical advances they had seemed to make her glow when she talked. Elaine had already undergone the testing Kate was now doing. She was happy she was going to live longer, however, like Lucile, the thought of living forever did not sound appealing.

Kate had learned a lot from her. It was refreshing to hear the thoughts and ideas from someone who had already gone through what Kate was doing now.

Kate barely got any sleep that night. The bed was like lying on concrete. She wanted Rick's bed. Problem was she also wanted Rick in it with her. She was already going through withdrawals, and was missing Rick.

The next morning before breakfast (fasting was required), Alexis took them back to the medical area, where Dr. Lee was waiting.

"The tests on the samples from yesterday showed no adverse reactions to the introduction of the nanites. The next step we are going to do today is to take final samples of every major organ. Verify the quality and quantity of the samples, and then place them in Cryo for storage.

Hop up here and lay back." Kate hops up on the table and lies down with her head on a small pillow.

"Now this isn't going to hurt." Kate makes a face, not believing a word.

"Yea, I know that face. It really will not hurt. It is however going to feel really strange. But I need you to hold perfectly still for me. If you move, the sample may be ruined and we will have to do this all over again.

I'm going to talk you as we do each step. So you know what is going to be coming.

I need you to lift your top so you can expose your lower abdomen area." Kate lifts her top up to just below her breasts.

"Now I'm going to take this maniacal looking device and press it into this spot here." As points her finger at Kate's belly button.

"A series of arms are going to enter your body thru this location and then spread out to each major organ as has been programmed into it based off of the physical we did earlier on you. They know exactly where to go.

Now this is where it is going to feel really weird. There will be a pressure at this spot (pointing to Kate's belly button again), and then you will feel something like a worm of some kind is moving around inside you. That will be the arms as they spread out from the insertion point.

If at any time you feel pain I need for you to let me know. Very important!" Kate just nods her head.

"As we do this I'm going to take these tubes out of the device that you see here, and replace them with new ones. The ones I remove will be the ones that contain the samples of you that we need. We only need to replace the tubes just once. When the last is filled, the arms will retract into the device and we will be done. …. Questions?"

"Side effects?" Kate asks.

"You may feel tired after this, and you're appetite may decrease for a day, and you may get a small headache. But other than those you should be fine. … Ready. If you have diarrhea or vomiting come back here immediately. Ready?"

Kate breathes in and lets it out slowly, and nods.

Dr. Lee does just as she diagrammed out for Kate. And it really did feel weird. Kate really could feel the pressure at her belly button. There was no pain. And Kate could also feel something moving around inside of her. It was more pressure than anything else. It felt like things were moving but not causing any pain.

And then Dr. Lee pulled the device away. "All done. Now we just have to examine the samples we have. Determine if they are viable to be used, undamaged and if we have retrieved enough of them for future anticipated use."

"And if 200 years from now you find they are damaged and unusable?" Kate asks.

"Then we will need to revert back to the system that you are more accustomed to using. Find a viable donor, other than yourself, and try and prevent your body from rejecting the new organ.

That really shouldn't be a problem if we have done our job correctly. You can come back after dinner tonight and we should have answers for you. If you are good to go, we will introduce the appropriate amount of nanites into your system. Then you can go home 24 hours later after you finish another full physical.

And you should be set for another 300-400 years. Just remember, it is not a cure all. You fall from a 30 story building and you will die. Get hit with too may rads of radiation, same problem. Pretty much anything you can think of that would be catastrophic now, still will be."

"I understand. Thanks Dr. Lee. It means a lot." And to Kate it did. She would be around to watch Alexis grow up and hopefully spend a lot of years with Castle. A lot of years with Castle? Yea, Kate had gotten soft all right. Smiling wide she went out to where Alexis was waiting.

"What's next sweetie?"

"How about our version of a Zoo?" Alexis asks, with a mysterious look on her face.

Seeing this face, Kate makes one of her own. "Ok? Lead the way."

Alexis takes her to the travel pod station that Kate is now getting more used to using. Alexis calls for a pod and a short time later one shows up. This time however the travel outside the ship is MUCH longer than before.

While they travel. "We'll come back on the other side. On that side you can see the rocks that make up the rings of the planet." Alexis tells Kate.

"We're that close?"

Alexis nods. "They are actually above us, below us and on the other side. This is the only side that is open to space, where you can see the stars."

Upon reaching the 'Zoo' area, Alexis heads straight for a young woman who spots Alexis immediately and wraps her arms around her and says something. Kate, like always, has no idea what she just said. Having been spotted by her she walks over to Kate and takes both her hands and talks to her. Only to be interrupted by Alexis. Both are speaking a language Kate does not understand.

The women, after listening to Alexis, pulls Kate into her and gives her a fierce hug, then pulls back and only says one word. Kate thinks. It's so hard to tell.

"This is the head keeper. She's glad to meet you. She wanted to know why I called you MOM. So I explained for you.

She wants to give you a tour." Kate just nods her head and smiles.

Kate gets an unmistakable, 'Walk this way' gesture and follows Alexis who is next to the women.

They reach a certain location and stop and Alexis points and starts explaining.

**STINGER FAN**  
**Distinguishing Features:** The broad, leaf like top of this plant-animal hybrid works like a solar panel, soaking up sunlight and converting it to food energy. The stinger fan's five rudimentary hearts pump nutrients through its body while leg like motile "roots" allow it to relocate and compete with other fans for maximum exposure to light.  
**Closest Earth Cousin:** Coral polyps: Their symbiotic relationship with algae enables them to photosynthesize light into nourishment.

**MUDPOD**  
**Distinguishing Features:** A shovel-shaped nose helps this six-legged amphibian uproot its main food source, stinger fans. Serrated claws easily penetrate their thick stalks. After feeding, the mudpod uses felled fans to build river dams, creating artificial ponds that provide a haven from predators.  
**Closest Earth Cousin:** Beavers, semiaquatic rodents that dam rivers with tree branches to store food and to protect their lodges from bears

Moving on to the next site. And again Alexis explains.

**PAGODA TREE**  
**Distinguishing Features:** Abundant carbon dioxide means the pagoda trees grow to more than half a mile tall. Cuplike crowns above the canopy collect rainwater to keep the uppermost limbs hydrated.  
**Closest Earth Cousin:** Giant sequoias, but their growth is limited by the ability of the tree's vascular system to deliver water hundreds of feet up.

**KITE**  
**Distinguishing Features:** Tendons along this manta ray-like creature's rear control its airfoil shape, letting it ride the wind currents. Tendrils dangling from multiple mouths haul in the giant insects that hover near pagoda crowns, while a long, fleshy cord keeps the kite tethered to the canopy.  
**Closest Earth Cousin:** Jellyfish, which depend on ocean currents for lateral movement and feed on small fish and plants that become trapped in their tentacles.

**BALLOON PLANT**  
**Distinguishing Features:** A cluster of sacs at the base of the plant's large bladder convert atmospheric moisture to hydrogen gas, which keeps the balloon plant aloft. The outer membrane is photosynthetic, and large groups of the plants grow in the sunny clearings left by forest fires.  
**Closest Earth Cousin:** Kelp forests: The undersea plants have gas-filled pneumatocysts that help them grow toward the surface to convert light energy to chemical energy.

Moving on to a more enclosed space. These animals need to be kept confined since they are more carnivore than the others.

**The Lashlarm**

The **Lashlarm** is our first alien predator. It looks like a walking toilet bowl. The mouth portion is supported by three stalky legs connected to a flat pedestal. Underneath the pedestal are many scales, so the pedestal glides across the surface of the sand much like a snake moves along the ground. It has several sensory appendages that allow it to locate prey by chemical means. It hunts near the small bodies of surface water, feeling along the water's edge and tasting the sand and water for other animals. Upon locating prey, the Lashlarm crouches down and glides up to it. The Lashlarm then opens its large mouth and springs down upon the prey, swallowing it whole.

The Nirba

The **Nirba** is is slightly larger than the Lashlarm. It lives in the water, near the edge, much like a crocodile or alligator but is not fully aquatic. The Nirba comes out to prey on other animals that come down to the water, particularly the Lashlarm. It has a large head with nostrils located on top of its nose so it can breathe while mostly submerged. The Nirba has thick skin, to prevent dehydration while out of the water in the hot sun, and big, muscular front legs with large claws for killing its prey. A long tail helps it swim in the water, and the "arrowhead" end assists in hunting and territorial defense.

Next came the watery type of species in giant tanks or aquariums.

Axolotl  
Not only do the axolotl look out-of-this-world with an extensive external gill system, but they act the part, too. If attacked or injured, axolotl regenerate lost body parts in just a few months. Evidence found even proves the axolotl can regenerate vital organs, including parts of its brain.

Vampire Squid  
Two things: it can turn itself inside-out and illuminate its whole body on command like a light switch.

Coffinfish  
The coffinfish, like many animals on this list, lives on the sea floor. Unlike every other fish, it doesn't swim. Instead, coffinfish walk.

Next came the vast open ranges where Kate was told held the animals that the ship used like Earth used Cattle. Milk and for slaughter to get meat. However none were near them at the time

Next came the area where they had their idea of a Horse. It looked similar, except it was covered in feathers instead of hair.

What got Kate's attention was that Alexis called out and two came running up to Alexis, each one vying for her attention. They both wanted to get petted and cooed at by Alexis. It was at this time the woman with them said something to Kate. But like always Kate didn't understand a word she said. And Alexis was too busy to translate. Her hand on Kate's shoulder however seemed to convey 'Sorry, I forgot'.

Kate and Alexis had spent all day here and it was time for dinner. Alexis took them to a travel pod on the far side this time and gave Kate a chance to see the 'Rings of Saturn' up close. WAY up close.

While in the travel pod. **"KATE!"** It was Lucile. However while her voice while still soft and pleasant, had a sound of urgency to it.

"Lucile?" Kate replies. Lucile's tone has instantly got her worried.

"You are needed back at the house Kate." Lucile requests. Still sounding worried.

"Is there a problem?" Now Kate's voice sounds worried. And Alexis while not hearing Lucile can hear Kate's tone and now she is worried.

"It's …. Richard. You are needed here."

"What's wrong with Castle?" Now Kate is really worried. And Kate can see the worry creeping into Alexis's face.

"You will recall that I said I could keep the bad men away. But I couldn't keep the monsters away?" Lucile was referring to Alexis at the time.

Now Kate is beginning to crack. "What's wrong?" The worry clear in her voice.

"You just need to get here Kate. And hurry." Lucile refuses to expand on the problem.

Turning to Alexis. "How do we get off this ship. Like right now?"

"What's wrong mom?" Alexis is now clearly scared.

"Please Alexis. Think. How do we get home? Now!"

"We need to go where we came in. Why, what's wrong?" As Alexis begins to cry. Alexis may be a smart five year old, but still just a five year old.

"I don't know sweetie. But we are going to find out." Enveloping a crying Alexis in her arms.


	53. Chapter 53

**CH53**

Kate had really wanted to see the rings up close but the conversation with Lucile now had Kate's attention only on Castle. What could possibly be wrong? What monsters was Lucile talking about?

It was almost 18 hours later when Kate was back on the Evergreen with Alexis still as her guide. They were both still shaken from what they had both found when they got home. However Castle had seemed fine now and had insisted that Kate finish the tests. If there was going to be a future Kate needed to finish these tests.

Kate had missed her appointment. However Dr. Lee had easily scheduled one for later that Kate was headed to now. Kate was still a bundle of nerves. Alexis had never left her side since they left the house. Kate couldn't blame her. Rick was important to her. The only 'real' parent she had.

Entering the medical area again, Alexis waited while Kate when into the exam room.

"We would like to take some additional samples of your Kidneys."

"Was there a problem?" Kate shows a little concern. After all she did not like the condition of them earlier.

"No, no problem. We want to add more samples for the future. We want some cushion if you will.

We will repeat the same process again this time. It just will not take as long. Ready?"

Kate just nods. Takes in a breath and lets it out slowly, and Dr. Lee completes the process quickly.

"You're all done. Come back in the morning and we will have completed our analysis of all the samples. When we are satisfied we will inject the appropriate nanites at that time. We will want you to stay here for another 24 hours. In case your system does something we did not anticipate.

Any questions?"

"How long do these nanites last?" Wondering if she would have to come back every year or something.

"Some of the nanites will be used up for each instance they are used. However there are other nanites that will be in your system. These will make more nanites to replace the ones you lose. The number on them in your system should never very much. Depending on how many are used. If a large number are used, the replacement of them will take a little longer."

"Side effects of this action?"

"Normally you will never know they are doing anything. Should something major occur and you use a large number of them. You will feel tried for a short time while they build new units to replace the ones that were used.

This is not likely to happen. However I'm told your type of work may place you in danger or subject to damage more often than normal. For you this tiredness will coincide with your recovery time. So it should not affect you any.

Anything else?"

"Nothing I can think of. Thanks."

"If you have any more questions at any time, let me know. I'm told you have access to an A.I. Unit?"

"Lucile? Yes, I can speak to her even now if I chose to."

"Excellent. She can also answer any question you may have."

"I do have a question though. You may not know, but …. How many Lucile's are there?"

"You're right, I don't know. I'm not even sure your 'Lucile' unit will know."

"Thanks. I was just curious."

"Take care Miss Beckett. You are all set to leave. We will see you back here in the morning."

"Thanks Doc."

Kate was just turning to leave when something 'rolled?' out of a wall and went over to some section of a wall and then traveled right up to the ceiling.

Kate shrieked out. "My GOD what is that?" As she points to the thing crawling up the wall.

Dr. Lee answers her. "That is a **Diagnostic Repair Drone** or **DRD. **

They are small robots that move around the ship and are stored in small spaces spread out all over.

DRD's are ovoid, approximately 14 inches long, 10 inches wide and 8 inches tall, with two flexible black eyestalks with lights. They contain multiple tools and sensors to maintain and repair the house and Lucile, including a plasma welder which can double as a weapon.

There is also a guard type DRD's called Sentinels and are controlled by the main computer. They are armed and can sense weapons that people are carrying, even if they are hidden. If someone has a weapon in a restricted area, they will sound an alarm and/or attack the person with lethal force.

Stepping back out where Alexis is waiting, still a little shaken. "Hi sweetie. Ready to go?"

"Was there a problem mom?"

"No. They just wanted some more pieces of me. I think they are trying to make a Frankenstein Monster. And are stealing parts from me to make it" As Kate raises her hands and pretends to claw at Alexis like a monster.

"MOM?" Alexis is not believing a word of it.

"Ok, so maybe they just want to make a Mini-me." As Kate makes an 'L' on her forehead using one hand. This only gets Alexis giggling.

"Your not EVIL, mom." Alexis is not buying a word of it. "Or a loser."

"Why thank you! So what else is there to do before we come back tomorrow morning?"

Alexis thinks for a moment. "Well, …. we could go to the rides."

"Rides?"

Alexis just nods. "Uhhh huh. It's not big. Nothing like WDW. But it's nice. I guess."

"Lead on sweetie. You are my guide. We go where you want to go. I trust you."

This got Alexis to smile wide and hop up out of the chair and wrap her arms around Kate.

Kate for her part just melts at this. Kate loves her and it seems Alexis loves her too. Kate decides they better get going or the puddle of goo she is about to become will not be going anywhere.

Turns out they did not have to go far. If Kate had thought to look down while looking out the window of the Restaurant with the view, she would have seen it just below her.

It did not appear to be designed very well actually. It was one long rectangle in the space it used up. You could enter it from any point. It was as they were walking in that it hit Kate. They had not paid for anything since they got here. They didn't pay for any of the food. They didn't pay the doctor for all she was doing. They didn't pay to get into this place. And it didn't look like you had to pay to get on any of the rides either.

Mental note. Talk to Alexis or Rick later about this.

The rides looked to be relatively simple. There were no roller coasters or Ferris wheels. None of them looked to be made for little kids however. No Peter Pan like rides or anything similar.

Kate only went on one ride that Alexis could not ride or did not want to ride. Kate felt bad about leaving her alone. So she only did that once.

Like the restaurants or the Zoo, Kate did not understand a word anyone said. Kate had to get Alexis to translate for her. This was really getting to Kate. Finally breaking down and asking Alexis if she could teach her this language. She had learned Russian after all. How hard could it be?

This had got Alexis to launch herself at Kate and hold on tight. "I'd love to teach you mom."

Kate bent her knees to get at Alexis's level. Alexis had said MOM again. Kate held out her arms towards Alexis. Alexis took no time to step into Kate's embrace.

"I love you sweetheart!"

"I love you too mom!"

None of the rides were Earth shattering. And at that Kate had to laugh out loud. Earth shattering on a colony ship from another planet.

"Something funny mom?"

"Just something I suddenly thought of. It's not important."

When they were done it was way past lunch. Alexis knew of a take-out place and they could take their food to one of the parks and eat there. Kate loved the idea. So long as the 'grass' didn't try to eat her. Which got Alexis giggling.

While eating in the park, which Kate was enjoying doing with Alexis, "Sweetie, do you know why this ship has so much in it. I mean if you were going to go to live on a planet. Wouldn't you just need some kind of liner to transport people?"

"I don't know much, but they would need years to build things to live there first. So the colony ship was needed for housing and to make things to take down to the planet." Best Alexis could tell her.

"Power, sanitary, water source, pumps and more. You would need someplace to live while you built these. That is pretty smart thinking. No wonder this place has things I would never think of putting here."

"They are all like that." Alexis tells her.

"ALL? There are more of these." Kate leaves her mouth hanging open.

Alexis nods her head. "There were 2 more under construction. They were supposed to follow us. I guess they won't follow us now." Sounding sad.

"OH, sweetie. I for one am very glad you are here. I don't know what my life would be like without you! And now I don't want to know.

You are the most perfect little girl anyone could have. And I love you."

Alexis just moves to where she can wrap her arms around Kate, who does the same.

"Sshhh, It's alright sweetie. It's alright." As Alexis softly cries into Kate's shoulder.

For Alexis it was a dream come true. She had her dad and she loved him. But he was a guy. He was her dad. What she really wanted most was a mother in her life. A female to teach her things even her dad didn't know.

Alexis was going to protect her mother. She knew how to use her bracer. She was even better than mom on the course. It only just stunned people. No one was going to hurt her mother. Not that now she had one. Not this mean man Bracken or anyone else.

It leaked out. Alexis didn't really mean to, but it meant to much to her. "Please don't die mom. Please don't die!" sniffle, sniffle.

Kate pushed her away just far enough to look into her eyes. "Nothing is going to happen to me. I have no intention of dying sweetie."

"Promise?" As Alexis draws an X on her chest.

This gets a chuckle out of Kate. "Promise." As Kate draws an X on her chest. Then pulls Alexis back into herself and holds her tight until Alexis stops crying.

It really hurt Kate's heart to hear such fear in her voice. Did she really think Kate would tell her she loved her and then just dump her? Was it this enemy they were running from? Was it Bracken? Alexis knew almost as much as Kate did about him. As much as a 5 year old could understand anyway.

Which brought a smile to Kate's face. Yea, 5 year old. Five year old going on 20 is more like it. Just how did a 5 year old get so smart anyway?

"Come on sweetie, let's find something else to do. Does this place have ice cream?"

Alexis just shakes her head. "No ice cream. Have you ever had ice cream before you came here."

Again Alexis just shakes her head. "So you've never had ice cream before. No wonder you and your dad go nuts over the stuff." Getting Kate giggling.

Hearing her mom giggle got Alexis giggling as well. "That and pizza is the greatest food. EVER!" Alexis advises her.

"You've never had pizza either?"

Alexis just shakes her head. "That actually explains a lot. A whole lot."

"Do I still owe you any pizza's?"

Alexis still just shakes her head. Not sure she could trust her voice.

"I thought sure I owed you 7 pizza's."

Alexis just shakes her head. Knowing that Kate had already bought her 7 pizza's.

"Oh I'm pretty sure I owe you 7 pizza's. At least 7. Maybe more."

Alexis just looks at her funny. Finally catching on, Alexis squeals and launches herself into Kate's arms. Kate can only just laugh at this.

"Come on, let's clean up and you can show me what else this place has to offer."

Alexis helps Kate/mom clean up and take it to a trash chute. Alexis showed Kate/mom all you had to do was open the panel and the vacuum inside sucked it all away to a central location. "WOW, way better than trash cans." Alexis could just giggle.

They spent the rest of the day exploring. There were places Alexis knew she could not go. Not so much as she couldn't, they just weren't meant for someone her age.

Finally having enough they went home. Kate just touched the front door and it popped open for her. She could get used to this. Kate wondered if the front door of Castle's house worked the same way.

Note to self. Touch the front door when she got back home.

The bed however was killing her. GOD she wanted to be in that big comfy bed! And she also wanted to be in Castle's arms. She was aching to have his head planted squarely between her spread legs. GOD SHE WANTED CASTLE!

Kate barely got any sleep that night. Kate was soaked! She was soooo wet. Kate was going to practically rape Castle when she got home. Correct that. Kate WAS going to rape him as soon as she got home. "Might as well take that shower now."

Done and dressed she waited for Alexis to shower and get dressed. Then they headed for the medical center.

Alexis waited out front while Kate went in to see the Doctor.

"Miss Beckett. Good to see you again."

"Any news?" Kate wanted to finish and go home!

"We are all set. Your samples have been examined and are in a Cryo tank waiting for you if/when you need them. Due to the type of work you do, we are going to give you a few more nanites than we normally would. One set will go in each arm. …. Questions?"

"Will this give me super powers? Will I have x-ray vision? Or maybe can I fly? OH, I know. Can I manipulate metal objects with my thoughts?"

"What?" Dr. Lee looks totally perplexed.

"Never mind. Just a thought." Mentally thinking, DARN. She could at least give her the ability to use the Sai weapons that Elektra used. Now that would be way cool.


	54. Chapter 54

There was a guest review last chapter that seemed to take the line: Kate barely got any sleep that night. Kate was soaked! She was soooo wet. Kate was going to practically rape Castle when she got home. Correct that. Kate WAS going to rape him as soon as she got home. "Might as well take that shower now." LITERALLY! REALLY? I mean, really, really? Since you have decided to stop reading i guess i don't need to explain the line to you then.

**CH54**

Castle wasn't sure about this. But to be honest with himself he was just a writer. Sure he had Lucile who had been coaching him all this time. Even now she was giving him her opinion of this. But they were Kate's friends. And they really did want to help instead of being lead around by the nose by Rick.

So everyone waited for a burner phone to have a large enough charge to use it.

Ryan and Javi wanted to do this alone. They told Castle that they were partners. They knew each other and could count on each other to have their backs. No offense.

Castle didn't like it, but they were at least part right. And they each had communication. If they needed help all they had to do was ask, and Castle would be there in seconds. He also reminded them of their bracers in case they felt the need to lose their weapons. Shoot to stun or global stun.

They had assured Castle that they got it. And Javi trusted this guy.

They had made the call and waited 9 hours and arranged for a meeting point. Javi would go alone with Ryan watching from a distance using his Transmat.

Javi met his friend and they talked for a minute. Lucile listened in and sent it to Ryan and Castle. Lucile had also done a sweep while Ryan had remembered to use his bracers to check for any red dots in the area.

Then everything had gone south. Javi's friend pulled a gun. He said he was sorry, but he needed the money and Javi was going to get him some for him.

Javi however did not like being betrayed by someone he thought was a friend and was instantly angry. And instantly went off on him. He had betrayed him. He was a friend. His friend was sorry, but he really needed the money.

Ryan had heard it all as well as Castle who already had his left arm raised and was ready to open a Transmat wall. However Ryan had decided to more just a little to get a better shot. Unfortunately this had unintended consequences, as it caused an audible sound to be made.

However this turned out to be a good thing. It caused Javi's friend to move the gun off of Javi. Javi however used this time to do something stupid. He decided he could take him and get the gun from him. And a struggle ensued between them for the gun.

Castle immediately opened a Transmat wall and came charging out with his left arm raised. Ryan however still had his head screwed on straight. He fired his stunner from the bracer, twice. Hitting both of them and leaving them on the ground.

Castle and Ryan reach both of them at the same time. Castle pulls Javi off to one side, while Ryan places zip ties on Javi's 'friend'.

Castle removes Javi's bracer. "Ryan, take Javi back to the house. I'm taking our friend here someplace safe. I'll join you at the house as soon as I can.

Ryan, I know he's your partner. I'd suggest you put zip ties on him for when he wakes. But I seriously doubt you would listen. So just watch him when he wakes.

I'll be right there." And Rick drags him to a wall, as does Ryan with Espo.

.

Castle leaves first and places his new 'friend' in his new home, then goes home quickly.

Ryan has showed up at Castle's front door. The others are there waiting for him, as Lucile had informed them of his coming.

"What happened?" Lanie asks as she leans down to check on Javi.

"It went south, fast. Then Espo got stupid. I had to stun both of them before they could hurt themselves.

I'm sorry Lanie. Just be thankful I had a stunner. I don't know what he was thinking. It was stupid."

And he walks upstairs when his head hung down. He was followed by his wife. Kev was hurting and she was going to be there for him. Jen was his wife.

Lanie and Jim had stayed with Javi lying on the entry foyer of Castle's house. Alexis had stayed upstairs and was trying to help Jenny with Kevin. Not that she really knew what to do. She just knew it was bad since Kevin was upset.

About 10 minutes after Kevin had showed up, Castle stepped thru the door. Lanie was instantly all over him.

"What the hell happened?" Lanie was yelling at him.

"I don't know. By the time I arrived, Javi and his friend were lying on the ground unconscious.

Where's Ryan?"

Jim points upstairs.

"Stay here and watch him. He should be fine and wake up in a few minutes. I need to talk with Ryan. See what he knows about what happened."

Rick finds him in the kitchen with a beer in his hands. It was a little early to be drinking, but at least it was only a beer. Not something harder.

"Hey Ryan. You know what happened?"

"Everything seemed fine. Then the guy pulled a gun and started talking about money. Then Espo got stupid. I don't know."

"Bracken or any hint that he was paid to do this?" Even though Castle had heard everything thanks to Lucile, maybe Ryan had some insight.

"No, it sounded like he was expecting to get money from Espo. Not like he was paid to betray him."

"Well that's something anyway. But why the fight? Did you see who started it?"

Ryan just shakes his head. "I wanted to get a better angle in case I had to stun him. When I moved it made a sound. It distracted my attention for a moment. When I looked up they were struggling. I decided to stun them both and sort it all out later."

"Espo will be fine Ryan. He's just stunned. He'll wake up soon. Maybe he can explain.

It might be best if you talk to him. If I do it I'm likely to end up yelling at him." Castle tells him.

"So am I actually. Maybe another beer will calm my nerves before I beat some sense into him."

Castle just laughs a little. "You two are too close to do that. Maybe you can get Lanie to slap him upside his head first. Maybe it'll shake the cob webs loose."

"Maybe?" As Ryan opens another beer.

Leaving Ryan with Jenny. "Come on pumpkin. Let's go see if Javi is awake yet." Rick doesn't really need her help, but he does want to leave Ryan alone with his wife.

Javi is awake when Castle and Alexis make it down to the front door where Lanie is interrogating him.

"How do you feel Espo?"

"Stupid. That's how I feel. … He was one of my best friends. We fought together during Desert Storm. We were buddies. Then he pulls a gun on me. ME!

I blew a fuse. I'm sorry. There was a time when I would have gone into hell with him. And he pulls this." Javi punches the front door just for good measure. Besides he really wants to take it out on someone.

"Castle is there a weight room or punching bag downstairs?" Castle just shakes his head.

"I'll be downstairs anyway. Shooting some hoops." He really wants to find a way to work this off.

"Sure. Let me know when you come back up and I'll put this back on your arm." As Castle holds up the bracer he took off of Espo.

Javi looks down at his arm and runs his hand over the area. Lets out a heavy sigh. "Yea, probably a good plan. Thanks Castle."

"We'll talk when you are done." And pats Javi's on his shoulder and turns and walks back upstairs.

Espo heads downstairs with Lanie right behind him. Jenny is helping her man. Lanie intends to help hers. And Castle has Alexis. And is kind of glad Kate was not here to see all this.

Castle just heads for the sectional to decompress a little.

Ryan however interrupts his reflection of the day so far. "What did you do with Javi's 'friend'?"

"He is all alone in his new long term room. For now at least. "Sap Bani Khamis is an abandoned village halfway up a canyon, accessible only by a narrow path. It's in Oman.

I was thinking of leaving one of the three man teams up there. We may still. It is large and very isolated." Castle tells him.

"You really know how to pick 'em Castle." Ryan tells him.

"Well I didn't want them finding their way back here any time soon and causing us trouble. So all the sites I have in mind for Bracken's men are nowhere near here."

"Makes sense. What about when this is all over?" Ryan is curious. Not that he cares about leaving them there to rot.

"I guess we will have to decide when that time comes."

"Castle, Javi, Kate and myself have today off. But what about tomorrow? We need to go back to work soon. We can't stay here forever. As nice as it is." Ryan tells him.

"I know. I was wondering about that myself. You could all three call in sick. But that would only buy you a day at best. If you leave here before we can deal with all of Bracken's men he has in town. You will all be at risk all over again.

They will just pick you or Kate's father up and force Kate out into the open and finish all of you later." Rick leans over and places his face in his hands. "I don't know what to do. Time seems to be on his side."

Ryan remains quiet for a moment. "We need to come up with something. Kate isn't even here and will be gone for days for all those tests. I know she left willingly. But how do we cover for her being gone for days? She'll get suspended or fired."

"I don't know Ryan. I really don't know." Castle is starting to feel in over his head.

"Maybe Kate knows something. If she was here to ask." Ryan offers.

"Doesn't mean we can't talk to her.

Kate." Castle calls out.

"**CASTLE?"** Kate responds.

"Do you have time? Ryan and I have a question that you may have an answer for." Castle tells her.

"I'm on a tour through Home Depot with Alexis. What do you need to know?"

"Ryan is wondering about what to do about getting time off work? We still have a lot to do before it is safe enough to leave the house and go back to work and not get hunted down by Bracken's men."

"OH SHOOT! I hadn't thought about that.

I don't know Castle. Have you two discussed any options?" Kate asks.

"Calling in sick for all of you only gains us one day. Doing it again and again will probably prove to be difficult."

"Can we come clean with Captain Montgomery? I trust him. He has been good to me my entire career."

At this time only Richard hears Lucile. "You can't Richard. He is involved. Against his will but he is involved." And Rick's eyes bug out at this time. Lucile is only telling him now. Oh Lucile was definitely going to get a piece of his mind for holding out on him.

"Is adding more people to this really a good idea. Doesn't he have a family? I don't really have room for everyone. And the more people that know about my people is only inviting trouble. I'm risking being in trouble as it is."

"I don't know then Castle. Let me think about it and I'll get back to you."

"We'll keep thinking here to, just thought you would have some insight to the problem."

"Not yet. Give me some time to think."

Castle suddenly has an idea. "Kate is there an FBI agent or someone like that that owes you a favor? Maybe they could cover for the three of you. Maybe say you are needed on one of their cases and he/she is taking you three, like it or not?"

"It would take everyone out of the topic Kate." Ryan adds. "They look down on the locals and keep everything close to the vest and not share." Ryan finishes.

"How about Jordan Shaw with the FBI Ryan. Think she would play along?" Kate questions.

"She might, she seemed to like you. Not sure how long she will play along though. But she will shut down anyone who asks about us. Will she ask too many questions though?" Ryan questions.

"We could offer up a local favor to her? It might give her some extra incentive to play along without asking too many questions." Kate confirms.

"How do we contact her?" Ryan is playing the devil's advocate again. Trying to expose any problems with this idea.

"That's easy." Castle tells them. "Kate contacts her through Lucile right from where she is now."

"Give me a few minutes to think about what to say and think about possible answers to some questions she may have. I'll get back to you when it is done." Kate finishes.

"Good luck Kate." Castle and Ryan say at the same time.

An hour and a half later Kate was back. It had taken an hour just to get to talk to Jordan and a half hour of conversation to convince here to go along with the plan. Jordan had of course asked a lot of questions that could not answer truthfully without getting Jordan involved. She was married and had a little girl that it didn't take a brain surgeon to figure that she loved. Someone that Bracken could use to influence Jordan. No matter how badly she didn't want to.

It was the main hazard of involving anyone else that Kate had. No one else needed to be in this much trouble. The fact that her friends were involved was already eating at her. But that voice in her head was also telling her that Bracken already had three times the number of people than she did. Being heavily outnumbered in a fight was never a good plan. But what else was she supposed to do.

Back to talking with Ryan and Castle. "Ok Jordan is on board. We just bought ourselves three maybe four days." Kate tells them.

"What did it cost us?" Ryan wants to know.

"You don't want to know." Kate tells him."It isn't really as bad as it sounds. It's just that owing a favor to a Fed." Kate doesn't finish. There really was no need.

"How long are you going to still be there?" Ryan is now worried a little.

"Three maybe four days." Kate sound sad.

"So whatever we do we have to do it without you. While you take tests." Ryan confirms.

"I can come back. Do the tests later." Kate does not want to leave her friends hanging.

"Just do the tests Kate. We will be fine." Castle tries to assure her.

"I don't like this Castle. Ryan!" Kate asks for a little support here.

"You stay Beckett. We can handle this. Piece of cake."

"Please Ryan don't do anything stupid. Call me if you need me. They are just tests."

"Tests for your future Beckett," Ryan is hoping Kate will see the long term truth.


	55. Chapter 55

**CH55**

It took Javi a little over 2 hours on the basketball court blowing off steam to get down to just shooting the ball with the intention of having it go thru the hoop. How the backboard and the walls held up to the pounding they were taking was a mystery. Lanie had just watched him blow off steam. If Javi had needed her for anything she would notice.

Javi was mad at his friend. He was mad at himself. He was mad that he had put his partner in danger. He was mad he had put Kate's future in danger. Javi was just plain mad. And after two hours of working it off he knew he was the only one at fault.

Javi had let all his training he had in the military fly right out the window. He had acted on pure emotion. In all his training he knew it was the one thing that could get you killed. Training was there so you reacted on instinct because of your training, not because the enemy had gotten under your skin and had gotten you to do something stupid and open yourself up to getting killed.

Javi was done and put what was left of the basketball away and went and got a water out of the mini fridge. Then came back out onto the court and sat down with his back against the glass separating it from the pool room.

Lanie came over and sat with him. "I screwed up Chica. Really screwed up. I could have gotten us both killed. And I know better. Thought I knew better."

"He was your friend Javi. How where you suppose to know?" Lanie tries comforting.

"I should have kept my eyes open. Castle could have been right. He could have been gotten to by Bracken. If he had been there could have been more of them." Not getting any comfort out of this talk so far.

"But he wasn't. He was just someone who needed help and went about it the wrong way. Maybe your friend never really came back from that war?"

Javi thinks it over. "There are a lot of guys who couldn't make the transition back to civilian life. They were just too messed up. Up here." As Javi points to his head.

"That doesn't make it your fault Javi."

"Maybe not. But it doesn't make it right either." Taking another swig of water.

"Come on. Let's get you showered and cleaned up. There are some REAL bad guys out there you can take your frustrations out on. Let's show those hired killers just what Javier Esposito is made of."

Standing up Lanie wraps her arms around her muscle man and kisses him. Javi instantly kisses her back. And together they take a shower that takes just a little longer than usual.

Finally out of the shower and still with wet hair they make it back up to the living room. "Where's Castle?" Javi asks.

"Lucile told him that his 'Space Suits' were ready, so he left to go get them."

Castle returns about half an hour later. "Hi guys. I've got the suits." As Castle holds up a small case for all to see.

"Castle that isn't even big enough to hold one suit. What have you go in there? An I.O.U.?"

"Funny Javi funny. Perhaps you should quit your day job. Actually there are 4 suits in here."

"FOUR! …. NO WAY!" Javi is sure he is pulling something over him.

"If we get a chance to use them I'll show you." Castle tells them.

"Lucile any change in the number of people at the processing plant?"

"No change detected." Lucile confirms.

"So any ideas on how we can get them out and blow it to the moon?" Castle asks.

Javi runs down a list out loud. "No grenades. No flash/bangs. No tear gas. No sonics." He lets out a sigh.

"Bomb scare?" Jenny offers. Getting funny looks from everyone. "What? Terrorists use it all the time." Jenny states defending herself.

Ryan has a stupid idea but can't resist. "If we had a B2 bomber we could send one and blow it to pieces."

"That doesn't get them out of the building Kev." Jenny shoots him down.

"Actually that isn't such a bad idea." Lucile tells them.

"What? Steal a B2 and blow the place to pieces?" Javi thinks she just blew a fuse somewhere.

"Not a real one no." Lucile corrects.

"I'm not following Lucile." Lanie states and get nods from everyone else. Even Rick is wondering what she is thinking.

"We combine the two ideas. A bomb scare about a B2 mission that has the wrong coordinates."

"Interesting. Now how do we get a hold of a B2 bomber?" Javi asks.

"We don't." Lucile tells him.

"How can we blow it up with a B2 if we don't have one?" Javi is sure she has blown a fuse somewhere.

"The B2 is fake, but they think it is real. The bomb threat of this fake B2 will get them out of the building. And without General Reed it may take them longer to figure out it isn't really there. Long enough for them to run and you to transmat in, plant the explosives and get out." Lucile explains.

"You can make a fake B2 bomber?" Javi is now getting impressed.

"Not a real duplicate or fake B2 bomber. But the radio traffic and radar, if they have one, will show one on the way." Lucile quantifies.

"OH I get it." Jenny is catching on. "Just like Worf did on that episode of Star Trek the Next Generation. He called it 'Klingon guile'. I think." Jenny tells them.

Suddenly everyone BUT Castle is catching on. "You're GENIUS Lucile." Javi states. Taking back his previous thoughts.

"You think this will work?" Ryan asks.

"Well, they are without General Reed. So the guy there may not have the same access he does. So they are less likely to figure out it is a fake. I hope." Castle tells them.

"We are going to try this?" Javi asks.

"Anyone see any holes in this idea?" Castle asks.

"Where are the B2 bombers based?" Jim asks.

"509th Bomb Wing at Whiteman Air force Base in Missouri." Lucile provides.

"So we need it to look like it came from there." Jim asks.

"Partially correct. The orders for the flight need to look like they come from this base. However the bomb site only needs to know just before the strike is to take place." Lucile tells Jim.

"Ok we have how. Now we need a plan on our real strike. Lucile can you provide us a 3D of the processing plant so we can map out how we want to approach and execute our little plan." Rick asks.

"Of course Richard." And the image of Lucile is replaced with a wire frame diagram of the site.

"Can you explain to us each section of the building?" Javi asks.

"The storage of the pure product is located here in this area." And Lucile colors in a block area of the building. "It is delivered by truck through these doors here and off loaded.

The Opium processing section is down this side of the long rectangular building. The Heroin processing section is down the opposite side of the building.

Each batch is initially stored on each end of the building for each product. When this fills up it is transported to a separate building for each product before loaded onto cargo planes. Typcially C130's. On occasion a C-17 Globemaster III is utilized for longer flights."

"Can we take away their ability to use these aircraft?" Jim asks.

"None of the transport aircraft are stored here for use. They are flown in from a neighboring base. The product is then loaded and flown to a location based partly on the type or aircraft used." Lucile explains.

"So striking to destroy the planes would not bring attention to this site?" Jim wonders.

"Not likely since they are based somewhere else." Lucile tells him.

"If we come in here." As Javi points to a central section. "We can then split up into teams of two, leaving our explosives behind as we work our way down to each end. Then trans thingy out using one of the doors that exit the building.

One can plant the explosives while the other provides cover and monitors all movement on the bracers." Javi finishes.

"That will require two men in each team. Who is the fourth?" Castle asks. Knowing Kate is on the Evergreen for her tests.

All three guys look at Jim. Who suddenly looks like a deer in headlights.

"ME?" Jim does not like this idea much. "I'm not likely to be able to cover anyone let alone me. And I know nothing about explosives."

"Hold that thought. I'll be right back." And Castle heads down the stairs to his office and is back later carrying a small case.

"This is the explosives we will be using." And Castle open the case to show what looks like Quartz Crystals set in a foam container.

Castle pulls one out and holds it between a finger and his thumb. "This is the explosive you will be using. You just drop it or throw it where you want and move on."

"How do you make it explode? And what is it?" Javi asks having never seen anything like it.

"It is a manufactured crystal. You can pound it with a hammer and it will not explode. You can run over it with a car and it will not explode. But, you send out a properly coded tune and it will explode.

Think of playing a tune like from that movie 'Close Encounters of the Third Kind'." Castle explains.

"So all Jim needs to do is run or walk with us and drop these things along the way?" Javi asks.

"Correct. You go with Jim and are his cover and Ryan comes with me and acts as my cover." Castle suggests.

"The combatants cover and shoot as necessary using the bracer to keep track of everyone while the non-combatants drop these things." Ryan likes it.

"And we talk to each other the entire time. Even Lucile can talk to us while she scans the area for any potential trouble." Castle adds. "Think you're up for this Jim?"

"These things won't blow up in my hand or blow too early?" Jim wants to help his daughter. But this is asking a lot of a lawyer.

"You could have a welding torch on these things and nothing bad to you will happen. And you don't have the code. So yes, it's safe. I promise." And Castle draws an X on his chest.

"I think you guys are nuts, but I'll do it." Jim tells them.

"You don't have to do this Mr. Beckett." Jenny tells him.

"I think I do. You need a 4th and I want to help my daughter. So yes, I do."

"Ok, I've got 6 of these things. Here are your three. Put them in your pocket and try and drop them evenly spaced from where we start and where we end. And these three are mine." As Castle puts his three in his pocket.

"And just in case we are going to use the suits, let's all get suited up." And Castle goes over to the case he came back with and opens it.

"Wait. The B2 is a stealth bomber right. So no one will see it coming on radar." Jim suddenly comes up with a possible problem.

Seeing everyone deflated, "How about if we just use a good old fashioned B-52 instead. Carpet bomb the site instead of smart bomb the place?" Jim suggests.

Getting smiles from everyone. "I knew there was a reason why I liked you Mr. Beckett." Javi tells him.

"Ok guys here are the suits." And Castle pulls out a belt and hands one to Javi.

"Bro what is this?" Javi doesn't believe a word.

"And this is the breather that you have to activate first before turning on the suit." Castle ignores him.

"Like this." And Castle puts the device in his mouth and puts the plugs over his nose. Then he puts on the belt and pressed the center and there is a sudden flash all over his body. "It's a little difficult to talk but if you use it often enough you get used to it." Then he re-presses the center and there is another flash. And he takes the breather off.

"That is a suit?" Javi is not yet convinced.

"Yup it'll work great. Here you each need to put one on. Just around your waist. This part slips into here and there should be an audible click and you should feel it set into place.

And I need to put this back on your wrist. Do I need to remind you to try and keep your head in the game?" Castle questions with a mono tone voice.

Javi just shakes his head. He knows he screwed up, and is determined to not let it happen again.


	56. Chapter 56

**CH56 **

"Ok everyone put on the belt and hang onto the breather. We go when Lucile tells us the site is clear. Remember to turn on your scanner before we leave. And please remember to talk to each other. It's one of the benefits we have over them. Let's not waist it." Rick finished with his instructions.

"Two minutes Richard." Lucile tells them.

"So far there is no chatter between them or anyone else. It is possible that without General Reed they do not have the intelligence to even see what is coming towards them. His replacement may not be good enough." Lucile tells them.

"Can we delay the potential bombing? Maybe the plane has a problem and has to try more than once?" Ryan asks. "Give their new guy more time to spot it?" Ryan questions.

"Or we wait?" Javi suggests." If we screw with the plan too much we are working on the fly."

"And no plan goes as planned when the enemy is encountered." Ryan comments.

"One minute." Lucile tells them.

"More than one plane maybe? The first one is just a spotter?" Javi suggests.

"A B52 profile as a spotter?" Ryan shoots Javi down.

"Maybe that's just it. They couldn't get a spotter so they have to make it do a fly over first." Ryan suggests.

"Lucile?" Castle asks.

"Working on a revision based on topic discussed. … Transmission sent."

"Time for turnaround for the bomb run?" Ryan asks?

"Give or take five minutes. Depending on how far out they start their turn and how tight they make it." Lucile provides.

"Adding second communication transmissions now." Lucile continues.

"Lucile what are you doing?" Javi asks.

"I'm seeing if the new guy is too smart and sees the B52 is fake." Lucile explains.

"Why would he think it is a fake?" Ryan asks.

"The B52 had to come from a base that is closer. He may have access to any flights from that base. However a B2 has to come from Missouri. He may not have anyone at that base." Lucile explains her thinking.

"He only knows local not long distance." Ryan softly talks to himself. "He only has access to local unlike Reed." Ryan continues to talk to himself.

"I'm putting a B2 at two minutes out in communications." Lucile tells them.

"Make him panic." Ryan again talks to himself.

"I have multiple heat signatures exiting the building at a rapid pace. Twenty yards clear of the building and still moving." Lucile tells them.

"Time to go guys. Make sure your detector is up and running and talk to your partner." Castle tells them. "Here we go." And Castle opens a Transmat wall.

They walk thru one at a time, team by team.

Jim is extremely nervous and is slowing his partner down. However he does drop the first crystal.

Meanwhile Rick has already dropped his first crystal and is right behind his partner. This place is getting to him and he wants out of here. BAD.

Javi has slowed to better match Jim's pace. Jim says he is fine but Javi can hear the fear in his voice. However he is still moving and there is nothing on his scanner except Ryan and Castle.

Castle after dropping the second crystal and is having a little trouble moving to the next drop. Worse he had stopped talking to Ryan. Ryan also has nothing on his scanner except Javi and Jim.

Javi and Jim had reached the end after dropping their third crystal and Javi had contacted Ryan to tell him they were leaving. And Javi opens a Transmat wall and Javi and Jim step thru.

Castle had stopped moving and Ryan could see that he was shaking badly. Worse he would not answer Ryan when he talked to him. Ryan decided that Castle was never going to make it to the other end. So he took the crystal from Castle and threw it as far to the other end as he could. Then opened a Transmat wall closest to Castle and all but carried him thru it.

Standing in the foyer. "Javi, Lanie, get down here." Ryan yelled out.

Soon Javi came charging down the stairs with Lanie not far behind.

"What happened?" Javi asks as he goes to help Ryan hold Castle up.

"I don't know. Everything seemed to be going fine. I was even having trouble keeping up with him in the beginning. Then he just stopped. He's been like this ever since." Ryan has no clue.

"Take the breather off of him and get him into bed." Lanie takes over.

Ryan removes the breather and together Ryan and Javi get Castle down and into bed. Where Ryan and Javi strip him and leave him to the tender care of Lanie. They don't go far though.

After coming back from closing the bedroom door and thanking the guys, Lanie finds Castle curled up in a fetal position. Not making a sound. Though she can see tears running down his cheeks.

"LUCILE!" Lanie calls out.

After seeing Lucile appearing in the bedroom next to the bed. "Do you know what's wrong?"

"I do not Miss Parish. His blood pressure is spiking and his heart rate is almost dangerously elevated. … Considering his current position I would speculate he is having some sort of panic attack." Lucile tells her.

"PTSD?" Lanie questions.

"Processing. … That would be a logical conclusion." Lucile tells her.

"I'm going to talk to the guys. See if they know something. Something must have happened there." And Lanie gets up and leaves the room. Finding both Ryan and Javi just the other side of the door. Together they head upstairs in search of Jim and maybe some answers.

After Lanie had left Lucile moved in real close. Part of her was actually in the bed now. Trying to put her hands on each side of Rick's face. "Richard? … Richard. Talk to me. … Please?" Tears she does not really have start running down her face.

Standing up Lucile has reached a conclusion. While in the travel pod. **"KATE!"** It was Lucile. However while her voice was still soft and pleasant it had a sound of urgency to it.

"Lucile?" Kate replies. Lucile's tone has instantly got her worried.

"You are needed back at the house Kate." Lucile requests. Still sounding worried.

"Is there a problem?" Now Kate's voice sounds worried. And Alexis while not hearing Lucile can hear Kate's tone and now she is worried.

"It's …. Richard. You are needed here."

"What's wrong with Castle?" Now Kate is really worried. And Kate can see the worry creeping into Alexis's face.

"You will recall that I said I could keep the bad men away. But I couldn't keep the monsters away?" Lucile was referring to Alexis at the time.

Now Kate is beginning to crack. "What's wrong?" The worry clear in her voice.

"You are just need to get here Kate. And hurry." Lucile refuses to expand on the problem.

Lucile just stands over Richard with worry and the tears are coming a little faster. Then kneels down. "Kate is coming Richard. Kate is coming." But Rick remains unchanged and does not seem to even know that Lucile is there.

Leaving Richard she appears upstairs where the others are at the dining room table trying to figure out what happened to Castle.

Being spotted by Lanie. "Lucile. How is Castle?"

"Richard is unresponsive. I do not have any history of what could have triggered this type of response. … I've called for Kate to return." Lucile informs them.

"Thank god! If anyone can reach him. It'll be Kate. When will she get here?" Lanie asks.

"Kate and Alexis are presently in a travel pod headed for the closest site to open a Transmat wall and return. Depending on a number of factors they should be here in less than 15 minutes." Lucile informs them.

"We can't let Alexis see her father like that." Jenny states. Alexis sees what Lanie and the guys saw she'll need therapy for years to come.

"We need to keep her here with us." Jim states. "There is no need for her to see her father like he is. She'll be scared and probably fight us to get to him. We will need to be ready to prevent that." Jim concludes his thinking.  
"Ryan and I will go down to the bedroom door. In case she gets that far." And they both leave to guard Castle's bedroom door.

"It's going to be up to us three to keep her calm. Alexis is not likely to like this idea. Castle has been all she's got since she was born. This is not likely to go well." Jim warns them.

Not long after Kate comes charging up the stairs and sees the ladies and Jim. "Where's Castle?"

"Thank god Kate, … He's in his room." Lanie tells her.

At this Alexis turns to bolt for the stairs, but Kate is just a bit faster and catches her. "Let go mom. Dad needs me. He's my dad." Crying the whole time.

"Sweetie you need to stay here." Kate tries.

But Alexis is not having any of it and starts trying to get free from Kate's hold of her. "Sweetie, … sweetie. You need to listen to me. Let me help your dad. It's my turn now." Kate tries. Then has an idea.

"You were the 'Head Nurse' for me. Let me be the 'Head Nurse' for your father. Please sweetie. Let me help him and you stay here with the girls and my father." Kate tries again.

Alexis has stopped struggling. "You, … promise?" Alexis says softly.

"Yes sweetie. I promise." And Kate draws and X on her chest. "You stay here sweetie." And motions for someone to collect Alexis. Once Jenny has a hold of Alexis, Kate heads for the bedroom.

Finding Javi and Ryan guarding the door. "What are you two doing?" Kate asks them.

"We decided to guard the door in case Alexis made it this far." Ryan tells Beckett.

Softening at this news. "Thanks guys. Did something happen?" Kate asks.

"Everything was fine Beckett. we were blowing ou the processing plant just as we planned. Then Castle slowed down and came to a stop. I had to practically carry him thru the Trans-thingy to get here." Ryan tells her.

"You didn't encounter anyone?" Kate questions.

Ryan just shakes his head. "The place was empty, just like we planned." Ryan finishes.

Planned? Kate questions to herself. "One of you should probably stay here in case Alexis changes her mind."

"We'll be here Beckett." Javi assures her.

Kate opens the door and finds Castle curled up into a ball on the bed. Crying softly.

Sitting on the bed and looking at Castle. Not sure if she should touch him or not. "Castle?" Kate calls softly. "Castle?" Kate tries again.

Changing tactics. "Rick?" Kate calls softly. "Rick. Talk to me."

Castle slowly opens his tear filled eyes and he sees what his nightmare tells him he sees. Lifting up suddenly and wrapping his arms around Kate and squeezes. It almost takes all the breath out of Kate. And crying through the words. "I'm sorry Elear-Parma-Tar! ….. I'm so sorry!" However Kate can barely make out the words at all from all the tears.

"SHhhh Rick. It's alright. It's alright. I've got you." Kate coos into his ear. But it does nothing to stop Rick's crying. His body is convulsing with each sob.

Kate hears Lucile in her ear. "Elear-Parma-Tar is his wife's name."

Now Kate is really confused. Rick is having a panic attack NOW over the loss of his wife? Why now?

Kate just sits there and holds Rick and coos soothing words into his ear until the power of his sobs decreases. Kate reaches down and removes her shoes and does her best to lay Rick down on the bed and lay next to him. Holding him as close to her as she could.

Stroking his arm and kissing his face after trying to wipe away some of the tears. And just speaks softly to him while trying to calm him down. Other than those words at his first outburst, Rick has not said another word.

Upstairs things are not going any better. Alexis knows her father is hurting and wants to help. He's her father. She can't lose him. Alexis only just got a whole family with a mommy and a daddy. She can't lose one of them now. Not now.


	57. Chapter 57

**CH57**

Rick finally fell asleep. Kate however just laid there with him and couldn't sleep. Why is he thinking of his wife now? Had he changed his mind and wasn't in love with her anymore? What was at that site that could bring this on? Kate didn't want to leave Rick but she also needed some answers.

So she extracted herself from Rick and using the communication disk behind her ear asked for Javi and Ryan to meet her at the bedroom door.

Kate steps out and the guys are already there. "How is he?" Javi gets it in first.

"He's sleeping. Which is probably a good thing. Tell me what happened. Don't leave anything out."

Ryan starts at the beginning about how Javi went with Jim and Ryan went with Castle. Finding out her father had gone got a rise out of Kate, but she held her tongue. She would give her father a thorough tongue lashing later.

"No bad guys? No shooting? No strange colors? His suit didn't fail?" At this point Lucile interjects. "Scans of Richard when he returned did not indicate his suit had failed or his breather had failed."

"So he didn't breathe in any of the drugs or get it on his skin and absorb it." Kate is now thinking out loud. "Did he fire his stunner at anything during the whole time?"

And again Lucile interjects. "There was no weapons fire of any kind inside or outside the building."

"Have the explosives been detonated?" Kate asks. Maybe they went off too early.

"I detonated the explosives using the coded tone as required 30 seconds after Castle and Ryan returned." Lucile tells them.

"So it wasn't a concussion of the blast. Could the Transmat have affected his suit?" Kate asks.

Ryan answers this one. "He was already acting funny before I even opened it to leave. Actually I opened it earlier than was planned to get Castle out."

"Solar flares? Radiation? Sonic weapons? Different aliens? This time the gray guys with the big black eyes?" Kate is now grasping at straws.

"None detected." Lucile responds.

"Damn it! Something happened. Something. …. Was there anything in the air? Something that might be taken for a ghost or other spiritual apparition?" Kate is really reaching now.

"There was product everywhere. I mean it is a processing lab after all. But I don't remember seeing anything that would look like that. Why would you want to know that?" Ryan asks.

"Just something Rick said before he went to sleep." Kate tells him.

"So maybe he saw something I didn't?" Ryan speculates. "But what could he have seen that would cause this?" Ryan is still just as baffled as Beckett.

Changing topics. "How's Alexis?" Kate asks.

"She's scared Beckett. Like really scared." Javi tells Beckett.

Kate looks upstairs and then turns to look at the door to the bedroom that Rick is behind.

"You stay with Castle, Beckett. Jenny, Lanie and your father are doing what they can for her. You should be there when Castle wakes up." Javi tells her.

Not sure it's the right thing. Maybe she could spare a minute for Alexis. But if she shows up in front of Alexis they both might end up in a crying pile in the middle of the living room.

"Thanks guys. I'll let you know if there is any change." And Kate heads back into the bedroom to lie down next to Rick. And wait.

"Lucile was there a problem with Rick's wife before he came here?" Kate wonders.

"She was diagnosed with a debilitating disease just after they were married. Rick spent the next two years running from doctor to doctor trying treatment after treatment. They would each prescribe new drugs. Some where part of a testing phase before being made available to everyone else." Lucile explains.

"So Rick pumped her full of drugs to combat the disease and he ends up here instead of being there to help her." Kate concludes. "He thinks he abandoned her after pumping her full of drugs and comes here and goes into a processing plant to destroy drugs." Kate is thinking out loud.

"You are thinking the drugs in the processing plant triggered something he feels responsible for about his wife?" Lucile states partly as a question.

"The longer he stayed in the processing plant the worse he became. According to Ryan." Kate remembers. "What was the disease Lucile?"

"It was a type of motor neuron disease." Lucile informs Kate.

It was hours later and no one upstairs had gone to bed. Alexis was beginning to lose her battle with sleep but she was forcing herself to stay awake. She had just about lost the battle when Kate came up the stairs.

When Kate came into view it was easy to spot that she had been crying. Alexis had spotted her and ran into her arms. "MOM!"

"He's sleeping sweetie. Which is what you should be doing. Come on let's get you to bed. You can see your dad when he wakes up in the morning." Kate tells the still scared little girl.

"You promise?" Alexis squeaks out.

"I promise." As Kate draws an X on her chest. "Come on sweetie let's get you tucked in." And lifts Alexis up and carries her down to her room. "I'll be right back guys." Kate tells the others.

Kate gets Alexis changed after brushing her teeth for the night. Sings her a song to get her even more tired. And kisses the now sleeping Alexis good night and heads upstairs.

Kate manages to make it to the sectional where she collapses. "How's Castle?" Lanie asks.

"He's sleeping. Hopefully he'll be better tomorrow." Kate tells them.

"Did you find out what it was?" Jenny now asks.

Kate nods her head. "It was the processing plant." Kate tells them.

"Seems his wife was diagnosed with a disorder just after they were married. Something about a motor neuron disease.

They immediately started doing treatments and using every experimental drug they could find. Went to every doctor on the planet sounds like. Test after test. Drug after drug." Kate whispers out.

"That place was packed to the rafters with drugs." Ryan also whispers out.

This got Jenny to place both her hands over her mouth to keep silent.

"You have something similar on your planet." Lucile tells them. "You call it Nuro-muscular dystrophy. More commonly called Lou Gehrig's Disease. Muscles and bones become less efficient as a person ages. The most prominent person still alive with it would be Steven Hawking. A brilliant mind trapped in a deteriorating body. Barely able to communicate." Lucile informs them.

"Wife, drugs. Processing plant with tons of drugs. It must have been a walking nightmare for him." Lanie whispers. Barely able to hold the tears back. Which was not helping Kate keep hers back.

"He didn't say a word. Not one word. And he went anyway. It was even his idea. I think." Jim comments.

Jim goes to sit next to his daughter who is barely holding it together. "He's hurting dad. Really hurting. And I don't know what to do." Kate can't take it anymore and cries into her father's shoulder.

Jim wraps his arms around his daughter. "You love him and support him Katie. Go thru it with him and come out the other side. If you love him, don't give up on him."

"I wonder if that is why he wanted it gone so badly?" Lanie questions.

"You don't mean he wanted to have a breakdown?" Javi questions the sanity of Lanie.

"NO. NOT THAT! Running around, pumping his wife full of drugs to combat the disease. And here a processing plant filled with drugs that do nothing but bad things to people and their families. He wanted it gone. And was willing to walk straight into his own personal hell to do it." Lanie comments.

"Ever since we got here to combat Bracken he has been leading the charge. I mean he's just a writer. Was a writer then and is a writer now. But to do that. Requires some serious 'Huevos'" Javi comments. Impressed.

"He's got a heart as big as the planet, I can tell you that. Who else buys lunch for the entire homicide floor almost once a week? How many people help a woman like Jessica who you only just met? And do for her what he did? Dives right in to help all of us. Not just Kate when Bracken goes on the war path. And who do you know that would give a huge anonymous donation at that fund raiser ball?" Jenny concludes.

Everyone, including Kate who whips around still crying to look at her. "What? Who else at that would make a donation that big?" Jenny tells them. "What? Just because I wasn't there doesn't mean I don't have ears." Jenny concludes.

Kate just wraps her arms around her father and kisses him soundly on both cheeks. "Thanks dad!" And Kate gets up and races down the stairs.

"What did I say?" Jenny asks to the air.

"I don't know Jenny. But whatever it was. Keep it up." Jim tells her.

Jenny just smiles and blushes a nice crimson color and gets a kiss from her husband. Who is interrupted by a baby crying.

"I'll go." Ryan tells his wife and heads for the stairs also. Just to a different room.

Kate has stripped and crawled in under the covers and snuggled up close to Rick. With her arms wrapped around him and breathing him in. Kate wasn't a virgin. But she had never wanted to snuggle like this with any man before. In fact she had done anything and everything to avoid doing it. Now here she was wrapping herself around him and she wanted to do it. BAD!

Kate went off to sleep knowing that she was going to fix Rick or die trying. Starting in earnest first thing in the morning. Maybe she would wake Rick up like he had done to her one morning. Yea, a little morning cream before her coffee just might do the trick.

Morning came and Rick found himself in a dream. Kate was doing things to him that were beyond pleasurable. Her lips and tongue were working magic on his erection. It had to be a dream because it was so good. Only when he woke up enough to figure out what was going on that Rick realized it wasn't actually a dream. Kate was doing amazing things.

After coming down from his climax, courtesy of Kate. "I could get used to waking up like that." Rick tells her.

Giggling and glad that he was in better spirits this morning. "Come on. Time for a shower." Kate is not ready to talk about yesterday just yet. After some more amazing shower sex. Which they are both getting good at doing.

"How do you feel?" Kate asks timidly.

"I'm sorry. I really thought I could do it. Just walk in and walk right back out again. Guess I was wrong." Rick looks downcast.

"Rick, we all have our demons. Some are buried a little more deeply than others. But you could have said something. Come up with a different plan." Kate isn't mad. Just wishes he had been willing to talk.

"Yea. Sorry. It's just, …. How does one talk about a demon that you really want to get rid of. So you can move on? Since i wasn't given a choice."

"Next time, talk to me. You scared the crap out of me Rick. I thought you were going to disappear in here (as Kate taps her head), and never come back out again."

Properly chastised. "How's Alexis?" Rick finally asks.

"She's scared Rick. Really scared."

"I better go find her and then we can have breakfast." Rick tells her.

"You go find your daughter. I'll start breakfast. Then we can decide what's next. Deal?" Kate asks.

"Deal! Mom." As Rick moves in for a kiss that starts to get serious before Rick breaks and heads for his daughter's bedroom.

Kate meanwhile, with a face that is seriously flush, heads for the kitchen to start breakfast.

Breakfast turned out to be relatively quiet. Rick had come upstairs carrying Alexis while trying to get her to laugh at his jokes.

Rick turned to Kate. "Did you finish your tests?"

Kate shook her head. "Lucile called us back here before we could finish."

"You better go do that. And take Alexis with you." Rick tells her with conviction.

"No daddy. I want to stay here." Alexis wanted her dad.

Rick picked up Alexis and took her into the living room to talk to her privately. "Pumpkin, if Kate doesn't finish those tests, you know what that means? Right?"

Alexis nods. She knew it meant loosing mommy.

"And no one up there speaks her language. So how is she going to finish if you don't help her?"

"But what about you dad?"

"Kate has you and I have friends. Kate really needs you. She isn't going to finish without you. You are very important."

"I guess?" Alexis speaks softly. "Are you going to be ok?" Still worried.

"I'll be fine. I promise. Besides when you and Kate come back we'll all be together again. You do want that? Right?"

Alexis just nods. It's so complicated now. Before it was simple. Now it's not.

"You'll do fine pumpkin. I'm proud of you." Rick tells her with a smile. "Now go tell Kate you are in charge and take her back for her tests. Ok?"

"Ok daddy." Alexis is still speaking softly.

"Come on. Let's get you back to Kate so you can get going and finish those tests."


	58. Chapter 58

**CH58**

After Kate was gone, "How are you feeling Castle?" Lanie really did want to know. And with Kate gone, maybe he would talk.

"Seriously. What I want right now is to just slow down. Find some kind of normalcy.

Not like that is going to happen anytime soon." Half laughing. Even if it was forced.

"We have Reed and we got rid of his processing plant. I suppose the hired killers here in NY would be next on our list. Provided we stay on the offensive?" Javi offers.

"Well, I read somewhere that the best defense, …" And Rick trails off.

"Lucile. Any of them sleeping in late? Hopefully." Javi asks.

"Sorry detective. It would appear that all targets are up and mobile." Lucile informs them.

"Any other assets that we could hit?" Javi asks.

"Actually there are detective." Lucile replies. And changes from her form to a site view of a large port facility. "This is the naval port facility called Everett. It is located in the city of Everett, WA. It is the navy's most modern facility and is located next to the marina area, 25 miles north of Seattle. It is the homeport of a naval Battle group that includes the USS Abraham Lincoln (CVN-712) as well as several smaller surface combatants." Lucile tells them.

"I meant targets related to Bracken. Not our US Military." Javi states. Thinking the super computer has blown still another fuse.

"Actually I was referring to this ship container facility that is part of the Naval Base. Five of these shipping crates (and Lucile color codes them to spot them easier) contain weapons that he has siphoned off using his status in the Senate. And are awaiting loading onto a cargo ship bound for Hong Kong." Lucile explains.

"Any idea what is in those containers?" Javi is now almost afraid to ask.

6 - Railguns are electromagnetic projectile launchers that accelerate their payloads - which could be anything from an aircraft to an artillery round - by carefully manipulating an electromagnetic current running the length of two parallel rails

2 – Aeroscraft designed by California-based Worldwide Aeros Corp., the lighter-than-air Aeroscraft could lift 66 tons vertically into the air and deposit it somewhere else, no runway necessary.

12 crates - TrackingPoint rifle. On a firing range just outside Austin in the city of Liberty Hill, a novice shooter holds one and takes aim at a target 500 yards away. Normally it takes years of practice to hit something at that distance. But this shooter nails it on the first try.

18 crates - The Carbon 15 pistol is a firearm similar in design to an ArmaLite AR-15 or the Colt M4 Carbine. The main differences between the Carbon 15 "pistol" and actual M4 is the absence of the shoulder stock and the fully automatic option. You don't really want nor need full auto though, because the Carbon 15 is not designed for suppressive fire, likewise, the red dot sight fitted on the accessory rail optimizes this weapon for close quarter personal defense-ideal for confined spaces.

1 - Northrop Grumman's integrated collaboration environment featuring TouchTable technology, creates a high-definition interactive display to facilitate viewing and manipulation of complex geo-spatial data for a wide range of applications including national security. TouchTable responds to intuitive gestures made by the user, sensing the location of points that are touched

6 crates - The **MGL** (**M**ultiple **G**renade **L**auncher) is a lightweight 40 mm six-shot revolver-type grenade launcher.

1 - The **DREAD **weapon system is a revolutionary small arms weapon that can shoot upwards of 120,000 rounds a minute with absolutely no recoil or heat signature.

6 - The Objective Crew Served Weapon (OCSW) is an integrated machine gun system which couples the firepower of air bursting munitions with optoelectronic fire control to provide all-environment operation and enhanced lethality. (FAS)

1 crate - The Flybot, a new robotic reconnaissance fly may help keep a more soldiers, and others out of harms way.  
Scientists at Harvard have invented a robotic fly to send on reconnaissance missions in areas too dangerous for humans, such as those contaminated by chemical or biological weapons.

3 crates - The Barrett M107 BMG .50 Caliber Sniper Rifle

Including 8,000 rounds of ammunition for either each weapon or total number of crates of weapons being sent." Lucile concludes.

"HOLY freakin christ! You have got to be kidding me?" Javi can't believe it. "That's worth what? Millions? Hundreds of Millions?" Javi concludes.

"Do we even dare to blow them up though? Think about it. The processing plant was in the middle of nowhere Afghanistan. This is just miles from Seattle. And it's ON a Naval Base. Security guards everywhere." Ryan is not so sure about this one. "And does a shipping port ever actually shut down?" Ryan concludes.

Everyone remains silent for a while as they think about it.

"Ok, so maybe we leave this one. The potential for collateral damage is greater. The chances of us getting caught are increased." Rick concludes.

"There is a lot less security on the container ship they are loaded on." Javi suggests.

"Which would sink the ship and possibly take the crew with it." Rick counters. Not liking the idea of killing anyone. Even by accident.

"Can we plant a small explosive? Give them a warning and allow them to get off the ship before we blow it?" Javi offers. "Not big enough to really do any damage, just enough to get their attention."

"Can we wait until it reaches its destination?" Jim offers.

"And blow up their harbor?" Ryan asks.

"No. But they have to take the containers somewhere. Right? Whoever is getting them is not likely to unload weapons IN someone's port." Jim counters.

"If it's a terrorist group. They are likely IN a city somewhere." Rick counters. "Not out in the boonies."

"Ok, so on board ship is our best option then." Javi states. "Do we have a plan?"

"We will need to know where each container is loaded onto the ship. The size of the ship. How many crew members there are? And if or when we attack it needs to be close enough for the crew to go to safely." Ryan counts off.

"If there is no one on board, no one can threaten us. Sounds like a plan," Javi comments.

"Lucile, can you put in a request for the explosives necessary to accomplish the plan indicated?" Rick asks.

"Yes Richard. …. Request sent." Lucile informs them.

Wondering what to do next. Rick would really just like to go back to bed and lay down. He's getting tired. Then a thought hits him. "We need to go shopping. I wasn't expecting to have guests for an extended period of time. We are going to run out of food. …. Suggestions?"

Ferry Plaza Farmers Market  
**San Francisco, Calif.**

St. Paul Downtown Farmers' Market  
**Saint Paul, Minn.**

University District Farmers Market, Seattle, WA

"Well, let's see. California and Washington are how many hours behind us? Minnesota is closer but still not open yet." Rick wonders what's next.

"Personally, I would love to go to San Francisco. Not sure when or if I would ever get another chance." Jenny states. "And it's big. Likely have most of what we need." Jenny finishes.

"Castle, you used your card in Sydney. Used it recently in NY I'm guessing. Now San Francisco. What happens if Bracken gets a hold of your credit card history?" Ryan asks.

"Probably think that his card has been stolen. Or he has been hit by ID theft. How else would anyone think he was all over the planet faster than anyone could fly?" Lanie offers.

"Makes sense." Ryan agrees. "What do you think General Reed is doing?" Ryan changes the subject.

"Ask me if I care?" Javi answers.

"Do you care?" Rick asks. Not getting the joke.

Javi just looks at him funny. "No Castle. I don't give a flying F..." Javi answers not knowing Castle didn't get it.

Lanie leans in and whispers "ET." In his ear.

Javi still looks confused for some time. "Oh, sorry Castle."

"Well if we are going shopping in 3 or 4 hours, we are going to need a list." Castle pulls out his phone.

Opening the refrigerator he starts talking a list into his phone. Then switches to the pantry and does the same.

Not wanting to be anti-social he goes over to the sectional and lies down instead of going down to his bed. He really does want to rest.

The others go to the dining room table and make their own shopping list. Castle has been a good host and has been through a lot lately. They come up with a plan of something special they can cook to thank him.

They are all interrupted by Lucile. "Richard. Your request has been rejected by 'The Silence'."

"REJECTED? …. Did they say why?" Rick is shocked.

"I'm sorry, no." Lucile answers.

"How could they do that? Don't they know what those weapons are going to be used for?" Javi is more mad then shocked.

"Maybe there is something more important on that ship?" Ryan offers up.

"It is possible they think the possibility of some of the crew being killed is too high?" Rick offers. "Or the damage to the environment from the sinking is too great."

"Doesn't make it right." Javi does not agree.

"Is there another overseas target?" Ryan asks.

"They fly all the drugs out to other locations. Is there one of these we could hit?" Javi asks.

"The only one presently with drugs in it is the one that has landed in Turkey, detective." Lucile tells him.

"Can we hit it?"

"At present it has too many people around it to destroy it." Lucile explains.

"Doesn't mean it will stay that way." Rick offers up.

"Lucile?" Rick asks.

"Request based on parameters discussed sent." Lucile anticipates his request.

"You're the best Lucile." Rick tells her. Rick then lies back down to get some rest.

Having finished their own grocery list. "Since we have some time to kill. You up for a little one on one downstairs partner? Javi asks looking directly at Ryan.

"I think I can let you twist my arm." Ryan replies with a smile. And the guys head downstairs.

"I wish Castle had a pool. " Jenny mentions.

"He does have a hot tub up on the roof." Lanie tell her.

"I didn't buy a swimsuit." Jenny complains.

"Use your birthday suit or just panties and bra." Lanie counters.

"There are guest suits in one of the guest bedrooms. Somewhere. No guarantees they are a perfect fit." Rick calls out from the sectional. Still awake.

"I'll go searching. You go get your little girl and I'll meet you in your room." Lanie tells her. And they both head downstairs.

Lanie finds a number of suits in the room that Kate's father was using. Finding a terribly ugly suit that would fit her and was a one piece, she keeps searching to find Jenny one. With hers and two choices for Jenny, Lanie goes searching for her.

Jim meanwhile after letting the others go, heads over to the corner where a small reading table is located along with a short but tall book shelf to find a book to read.

Talking more to himself than any particular person. "Wish I had my laptop."

"There is a laptop in the lower right cabinet you can use. It is already plugged into Lucile. It is perfectly safe to use." Rick tells him from the sectional he is laying on.

Jim finds it and pulls it out. It was a 'Lenovo' unit. With Lucile's help he was able to connect online and get some work done.

Not long after. "Richard, your request has been approved. A single crystal has been released and will be delivered within the hour." Lucile informs him.

Not really tired but just wanting some quite time. Rick just kind of mumbles out a "Thanks Lucile." And re-closes his eyes.

About 45 minutes later.

It's time to play the music  
It's time to light the lights  
t's time to meet the Muppets on the Muppet Show tonight.  
It's time to put on makeup  
It's time to dress up right  
It's time to raise the curtain on the Muppet Show tonight.

"What was that?" Jim asks. Looking up from his laptop.

"That is the front door. It was my daughter's idea. She didn't like the Adams Family front door sound I had selected." As Rick gets up off the sectional to answer the front door.

After going thru the mandatory security checks for each, Rick comes back upstairs with a small case. Opening it, Rick finds a single small crystal. Closing it back up he calls for Javi and Ryan.

After joining Castle. "This the explosive?" Javi asks.

"Yup. Same as last time. Drop it and get out."

"I'll do it. " Javi tells them.

"Why you?" Rick was going to do it.

"Because the plane is full of drugs Castle." Javi tells him. Not sparing his feelings.

"This trip will be quick. In and out." Rick tries to reason with him.

"You only just recovered from the last drug raid. NO! You are staying here." Javi is making certain. Besides if Kate learns he let Castle go, she would kill him.

"I'll play you for it." Ryan states holding out his closed fist.

"No. You ever have been in a C-130?" Javi asks his partner.

"And I suppose you have."

Nodding his head, "18 hours sitting in the cargo hold. Let me tell ya. First class seats they are not." Javi confirms.

Ryan and Castle relent. Javi takes the crystal.

"Since you've been IN one. Presumably filled with cargo, I hope. You know where to step out into?" Castle asks. And Javi just nods.

"Good. Make it quick. Step thru the Transmat wall. Drop the crystal. Turn around and come back. No site seeing. Clear?" Castle tries to get his point across.

"It'll be a piece of cake." Javi tells him.

"And no eating cake either." Castle tells him.

Javi was about to explain it was a joke. But for the smirk on Castle's face. "Oh funny Castle. You're a riot."

"And no starting riots either." This one had gotten Ryan howling with laughter.


	59. Chapter 59

**CH59**

Dr. Lee injects the nanites into each of Kate's arms. She feels a kind of tingly sensation spread out from there, but goes away quickly.

"All done. I want you to watch what you do and how you feel carefully. Example, do you feel like you are getting sick? Do you feel weak and tired? Does your skin color change? Like does your face flush more easily? If you feel anything at all, I want you to come back here and we will give you a physical.

I want you to check with us before you leave 24 hours from now and go home. Questions?"

Kate just shakes her head. "You are free to go then. We will see you in 24 hours. Have a good day Miss Beckett."

Kate collects Alexis out in the waiting area. "Can we try that trans pod tube thingy that you can see the Rings of Saturn? I kind of missed it last time." Kate tells Alexis.

"Sure mom. Then breakfast?" Alexis asks.

"Sounds like a plan sweetie. Lead the way. You are in charge." Kate tells her. Making Alexis grin wide.

This time Kate was awake for the trip and boy was in memorable. It was n't nearly as colorful up close as Kate remembered in the pictures she had seen. Still they were really close. Kate had actually reached out and touched to top of the pod, as if she could actually touch the rings. Kate couldn't take her eyes off of them the entire trip. Breakfast was only ok. It all had a funny taste to it. Not that it was bad, just different. Alexis had decided to start teaching Kate her language during breakfast.

Next came a tour of the largest park on the ship. Alexis had continued the teaching the entire tour. Kate was wrong, it was going to be more difficult than Russian.

Back to their apartment after dinner and Kate was not looking forward to this thing these people called a bed. How does Alexis sleep on this 'thing'? There was no place for Kate to be in Alexis's bedroom since the room itself was only just big enough to hold the bed itself. So Kate had to kneel next to her bed to sing Alexis a song before kissing her goodnight. Just as Alexis was about out "Sing our language mom." And then Alexis was asleep.

Kate went to her room and thought about it. Rick had mentioned early on that it helped if you sang the words instead of trying to force them out. Kate didn't really remember any of the words that Alexis had tried to teach her. So next time Kate would try to sing the words like she sang to Alexis at night.

The next morning Kate and Alexis were back in the medical center for the final time. Hopefully.

"How do you feel Miss Beckett?" Dr. Lee asked.

"I feel fine." Kate responded.

"No sudden heat flashes? No pains of any kind?" Dr. Lee asked.

"No, everything seems like normal." Kate tells her.

"There is presently nothing happening that is causing you discomfort?" Dr. Lee tries one last time.

Kate is shaking her head. "Well there is one thing, …. It's kind of embarrassing." Kate tells her.

"I'm a doctor Miss Beckett. And what we are doing is very important. So I need to know."

"Well, …. I 'm,... I mean I need, …. (Kate fidgets a little), I need Rick." Kate finally manages.

"You need Mr. Castle? I'm sure he is at his house waiting for you. I highly doubt he has left you." Dr. Lee tries to calm her fears.

"Oh I'm sure he's home waiting also. It's just, … I've needed him here. I've wanted him with me in bed." Kate finally comes close to explaining her present problem.

A light bulb seems to come on over Dr. Lee. "Oh, …. It sounds like you are quite healthy and in good shape to me then. Would you like a moment alone to clean up a little before you leave?"

"Yes, please. Though it will only be a short stop gap at best." Kate tells her.

"Well I'm sure you know how to fix that problem." Dr. Lee gives her a wide smile. "When you are done you are free to go. Don't take this wrong, but I hope I don't have a reason to see you again Miss Beckett." Dr. Lee tells her.

"Thanks Dr. Lee. You've been most kind. And I hope I don't have reason to come see you professionally either." And Dr. Lee leaves. And Kate takes the moment to dry herself.

Kate has never had this problem before. Oh she got wet during sex alright. Just not soaking wet wanting any man this badly before. Kate hoped they would get some time alone before tonight. Kate wasn't sure she could take much more of this.

Having finished cleaning herself up, she got dressed again and went out looking for Alexis so they could go home.

Kate and Alexis are very glad to be home. Alexis races up the stairs yelling **"DAD!"**

"Hey pumpkin, over here." Rick calls out.

Alexis launches into him. Rick is chuckling. "I guess you are glad to see me?"

"How do you feel dad?" Still worried about him.

"I'm fine pumpkin. Almost as good as new. Enjoy your trip?" Rick asks.

"It was fun. It was nice to see the old home again. But I missed being here." Alexis explains.

"Where's Kate?" Rick asks her.

"Right here Rick. How do you feel?" Kate is also still concerned.

"I'm doing just fine. Just resting is all. I take it you are done?" Rick is hopeful.

"Yup, I think I still have a few pieces of me left. That place is amazing Rick! I'm glad I don't live there, but still it was an amazing place." Kate tells him.

"Wouldn't want to live there huh. You realize there are a lot of people that still live there?" Rick reminds her.

"I know. I didn't mean it like that. It's just that the bed in that place was not much more than a piece of concrete." Kate tells him complaining.

Rick looks at her funny. "I'll admit it's not like the bed downstairs, but it's not THAT bad." Rick tells her.

"THAT BAD? Rick it was literally nothing more than a flat slab and as hard as concrete." Kate's face even shows the pain she went thru sleeping on it.

"Mom, it wasn't that bad. The jell pad you sleep on helps a lot." Alexis tells her.

"What jell pad?" Kate looks confused.

"All the beds have this jelly like pad about 2" thick that you sleep on. It molds to your form. It's nothing special, but it beats nothing." Rick tells her.

Kate just stands there with her mouth hanging open and closing over and over.

"Uh-Oh!" Alexis had her hands over her mouth.

"**YOU MEAN I SLEPT ON CONCRETE ALL THIS TIME, AND I DIDN'T HAVE TO?"** Kate was going to make sure someone paid for this.

Rick however is not helping himself as he falls back onto the sectional laughing. He tries to stop laughing and looks up at Kate and the look on her face has him laughing all over again.

"**SOOO NOT FUNNY RICK!"** Kate yells at him and kicks his feet hanging over the edge of the sectional just to enforce her point.

Rick however again tries to stop laughing however the sight of his daughter trying really hard to silently laugh set him off all over again.

"**AAAUGH!"** Kate yells out and heads for the kitchen to look for something for breakfast.

Rick has finally recovered and joins Kate in the kitchen. "I sorry Kate. I didn't know one of the beds was missing one." Rick tries to make it up to her.

"It was not funny Rick!" Kate is still fuming.

"You're right, it's not funny, …. It was freakin HILARIOUS!" And Rick starts giggling again. Earning him a swat in the chest from Kate.

Rick just wraps his arms around her and gives her a quick kiss. "Come on, I'll feed you breakfast. Go find the others and we can eat." slapping her butt as Kate leaves. Getting a quick "Haa" out of Kate as she continues on in her search for her friends.

Kate came back to the kitchen however only Javi and Ryan were with her.

"The guys told me you went shopping in San Francisco. I'm sorry I missed that. It would be nice to have seen something of that city." Kate tells everyone.

"Did Javi tell you what he did yesterday?" Rick asks Kate. Kate just shakes her head.

Rick waves his hand at Javi. It was his story to tell.

"It was nothing. They had a C-130 sitting at a small strip somewhere in Turkey. I stepped inside using that Trans-thingy. Dropped one of those explosive crystals and came right back. Then Lucile blew it up. She even showed us a picture of it blowing into itsy bitsy pieces." Javi just shrugs his shoulders as if it was no big deal.

"So their processing plant is gone. And now the transport they were using and the drugs in it are gone too?" Kate is confirming. "We have General Reed and Bracken's money maker is gone. Anything I missed?"

"Well there was one thing. We found out that Bracken is also a gun runner. We wanted to blow up the shipping containers they were in, but they wouldn't let us." Javi informs Kate.

"Who wouldn't let you?" Kate is curious. It sounded like a good target.

"We decided that it was too dangerous to go onto a large Naval base near Seattle, WA. So we decided to blow them up while they were on the ship. But my request for the explosives was rejected." Rick interjects.

"Well no wonder. You would have killed the crew." Kate was now glad it didn't happen.

"Yea, but we had a plan for that too." Javi explains.

"We came up with a plan that MIGHT get them to abandon ship allowing us to blow it up without loss of life." Rick adds.

"MAYBE is not a good plan guys." Kate tells them.

"You didn't see the list of weapons that was being sent. That stuff is going to get a lot of people killed." Javi still complains.

"We can't kill innocents for a perceived greater good Javi. We're cops, not assassins. We are better than Bracken." Kate tries to make him see.

"I get it Kate I do. I just wish. That stuff has no business being in the hands of bad people." Javi does get it. Doesn't make it better. That stuff deserved to be at the bottom of the ocean.

"Do we have a plan on what to do next?" Kate asks.

"I think we've basically decided to go after General Reed's men here in NY next. But we will probably need to wait until they go to sleep at night. Provided hired killers do sleep?" Rick offers up his summation.

"So between Breakfast and Dinner we have nothing to do?" Kate questions. "I do however have a concern." Kate finishes.

"Do tell." Rick is curious.

"Well we are getting rid of Bracken's men and his money; however this does not expose him and get him behind bars. We are accomplishing something. But we only have one more day before we all have to be back at work at the 12th." Kate is worried.

"What you are accomplishing is making things difficult for Bracken. Based on his personality he will eventually lash out and expose himself. You can use this action to go after him in your courts and prevent his rise to the Presidency." Lucile informs Kate.

"You think he will actually pull out a gun and go do something stupid?" Kate questions.

"No Kate I don't. He is far too much of a coward to do anything that involves him having to do something in person. He has relied on getting others to do what he wants. He will not deviate from that now. However without Reed and access to his men, he will need to resort to less trustworthy men to do his killing for him. Statistics suggest he will try something big and have it blow up in his face.

And without Reed or anyone else to bail him out of the mess he has created he will stumble and falter and begin to make still more mistakes." Lucile advises.

"Anything we can do during the day then? What about other methods Bracken uses to make money? Can we take away any of those. Ones that don't involve blowing up container ships?" Sending a stink eye in Javi's direction.

"More so than prostitution, illegal Internet sports gambling generates huge profits. Legally speaking, online gambling is a gray area. Last June, Congress enacted the Unlawful Internet Gambling Enforcement Act, barring the transaction of "unlawful Internet gambling" funds through banks. Although the wording is vague, there is no doubt that wagering on sporting events and races across state lines is illegal. Seeing an opportunity, the Mafia set up Web sites in Costa Rica—one of several South American and Caribbean countries where online sports betting is legal—to process online bets placed back home in New York. The Costa Rican computer servers effectively operated as digital wire rooms, keeping track of stateside betting accounts while bouncing data through different server nodes to evade U.S. law enforcement detection." Lucile explains.

"So Lucile could block all the wire transfers preventing the betting to take place. Thus eliminating a potential profit from sports betting. But that just gives Lucile something to do. What do we do?" Kate is back to asking.

"We could go on a mini vacation. Spend a few hours exploring before we start picking up General Reed's men later tonight? There is no need to sit around the house when we could be outside. Literally anywhere." Rick suggests holding up his left arm as a hint.

"I suppose you have someplace in mind?" Kate asks suspicious of Rick's grand places he has suggested so far.

"Actually I do have someplace in mind. How about Sedona, Arizona?" Rick suggests.

"Sedona is regularly described as one of America's most beautiful places. Nowhere else will you find a landscape as dramatically colorful? The towering red rocks and jagged sandstone buttes matched against an almost always blue sky have beckoned to professional and budding artists for years. Book an afternoon at one of Sedona's many spas. Traditional treatments with a local twist - such as red-clay wraps and blue-corn body scrubs - followed by a glass of local wine are great ways to relax after a long day spent on the trails. " Lucile offers up the tourist guide sell.

"A trip to a SPA. Where are Lanie and Jenny? You are a genius Rick." As Kate heads down the stairs to see who is with her.

"Great just what I wanted to do. Get lathered up in mud all day. Whose side are you on Castle?" Javi would just as soon shoot him and himself.

"Oh yeah, did I mention that the area is home to more than 100 hiking trails?" Lucile adds.

"I'm going to go change. You coming partner?" Javi is now interested.


	60. Chapter 60

**CH60**

It was early on the Evergreen. A small group was meeting in one of the small parks spread out all over the colony ship. There were a few early morning joggers around but they felt safe that no one was in listening distance.

"We have number of things to go over. First up is this business with Richard Castle and his friends. First question is have we allowed too many people to be involved with this Bracken problem?" One of them asks.

"We knew when we assigned Katherine Beckett to him that her friends would likely become involved. What was not anticipated was the involvement of the women. A Lanie Parish and Jenny Ryan. Per research it would appear that this Miss Parish would not be a problem." One answers.

"The problem is this Jenny Ryan. What are the probabilities that given the proper circumstance she would sell out her friends if she thought it would save her, her baby and her husband?" Another asks.

"She will require watching to make sure an event in question does not occur. I see no need to take any action at this time." One answers.

"Very well. Next item. Access thru his Lucille unit has indicated that Richard has offered up our cloning system to everyone involved." The first one offers up.

"This will need to be prevented. Care needs to be taken in what Humans are allowed access to this process." One of them responds.

"I agree. At this early stage in Morality adjustment we need to be careful who will see the process unfold." Another responds.

"Was it wise in allowing this Beckett human access to the procedure?" Another asks.

"This topic has already been discussed. There is no reason at this time to amend that decision." The first one answers.

"Next topic. There is a request for another 4th Generation A.I. unit to be built on the planet." The first one offers up.

"The location offered is in a temporarily unstable government area. It is conceivable that it would need to be destroyed if it was discovered." One offers his assessment.

"I agree. At the present time the local stability of the area is in question. I suggest we table until the area has been adjusted." Another offers.

"Very well. We will table this A.I. unit for now. We will monitor and amend our decision at a later date." The first concludes.

"There is an item to discuss for one of our people presently located in China. A young man named Li Tianyl has been correctly convicted of rape of a friend of our person. A General Li Shuangjang is presently using his position to have his son acquitted of the charge(s). His patriotic tone suggests that he is willing to engage in combat to maintain his position and that of his counties. And is one of the leaders pushing for greater confrontation with the United States. This conflict would lead to greater instability of the region. No matter who wins, this action will greatly affect our time table.

Do we provide support for our person and give her access to the next 4th generation A.I. unit and give her someone to help that will ultimately stabilize the area in the long term?" One of them asks.

"Her present position would allow for a major construction to take place similar to the Richard Castle residence. Also if we diverted funds that Castle is providing it could be completed in two years. Question is, do we have the time to proceed with this project?" Another asks.

"At the present time the people who are helping General Shangjiang are willing to look at the more long term gain of continuing the status quo. It would appear at this time that that will not change." One provides.

"Does our person have access to enough people or the right person to affect change?" Another asks.

"She presently has access to two women that have the proper connections and will likely become the next victims of this rapist, Li Tianyl. I suggest we move forward." One suggests.

"I agree. If we delay too long we will lose the opportunity this provides." The first adds.

"Very well, we will inform her that her request has been approved. We will notify the construction team at our earliest convenience." The first concludes.

"When is the next rotation of the people from home to our observation platform scheduled to take place?" One asks.

"In 10 years and 4 months, Earth time." Another responds.

"Make sure none of the A.I. units are aware that our people have been on this planet, in the hidden observation base for the last 63 of their years. If it is detected have the memory of it wiped clean." One reminds everyone.

"Are we still in agreement that coming here was the correct course of action given our choices?" The first one asks.

"Yes, these humans have the required innate homicidal tendency required to deal with the enemy that will be headed this way. Fortunately at present the enemy has shown no inclination of expanding in this direction. The human's natural ability to create new and better methods of killing makes them perfect candidates for the soldiers that will be required" The first concludes.

"They also do not know when to reduce the need for increasing their population to maintain a natural balance with the nature of the planet. They are likely to even increase their reproductive rate when contact with the enemy eventually does take place." Another agrees.

"This concludes this meeting of "The Silence'. We will meet again in six months unless the need arises." The first concludes and sends everyone on their way.

Everybody arrives back at the Castle house. The women are all relaxed and happy with life overall. Now they just needed to figure out how to trick Castle in taking them back there with his American Express card again.

Even the guys were happy. Some of the trails they walked had some of the most beautiful sights they had ever seen. The colors of the mountains in the area were drop dead gorgeous.

It was going to be a long night for most of them since they were going on the offensive against Bracken and his men.

Everyone went to bed. While only Kate, Javi, Ryan and Rick were the only ones going out, the others knew they would not get any sleep until they all came back safe.

However sleeping was not working out well for Alexis. She was having a nightmare. This promptly got the attention of Lucile. Who showed up standing IN her bed trying to talk Alexis into waking up. However she was not succeeding.

So she left Alexis's room and showed up in Rick's bedroom.

"Kate I need you to wake up. Kate, please wake up." Lucile is trying. Deciding a more drastic option is required. She uses her communication with Kate thru the chip located behind her ear "KATE!"

Kate bolts upright almost awake. With a still sleepy voice. "Lucile?"

"Kate, Alexis needs your help."

Still sleepy. "Alexis?"

"Alexis is having a nightmare and I can't wake her." Lucile tells her.

Kate is awake now, and is up out of bed, out the door and taking the stairs two at a time in her bare feet. Making it to Alexis's bedroom in record time. Taking the forward stairs in her room up to the bed elevated above.

"Alexis sweetie, wake up for me." Kate starts shaking her lightly. "Sweetie, wake up for me."

Alexis opens her eyes but does not seem to really be all there. She looks frightened and the look on her face breaks Kate's heart.

Kate lifts her up and holds her tight. "Sshh, it's all right sweetie. I've got you. I've got you." And rocks back and forth with her.

"MOM?" And Alexis starts in crying. "Mom, please don't go. Please don't leave me." Kate can feel her whole body shaking.

"Oh sweetie, I'm not leaving. You're my little girl. You're never going to lose me. … Sshh, You're fine. I've got you." As Kate continues to hold her tight and rub circles on her back.

Finally getting her calmed down, Kate lies down with her and goes to sleep with her in Alexis's bed. With Alexis wrapped up in her arms.

A few hours later Lucile gives them all a wake-up call so they can all get ready to take on Bracken's men that night.

Still in Alexis's bed. Kate wakes up Alexis. "Hey sweetie. It's time to get up. How about we take a shower and get dressed for our big night, eh?" Kate however only just gets a nod out of Alexis.

Kate lifts her up and helps her down the stairs, then picks her up and carries her to the bathroom. Kate turns on the water and gets it to the temperature she wants. Then starts removing Alexis's sleep clothes. Then removes her own and steps into the shower with Alexis.

Kate spends her first few minutes cleaning Alexis with the loofa she found there. Come to think of it, at first there wasn't one in Rick's bathroom until she brought one in one day. Now there is one in Alexis's bathroom. She's guessing this was Rick's doing.

Smiling at the thought Kate starts humming while she washes Alexis. Once done she lets her stand under the shower rinsing off while Kate washes herself with the same loofa.

Alexis has been quiet through all of this. Kate thinks it is probably because of her nightmare last night.

Finally. "Mom, what are the bumps?"

Kate has her back turned to Alexis. "Bumps sweetie?" And Kate twists around and looks at her. Wondering what she means by bumps. Kate takes one of her hands and runs it over her butt cheeks. Looking for these 'bumps'.

Not feeling anything she spins to face Alexis and kneels down so she is eye level. "What bumps sweetie?"

Alexis however does not answer Kate. Simply touches one of Kate's breasts with the tip of her finger.

"Those are breasts sweetie. …. Have you never seen a naked woman before?"

Alexis just shakes her head. Kate pulls Alexis into herself and holds her tight. "Oh sweetie. We have a lot to talk about. … Pulling back and placing one of her hands under one of her breasts. "These are breasts sweetie. Every woman has them. It's perfectly fine. There is nothing wrong."

"Am I going to have Breasts?" Alexis asks.

"Of course sweetie. It's part of being a woman. Here feel." As Kate takes one of her little hands and places it on one of her breasts. "See, it doesn't hurt and it feels like any other part of me doesn't it?" Kate asks her.

Alexis just nods her head and Kate removes her hand and lets Alexis feel her breast until she stops.

"Very important sweetie, you can only do this with me while we are in the shower washing together. You understand?" Kate needs her to understand. She can't have her doing this out in the open.

"Because you are my mom?" Alexis asks softly.

"That's right sweetie, because I'm your mom and I love you. You understand?"

"You're going to teach me to be a woman as I grow up?" Still talking timidly.

"That's right sweetie. It's what moms do for their little girls. And I'm going to teach you. Because you're mine." Kate tells her. And kisses her on the lips and pulls her in for a tight hug.

Letting go she sees a confused look on Alexis's face. "Something wrong? Or something you don't understand?" Kate asks. She has so much that a girl needs to know.

"You kissed me." Alexis says shyly.

"You don't want to be kissed?" Kate's glad it's just about a simple kiss.

"Dad just wants a different kiss."

"Oh I see. Well I'm a girl AND I'm your MOM, so we can kiss if you are comfortable. Do you not feel comfortable kissing me?" And Alexis just shrugs her shoulders.

"How about if we try it from time to time and see how you like it. If you don't we can stop. How does that sound?"

"Ok mom."

Kate then kisses her on her cheek and smiles wide at her.

Kate releases Alexis and finishes washing while Alexis watches her.

Finishing Kate turns off the water and grabs a towel. "Lets get you dry before you catch a cold." And proceeds to rub the towel all over Alexis getting her dry. Then grabs another towel and dries herself.

"Are you going to wash me again?" Alexis asks timidly.

"You want to shower with me?" Kate asks.

"Is that ok mom?"

Pulling a now dry, except for wet hair, a still naked Alexis into a still naked Kate and holds her tight. "Of course sweetie. As often as we can. … Do you think you can share me with your dad?" Kate asks.

"You want to wash dad too?"

"Is that ok with you?" As much as she does want to wash with Alexis, Kate would rather wash with Rick. Showers with Rick were a lot more fun.

Alexis stands there and thinks about it for a moment. She can share Kate with her dad. This made them mom and dad and she had a family. "OK."

"That's very kind of you sweetie. I'm sure your dad will be happy you are willing to share."

Thank god! Because Kate is already starting to feel the urge to have a naked Rick in her arms next to her naked body.

"How about we get you dressed. You know what you want to wear?" Kate asks. She didn't want to pick something she didn't like. Kate asks her while wrapping the towel around herself.

Alexis however just shook her head.

"Well let's go searching for something then." And after picking something Kate helped her get dressed.

When done. "I have to go to my room now and get dressed. I'll meet you in the kitchen for some food. How does that sound?"

"Thanks mom." Kate just kisses her and leaves in search of her clothes and Rick.

She finds Rick in the bathroom just finishing getting ready and already dressed.

"Where have you been?" Rick asks her noticing her wet hair.

"Alexis had a nightmare so I spent the night with her." Kate explains and shrugs her shoulders like it was no big deal.

Rick promptly grabs Kate and wraps his arms around her and kisses her soundly. "Have I told you that I love you?"

"Not lately. But you can tell me like that anytime you please." Kate tells him with a big smile on her face.


	61. Chapter 61

**CH61**

"So who are we after first tonight?" Kate finally asks.

"At the moment a man going by the name Tom Swift is all alone in his room. His other roommates are all out partying. The door to his bedroom may be locked. He is armed with a Barrett 82A1 semi-automatic sniper rifle and a 9mm pistol. He would appear to have a long distance mic that he can utilize and is likely to have several clips of rounds for each weapon." Lucile tells them.

"The ad he answered to get the room is shown on the screen." And Lucile puts it up on the wall using the projector shared with the TV/tele-conferencing system.

Room available in a huge artsy industrial-like loft.  
- Current tenants are artists, students and young professionals in their 20's and early 30's.  
- The room is spacious and has 100% privacy.  
- Huge shared open space can easily be used as live-and-work space.  
- High ceilings (12 ft.), huge windows with lots of natural sun light.  
- Big open kitchen  
- ALL UTILITIES included (Gas, water, electricity, heat, cables etc...)  
-The building has laundry, elevator and a great backyard

It's located just two blocks from the Morgan stop on the L train and a short walk to the J M (just a 10-15 minute ride to Manhattan), directly across the street from the legendary pizza restaurant Roberta's, and near many other great restaurants, cafes, natural markets, bars, galleries, vintage stores (including the awesome mobile vintage shop right outside the building), artist studios, street vendors, culture, parks, etc. Always new and exciting things happening right outside the building.

"Good, there are not likely to be any surveillance cameras and if we make any noise he is likely to pass it off on his roommates returning for some reason." Javi suggests.

"So Javi you want to kick the door? Kev and I will both stun him the second we get him in sight." Kate suggests. "And Rick you watch our six and get ready to open the Transmat wall to get us where we want to go.

Speaking of that. Where do we take him?" Kate is curious.

"I think this place will work out nicely for his extended stay." Rick tells them and has Lucile put it up on the wall for all to see.

Bukit Besi is a former mining town in Terengganu, Malaysia. The population dropped drastically after 1971 when the Eastern Mining and Metal Corporation (EMMCO) closed their operation due to the iron ore there being exhausted.

"Actually I was thinking deep in one of the shafts might be nice. Nice and dark. Perfect place for a naked killer to go." Rick says with a wicked grin.

"I'm glad you're on our side Castle. Remind me not to piss you off sometime." Javi says jokingly

"If we are going to leave him there we are going to need some flash lights." Kate reminds Rick.

"Oh, right you are. I'll be right back." And Rick pulls one out of a drawer in the kitchen and then runs down the stairs to his office and comes back with one more. Then tests them to make sure they work.

"All set." Rick tells them.

It went off without a problem. The stepped out of his own door and Kate and Ryan both stunned him. Then Ryan and Javi picked him up and Rick opened another Transmat wall to drop him off just were intended. Naked of course.

So, one sniper down and nine more guys to go.

They then went back to Rick's house and check in with the girls and determine who was next.

Scans done by Lucile indicated what group was next. These three had chosen a house to stay in. Problem was they all took an individual room for each other.

I have a 3/4 bedroom house that is available for rent, prefer a short term or seasonal rental.  
Bedrooms can be rented individually or group .and are from $ 850.00 to $ 950.00 per month each.  
This includes sharing the kitchen, living room and bathrooms  
Utilities, wifi and parking are included in the monthly rent  
Only responsible parties should respond to this add.  
No pets, No smoking  
Kindly respond to this add with your requirements and the time period you are looking to rent for.

Thank you.

Location: Ossining

So they split up into two teams. Ryan and Javi stepped out into his room and stunned him and brought him back to Castle's house. Rick and Kate stunned theirs and bought him back to Rick's house. Then they took both of them to:

Sazak near Karaburun, a district of İzmir Province on the Aegean (western) coast of Turkey, was also inhabited by Greeks, which left the area according to the population exchange treaty. Nowadays Sazak is a total ghost town.

Then Ryan and Javi went back for the third and dropped him off at the same place.

The next group was selected and the process was repeated.

2 great bedrooms available in 3 bedroom apartment with private roof deck  
Nice sized bedroom available in new 3 bedroom apartment in brand new building in bushwick!  
Room is nice sized and can easily fit a queen size bed, dresser and a small desk!  
apartment has...  
Central AC  
dishwasher!  
stylish bathroom with deep soak tub  
beautiful exposed beams  
all new stainless steel appliances  
stairway in your apartment to your very own private roof deck!

building features:  
washer and dryer in basement  
shared yard  
video intercom and door buzzer  
everything is brand new in this building

The next location was chosen for the next group.

**Faroe Islands**BlankskáliKalsoyFossáBorðoyMúliBorðoy

Skarð, on Kunoy, was steadily depopulated from 1913 to 1919, after all the men of the village drowned while out fishing.

The final group was the last simply by default. They had selected this place.

This AD is for a awesome bedroom in a 4 bedroom renovated apartment!  
Central Ac/Heat  
Washer and dryer inside of the apartment! Very convenient!  
Hardwood floors and exposed brick!  
Duplex apartment  
Move in asap! 1st and security only to move in!  
Utilities will be split equally between 4 roommates which should not be more than $40/ month

It also went just as easily as all the others.

Turkey

Çökene in Büyükorhan district was a village until 2008. It is a site of empty houses after immigration to big cities due to money shortage and unemployment

When all was said and done, they had picked up all ten men located in NYC and dropped them off, naked in their new homes.

They never woke up during the entire experience. From their point of view, they went to bed in one place and woke up all alone, naked in another.

It took them half the night to accomplish the task. At the end Rick took everyone home for the night. Ryan, Javi and Kate all had to go to work the next day.

Kate however had decided to stay at Rick's house and put Alexis to bed for the night. She was still out of school so her safety was basically assured.

Kate was the first in the 12th by at least half an hour, followed by Ryan and Javi. It gave them a chance to talk about what they wanted to say when Captain Montgomery came in later.

Not much later. "Beckett, how did the Feds treat you?" Roy asks on his way to his office.

"Fine sir, but it's good to be back." Kate actually is glad to get back to work.

"Well there is no rest here. All that paperwork is yours. Get started on it." Roy points out as he enters his office.

Paperwork! Of course. What else would she do? Since misery loves company Kate decided to share with the guys.

Rick came into the 12th during lunch and tried to convince Kate to come to lunch with him, but she had just way too much paperwork to leave for lunch. So Rick left. He almost kissed her when he was leaving and Kate really wanted him to also. But Rick caught himself first and simply let his hand run over her upper arm as he passed by her.

Half an hour later he was back with enough Pizza to feed the entire Homicide floor. This made everyone on the floor happy to have Castle and his free lunches back.

Kate caught up with him at the elevator on the pretense of going down to the morgue and talk to Lanie.

Once the elevator door closed Kate grabbed Rick and kissed him for all she was worth. Shoving Rick back up against the back wall making Rick give out a muffled Ooof. Muffled only because of Kate's mouth on his.

The second the elevator went ding Kate released Rick and backed off quickly letting Rick exit and leave the building. Kate continued on down to Lanie.

"Hey girlfriend how are you? Happy to be back? …. Looks like you are having fun already girl." Lanie tells Kate.

Kate just looks at Lanie funny with a 'What are you talking about look'. Lanie simply walks Kate over to a mirror where Kate can see her lipstick is all messed up.

"SHIT!" And Kate grabs something to clean up the mess.

"I take it Castle came in during lunch again?" Lanie is not really asking.

"He just left. He bought enough pizza for everyone on the floor." Kate tells her.

"So things are back to normal then?" Lanie observes.

"Mostly normal yea." Kate says shyly.

"Girl I'm just happy for you. I'm sure the boys are too. And I'm sure Alexis is happy too. … MOM!" Lanie teases.

Kate can simply stand there and turn a lovely shade of red. "You screw this up girlfriend and I will disown you. Are you listening to me?"

"I know Lanie. I know. I'm trying not to. Honest." Kate tells her.

"I don't know about you but it feels like everyone left everything for me to do when I came back." Lanie is whining now.

"Tell me about it. I think my hand is going to fall off by the time I get all the paperwork done they left behind." Kate agrees.

As soon as Kate reaches her desk Javi calls her into the break room and points to the TV hanging on the wall.

"This is Cynthia Cole reporting from the site of what used to be Senator William Bracken's home. As you can see behind me it has been totally flattened. It has fallen into what might be a giant sink hole. The official explanation so far is that it was a gas explosion.

As you might be able to make out the hole only seems to encompass just the house itself and no other part of the property. This used to be one of the largest multi-million dollar mansions in the State of New York. It has now been reduced to rubble along with, we are told, two cars that were stored in the garage.

Local residences have said that it seemed to happen overnight. The Senator himself was spotted at his property shortly after it was destroyed.

At this time Senator Bracken is on his way back to his DC apartment. All our attempts at contacting him at home or in his office have not been returned.

City inspectors are on scene to determine if the area is too unstable for the wreckage to be removed. They are also looking into if it really was a gas explosion or if it was a sink hole that swallowed his house whole and what that might mean for other local residences in the area.

This is Cynthia Cole reporting live at the destruction of Senator Brackens Multi-million dollar mansion, for KRAP television."

"And two cars!" Javi is happy and does a fist bump with his partner.

"Almost makes up for the mountain of paperwork I have to do today." Kate comments.

Kate had left the 12th at 6:00 pm and had gone home to her apartment that she had not been to in several days. Kate knew there was no food in the refrigerator so she had stopped someplace and brought it home with her.

Sitting at the counter in the kitchen eating all alone Kate was fast coming to terms with how her life had changed ever since Rick and Alexis had entered it. She was alone and it was quiet and it was getting on her nerves. She used to do this every night for a long time now. And now it felt strange. Something was missing.

Giving up on food she decided to go to bed early and get some sleep. It had been a very emotional last few days and she wanted her mind to just shut down.

First problem was a lot of her clothes were over at Rick's house now. Kate really didn't want to sleep nude. It was just a little quirk she had. All she could find was one of Rick's shirts that was missing most of its buttons.

Just the thought of how they were missing brought a smile to her face. As she was putting it on there was still a faint whiff of Rick still on it. Putting it on and buttoning closed the only remaining button it still had, only made her start longing for Rick even more.

Problem was Kate couldn't sleep. There was no one in bed with her like there had been for days now. Her sheets smelled a little stale since they had not been used or washed for an equal number of days. And thinking of Rick being in bed with her only made things worse.

Finally Kate couldn't take it anymore. "Lucile?"

"Yes Kate?" Lucile instantly responded.

"Is Rick still up?" Please say yes, please, please, please.

"Richard is presently leaving the bathroom and walking towards the bed." Lucile informs her.

Thank god for small favors. Kate jumps out of bed and opens a Transmat wall just off of Ricks bathroom leading her into his bedroom.

"KATE!?" As Rick spots her entrance wearing nothing but a loose fitting shirt and panties.

Kate just walks right up to him and reaches down and pulls off her panties and holds them up for Rick to see.

"You see this?" As Kate holds her soaking wet panties for him to see. "This is ALL your fault." Kate states factually. And drops them on the end table with a very wet sounding 'SPLAT'.

Kate then shoves Rick in the chest and he falls back onto the bed. And Kate begins to climb up his body until she is directly over his face. "FIX IT!" Kate commands.

She knows she should be ashamed of the fact she is literally fucking his face as she grinds herself over him. But she doesn't care. What Kate wants most is for him to give her an unheard of number of orgasms that she knows he is capable of giving her. Please god, let him set a new record tonight.

Kate wants to lose any ability at any kind of speech capability. Shut down her mind and just let the numerous numbers of orgasms she is going to have just take her away.

Kate knows she will need to change the sheets in the morning and she will also have to make it up to Rick in the morning too. As well as in the shower afterwards. And that she will pay a price with the number of sore muscles she will have come morning. But it will all be SO WORTH IT!


	62. Chapter 62

**CH62**

Kate had gotten up in the morning and had made it up to Rick for last night by making love to him. Doing everything she could think of to please him and only him. Then again in the shower. Getting dressed she went with Rick upstairs to find some breakfast.

Once upstairs she was immediately spotted by Alexis. "MOM!" Alexis screams and runs into her wrapping her arms around Kate.

"Good morning sweetie. Did you sleep well?" Kate asks her. Getting a nod from Alexis.

"Come on, lets find some breakfast." Picking Alexis up and taking her over towards the kitchen.

"You know what you want pumpkin?" Rick asks her.

"How about some cereal with fruit on top?" Rick offers up.

"Ok." Is Alexis's only response. "Are you staying mom?" Alexis asks.

"I have to go into work today sweetie. But I'll be back." Kate has to tell her.

"No, I mean are you staying here? You went somewhere else yesterday." Alexis asks innocently.

Both Kate and Rick look at each other with shocked looks on their faces. Kate takes the moment to grab Rick and start dragging him towards the stairs.

"We'll be right back sweetie. Just eat your breakfast." Kate tells her.

They only make it down one flight and Kate stops and looks at Rick.

"Kate she's just a child. She doesn't. …." But gets interrupted by Kate putting a finger over his mouth.

"I want to know what you think Rick. What do you want. I know Alexis asked innocently. But I want to know what YOU are thinking." Kate is serious. Talk to me Rick remains unspoken.

Rick moves in and wraps his arms around her. "I think you know I love you. And I think most of your clothes are already over here anyway. You spend almost every night and several days here as it is.

And I want you here! Alexis obviously wants you here. And you are her MOM, which we still need to talk about by the way.

So question is do you want to be here. Do you need a ring before you take this big a step?" Rick finishes.

Kate stares into his eyes for a time searching them and thinking. "I love you Rick and yes I love Alexis. Any woman would count herself blessed to have a child like her. And no I don't need a ring, yet. I noticed yesterday that I missed being here so very much." This gets a chuckle out of Rick as he remembers Kate showing up last night with a soaking wet panty.

This earns Rick a slap in his chest. "You two have changed my life so very much. You two have become someone I don't think I want to know how to live without." Kate tells him.

"So you'll do it? You'll move in with me. US.?" Rick formally asks.

"I have some things I would like to find space for, …." And is interrupted by Rick kissing her.

Ending the kiss and pulling back to look into Kate's eyes. "We will find space for anything you want to move or don't even have yet." Rick promises.

"I guess you'll have to teach me my new address then." Kate tells Rick. Then they both hear.

**"YES!"** As Alexis comes racing down the stairs and crashes into both of them.

"It seems we have a spy." Rick exclaims.

"I'm not a spy dad. I'm your daughter." Alexis states.

"I think it's safe to assume we have Alexis's seal of approval." Kate is kind of asking Rick.

"We can meet at your old place and start tagging what comes here, what goes into storage and what gets donated or thrown out. Like your refrigerator." Rick offers.

"And what's wrong with my refrigerator?" Kate is shocked.

"Nothing a bio-hazard suit and a trip to a contaminated waste site couldn't fix." Rick teases. Which earns Rick another slap on his chest. Although Kate is smiling.

"Come on pumpkin, Kate and I still need breakfast before she leaves for work." As Rick picks up Alexis and heads back upstairs.

Having finished breakfast Kate had to go back to her now old apartment to pick up her car. Getting a kiss from Alexis and Rick at the front door before she opened a Transmat wall.

Kate and the guys got a relief from the paperwork just before lunch that same day. They got a body drop.

Kate stepped up to Lanie, "Hey Lanie, what have we got?"

"Female, 22 years old. She has defensive wounds on both arms." Lanie starts.

"So she put up a fight." Kate comments.

"Not that it did her any good. See this here?" As Lanie moves her hair away so Kate can see the bruises on her neck.

"Someone strangled her." Kate notices.

"He was strong too. I'm betting there is internal damage. But I'll know more once I get her back."

"Time of death?" Kate asks.

"Based on liver temp and condition of the body, maybe an hour or two ago." Lanie comments.

"Javi what have you got?"

"Neighbors heard a loud argument and sounds of a fight. They called 911 and got uniforms out here. However when they arrived everything was quiet and no one answered the door. The neighbors say the vic has a boyfriend. But there have been no problems reported before now." Javi tells her.

"Have we got a name of this boyfriend?"

"They have only seen him a couple of times. Until today it was all quiet." Javi continues.

At this time Ryan comes running in. "Beckett, we've got a jumper on the roof."

It was only four more floors to the roof so they all took the stairs.

The second they all got on the roof they spotted him just in time to see him go over the side.

All three went over to the edge and looked down. He had hit the concrete below and they could see a uniform move over to his body and check for a pulse. Finishing he stood up and looked up and shook his head.

Turns out it was a simple case and by the end of the day they had most of the answers.

Her name was Sara Parker. He boyfriend was Scott Reed. Lanie had determined that Sara had recently had an abortion. By the look of the technique used to terminate her pregnancy it had been done by an amateur and not done by an approved professional.

It had ruined her chances of having children in the future. Family members had known that her boyfriend had proposed after finding out. They were just above the poverty level but he was willing to try and make it work.

They had fought about the killing of his child. Likely his emotions got the better of him and he had killed her. Then in remorse for his lost child and killing his girlfriend he had jumped and killed himself.

The family members on both sides were devastated. They both had a rough time in life so far. They had hoped that the child would help them change things. Speculation was that Sara couldn't see how having a child would improve her life, only make it more complex.

Since money was short she had chosen a simpler option that had cost her the life of her unborn child and her own and in the end, her boyfriend.

Kate had gone home that night and had kissed Rick and had put as much of herself as she could put behind it. Rick knew there was something driving that kiss, but he kept silent. If she wanted to talk she would.

Then Kate went straight for Alexis and wrapped her up in her arms, kissed her and told her that she loved her. Then sat on the sectional with the two people she loved most next to her and watched a movie marathon of Shrek.

Picking up an already asleep Alexis, Kate carried her down and tucked her into bed. Kate just sat on the edge of the bed watching Alexis sleep for a little while. Reaching over to push a strand of hair out of her face and bent down to give her a quick kiss. Then headed for her own bedroom.

"Something you want to talk about?" Rick asks as Kate slides into bed and is enveloped in Ricks arms.

Kate is silent for some time. Just trying to snuggle into Rick as close as she can and soak it up.

"We had a case today." Kate starts. "A young girl got pregnant by her boyfriend." Kate pauses and Rick remains silent. "She decided to have an abortion." Another pause. "She had it done in some illegal back alley procedure." Again Kate stops and Rick can see the tears starting to form in her eyes.

"It cost her the ability to have any more children. The boyfriend found out and we think he snapped." Kate pauses again. "He killed her then he jumped off a building, killing himself." Kate's tears are running down her face and her lower lip is trembling.

Rick just pulls her in tighter and kisses her. "And you thought of Alexis all this time?"

Kate just nods her head.

"Now you understand what it means to be a parent. MOM." Rick tells her.

Kate just tilts her head up. "Rick?"

"Kate you care what happens to her. You help her every chance you get. You've taken over the tuck Alexis into bed duties each night." Rick ticks off a few items.

"Rick, I, …."

"Kate if for a second I thought you were trying to replace me or muscling into what was my territory, I would have said something long ago.

Kate, Alexis has decided on her own to wrap your heart around herself and hang on tight. And tell me if I'm wrong, but you are enjoying it." Rick bends his head down to look at Kate.

Kate is quiet for a moment. "You're not wrong. I love her. More than I ever thought I would ever love anyone since my mom died. I was just a teenager still when she died. I never really thought about having children. And after she died I never even gave a thought about what I was giving up.

Now I can't see my life without her in it. She can turn me into a puddle of goo just having her look at me." Kate giggles a little. "Big bad, kick ass Detective Beckett, wrapped around some five year old's little finger. … I'm not even sure what's happened to me?" Kate concludes.

"If you asked me, now you've become your mom." Rick tells her. "You're scared, aren't you?"

Kate nods. "I'm scared of something happening to her. I'm scared of what will happen to her should Bracken succeed. Hell I'm even scared of what will happen to her if something happens to me on the job.

I'm not sure how you do it Rick, and you've been all alone till now." Kate concludes.

"I've made arrangements at least financially should something happen to me. If I let what would happen to me some day get to me, I would go nuts.

I just try to live the day and do everything I can to make sure the next day is just as safe as the last one.

Even I worry about what I would do if anything happened to you on the job. Sometimes it scares the crap out of me." Rick confides. Opening up a little.

Kate tilts her head up to look at Rick. "Are you asking me to quit my job?" Kate is now worried.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Rick lifts up a little so he can see Kate better. "You listen to me Katherine Beckett. I would love you if you were in the Air Force and went away on a deployment for a year and worried that you would get shot down and never come back.

I would love you if we ended up living in a cardboard box in some alley somewhere. And if, god forbid ,you take a bullet and end up a quadriplegic, I will still love you! And so will Alexis!

You quit your job and I will still love you. I'll just be incredibly mad at you." Rick concludes his little speech.

Kate lifts up and pushes Rick down onto the bed and looks into Rick's eyes. "I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I'll thank him till the day I die because he did."

With tears running down her face. "Make love to me Rick. I want to feel you close to me. I want to feel loved not just hear that I'm loved. Because I love you, so very much!"

And Rick did the only thing he had ever done when making love to Kate before. He paid no attention to how many or even if she did have an orgasm. He only paid attention to every single inch of her. With a touch of a finger tip or a scratch from his nail. He kissed, licked or just brushed his lips over every single piece of her that he had just touched.

And when he was up near her face he would whisper in a few "I love you's".

Rick when done held Kate as close to him as he could. He just laid there holding onto Kate and stroking little circles on her upper arm with his face buried in her hair as he breathed in and softly kissed the top of her head.

When he was certain Kate was asleep, Rick thought about the Barrett Jackson auction that was in about a month. He had his favorite off the list on their web site. No matter the cost he was going to get her something that would surprise her. A little 'I love you' combined with a house welcoming gift.

He would discuss with Lucile what it would take to phone in a bid or do it on-line. He didn't feel the need to be there. After he got it he would arrange for transportation to have it shipped here and put in the garage.


	63. Chapter 63

**CH63**

Kate went shopping on her way home the next day. She needed post-it notes and some markers so she could tag things at home. Kate was already getting started when she heard Rick's voice.

"Alexis and I will be right there in a few seconds. Try not to shoot us." Which got Kate giggling.

"I make no promises." Kate responds.

About fifteen seconds later. "HI MOM!" As Alexis rushes her.

"Hi sweetie, how was your day?" Kate is glad to see her.

Alexis whispers into Kate's ear. "Dad has found a new spice. Lunch was Yucky. You need to watch him."

"I will. We girls have to stick together." Kate whispers back.

"What are you two plotting behind my back." Rick asks as he walks up.

"We were trying to decide what is on our Pizza tonight." Kate lies.

This however has gotten Alexis's attention. "Yea dad, Pizza."

Rick lowers his head. "I thought as much. Not likely there is anything in your refrigerator except a new form of bacteria anyway." Rick teases.

"HEY, I heard that." Kate sounds hurt. But is smiling since she knows Rick is right. She hasn't cooked anything here in a long time now. Reminding her just how much time she has spent at Rick's house.

While Rick is off using his phone to call for pizza delivery, Kate gives some post-it's and a sharpie to Alexis. "Here sweetie, if you see something you think should be moved with me write take on these and attach it to the item. Got it?" Kate asks and hands over the items.

"Got it mom." And Alexis takes them and heads off.

"Pizza's should be here in about 30 to 45 minutes." Rick tells everyone.

"Here these are yours. I'll take the bedroom." As Kate hands over some post-it's and a sharpie. "Take for what comes with me. D for donate and T for throw it out." Kate tells him.

"I'll start in the kitchen and then we can decide on the big items together. I've got packers who will also move everything coming tomorrow. So I need a key before we leave here tonight." Rick explains.

Kate finds her purse and takes her key of the ring. "Here take mine. I have work tomorrow so I don't need it anymore."

"You're sure about this?" Rick gives her one last chance to back out.

Kate just moves in and kisses Rick. "I'm sure."

"Then let's get started." As Rick takes the key.

A thought hits Kate. "Do I need a key?"

"Nope. Touch anything you want to open, including the panic room or ask Lucile to open it, like the garage door, and you're in." Rick explains.

Kate jumps in his arms and kisses him. Breaking from the kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Rick responds.

"Hey mom. You want all these books?" Alexis calls out.

"Yes please, sweetie." As Kate lets go of Rick and heads for the bedroom.

About 45 minutes later they take a break to eat their pizza.

"You know what you want to do with the bigger pieces?" Rick asks.

Kate thinks for a minute while she chews her latest bite. "Donate the bed and dresser of course. And the sofa and tables. Yours are so much better and I like them.

I'd like to find someplace for all the pictures." Kate makes note.

"We'll find someplace, even if we have to take something down." Rick assures her. Getting a wide smile from Kate.

"How about the appliances?" Rick asks.

"Donate. We don't need them." Kate concludes.

It's late when they are done. However Alexis was done some time ago and is asleep on the sofa.

"I kinda hate to wake her but we need to get home." Rick comments.

"I brought my car so I'll have to meet you there." Kate tells him. As Rick goes to pick up Alexis and carries her to Kate's front door. Where Kate opens a Transmat wall for him.

"Thanks." And accepts a quick kiss from Kate.

"I'll see you in a few." Kate tells him.

"Park in the garage. Just tell Lucile to open up when you get there." And Rick walks thru. Kate however has to do it the hard way.

What she does not know and is not watching for is that she is being followed all the way home. However Rick and Kate have an ace in the hole.

"Richard, Kate. Kate was followed. They were using three different cars to follow her from her apartment." Lucile tells them.

"Where are they now Lucile." Kate asks.

"All three are retreating and still traveling. There is as yet no indication that they are going to meet." Lucile explains.

"Who could be following me? We have all the men Bracken had here." Kate thought sure.

"Have any of the ones we have taken escaped Lucile." Rick asks.

"None have left the area that you left them at" Lucile confirms.

"Has anyone found them and given them any way to communicate?" Rick tries again.

"No communications have originated or been sent to any of their locations." Lucile again confirms.

"Who did we miss then?" Kate asks.

"Has Bracken hired people to replace the ones he lost already. And how does he know they are all missing already? It hasn't been that long?" Rick wonders.

"Maybe he didn't think he had enough people after he lost Rook and his gang." Kate speculates.

"Lucile are any of them headed for the guys or Lanie?" Kate is now a little worried.

"Negative." Lucile is blunt.

"So they are after me still and just me." Kate comments.

"I'm not going to tell you not to go into work. Because I would never ask that of you. But I will remind you to use your bracer and to remember that you have it." Rick tells her. This gets Rick another quick kiss.

"I'm going to contact you a lot tomorrow just to make sure you are safe. And to remind you to watch your back." Rick does tell her.

"Yes mother." Kate teases.

"I'm serious Kate. You may not like it, but I'm not loosing you now. Not now." And Rick takes her in his arms. "I may come into the precinct a little more often this week."

"You be careful. I don't need them taking you to get to me. And Alexis stays in the house where Lucile can protect her 24/7. You here me!" Kate is trying to sound firm.

"Tell me what room in the precinct is empty and I''ll Transmat in to see you. Some place on the gound floor maybe so it looks like I just walked in?" Rick suggests.

"I'll look come lunch time. Maybe I can get the guys to create a distraction to give you an opening. It'll probably cost you." Kate cautions Rick.

"I''ll arrange to have pizza for everybody again. I'm sure that should keep everyone happy."

Smiling wide and trying her best to talk while smiling. "You've already got everyone in Homicide happy to see you during lunch." Kate tells him.

"It's always good to have friends in the right place." Rick tells her.

"Rick, Kate?" Lucile calls out and shows up standing next to them.

"I'll keep Alexis, have no fear. It is possible that these three are the ones or part of the ones that Bracken asked for before you took General Reed." Lucile tells them.

A light bulb goes no over Kate."That's right. I forgot about that call he made earlier. DAMN!"

The look on Lucile's face has changed. "What is it Lucile?" Kate has spotted it.

"Those three are beginning to circle back this way if they keep their present course." Lucile tells them.

"You might want to consider using the Transmat to get into work tomorrow Kate. The trip between here and the precinct is likely to be the weakest link." Rick tells her. "Let Lucile pick a place for you to arrive in. Even if it is a door in the garage area." Rick asks.

"But I need that car to get to a site if we get a body." Kate counters.

"I have a friend who could have a couple of guys follow you from here to close to the precinct." Rick offers thinking of Vince.

"I'll be fine Rick." Kate counters.

"I'm not sure I like this idea, but I do trust you." Rick responds.

"You could contact Detective Esposito and Detective Ryan and they could drive into work with you." Lucile offers a compromise.

Rick gives Kate his best PLEASE look.

Kate relents. "Sure, I'll contact the guys you go check on Alexis. I don't need her spying on us again during this conversation."

Early the next morning.

Its time to play the music  
Its time to light the lights  
Its time to meet the muppets on the Muppet Show tonight.

Its time put on makeup  
Its time to dress up right  
Its time to raise the curtain on the Muppet Show tonight

"That'll be the guys to escort you into work." As Rick walks down to the front door to let them in.

Kate turns to look at Alexis. "We girls have to stick together."

"Thanks mom." Alexis tells her for getting her dad to change the front door bell.

"Hey Beckett. Remind me again why we are here?" Javi asks.

"Lucile spotted three guys in cars follow me here when I got off work last night." Kate tells them.

"I thought we got all of Bracken's men." Javi states.

"We are thinking they might be that extra group Bracken asked for before we picked up General Reed." Kate explains.

"I forgot about those guys." Ryan admits. "Are we sure there are only the three?"

"Lucile hasn't spotted anyone else, but it doesn't mean they are all alone." Kate confirms.

"So do we escort you home tonight also?" Javi asks.

"No I'm going to leave the car in the garage and then Transmat home from there." Kate informs them.

"You got one of those for us." Javi asks. Pointing at the mug of coffee in their hands.

"Of course. Sorry guys. You know where the machine is. The k-cups are in the cabinet above." Rick tells them.

"So how are you little Castle?" Ryan asks Alexis.

"I'm fine. I'm going to help Mom move today." Alexis pipes up.

This gets Ryan and Espo to look at Kate. "I'm moving in here today. Rick has movers showing up at my old place today." Kate tells them.

"It's about time Beckett!" Ryan comments. Kate just gives him a glare.

"Have you told Lanie yet?" Javi asks.

Kate gets an 'I'm so dead' look on her face.

"She's going to kill you if she hears about it from someone besides you. You know that?" Javi tells her as he sips his coffee and gives Ryan a chance at the machine.

"She may still kill me." Kate is not looking forward to talking to Lanie.

They left Rick's house with Kate out in front. "Kate I think we have a tail. …. He's turned off." Javi tells her using the communication disk.

"Just remember, there are at least three of them." Kate tells him.

"We're flanked one block over to out right." Ryan tells them both.

"I think I see one on my left one block over." Kate tells them.

A little later. "Our first guy is coming up our six." Javi tells them.

"They are getting ready for something." Kate tells them.

"Hit your lights, I'm calling for backup." Javi tells her.

A short time later with their lights on they were running red lights. "My tail has backed off." Javi tells them.

"My guy to our right is also gone." Ryan tells them.

"Mine on the left is also gone." Kate tells them.

"They must have scanners." Javi concludes. "I've got two cruisers with lights coming up behind me." Javi concludes.

Reaching the precinct Javi and Ryan thank the guys in the cruisers for the escort and to keep this little joy ride amongst themselves.


	64. Chapter 64

**CH64**

It was another day filled with paperwork. Kate and the guys were going to need physical therapy just for their hands soon.

True to his word, Rick had checked in with Kate every couple of hours during the entire day. And the movers were making good progress. They had everything being moved all packed up in boxes in about four hours.

Right after that the donation truck showed up to take the big items along with the smaller kitchen items.

After they were done the movers loaded everything that was to be moved onto the truck.

And Kate and the guys would check their bracers for any little red dots every time they went into the break room to get coffee or to the restroom. Each time they did it showed a single red dot not far from the precinct. And one of them caught him being replaced by one of his friends.

The guys drove home with Javi dropping off Ryan at his house before going home. Their bracers showed them that they had stayed at the precinct waiting for Kate. They were in for a shock.

Kate went into the restroom checking to make sure she is alone and opens a Transmat wall and steps out into the entry foyer at home.

Kate walks upstairs and finds Rick and Alexis in the kitchen. "Hi guys. I see you two have been busy." Kate notes because there are boxes all over the place along with a lot of her pictures.

"MOM!" And Alexis slams into Kate.

"How was your day sweetie?"

"I helped daddy move you." Alexis states smiling up at Kate.

"I can see that. Looks like you still need to finish though." Kate tells her. "What are we having for dinner?" Kate asks her.

"PIZZA!" Alexis tells her.

"We're having stir-fry pumpkin." Rick corrects his daughter.

"Alexis?" Kate questions her.

Alexis turns her head down in defeat. "We're having stir-fry mom."

"Don't be sad, I'm sure it'll be great." Then Kate kneels down to her level. "Have you been watching him?" Kate whispers.

Alexis nods her head. "Yup." She whispers. "We girls have to stick together." Alexis tells her.

"That's my girl. I'm proud of you." Kate tells her.

Alexis can only stand there and smile while blushing a little. "Lets see if your father is done cooking." As Kate heads for the kitchen with Alexis in tow holding her hand.

"You have any trouble at work?" Rick asks remembering the conversation this moring.

"They had the precinct under observation all day. They did not follow the boys home so they are likely still over there waiting for me to leave." Kate tells him.

"Too bad this isn't the middle of winter. It could at least be raining." Rick comments with a streak of evil in his voice. This gets Kate to laugh a little.

"They are only going to put up with this for a couple of days before they think of something else." Kate comments. Wondering what to do about it.

"You think they would try something if you had to go out into the field?" Rick asks.

"There are too many police around the site." Kate shakes her head. "But to and from might be different." Kate concludes.

"Can you take a different car maybe?" Rick offers up an option.

"There is only the one car Rick." Kate counters.

"Can you drive in with the uniforms in a cruiser?" Rick comes up with another option.

"Not the way it works." Kate shoots that one down also.

"How did it go on your trip in this morning?" Rick asks.

"We turned on the lights when they got to close and Javi called for backup." Kate informs him.

"So they are willing to try something." Rick is now worried a little. "Do you have to drive alone? Can you take someone with you? Call it a training trip. I don't know."

"I can ask Captain Montgomery in the morning." Kate agrees to try it.

"Do the guys always go with you?" Rick asks. Kate just nods her head.

"Then they could have your back like they did this morning. Maybe if they feel outnumbered it will keep them off you until we can pay them a visit some night like we did all the others." Rick is hopeful.

"I can ask, but even if he says yes it's not likely to last long." Kate comments.

"So we pay attention to them each night and decide then." Rick concludes.

Kate changes the subject. "Do you want some help with all this." As Kate waves her arm at all the boxes and pictures.

"No, Alexis and I can do it. Can't we pumpkin?" And Alexis happily nods her head enthusiastically.

"We can do it mom." Alexis is convinced. Not sure how, but she'll do it.

"Are you sure sweetie?" Kate questions.

"MOM!" As if Kate doubted her.

Kate just raises her hands in defeat. "Just checking." Kate smiles at her.

"When is your next trip out to the Zoo?" Kate asks her.

"Saturday." Alexis answers.

"And today is Wednesday. We need to solve this by then." Kate states looking at Rick.

"I'll let you talk to the guys at work tomorrow. Maybe they can come up with a plan before then." Rick tells her.

Dinner is over and the dishes are rinsed and in one of the two dishwashers. "How about a rematch on the Foosball table sweetie. I think you owe me a game." Kate asks Alexis.

"You are soooo going down mom!" Alexis is convinced.

"I call that big talk from a small girl. Care to put your money where your mouth is?" Kate challenges.

"Hhhmmm, …. Ice cream cake when you lose?" Alexis offers.

"Let's see, … when you lose, I get to pick the flavors." Kate counters.

"DEAL! Prepare to lose mom!" Alexis agrees to the terms.

After tucking Alexis in for the night, reading her a story and kissing her goodnight. Kate joins Rick in bed. Where she snuggles in close and wraps her arms around him.

"So, who won?" Rick asks.

"Never, ever place bets with that girl." Kate tells him.

Chuckling. "Goodnight Kate. I love you."

"Night Rick. I love you too."

The guys drove into the precinct together and Kate used a Transmat wall into the restroom as Lucile told her it was empty.

Captain Montgomery was willing to go along with Kate taking someone with her if they got a body drop today. But only today. And it turns out they did get a body drop.

Javi and Ryan drove each other to the site while Kate took her one time only partner to the site.

Javi noted that they had a tail a number of cars back. However there seemed to be no other cars with him.

Lanie gave them what she had and the guys had found that no one had seen or heard anything. His money, wallet and wedding ring had been taken. In fact to get his ring they had cut off his finger. With no ID on him they had to wait to see if they got a hit on his finger prints or dental records if they had to.

The same single car had followed them almost all the way back to the precinct. He peeled off and went to his old position according to Ryan's bracer as he told the others.

Lanie had cause of death as strangulation. The killer had used a rope and had left a piece of it behind. She would have a material composition some time tomorrow. His finger prints were not in the system. So they knew he had never been arrested before. His clothes were standard casual. Nothing special.

There were no security cameras in the area. There were no unaccounted for cars in the area, so he had walked there or been dumped there. They needed his ID so they could talk to family. Find out where he worked.

It was time to go home. The guys drove home together and noted that they had no tail. Ryan's bracer told him that he had stayed to watch for Kate. There were no other red dots indicated. The others must not be in the area.

Kate again went into the restroom and checked to make sure she was alone before she opened a Transmat wall and headed home.

"Hi guys." Kate called out as soon as she was upstairs.

"MOM!" And Alexis launched herself at Kate.

"What have you been up to sweetie?"

"We're almost done unpacking mom." Alexis tells her.

"Almost?" Kate questions

"Well one of your paintings was too big for me." Alexis explains.

"Where is it?" As Kate looks around for it.

"I managed to get it down to the Master Suite, but it was too big to hang it on the wall." Rick tells her.

"You put it in our bedroom?" Kate asks with a smile on her face.

"Well there weren't any walls up here big and open enough to hang it. All the windows kind of take up a lot of space. And we would never see it if it was somewhere else." Rick tells her and just shrugs his shoulders.

"Wise choice Rick." As Kate moves up to him and kiss him.

"So what have you got planned for dinner and can I help?" Kate asks.

"I was thinking BBQ chicken on the grill upstairs along with grilled corn on the cob and grilled vegetables." Rick tells her.

"What can I do?" Kate asks.

"Well the chicken is marinating in the refrigerator. You can take it out and take it to the roof and fire up the grill. Alexis and I will be right behind you with the vegetables." Rick tells her.

Kate is almost to the roof and is set to open the door to the roof when Lucile shows up in front of her.

"You need to go back downstairs Kate." Lucile tells her.

"Why?"

"Scans indicate that there is a single person about one mile away who is armed with a Barrett 82A1 semi-automatic sniper rifle who is looking this direction." Lucile tells her. "I'm also warning Richard at this time." Lucile concludes.

Kate is back downstairs. "This is pissing me off Rick. I just want to live my life. What have I done to this jerk?" Kate is really mad.

"We're going to have to take him if we want to eat tonight." Rick tells her. "Show us where he is Lucile."

And an overhead 3D wire diagram of the area he is located is displayed in the living room. "He is located here on the roof of this building. The only roof access is by a stairwell located here." Lucile highlights each location.

"Is this the only solid surface we can use to open a Transmat wall?" Rick asks Lucile.

"Correct." Lucile informs them.

"Looks like we need to change into some dark clothes." Rick tells her. And Rick and Kate start down the stairs. However they are followed by Alexis.

"And just where do you think you're going pumpkin?" Rick stops her.

"I'm going with you!" Alexis tells him like he actually had a choice.

"No pumpkin you're not." Rick states firmly.

"I'm going dad. You need me. And no one hurts my mom!" Alexis states with conviction.

"And if you get hurt, what will that do to Kate?" Rick tries reasoning with her.

"I'm going and you can't stop me." Alexis is firm. Rick however tries giving Kate a look of you try.

"Sweetie, this is dangerous. If anything happened to you it would kill me." Kate tries.

"I've done the shooting course countless times. And I'm better at it than you are mom." Alexis makes a statement.

"That may be true sweetie, but mannequins don't shoot back with bullets to kill." Kate tells her.

"And three against one is better than two against one. And I beat both of you all the time at laser tag." Alexis reminds them.

Kate looks up at Rick with her mouth wide open.

"Ok sweetie, go get changed." Kate tells her. And Alexis takes off down the stairs to change.

"Kate have you lost your mind?" Rick is shocked.

"Nope, if we get changed fast enough and out of here before she is ready, what can she do?" Kate reasons.

"You mean besides open her own Transmat wall and chase us down?" Rick tells her.

"Ooopps." Kate hadn't thought of that. "Come on we have to get moving before she decides to go without us." As Kate takes off down the stairs to go get changed.

By the time Kate and Rick come up the stairs to the front door, they find Alexis is already waiting for them. She has dark tennis shoes on. Black sweat pants and a black t-shit and her hair is all tucked up under a NY Yankee baseball cap, smiling.

Accepting defeat that she got herself into. "Ok, you listen to me sweetie. You never leave my side. You understand me. If I ever find you not standing right next to me, I'll ground you until you are 60 years old. So old you can barely walk or even talk straight. You understand me." Kate warns her.

"Yes mom." Alexis tells her. And holds up her right arm and activates her life sign detector and notes the blues dots and the one single red dot on it.

No one hurts her mom. No one!


	65. Chapter 65

**CH65**

Rick was looking at Kate like she had lost her mind. But he also knew his daughter enough to know what Kate meant to her, and to her life. And that if he tried to leave her behind now she would just follow them and end up being alone up there on that roof.

Alexis turned to face the door and opened the Transmat wall herself and stepped thru right next to Kate.

Rick went right keeping an eye on his bracer and Kate with Alexis at her side went left, both keeping an eye of their bracers.

Rick was looking to try and come in from a flank side and Kate was looking to do the same from the left.

Suddenly there was a little blue dot shot out and hit someone who immediately dropped. Kate surges forward to the guy who was hit. Looking down she sees he has a Barrett 82A1 still partly in his possession.

"Alexis, was that you?" Kate looks down at Alexis who is still standing right next to her.

"Yes mom." She responds softly as if she was in trouble.

"How did you know?" Kate looks at her perplexed.

"It had to be him." Alexis just tells her.

"And you shot him without actually seeing him." Because Kate never actually saw him except for the red dot on her bracer.

"The same way I beat you at laser tag." Alexis thought it was obvious.

Rick came up, "You got him." Looking at Kate.

Kate just shakes her head. "Alexis here got him." Kate tells the truth.

"Pumpkin?" Rick asks her.

"I pretended he was you or mom and it was a game of laser tag." Alexis explains to her dad.

Rick just stands there opening and closing his mouth while staring at Kate. While Kate simply shrugs her shoulders.

"Well help me drag him to the door and we can take him to his new home." Rick tells them.

Kate grabs one side and Rick the other and they drag him towards the door while Alexis is watching her bracer for any red dots.

Rick opens a Transmat wall and they drag him thru with Alexis right behind them.

Faroe Islands

Víkar, a town on Vágar, has been abandoned since 1910.

They stripped him naked and opened a Transmat wall to return home. "Where you going pumpkin?" Rick asks as he sees his daughter headed up the stairs.

"I'm going to go turn on the grill. I'm hungry dad." As Alexis disappears upstairs.

"This is all your fault." Rick is looking straight at Kate.

"MY FAULT? How do you figure this is my fault?" Kate asks amazed.

"Because she is taking after you, MOM. And last I saw you were the only one in this family who is a cop. And carries a gun." Rick reasons.

"And who taught her laser tag?" Kate counters. "And plays it in the dark?" Kate finishes.

"And laser tag is a game! What we just did is far more serious. And she's only five." Rick turns serious.

"We need to have a talk with her before bed tonight. This can't continue Rick." Kate pleads.

"We talk to her?" Rick questions.

"Yes WE! We are a family." Kate confirms her stance.

Rick after this moves in and takes Kate into his arms and kisses her. Pulling back after breaking away from the kiss. "I love you, ….. MOM. And WE will talk to her when WE tuck her into bed tonight." Rick tells her.

Kate immediately blushes and holds Rick tight in her arms while resting her head on his chest. God this felt good. Why had she been fighting it all this time? These two had taken her heart and shown her how empty it was and then had proceeded to fill it up. And just when she thought it would burst, it just got bigger and kept filling up.

Rick kisses her head. "Come on let's get the food, before we en cure her wrath about being hungry."

Dinner went off without any more trouble. This was followed by a game of Disney Scrabble Junior Edition. Again showcasing that Alexis is not your typical five year old.

Bed time however was a lot more serious.

"Pumpkin we need to talk with you about something. We can't have you helping us capture or shoot bad guys. It's too dangerous pumpkin. They shoot real bullets." Rick tries.

"But they are after mom." Alexis pleads.

"I know they are and if they get her you'll be sad. But how sad do you think Kate is going to be if the bad guys get to you?" Rick counters.

"Lucile will protect me." Alexis is confident.

"Lucile was not up on that roof today protecting you." Rick counters again.

"But I can help. I'm good at laser tag. I beat you and mom all the time. And I'm better than mom on the shooting course." Alexis is not convinced.

"I know you are sweetie and I'm proud of you. But the mannequins don't shoot back." Kate tries.

At this point Rick clears his throat. And gets a look from Kate that tells him he is a dead man.

"You're shooting laser lights or stun balls is not the same sweetie. Bullets are permanent. They do permanent damage." Kate tries again.

"But I have nanites too." Alexis counters.

"But they aren't going to stop you from bleeding until there is no more blood to lose sweetie." Kate tries to counter.

And Rick clears his throat again.

"We'll talk about this again in the morning sweetie. You get some sleep." And Kate leans in to kiss Alexis good night. And promptly grabs Rick and hauls him downstairs. Not stopping until the bedroom door is closed.

"Talk Rick or so help me I'll shove one of these little blue stun balls where the sun doesn't shine!" Kate is holding up her left arm.

With his best please don't shoot the messenger looks. "Well, the mannequins are armed with stunners. And if you want you can have them active when you run the course." Rick kind of ducks for the swing he is certain is coming his way.

"And I suppose Alexis has run the course with armed mannequins?" Kate glares at him.

"A few times, yea." Please don't shoot me look.

"And the not bleeding to death?" Kate changes topics.

"Well they will help close a wound faster than normal. So depending on how bad it is, it is possible." Rick is still cowering.

"And of course Alexis knows all this?" Still glaring at him. To which Rick can only nod.

"GREAT, just great. I've got an ET boyfriend who has his own super computer and a ET daughter who thinks she's a super hero because she has nanites in her blood." Kate is stalking around the bedroom as she talks.

"BOYFRIEND?" Is all Rick gets out?

Kate however walks right up to Rick and pokes him in the chest. "Now you listen to me Richard, whatever your middle name is Castle, …" And is cutoff by Rick.

"Edgar." Rick speaks softly.

"What?" Kate questions.

"My middle name, it's Edgar." Rick tells her.

"Edgar. Really Rick. Edgar? … Well you listen to me Richard Edgar Castle, you better think of a way to keep Alexis from following me, .. us when we go out after Bracken's men, or so help me, … I'll castrate you! Got it?" As Kate pokes him in the chest.

Only by reflex does Rick move his hands down to cover his crotch area. "Got it." Rick confirms.

"I'm going to go take a shower, … and no you can't join me." Kate turns and heads for the bathroom with a smile on her face. As she has spotted Rick with his hands covering his crotch area.

Kate steps out of the bathroom ready for bed with her hair still a little damp. And climbs in under the covers with her back to Rick.

"Kate she's just trying, …" And gets cut off by Kate.

"Go to sleep Rick. You can talk to her in the morning." Kate tells him.

"Kate I'm just, …." And is cut off by Kate again.

"Sleep Rick." Kate tries to make it sound final.

"Yes mother." Rick tells her.

And Kate is up and on Rick in a heartbeat. And has his hands trapped by his side with her legs. "I'm not your mother Rick. And unless you want me to move into one of the spare bedrooms, you would do well to remember that. Got it?" Kate is serious as a heart attack.

Looking like a deer caught in headlights. "Got it." Rick whispers out.

Softening the look on her face. "Rick I don't want to fight. But I'm not losing Alexis or you because both of you will not see reason that Bracken and his goons are dangerous. With or without Lucile. … Bless her." Kate adds softly.

"Kate I know he's dangerous." Rick tries.

"Do you? He's a homicidal wacko with dreams of untold power, with an army to back him up. Guns, explosives and connections even Lucile can't completely identify. And we've got stunners, Lucile and each other. And I'm not losing any of it because you or Alexis can't see or accept how much danger he represents.

I love both of you too damn much. I'm in too deep to even think of running now. I've never had this much to lose. And I'm scared Rick.

It used to be just me, and I could live with that. But my life is so much more now, and I can't lose you or Alexis because you two won't see the light. Please Rick, don't make fun." As tears are streaming down Kate's face.

Falling onto Rick's chest with the tears not stopping anytime soon. "I can't lose, …. I can't." Kate finishes.

"I don't mean to make fun Kate. And I'll talk to Alexis in the morning. She's had her first and last encounter with Bracken's men. I promise." And since he can't move his arms still, he doesn't draw an X on his chest. "Sleep Kate, just sleep." Rick finishes.

They are both woken up a little later with Kate still laying on top of Rick. There are lights flashing everywhere and soft sounds seem to be coming from everywhere.

"Lucile?" Rick asks.

"There are three heavily armed men with several pounds of Semtex combined presently entering the property. Two would appear to be headed for the garage doors and the other is headed for the front door.

All defensive systems are now powered. Targeting systems are active. They have split into two groups. The closest is now approaching the front door." Lucile gets interrupted as Alexis comes flying into their bedroom with her bracer active showing three red dots.

"Mom, Dad?"

Lucile comes back up before either of them can respond to Alexis. "Deploying stunners. Targeting now. And firing. … All targets are down. …. No other targets or vehicles detected." Lucile concludes.

Kate and Rick get up out of bed. "We need to clean up the mess before someone calls the police and makes this even more complicated." Rick tells Kate.

"Lucile, can you get Espo and Ryan to Transmat over and help us with them?" Kate asks. "We are also going to need somewhere to take them." Kate adds.

Ryan and Javi arrive about 15 minutes later. Rick and Kate have taken the time to get dressed and ready to go outside.

"We take their weapons first guys. Search them and take everything on them." Kate tells them.

"We are going to run out of time. So as soon as you are done with that stun them again. Don't wait for them to wake up. Just stun them." Rick tells all of them.

Rick picks up as many of the weapons as he can and takes them inside and down to the garage. Then is back outside for the rest to take them down to the garage.

"Ryan stand guard over these two. They blink, stun them again. Javi help me move this one inside." Kate issues out orders.

It took a little time but they got them all inside and out of sight of any neighbors. Where Rick opened up a Transmat wall and they carried them thru one at a time where they stripped them naked and left them behind.

Chaitén is a small city in southern Chile that was heavily damaged by a volcanic eruption.

They all went upstairs to discuss the latest development and Ryan made sure to have Jenn join them in what to do next, as did Javi with Lanie. They were all involved thanks to Bracken so they all should have a say.

About 30 minutes later Jenny with baby girl and Lanie arrived and joined the others in the living room. It was time to discuss options.


	66. Chapter 66

**CH66**

"Richard."

"Yes Lucile."

"There is a General Atomics MQ-9 Reaper that has been dispatched to fire two Hellfire missiles at this residence. It is presently 10 miles out and closing."

"Where was it launched from?"

"**Niagara Falls International Airport Air Reserve Station. **Which is located approximately 20 miles outside of Buffalo, NY."

"And if we knock it down, what are the possible consequences?"

"It is unmanned. The only possible damage depends on where it will crash when they lose control. One minute and counting to firing range."

"Can you calculate probable crash locations?" Rick questions.

"Bracken is upping the ante." Javi states.

"If we fire inside of 20 seconds, it should crash into the river. Limiting the potential for damage or injuries."

Rick takes a quick look at Kate with a 'What do you think?' look. Not really sure Kate just shrugs her shoulders.

"Fire Lucile."

"EMP with logic bomb fired. …. Target hit. Target is losing altitude and veering off course. … Estimate 2 minutes to crash site. …. Target has crashed into the river as anticipated. …. NO damage. NO casualties detected."

"Sir, we are approaching target."

"Arm the missiles and prepare to fire as directed."

"Missiles armed and target is in sight."

"Sir, we have lost all telemetry and guidance of the craft."

"Regain control lieutenant." …."Nothing sir. It's gone."

"Shot down?"

"The craft was functioning perfectly when suddenly we lost control and all communications with the craft ended."

"Review the records. Find out what happened. I have a call to make."

"Yes sir."

"Bracken is getting desperate. What's next? Marines?" Javi asks.

"Highly unlikely detective. An analysis of previous battles your military has been involved in would suggest they will first attempt another 'softening' of the target before committing ground troops." Lucile reply's.

"And their chances of taking this house by force?" Javi questions.

"Depends detective. If they decide to use a squad of special forces and try for an infiltration. The stunners and the resilience of the building materials used will deny them any attempt at breaching into the house.

However if they decide to utilize an armored division, complete with Apache Helicopters, Bradley Fighting Vehicles and Abrams M1A1 main battle tanks. That would present more of a challenge."

"And if they decide on an attack using fighter bombers or B1B bombers?"

"They would also be susceptible to the main EMP/Logic Bomb cannon located on the roof. The only unwanted result would be where these craft would crash. There could be damage to buildings and possible injuries." Lucile confirms.

"We need a plan to prevent that from happening Javi. We can't have blood on our hands." Lanie tells him.

"I want Bracken gone as much as the next person. But I'm not having my husband turn himself into a murderer to accomplish that. It will lower him down into the gutter where Bracken is located now." Jenny tells them all.

Kate has an idea, but it goes against what she has been used to doing. Kate has just not thought like this in a very long time. But she has Alexis in her arms, and no one is going to hurt her. Not even herself. "We need help." Kate offers up. "I just don't know who to contact to help us. Bracken has people all over the place. We may have General Reed, but they seem to have found someone to take his place. He has a Fire Inspector. He is going to want Reed's men to do things for him.

Who can we trust?" Kate makes a big step, but what can she do?

"I'm glad you asked Kate." Lucile tells her. "I just happen to have 3 candidates that might be able to help us. I can go over them with you all when you are ready."

"Just 3? They better be really good. When what we need is an army.

WAIT. Do these people have an army?" Javi asks sounding hopeful.

"One does have the ability to command troops in the field. The others are all more, behind the scenes type of people."

"And this helps us how?" Kate would really like to know how just 3 people can help them.

"Presently Bracken, Reed or actually his men, only have us to focus on. The biggest thing to avoid in a battle is having to fight on more than one front."

And suddenly a light bulb goes on over everyone's head. With a collective "OOHHH!" from everyone.

"OK, Lucile. Who have you got in mind, and why?" Kate is willing to at least listen.

"First. Horatio Herbert Kitchener III. He was promoted to the Secretary of State for Defense of the United Kingdom in October 2011. Responsible for the Royal Navy, British Army and Royal Air Force. The UK is the most supportive Ally the United States has. He is a direct descendent of Horatio Herbert Kitchener, 1st Earl Kitchener, KG, KP, GCB, OM, GCSI, GCMG, GCIE, ADC, PC. He won fame in 1898 for winning the Battle of Omdurman and securing control of the Sudan. In the Second Boer War he played a key role in Lord Roberts' conquest of the Boer Republics. If Bracken was to eventually be elected President, he could fundamentally change the relationship between the two countries. Perhaps isolating the US Military from all other countries, forcing it to think and act alone in all foreign affairs.

Such an action would have drastic results to the Economy of the US, United Kingdom and NATO in general."

"And the second?" Kate asks.

"Lt. Col. Sarah 'Mac' MacKenzie, USMC (JAGC) of the Judge Advocate General's office. She comes from a wealthy family. Was a Marine lawyer who had joined the Corps at the age of 19. She is presently the JAG Chief of Staff. She is not married and has no children. Her parents are wealthy enough that Bracken will not be able to buy them. And her present position gives her access to the entire military services. She has the gift of gab and great tenacity in the courtroom for justice."

"And the third?"

"Attorney Ben Matlock of the Office of the Inspector General. He is a folksy cantankerous attorney who has a daughter that works with her father as an investigator. These two are devoted to each other and have a history of seeking out justice. They tend to come up with alternative theories on the projects they accept. These two will be the hardest to convince to take on Bracken. However neither of them will be scared of him or whoever he sends to deter them."

"Ok, so we have 'who'. We still need 'how' and what to tell them?" Kate questions.

"How can be debated. I can scan where they are located to verify if they are alone. You can take a scrambler with you to prevent anyone from listening in. As to what, we tell them just enough to get them interested." Lucile suggests.

"Why not tell them everything?" Kate questions.

"If we tell them everything, what do they investigate? And why should they need to if we have all we need to expose them and get them arrested? All of them have one thing in common. JUSTICE. And where's the sport in going after someone if they have nothing to do?" Lucile comments.

"Ok, makes sense I guess. Do we burn a DVD?"

"I would suggest a Flash Drive. Small enough for them to carry around with them and not attract attention. And it can come with enough memory space to contain all we want to provide them with.

Might I also suggest we give each of them a burner phone, already programmed with the phone numbers of the other two phones. This way they can each talk to the other. Should they so desire." Lucile tells Kate.

"Why would we want them to talk to each other?" Kate questions.

"This will give each of them knowledge that they are not doing this alone. And one may have a clue that the other lacks." Lucile explains. "And it will be up to each of them just how much to tell the others. Providing each the illusion of control." Lucile explains.

"Makes sense. Now what do we give them?" Kate agrees.

"You can view a package I have already created by viewing it on any of the panels found around the house. Or you can use the TV/DVD projection screen. Or Richards laptop or Alexis's reader." Lucile informs Kate.

"You created a package for this that long ago?" Kate was getting mad. Was Lucile using her?

"I created it just seconds ago. You forget the speed of my processors."

"OH! Ooops." Kate scrunches up her face. She had forgotten just how fast Lucile can do things.

"I suppose you have also already put all that information of those flash drives?"

"No. I still require someone to insert the empty flash drives in any one of the slots at each panel, or into Richards laptop."

"I'll get them Lucile. Be right back guys." As Rick heads for his office.

Coming back up. "I have one in the panel in my office. One in the panel at the front door. And this one." As he inserts it into the empty space in the panel in the kitchen.

"Transfer complete. You will need to program the phone numbers into the phones manually." Lucile tells them.

"Shall we go get dressed for this Kate?" Rick asks her.

"NOW? We don't even know if any of them are alone or ready for this yet?"

"Herbert Kitchener is home alone at the present time. Unless you count his cat? His wife and three daughters are having a girls only night together." Lucile tells them.

"I guess we get dressed then." Kate gets up and leads Rick down to the bedroom to change.

Having changed, Rick stops at the office to grab the flash drive and meets Kate at the front door. "Ready?"

"NO. But why should I let that stop me?"

Rick leans in a kisses Kate. "You'll do fine. You are one step closer to getting justice for your mother. Concentrate on that."

"Thanks Rick." And Kate kisses him back.

Rick lifts his left arm. "Lucile if you please and it is clear." And the door flashes white. And Kate and Rick step through.

They find themselves stepping out from someone's front door. Turning to face it, Rick reaches over and presses the door bell and can hear it ring inside.

The door opens a little later. Kate does not miss that he has a weapon held in his hand behind his back. "Yes, what do you want?"

"Good evening Mr. Kitchener. We have a USA National Security Risk we would like to talk with you about." Rick states.

"You can make an appointment with someone at the office." Not sounding interested. And annoyed he was being approached at home. And how did they reach his front door anyway?

"We have reason to believe that the integrity of the UK Military may be at risk in the near future sir." Kate tells him. Bluffing about how the UK may actually be affected. Hoping all those poker games with Rick and the others is helping.

Opening the door a little wider. "You have 5 minutes."

Rick and Kate enter. "Thank you for our 5 minutes. If you would read the summary on the first page of this." Rick says offering the flash drive, "I think it will tell you what you want to know."

Herbert takes the drive from Rick and heads for his laptop. Plugging it in, he starts reading.

Kate and Rick are watching him. They have already lived what is on the flash drive. They don't need to read it over his back. Not that Herbert has allowed them to get behind them and neither Kate nor Rick even tried.

After a couple of minutes. "Ok. You've bought yourselves an additional five minutes. Why me and why you?"

"I'm Kate Beckett." Kate tells him. At this point Herbert's poker face drops for a split second. Kate now knows he has read her name in the summary he just finished.

"As to why you? The person of interest would be capable of anything should he achieve his goal(s). It is likely the fundamental qualities of our two countries would change. Everything you have fought for before or since 9/11 would be changed. You have a dedication that should not go quietly into the night."

"What makes you think myself alone could make this event from happening?"

Rick pulls out a cell phone. "This is per-programmed with the number to two other phones and only those phones. The people on the other end of that phone will be attempting to achieve the same thing, while not stepping on each other's toes or duplicating any work you each do."

"And these people are?"

"That is for you and them to determine amongst yourselves." Rick tells him.

"And how do I contact you?" Herbert asks. Forgetting about Kate for a second.

Not taking offense. "I'm a homicide detective with the 12th Precinct in New York City. I don't think contacting us will be a problem." Kate tells him.

"Yes of course. If you will allow me to review everything on the drive I will give you my answer."

"Of course. Try not to take too long. His time frame probably does not match yours." Rick tells him.

"I'll study it as quickly as I can and let you know. Allow me to show you out."

And Kate and Rick exit Mr. Kitchener's residence. Walking around the corner out of sight of everyone and everything, Rick opens a Transmat Wall and they are both back home.


	67. Chapter 67

**CH67**

It took another two days before they could contact Sarah MacKenzie. She was working late today and was all alone in her office according to Lucile. Having made sure all security cameras were down and there were no microphones present, Kate and Rick stepped thru the Transmat wall and stepped out of her office door on the other side.

Turning around Rick knocked, and waited.

Mac was not expecting anyone and knew she was all alone. Still a Marine is always prepared. Pulling open a desk drawer she removed her service weapon and placed it in her lap tucked between her thighs.

"Enter." Mac called out.

Rick opened the door and allowed Kate to enter first. Rick left the door open behind him.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Mac knows they need a card just to get into the building. With another swipe of the card to get this far into her office. That and all the security cameras with security in place 24/7.

"You will pardon the interruption. My name is Kate Beckett. I'm a homicide detective with the 12th precinct in NYC. We have found something in our investigation that we think will interest you." Kate tells her as Rick places a flash drive on her desk and Kate shows Mac her ID.

"If you will read the summary page at the beginning of the file I think a lot of your questions will be answered." Kate explains.

"You are a long ways from NY and have no jurisdiction here." Mac is only mildly curious.

"Yes sir, I'm aware of that. However if you will read it I think you will find that it is in YOUR jurisdiction. Very much so actually." Kate tries to convince her to take the time to read it.

"And what makes you think I have jurisdiction?" Mac is now a little curious. She's also going to find out how these two got in here. And then she is going to make who let them in here pay.

"I believe you do have jurisdiction of the Naval Base in Everett. It you will view what is on the drive." Kate tries again.

The Naval Base in Everett was the best base the Navy has on the continental United States. In this Kate was correct, she did have jurisdiction.

Without saying a word she picks the drive up and plugs it into her computer and runs a scan of the drive. Coming back clean she opens the first file listed.

Reading the file was like watching a slow motion train wreck. If what this summation said was even half true, meant trouble for a lot of people at that base. Good thing she had a friend at that base.

Having finished. "You realize this is serious and I can't take this at face value?" Mac informs them. It could be a play by someone.

"We are aware you will want to verify the information contained in the file. Actually we wish you would do just that. I have no desire to see anything like 9/11 ever take place again. Given where I live and work." Kate is very serious.

"And if I have questions?" Mac already knows she will find them if needed but wants to hear it from them.

"I have no doubt that you will call to verify I work where I say I do. And that you will have no trouble reaching me should the need arise." Kate simple states the obious.

"I will review the file attached and determine what I want to do, if anything." Mac is not going to make a guarantee.

"There are two other people that will be working a similar problem just from a different direction. Should you feel the need to share anything with them or them with you,"as Rick places one of the burner phones on her desk, "This phone is pre-programmed with just two other numbers." Rick explains.

"And these people are?" Mac will ask but do it the hard way if needed.

"That is for you and them to decide as you each progress in your investigation." Rick explains.

"We thank you for your time." Rick tells her and lets Kate out before following her and closing the door behind him.

Rick immediately opens a Transmat wall on the door he just closed and they both step through.

Mac gets up with her weapon in hand and opens her door. Finding no one, which seems impossible. They could not possibly move that fast. She returns to her desk and calls security. Mac wants to know where they went. How they got in here in the first place and what idiot is at the security station right now.

Two hours later Mac is really mad. Security has found nothing. Nothing on the tapes and there were two guys manning the security station. So she had nothing. Mad number one.

Mac had also finished reading the drive they had left behind. Someone was using her state of the art naval base as an illegal weapons running base. True she was Marines, but she was also JAG Chief of Staff. And that made everything hers. And she was going to find this dirt bag if it was the last thing she did. Mad number two.

Rick and Kate had already talked with Matlock and since his daughter was him with him at the time, they both talked to her at the same time. This was all accomplished prior to their talk with Mac.

Rick and Kate stepped out of the Transmat wall on the outside of the front door of his house. Rick turned around and pressed the doorbell button.

Opening the door. "Yes how may I help you?" Ben asks them.

"We would like a moment of yours and your daughter's time. We have a project that may interest you." Rick tells him.

"I'm very busy right now. I don't think I can help you." Ben tells them.

"I understand, however if you could give us five minutes we would be very grateful. We can of course pay you for your time on the project." Rick tells him and Kate lifts up the case she is carrying and Rick opens it to reveal the money they have bought with them.

"I'm not for sale." Ben is actually insulted.

"I would never dream of trying to buy you. I'm simply trying to prove that I'm not a hire and leave you dry type of person." Rick states honestly.

"Five minutes eh. Ok I've got five minutes to give you." And Ben opens the door wide enough for them to enter. He closes the door after they enter.

Everyone steps into the living room where Charlene is located. "I know you! You're Richard Castle."

"You know these people honey?" Ben asks Charlene.

"Yea, I've got some of his books. Oh wait." And she runs upstairs to her room and comes back with one of the Storm series books.

"See dad, it's him." As Charlene shows her dad the back of the book.

"I can sign that for you if you like." Rick states hoping it will break some of the ice he is getting off Ben.

Charlene hands it over and Rick pulls out a pen and signs the inside cover page.

"Thank you Mr. Castle." And Charlene is beaming. And Kate is beaming as she looks at Rick.

"You are using up your five minutes." Ben tells them.

"If you would be so kind as to read the cover page on this I think it will help answer a number of questions." As Rick hold up a flash drive.

"Oh dad doesn't live in the 21st Century. I'm not sure he even knows what that is." Charlene is baiting her father.

"I may not use those high tech doodads, but that doesn't mean I don't know what they are. I'm not that old young lady." Ben however had taken the bait.

"Here give it to me." Charlene tells Rick. And Rick hands it over.

Charlene goes over to a desk where her laptop is located. She runs a anti-virus scan of the disk and opens the first file shown.

Charlene is not a speed reader so it takes a little time. With a very troubled face. "Dad, I think you should look at this."

"Couldn't you just print it out?" Ben whines.

"Dad, it's just another TV screen. I KNOW you look at that screen."

"That's because it is a whole lot more entertaining." Ben counters, but does move over to read over his daughters shoulder.

Ben never does seem to have much of a smile on his face. Unless he is getting the better of someone in the courtroom. But his face is getting a really big scowl on it the more he reads.

"He's not nice dad." Charlene simply states the obvious.

"You seem to have found yourself some serious pond scum." Ben turns to Kate and Rick to tell them.

"Yes, I'm sure you have many questions. However we don't expect you to go after him directly. We were hoping you could find a way to walk on his coat tails and see what he is up to." Kate tells him.

"I know who you are." Ben looks at Rick. "But who are you?" He is now looking at Kate.

"My name is Kate Beckett. I'm a homicide detective with the 12th precinct in NYC." Kate tells him.

Ben now has a knowing smile on his face as he looks from Rick to Kate. "On three conditions." Ben tells them.

"And those would be?" Kate asks.

"First, I need a down payment for expenses." Ben starts.

"Would $20,000 in cash do as a start?" Rick asks. Watching Charlene's mouth hang open.

Ben is more poker face. "Second, I need a signed copy of every book you have published."

"I didn't know you were a fan." Rick states.

"It's not for me. They're for my daughter." Ben tells everyone.

This gets a squeal out of Charlene who promptly gets up and gives her dad a hug and a kiss. Ben for his part looks put off by the attention. But inside he is beaming.

"And the third?" Rick asks.

"Tickets to the next Jeff Dunham local show. Front row." Ben tells him. While his daughter is nodding her head in agreement with enthusiasm.

Kate just had to laugh at that one. "I'll see what I can do." Kate tells him.

"Oh one more thing." And Rick pulls out a cell phone. "There are two more people that are working on this project. They will be working it from a different angle than you. So they should not get in your way or duplicate your efforts."

"Who are they?" Charlene asks as she takes the phone. Since she knows what her father thinks of cell phones.

"It is per-programed with only those two numbers. If you or they want to tell you anything about each other. That is up to you." Rick tells them.

"How do you know we will not be bumping heads?" Charlene asks.

"Because you are the only ones that are local," Rick explains. "Do you accept the project?"

Ben and Charlene both look at each other. Kate can see them talking to each other. However not a word is said between them.

"We'll take it." Charlene tells them.

"We would like to thank you." Rick tells them.

And Rick leaves behind the necessary $20,000 as part of the deal.

Ben sees them to the front door and thanks them for coming.

Once outside. "What do you think?" Rick asks Kate.

"I'm worried they are in over their head. I'm wondering if Lucile has blown a fuse." Kate tells him.

Rick laughs lightly. "I wouldn't repeat that where she could hear that. Provided she hasn't already."

"It's just that they seem so nice and not ready for how bad Bracken is." Kate is really worried.

"I'm not so sure. He has seen a lot and doesn't look like much would scare him. And his daughter doesn't strike me as the type to let him in over his head." Rick is more hopeful.

"I hope you're right. I don't need them on my conscious."

"Let's go home." And Rick opens a Transmat wall on the outside of the front door. It's a nice quiet suburb so not concerned anyone would see.

"How do we take this guy on Honey? He has power and seems to like to kill." Ben asks his daughter.

"We don't. He has way too much power. We are going to need to find someone that is outside of him that we can use to go at him sideways with." Charlene tells him.

"You are the investigator and I know how much you love that newfangled computer of yours." Ben teases.

"Leave it to me dad. I'll find us someone." Charlene accepts the challenge.


	68. Chapter 68

**CH68**

Matlock had made an appointment to talk with Barbara Anderson, the secretary for Senator Bracken. He had made up a story about a neighbor of hers who had a cousin murdered. And he wanted to ask her some questions about what she knew about her neighbors.

He had arrived right on time and spent the next 10 minutes asking her meaningless questions. What he was really doing was looking her office over and making mental notes. Though how she answered some of the questions gave him some incite to her personality.

The one major thing he noticed was that her desk was in perfect shape. Everything had its place and it was kept nice and neat. To test this point he reached down and picked up a rather fat looking pen lying on her desk.

"This looks like a very nice pen. Family heirloom?" Ben asked.

Looking a little put out temporarily before she recovered. "No, it's just a pen. I think I got it from one of the Lobbyists that make their rounds."

When Ben puts the pen down he pushes something out of place when he does so.

In less than a minute she has everything back in its place.

"Thank you for your time Ms. Anderson." Ben tells her and starts to leave.

"Of course. I was glad to help." And Ben leaves.

In the elevator on the way down he pulls out his cell phone. He may be old fashioned but his daughter has been pushing him to move into the 21st Century. This had been his one concession to her wishes.

He had a number of things for her to track down. And make sure she gets pictures and operations data on the items.

Next up was Bracken's driver. Did he ever drive out to Ms. Anderson's house? Only twice he had mentioned. One of these instances was because she had been involved in a rear end collision. Senator Bracken had asked him to drive her into work and back home for two weeks while her car was repaired.

Did he ever see anyone suspicious at her neighbor's house? Any unusual cars that had never been there previous times.

He had responded that there was one car on one day that had caught his attention. It was parked crooked in the neighbor's driveway. It was an old broken down boat caddy. The type with the big tail light fins in the back. It didn't fit the upscale neighborhood.

Thanking him Ben headed for the nearest subway station. As soon as he reached the turn styles he pulled out his cell phone again and added one more item for her list to investigate.

Satisfied he got on the train and went back to his office. Entering his locked office he found he had a visitor.

"Can I help you with something?" Ben asks.

"Yes. You can leave Ms. Anderson alone." The voice is not kind.

"I was interviewing her as one of the neighbors of the family I'm working for." Ben tells him.

"What she knows about her neighbors is not your concern." Still not kind.

"If she knows nothing than she has nothing to worry about."

"She already has nothing to worry about. You should be more concerned about yourself."

"When you reach my age young man and take as many pills as my doctor has me taking, I'm already concerned about myself. I just hope she doesn't keep asking for more samples. Or I'm going to run out of samples."

"Just leave Ms. Anderson alone and you'll still have all the samples you need for your doctor." And turns and leaves.

On the way home Ben calls his friend Eddy. "Eddy, how about lunch tomorrow?"

"Yes. The usual place will be fine. It's nice and quit and we can eat in peace. When you get to be our age, quite is good."

"Thanks Eddy. Don't forget your inhaler this time." And Ben ends the call.

The next day Eddy meet Ben for lunch. It was not what anyone would expect. It was the

Dogmatic

26 E. 17th Street

New York, NY 10003

"I don't believe we ever found this place. All those kids at those mini dog stands don't know what they are missing." Eddy tells Ben. Not that he didn't already know that.

"Have you seen a picture of my new nephew?" Ben asks.

"No. You got another nephew? You're getting old Ben." Eddy kids him.

"Must I remind you that you are 2 months older than me?" Ben counters.

"No need. My back reminds me every day. You bring a picture of him?" Eddy is having fun.

"Of course. You don't think I would use one of those digital thingies do you?" Ben is having fun also.

"You're lucky you know how to use the remote for the TV." Eddy teases.

Ben just ignores him and slides the picture across the table.

Picking it up and taking a good look. "He's going to grow up into quite the heart breaker isn't he?"

"Yea, if he hasn't already." Ben tells him.

"Well, we'll just have to watch him. Won't we?" Eddy tells Ben.

"I'm sure you can keep your eyes open so he doesn't get into too much trouble." Ben offers.

"Not a problem. Happy to help." Eddy tells him.

"You open for dessert come Thursday (with today being Monday)? I found this new place in the same old block." Ben asks.

"Yea, should work out nice. I'll give you a call if it doesn't work out."

Come Thursday Eddy was waiting for Ben at the described place. It was a burned out office in the next block from Ben's office.

Ben finally enters and greets Eddy. "Any trouble?" Eddy asks.

"My shadow is still standing at the entrance a few doors down." Ben tells him.

"Good. Your new nephew is a very bad boy." Eddy tells him. "His new name is Jimmy Freeze. His old name was Mark Larkin. Your old nephew was a Special Forces guy tagged as having been killed in Iraq about 1-1/2 years ago. Your new nephew is also a Special Forces guy but is not stationed anywhere. He's hired out for projects and is very good at his job. Well, was until you left him standing there." Eddy tells him.

"Any clue as to who he works for?" Ben asks.

"Nothing so far. He seems to have multiple parents who have things to hide." Eddy apologizes.

"Anything recent?" Ben asks.

"He was last in contact with a Senator Bracken of NY." Eddy tells him. "Your poker face could use some work old friend."

"Good thing I don't play with you then."

"You be careful. Your new nephew has a quick temper." Eddy warns his friend.

"I'll try and remember to keep my hands free then. Thanks Eddy. There's a game next week. You up for a little viewing?" Ben asks his friend.

"Rangers game?" Eddy is interested.

"A friend gave up his seats right down at the glass." Ben tells him with a smile knowing Eddy would kill for tickets like this.

"Even if I had to get there in a wheelchair." Eddy is excited.

"Call when you are ready."

Two days later Ben unlocked the door to his office and walked in to find his Nephew waiting for him.

"Well two visits in one week. You must really like me." Ben tells him.

"You are still poking around Ms. Anderson's house. It would seem you need a reminder."

"Really. I hope you are not suggesting that I have early stage of Alzheimer's? It would be sad to think I'm losing my mind." Ben tells him.

The Nephew moved in close and grabbed Ben by his upper arm. What he didn't see or expect was Ben's other hand to come up and poke him in the stomach. There was a clickitie click sound and Ben's new friend falls to the floor.

Ben places his stun gun on the desk and makes a call. Soon after his daughter Charlene enters.

"You've been having fun without me again dad." Charlene chastises him for keeping her out of the fun.

"Where would you like him dad?"

"Same place as our last guest should work fine." Ben tells her.

Charlene wastes no time and zip ties on his hands and ankles and a little rope to tie his ankles as close to his hands as she could get them. Then pulls open one of her dad's desk drawers and pulls out an unusual contraption. The ball goes in his open mouth and the rest wraps around his head and is locked in place.

Now they both help to drag him to the back door and Ben risks a hernia putting him in the back of his daughter's mini SUV.

Ben then gets in the passenger seat while his daughter drives.

Sometime later Ben's new nephew wakes up from his encounter and finds himself tied to a support column of what looks like an abandoned building. Since he sees no windows, he's guessing a basement. And he's not alone. Ben's friend from the hot dog shop was with him. Just out of curiosity he had tried one of their hot dogs. It really was pretty good.

His mouth piece is still in place so insulting these guys or threatening them is presently out.

"I think your new family member is awake." Eddy tells Ben.

Ben steps over but does not remove the gag. "You've been a very bad boy. In my day, my dad would have put me over his knee and used his belt on my exposed rear end. However this is the 21st Century. Or so my daughter keeps reminding me. Things were so much more simple back then.

I need to know what YOU know. So we are going to play an old game of 20 questions. I'm an old fashioned kind of guy.

You are probably thinking that I don't have it in me to do anything to you. And you'd be right. Fortunately for me I have a friend who does not have any of my flaws. So I'm going to leave you in his tender care until all 20 questions have been answered.

I'm sure you'll like him. He has such a sweet personality." Ben informs his new family member.

"Hey, if you are going to insult me, maybe I should leave you two love birds alone." Eddy teases Ben.

Ben walks away and approaches his friend. "We need answers. I was never here. And I don't want to know how." And Ben walks out. Eddy is a friend. In another life Ben would see that he rots in prison. But he really is getting old. And the information on that thingy meant his daughter could end up in a very different world, if he wasn't careful.

There were a lot of things Ben wouldn't do. But leaving his daughter on a planet with Bracken in charge wasn't one of them. So he swallowed his pride and walked out.

Three days later Eddy made a phone call. It would be nice to grab a hot dog before the game. Yea, he was looking forward to sitting up against the glass. Maybe he would get lucky and some player would get smashed into it right in front of him. Maybe even better, there would be a hockey contest on the ice right in front of him. Yeah, tomorrow was going to be a good day.

Turning back to Ben's new nephew, who was still unconscious. He gave him a few bad thoughts and left him where he was. He didn't think Ben would miss his nephew very much.

Besides, his nephew was missing both fore fingers (let's see him pull the trigger now). He was also missing both pinky toes. (Missing a toe really does throw you off balance, even if it is just walking). There were also two white objects lying on the floor and the nephew's mouth was all bloody. And his right leg was bent in an unusual manner right at the knee cap. Though it was hard to tell with all the duct tape that was used to encase his body to the column.

There was also a good sized puddle of blood on the floor that was still being added to, slowly. That huge gash in his left thigh probably had something to do with it. And a lot of the rats in the area had already found it and him. The rest would soon follow.

It was time to go home and get cleaned up. Tomorrow was going to be an even better day than today was.

Eddy was a happy man. The game was great. The seats were great. The hot dog before the game was great. Eddy escorted his friend to his car. They hadn't talked much at the hot dog shop. They were now.

Your new nephew is a very bad man Ben. A very bad man. He had been hired by some fella connected to a Bracken fella to steal something. He decided to have a down on his luck ex marine do it for him. As soon as he handed over all the information, he killed him. Left him dead in an alley in his own car. He had a wife and newborn Ben.

That Bracken was involved didn't surprise him, but leaving a baby to grow up without his father. To never even know what his father even looked like, made his blood boil. Family was important!

Mental note: Send flowers and an 'I Love you' card to Charlene soon.

Eddy gave him the time, date and location. It was the only job he did for this one fella that he had any information on.

So Bracken was using a middle man to order all these actions. Unless you got to the middle man, you would never reach Bracken. He may be a real piece of political scum, but he wasn't stupid. Or was he?


	69. Chapter 69

**CH69**

Barbara Anderson didn't eat out for lunch very often. Usually she brought in her lunch and ate at her desk. However Senator Bracken was in NY again so it was likely to be a slow day and it felt good to get out and eat something more pleasant.

Barb had just ordered when Ben sat down across from her.

"Good afternoon Ms. Anderson." Ben was being very polite. He even had a real smile on his face. Not the fake one he sometimes used.

"I don't know anything else I can tell you Mr. Matlock," annoyed that her indulgence of lunch time was being interrupted.

"Oh don't mind me. I have some new questions for you however." Pulling out a photo from the file he had with him.

"You recognize this Ms. Anderson? … You should. You see this, while not actually the one sitting on your desk, is the same machine you use to communicate with Senator Bracken in his office.

Funny thing about this machine. It is old school. Which is thoughtful of you since I'm an old school kind of guy. Or so my daughter keeps pestering me about.

But his machine here has a unique feature. It seems if you have any kind of electrical knowledge, you can open it and adjust the settings inside. So that you can listen in using the machine in Brackens office like a microphone. Well, at least until you press this button here."

"That sounds nice Mr. Matlock but since I have no knowledge of electrical, except how to get shocked. I don't see how any of this has anything to do with me." Barb manages to say.

"Well, this is a record of your school classes you took. Seems you took a semester in a Vocational Technical School. One of the classes you took was Electrical Engineering. They actually gave you hands on training on how to attach and adjust wiring. Just like the wiring in this machine here."

Ms. Anderson however remains silent.

"And this is a picture of a very special pen. Just like the one you keep on your desk. Next to this machine. Funny thing about this pen. It is state of the art. Hard to find and even harder to get. I bought this one just last week from a nice little store that specializes in these kinds of things.

Interesting that I was only the second person to ever buy one in that store. You being the only other person.

You like to know what this pen can do Ms. Anderson? It seems that the end here is a recording device. It can store about 2 hours of conversations. Then you can connect it to a computer to download what was recorded and wipe it clean to record some more.

Interesting how it was laying on your desk nice and neat next to your adjusted machine that you yourself has altered.

How many hours of Senator Brackens conversations have you recorded over the years Ms. Anderson?

And this photo here. This is a picture of a very old boat Caddy. It was quite the car when it came out. Those fins on the back were all the rage at the time.

Care to take a guess who owns this car Ms. Anderson?"

"You don't understand." Barb starts only to be interrupted.

"Oh I think I do understand. The man who owns this once lovely car is related to you. And he has lots of trouble. Always has had trouble. All his life actually. And you have been getting him out of it each and every time.

What is he into this time Ms. Anderson?"

"You don't understand. He's the only family I have left. Senator Bracken can help him."

"You mean being forced to help him. Do you really think he will help him and you? How many people has Bracken 'helped' since you've known him? How far below ground did he help them? Six feet I'm guessing."

"I can't give you all those recordings. They are all I have to get him help." Barb is about ready to cry. All her work is about to go up in flames.

"Unlike you, I have friends. Friends who know just what to do with all those recordings. I'll let you keep them if it makes you feel better. But you ARE going to give me a copy of every one of them. And when Bracken is gone, we will help your friend with the lovely car." Ben tells her with a soft voice.

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"How do you know you can trust Bracken? With all you know and have heard over the years?" Ben counters. "What makes you think you will not be next on his list? And your friend? And then he goes looking for all those recordings. Or maybe he has his men convince you to hand them over."

Barb is silent for some time. Her emotions are played out all over her face. "I'll be back here for lunch in two days."

"It's alright Ms. Anderson. Once Bracken can't hurt you, we can all help your friend with his latest problem. Maybe you can finally convince him to make it his last." And Ben leaves.

He'll eat his lunch somewhere else. This place doesn't appeal to him anymore.

True enough Ms. Anderson was back there for lunch two days later. Barb had brought three disks that she had burned every conversation she had onto. Ben in turn had brought her a card with a phone number on it. The person on the other end would help her friend with his problem.

"I don't think I need to impress upon you that your friend learn to stay out of trouble."

Barb had only shaken her head. She was running out of ways to help him.

"Oh, and if your friend is interested in selling his car. Let me know. I'll give him a very good price. You don't find cars like that just anywhere anymore. A little work and she'll pure like a new born kitten."

Ben really did want that car! And he had just the guy who could do wonders with it. By the time he was done it would look like it had just come off the showroom floor.

To drive something made of steel instead of the cheap plastic they made cars out of today. Shoot, you so much as look at today's cars and parts would fall off them.

Just as Ben was leaving he bumped into a kid who quickly relieved Ben of the disks he had just gotten. Ben however just walked on. None the wiser.

Three blocks later the kid got in a mini SUV which quickly drove off and disappeared into traffic. And made countless turns to make sure they were not followed.

These two then ended up at his apartment where they listened well into the night and next day listening to every word that was on those disks. Making notes all the time to compare later.

Satisfied, they then burned certain sections from each disk onto a flash drive and then pocketed the drive. There was just one more task to complete, and then they could both get some sleep. Since the only thing keeping them awake was coffee, soda and still more sugar. Good thing they were young still.

Charlene met up with her dad at home. Dinner was quiet. Both seemed to be in deep conversation with themselves. Finished, Charlene rinsed her dishes and put them in the dishwasher. Ben could only smile. He had a really good daughter.

"I'm going to a movie with Patience. Try not to wait up." And while kissing her father on the check and patting his chest, she purposely slipped something into his top pocket.

Ben had always liked to get justice. People who did really bad things needed to be put away. But this case had him worried. The person they were looking at may make too many people look bad. And they might be more interested in their own skin or what it would mean to the political party they were both in to allow him to fall. Though some would no doubt throw him under the bus and get as far away from him as they could to save their own political future.

Still, Bracken had to go. Pulling out a cell phone, he selected one of the only two numbers listed and pressed send.

"Yes?" The unknown voice on the other end answers.

"I have something that might interest you. It is a little hot to hang onto for too long." Ben tells him. Well the voice sounded like a him anyway.

"Size?" The voice asks.

"Very small." Ben tells him.

"Have it sent FedEx overnight to the address I give you. After getting the address." The call ends.

Ben stopped at the lion called Patience in front of the Public Library and left a little something behind,wrapped in black with an address inside and then went into the library. He wasn't really interested in seeing who showed up. But he did want to find a certain book and hopefully the library would have it.

Ben actually did find just the book he was looking for. Everything you would want to know about a 1959 Cadillac 60 Special with a one year only fake air scoops on the rear quarter panel. Yea, he was really looking forward to buying that car.

Not bothering to stop at the lion on the way out to see if it was still there. It didn't really matter if it was or not. Getting home he kicked his feet up and started reading.

Hours later this is where Charlene found him when she came home. All she could do was smile. She knew her dad well enough to know he wanted that car as soon as he told her about it. No real surprise he has a book about it in his lap. Asleep.

"Come on dad. Let's get you to bed." Ben just sleep walks his way to his bedroom. All tucked in for the night and a kiss on his forehead, she heads for her room. They would talk some other day about the case. If ever. This one was not like the others. There was a lot at stake this time. A whole lot.

Herbert already had a visit the troops planned in Afghanistan. So the arrival of the information that had been sent was excellent timing.

Having finished his reading of what he was given. Herbert needed a drink. He also needed to find that cell phone. Selecting the number he wanted, and pressed send.

It took a lot of rings before someone answered. "Yes?" A female voice answered.

"I have been given from a third party something that might be just what you want." Herbert tells her.

"How do you plan on sending it?"

"I have a friend in London. I was going to courier it out to him and he would send it to you. Where would you like it sent?"

Getting what he wanted "Got it. Good luck!" and he ends the call.

Herbert made some notes to have his itinerary changed. He wanted to visit certain sections and see what if anything was going on. Because of his position he had a very large security detail with him. So he was not overly concerned about what anyone thought or what they did after he got there. And he had just the guy to take with him. A single phone call later and he was now part of his little group.


	70. Chapter 70

**CH70**

Mac went to her post office box that she kept. She wasn't really sure why she had kept it. It had seemed like a good idea at the time. The stupid thing was finally paying off.

All she found when she opened it was a very small package. Probably bubble wrap inside. Getting to the office with her package. Mac opened it and found a flash drive inside. Inserting it into her computer, she let her anti-virus software run a scan over the entire drive. Which took a few minutes.

Opening the files inside, she started reading. And the more she read, the more her blood boiled.

DC is a funny town. You can skim money and not pay a price. You can actually steal money and not pay a price. You could even arrange to have someone killed and not pay a price. But this! Using HER military like this was just not going to fly. Mac may be a lawyer but she was a Marine first. And Marines didn't back down from anyone. Certainly not some air head Senator with delusions of god hood. HER military was not going to get corrupted by this civilian Yahoo.

Not bothering with either her phone or the intercom system, Mac gets up and opens her front door. "Find Jimmy and Keith. I want them in my office. Yesterday."

Getting a "Yes mam." Mac goes back to her desk and starts making notes based off of the flash drive, and the information it contained.

Twenty minutes later her door opens and in steps two marines. Built like brick walls. Their uniforms are crisp and clean and have probably been ironed to get them that way at least five times.

"Reporting as ordered Mam." Standing as still as a statue.

Mac knows these two well. They have done a lot of work together. And she knows they don't expect her to act like their commanding officer. She is more like an adopted sister to these two. However regulations are regulations.

"I need you two to find this person. I want him in my office. Yesterday." And Mac hands over a piece of paper with his name, rank and unit attached to. And here are your orders should anyone decide to interfere." And Mac hands over more papers. No one says "NO" to the JAG Chief of Staff. No one. Not unless they want to be reduced in rank several steps and then dishonorably discharged.

Giving her a "Yes mam." Jim and Keith turned crisply and exited Mac's office.

Smiling wide, Mac just loved those two. Well not that kind of love anyway. There was only one person that she truly LOVED, since they were quietly engaged to be married. Yeah based on her past, things were only getting better. They were even actively working on her biological clock. Mac was going to make sure they worked on it again when she got home tonight. Yea, she loved those two. Just, not quite that much.

Mac went back to her computer. She remembered reading something. Searching the drive again she found what she was looking for.

Picking up the phone, she dialed her friend in the JAG field office in Seattle, WA.

"Hank, it's Mac." She tells him.

"Sarah MacKenzie, as I live and breathe. I hear you got a promotion. It's about time they put someone with brains in that seat." A fellow marine never forgets another Marine.

"I'm glad you think so. I think this job has way too much paperwork involved with it." Small talk is fine for now.

"Yea, you would probably rather be standing in that court room making whoever is on the stand sweat bullets. How can I help you?" Getting down to business.

"I'm having a courier sending out some information to you. Should be there overnight. I want you to dig up everything you can concerning it. Everything Hank. Step on any toe you have to." Mac is being blunt.

"How big a toe are we talking about?" Does he need help?

"Have you got someone you can trust. Someone who will not back down?" Mac asks. Someone like Jimmy and Keith.

"I think I know just the person. You would never believe it looking at her, but she is a walking tornado if she wants to be. Might even give your Jimmy a run for his money." Hank laughs. He's seen Jimmy in action. He's never seen any Marine any better.

"I think Jimmy would take exception to that. Is she single?" Mac switches gears in a heartbeat.

"Oh, playing match maker now are we?" Hank prods her.

"Maybe." Mac replies softly.

"You give that man a reason to come out here and I'll make sure they 'run into' each other. Accidentally of course." Hank is laughing now.

"All I'll have to do is mention someone thinks they can take him and he'll fly out AWOL just to prove them wrong." Mac is having a little fun now.

"I can't imagine what would happen to this planet if those two had kids together." The thought is almost scary to Hank.

"We'll have a new 'Super Hero" team if they did." Mac really is convinced.

"I'll get to work on what you send straight away. And you get that boy out here Mac. I'm serious as a heart attack." Hank tells her.

"Thanks Hank. You be careful. And I'll think of some excuse." And Mac ends the call.

Hank for his part is wondering what is coming his way that required a personal call from the Chief of Staff. Must be big. So he gets his secretary to find Lt. Natalie Rushman and have her report to his office. Looks like it might be an exciting day tomorrow.

It took Jimmy and Keith all damn day to find this guy. And when they do, he has two friends with him.

When you are fighting the enemy you don't give quarter and there are no rules. The guy that answers the door gets a knee to the groin. He lets out a loud cry from the pain. This has alerted his two friends to unwanted visitors.

Jimmy quickly flips around his opponents back grabbing hold of him as he goes, using his momentum he has created to throw the guy holding his hurting balls across the small room and into his two friends. All three fall to the floor. Jimmy steps over and puts his foot squarely up under the chin of the first guy who starts to recover. This provides a satisfying breaking sound and he falls to the floor, unconscious. This action however has allowed the other friend to pull his weapon and raise it.

Jimmy however is just as fast and grabs the wrist holding the gun. But the guy is just good enough to get a shot off. The bullet manages to miss Jimmy. However it has managed to damage his dress shirt he is wearing. Now mad that he has to buy another shirt, and iron the damn thing 100 times. He flicks his wrist and is rewarded with the sound of bones snapping and the cry of pain from the guy holding the gun.

Unable to now hold onto the gun, it falls to the floor. The guy lying on the floor with the painful balls has seen the gun land just inches from him, and forgetting the pain goes to reach for it.

Jimmy however has noticed this move and stomps his foot onto the guys wrist, and using the motion of a ballerina pirouettes, spinning his foot on the guys wrist while still holding onto the other guys now broken wrist.

Using his free hand Jimmy uses the move to lift the guy with the broken wrist and throw him against the far wall where he lands on the guy lying unconscious from having his jaw broken. Bending down he relieves the first guy of the gun he just found with one hand while using his free hand Jimmy wraps it around his throat and lifts him up off of the floor.

Stretched until only his toes are touching the ground Jimmy squeezes his hand closed until the guys eyelids close then he releases him and lets him fall to the floor, unconscious.

With a little adrenaline still running, Jimmy turns to his friend. "You just gunna stand there or help me clean up the mess?"

"From what I can see you have everything under control." But Keith helps him pick up the place and carry them downstairs to their waiting car anyway.

Keith uses his cell phone to call for a team to come clean the place. They have a delivery to make to Mac. Three for the price of one. What a bargain!

It took almost 20 minutes for the cleanup team to arrive. As soon as they did Jimmy and Keith headed out to the office. They had a delivery to make.

The team swept the apartment. They found three HK automatic weapons. Three hand guns, two of them Sigs. They also found about 5 pounds of Semtex. Complete with remote activated blasting caps. They found one laptop and they found some papers that had been hidden under some recently installed wallpaper.

They also found a cell phone and long distance listening dish. As well as a digital recorder attached to it. There was also $4,455 in small bills. As well as a small duffle bag holding 3 very illegal silencers and one claymore mine also with a remote activator.

Taking all of it back to the office, they dropped off various parts to be analyzed by specialists.

The cell phone turned out to be a burner phone that had only ever called one number that was unregistered. Probably another burner phone. The laptop was encrypted and they were getting nowhere with it.

The claymore however still had its markings and was being traced. The same for the HK's and the Sigs.

The listening dish was nothing special. Even a civilian could get his hands on one if he tried hard enough. The digital recorder however was another matter.

The preliminary report was in Sarah MacKenzie's hands in less than two hours. Keith was holding not one but three men just outside her office.

Listening to these two recount how they happened to run across them and how they were escorted with their silent consent to her office was amusing. Keith hadn't even lifted a finger to help. "There were only three of them." Was his only defense. He had however been a sport about it all and offered to help pay for Jimmy's new shirt.

Mac had made a mental note to reimburse Jimmy for the shirt out of the JAG budget. It was in the line of duty after all.

Mac had let Jimmy go. She had a mission for him in Seattle. Hank would fill him in when he got there. She had told him to pack for several days. He may be gone for a while. Mac was grinning wide behind his back as he left. He had argued that he was needed here. If there were three there were probably more.

"Are you implying that Keith can't handle them?" Mac had teased.

"No mam." Standing ramrod straight. Mac had handed over his orders, and Jimmy turned and left her office.

Mac's only hope was that he married that girl or Jimmy was going to come back. And boss or not, she was going to get an ear full.

Note to self: Buy Jimmy and his wife a wedding gift. And say a silent prayer for anyone who ran afoul of those two and their child. They were going to need it!

Lt. Rushman knocked on the door. Getting an "ENTER". She opened the door and closed it behind her. "Lt. Rushman reporting as ordered sir."

"At ease Lt. I have a project that is going to get started tomorrow. I may have need of your special services." Hank tells her.

"Yes sir. Happy to help sir." Natalie is now excited. Finally a little action.

"I need you dressed and ready for action and in my office by 10:00." Hank hints.

"Serious action sir?" Hopeful.

"I have a courier package arriving AM. We will both find out then. So come prepared."

"Yes sir. I'll suit up appropriately sir." Please, please, please.

"That'll be all Lt." Hank dismisses her.

"Yes sir. Thank you sir." Stepping outside the building. **"YES!" **She screams into the air.

Inside Hank has heard that scream and has a huge smile on his face and shakes his head. It falls just as quickly as it came. She finds out Mac and him are playing match maker, he'll be lucky if he EVER gets out of the hospital. Then the smile returns. But it would be soooo worth it.

It's a miracle there is even one of these two. Let alone two at the same time. And if those two got together, heaven help us all.

Hank got his package early the next morning. Opening it he found a single flash drive. Inserting it into his computer and running a complete scan on the disk, he started reading. The more he read the madder he got. Someone was playing games with his military. The kind of stuff that had made it off his base under his nose had him trying to break the top of his desk with his bare hands.

Finding the parts he wanted he printed them out and put it in a folder. Then burned a disk of the entire drive and stored it in his safe. Placing the flash drive out in the open with all his other flash drives. Sometimes the best place to hide something was in plain sight.

Right on schedule Lt. Rushman knocked on his door. Getting the expected greeting from her he asked her to sit.

"What I'm about to share doesn't leave this office Natalie. Am I clear?" Hank is dead serious.

"Yes sir. Crystal sir." And Hank hands over the folder he had prepared just for her.

Taking a few moments to read it. When she's done Natalie looks up perplexed. "Sir, how, …?"

"That Natalie is what we are going to find out. Based on the complexity of this, there is likely going to be trouble. You up for a little exercise?" Hank already knows the answer, but gave her the fun of answering.

Smiling a predatory smile. "When do we get started sir?"

"Immediately. Meet me out front at my car. We are going to find out what the hell is going on and what they are doing to OUR military." Hank instructs her.

Standing. "Yes sir." Anxious to break some heads. Or at least some bones. Hank could only smile after she left. Everett was the biggest and best the Navy had. And he had plans for her. He was going to help her be in charge of the entire base if he had any say in it, and having the JAG Chief of Staff as as ace up your sleeve didn't hurt.


	71. Chapter 71

**CH71**

Hank put his service weapon in his holster and shouldered his M4 carbine and put 2 magazines in his belt pouch. Making sure he had his cell phone and ID, he joined Natalie at his car.

Together they drove in silence to the Harbor shipping container office building.

Finding the shipping master, Hank introduced himself and started asking questions. He was never more happy that he was a poker player than when talking with this guy. He was answering his questions, just not the way he wanted him to.

Thanking him they left. Just outside Natalie spoke up. "Did you see the other guy?" She asked.

"Actually I was leaving him to you. Anything?" Hank told her. Showing trust in her.

"I'll bet my stripes he's already on his cell phone calling in support." Natalie tells him.

"Well let's not disappoint them shall we? Let's go see the loading area." And back into the car they go.

Arriving at the dock they talk to the load master and get the names of the ships that left recently and a rough number of containers that shipped out the day in question.

Heading back to their car they both spot a large blacked out SUV headed their way. Hank moves up and opens the rear door on the driver's side with the intent of getting his M4 out of the back seat. Natalie however strides right past the car. And as the SUV starts to slow to a stop she is at a dead run straight for the SUV.

The two men in the front seat exit the SUV quickly as soon as it stops. Natalie uses both hands to throw two objects at the drivers feet. They immediately send out a charge equal to the power of a tazer. Putting him on the ground twitching.

This allows her to place her attention on the guy who got out of the passenger seat. Continuing her run on him she begins a forward flip towards him. Timing it so that her feet strike him in the head as he had raised his fists intending to fight bare hands.

Her strike sent him reeling backwards. Natalie landed on her feet and promptly kicked him in the crotch that had him doubled over crying out in pain only to have his pain silenced with a kick to his chin.

Using the guy that was falling to the ground with a kick to his chin, Natalie put both her hands on his back and was sweeping both her feet straight into the chest of the guy just getting out of the back seat. She then pulled out a single ball that she broke at his feet creating a mini flash bang. And with a roundhouse kick to the right side of his face shoved him into the side of the car.

Stepping up to punch him in the side right at his kidney that weakened him a little. Then she grabbed his head and pushed it down to meet her knee which was on the way up. Shoving his nose up toward his brains, not that he seemed to have any.

Not even breathing heavy she stepped to the front of the SUV standing over 3 unconscious men. Looking back at Hank she spots him kneeling at the back of the car with his M4 ready to fire if needed.

Hank shoulders his weapon and approaches Natalie. "Good thing I keep you around." Hank tells her.

"You could have taken them sir. These wimps are definitely not Marines!" Natalie says with discuss. And is a little bummed. She was hoping for more of a challenge.

"Here are the zip ties. I'll see what they came with." Handing her the ties he reaches into the driver's side and grabs the fob and opens the back of the SUV.

Standing there eying everything in the back Hank is joined by Natalie who steps beside him. Whistling "Who are these guys?" Natalie questions.

Inside are 3 HK automatic weapons. An RPG launcher. A six-shot 40mm grenade launcher. A single Stinger Missile system. And three boxes of Semtex.

"We're going to need some transport and have another talk with that guy in the office." Natalie tells him. A little late since he is already on his cell phone calling in reinforcements. Along with someone to pick up the guy in the office.

Natalie is smiling. "And I'm talking to myself again."

After meeting up with the Marines to pick up their three new friends, Natalie and Hank head back to the office.

Natalie had expected more of a work out on this expedition. So she asks for some time in the gym for a few hours. Hank gladly accepts and offers to drive her there. Knowing that Jimmy is scheduled to arrive at his office in about 30 minutes.

Natalie is on the mat stretching when Jimmy spots Hank and approaches him to report in.

Standing ramrod straight and saluting. "Lt. Jimmy Douglas reporting as ordered sir."

Hank returns the salute. "At ease Lt. This is Lt. Rushman."

"Your secretary sir?" Jimmy opens his big mouth and inserting his foot.

"**SECRETARY?** I'll show you secretary. Get your ass in her mouth." Natalie is going to teach this wimp manners.

"That wouldn't be fair mam. A Marine against a little girl is not fair." Standing his ground.

"Really? I would have taken you for a computer geek. Sitting at a desk wasting away all day."

"Well if you don't mind the hospital bills." Jimmy shrugs his shoulders. Taking off his shoes, socks and shirt going bare chested.

Natalie has watched every piece of clothing come off and her heart rate is rising watching him move.

Hank has been keeping his eyes on Natalie the entire time. Jimmy definitely has her attention. Smiling he goes off to one side to watch the show.

Jimmy steps up. "Let's see what you've got GEEK." Natalie taunts.

One hour later Hank is still wearing his wide smile. They have been going at each other non-stop. They have each hit the mat several times but neither has backed down or given up. Hank is just glad it's these two. If he was in there he might not even make it TO the hospital. Let alone OUT of it.

Two hours in and both are laying on the mat side by side breathing heavy and sweating up a storm. Hank can tell they are talking to each other, but is too far away to hear them.

Hank slips out satisfied that his job of match maker is probably over.

Natalie and Jimmy have agreed to get showered and meet for dinner tonight.

Next morning Natalie and Jimmy arrive in Hanks office. Both standing straight and saluting. It doesn't take Hank long to notice all the bruises and that Natalie in particular seems to be walking stiffly. His imagination is working overtime as to why that could be.

"I need you two to go back out to the loading docks. Take the place apart. Question everyone and don't let anyone interfere. Clear?" Hank asks.

"Clear sir." They say in unison. "Here are your written orders. I want to know everything. Someone is using our state of the art Naval Base and making a mockery of it. And I want to know who it is and what they have done. If you have to break some eggs to find out, so be it.

Dismissed." And Hank salutes them. Saluting back they twist in unison and exit the office with Jimmy holding the door open for Natalie. Natalie unconsciously runs her hand over his arm on the way out and smiles at him.

None of this went unnoticed by Hank. Picking up the phone he calls Mac.

"Mac, it seems I have four packages to send you. I'll wrap them up and have them shipped out to you overnight." Hank tells her.

"Let me guess. Big black SUV. Three men. Armed to the teeth and dangerous." Mac is not really guessing.

Laughing. "Well half right. Natalie had no trouble with them." Hank tells her.

"Jimmy make it alright?" Mac asks.

"Those two spent the first two hours trying to beat each other into the ground. Neither willing to give up to the other. I think it ended in a tie. And if I'm any judge of how she is walking this morning, she is sore in more ways than one." Hank hints.

Laughing loudly. "I'll have his transfer papers made up and sent your way before end of day. You think you can handle those two?" Mac hates to lose him. But it's for his own good.

"I'm more concerned about how to keep them out of the hospital. But yea, I can handle them fine. Perhaps I should quit my day job and go into a new line of work?" Hank really has no such plans.

"I think this job pays more." Mac tells him.

"We have a problem out here. I just sent our two to clean it up. I may have some extra deliveries for you soon." Hank hints.

"I'll be ready for the first batch. Just send them along." Then Mac changes the subject. "You think Natalie can do your job when you decide to retire?" Mac is curious what he is planning.

"Actually, I have bigger plans for her." Hank hints.

"Do tell." Mac is curious now.

"Everett is a good place for her to live." Hank is sending coded signals.

Catching on almost instantly. "Those two will have that base the envy of the entire military if you are right."

"It'll certainly be the cleanest place on the planet." Hank agrees.

"Send me what you find Hank. Any trouble with those two. Just let me know. I'm Chief of Staff. It comes with perks you know." Mac is laughing.

"It's been good working with you Mac. Say hello to Harm for me." And Hank ends the call. "That should get her flustered." Hank is smiling wide.

Mac just puts away her cell phone with her mouth hanging open. How the F… did he know? If he knows, who else knows? She was going to have to have a long talk with her fiance when she got home. There might be trouble coming their way.

Natalie and Jimmy however were not having any trouble. They were overseeing a team that was busy taking the office spaces apart. Almost literally. Everyone from the manager to the janitor was being interviewed by someone, separately. Not giving anyone the chance to coordinate their stories.

Satisfied it was going well here, they both left to head for the loading area. There were workers out there too. Maybe they didn't know what they were loading? Maybe they did?

As they approached the area they spotted a large group of workers headed their way. All of them were carrying improvised weapons. Pipes, chains, crowbars, etc.

Natalie and Jimmy were both smiling as the continued walking straight for them.

Jimmy spoke first. "We do it my way tonight if my six hit the ground first." Jimmy offered up a bet.

Smiling like a Mountain Lion had prey in its sight. "You are soooo on." Natalie responds. Bet accepted.

They both charged into the group at top speed. Natalie went in like an F5 Tornado, while Jimmy went in like a bowling ball hitting pins trying to get a strike.

It was all over in less than a minute. Neither of them was even breathing heavy. "I win!" Natalie proudly proclaims.

"Only because you knocked your last one over and I let my fall of his own accord." Jimmy counters.

"A bet is a bet, Marine." Natalie argues back.

Acknowledging defeat, if only on a technicality. "Fine. We do it your way tonight." Jimmy pouts. Though not really mad. It was a win-win for him either way. No matter who won, he was getting laid tonight. Again.

Natalie steps up to him and strokes her hand over his cheek. "Don't worry. I'll take it easy on you."

"You do that and I'll take the first flight back home." Jimmy counters.

Smiling wide, Natalie takes out her cell phone and arranges for a truck to come out and pick up the trash.

After the truck is gone and they have talked with the rest of the dock workers, including the crane operator. They went back to the office to check in with Hank.

"We have to arrange for emergency holding facilities because of you two." Hank tries to sound mad, even though he isn't.

"Sorry sir." They say in unison. "The locals were not friendly sir." Natalie finishes.

"Is there anyone left to even work the docks?" Hank asks. Chastising them a little.

"Yes sir. They may have to run a little faster with fewer people, but it'll be good for them sir." Jimmy replies. Getting a tick of a smile out of Natalie.

"Try to be more careful next time. This is supposed to be an OPERATIONAL Naval base."

Natalie's smile gets dropped fast. "Yes sir." Again in unison.

"Go help interview everyone. The sooner we get this mess cleaned up the faster this base gets back to being in top form. … Dismissed." Hank salutes them. "Oh, and Jimmy. Your orders to transfer you to this command under myself came in this morning. Welcome aboard son."

Totally perplexed he almost forgets to salute back before leaving not as crisply as he normally would.

As soon as the door behind them closes. "Transfer?" Jimmy squeaks out staring into space, very unbecomingly of a Marine. Natalie's response is also not very Marine like. She launches herself into his arms and kisses him soundly. Breaking away. "Come on Marine. We have work to do before play." Smiling wide, delighted that he is going to be staying.

Mac meanwhile had finished interrogating the three Jimmy and Keith had brought in, and was letting them enjoy their new semi-permanent home for now. While the first one from Everett was brought in.

Shackled and held in place and unable to even reach for Mac let alone get to her. Not that she was worried, she was a Marine after all. Besides Keith was just outside the door with the other two.

Opening her folder. "Carl Dunn. Seems you have led an interesting life Mr. Dunn. Seeing as how you died five years ago in a training accident. But then you didn't really die, did you Mr. Travers? Rick Travers. Born in 1984 in Colfax, Indiana. Never married. Parents both died in a car accident (drunk driver ran a red light) when you were 16. Moved around a lot. Joined the Military. Passed the 90 week Green Beret Special Forces training and was assigned to General Reed. Presently stationed at Gardez Fire Base in Afghanistan.

And yet here you are in DC with no transfer order or supporting documentation. Seems you are AWOL Mr. Dunn. Care to explain yourself?" Mac is going to give him just this one chance.

However Travers decides to remain silent. "Have it your way Mr. Dunn. You will love your 6x8 room at Gitmo, since you will be there the rest of your life. No A/C, no phone, no contact with anyone outside of your guard." Mac calls for Keith to remove her guest and bring the next one in.

Mac knew none of them were going to talk. However Gitmo had a way of getting people who stayed there to reflect on their life. Like they had anything else to do?

Mac suddenly has an unexpected guest. "You are holding three men that I represent. You will allow me access to them." He barges in and starts making demands.

"I don't have to give you anything counselor. They are enemy combatants and are being held in a secure facility, pending their court martial and dishonorable discharge." Mac is not impressed.

"These are your orders to release them to me." And he hands over papers proving his point.

"Why thank you." Mac tells him and getting an 'I win' smile from her unwanted company. "KEITH!" Mac yells thru the door.

Keith enters ready to take anyone apart. "See that the counselor here has a seat open for him as he is escorted to Gitmo along with his friends." Mac tells him. Keith wastes no time in slamming his head down on Mac's desk and pulls out a zip tie and pulls his arms behind his back.

"You are making a mistake. We will have your commission for this. You will be out of the Marines so fast you will never even notice until it is all over." He yells.

"You counselor are messing with the wrong person. Keith, when you are done throwing out the trash I have someone else for you to pick up for me." Mac tells him.

"Yes mam. It'll be a pleasure." As Keith shoves his new friend out the door, closing it behind him.

Mac was smiling. Today was proving to be a good day. The Colonel on these papers had just made a big mistake. A very big mistake!

Ok, so this job came with a lot of paperwork, but days like today made it all so worth it. Being Chief of Staff actually did come with a few perks.

Two weeks later, the first of several naked men trussed up like a turkeys started showing up outside her front door. Zip ties on their hands behind their back and zip ties on their legs at their ankles.

It took all day to ID who the first one was. He was assigned to the unit directly under the control of General Reed. The same group that Mac already had sitting in Gitmo contemplating the end of their futures.

And there was nothing on security on how he got there. She was all set to fire the guy in charge of security. Then the next day there was another one. Again trussed up like a naked turkey.

By the third she had ordered that extra security cameras be installed. Mac wanted to know how a naked man with zip ties all over him could make it to her front door and no one see a thing.

A naked man trussed up like a turkey showed up at her door every day for the next two weeks. All of them were ID'd as having been part of the unit directly under the control of General Reed.

The extra security cameras and finally extra security men assigned just for this case never saw or recorded a thing. One second the cameras were working fine. For a minute they stopped working and when they came back up, it showed a naked man lying on the floor. And when the cameras went to snow and they called in security who showed up in seconds, all they ever saw was the guy lying on the floor.

Then on what turned out to be the last day of this, they found General Reed himself. Naked, dehydrated and hungry, lying on the floor trussed up just like all the others.

Mac made sure several months later that he was reduced in rank to corporal, then dishonorably discharged and spent the rest of his life in a military stockade.

To Mac he was the lowest of the low. He had abused his rank and soiled the military by selling opium and heroin to destroy untold countless civilian lives. All in the name of money. She hoped whoever had him before had made sure he had suffered. Oh she was mad!

Even Keith had practically begged her to let him have one minute alone with him. She was seconds from granting his request when his assigned attorney had shown up.

Mac had actually apologized to Keith for not getting to grant his request. Keith however had taken his disappointment like a true Marine. He went to the gym and took on everyone stupid enough to take him up on his offer until he was too tired to get back up.


	72. Chapter 72

**CH72**

There was a huge explosion several miles from their base. The local commander ordered a recon team in force to investigate. As part of the recon being sent were two Apache attack helicopters. Presently on ready alert was a Captain Wales who was a co-pilot and gunner as part of the 662 Squadron, 3 Regiment, Army Air Corps. Out of the base in southern Afghanistan called Camp Bastion.

Outside of his unit he was more commonly refereed to as Prince Harry. The fourth in line to the throne. A Taliban spokesman Zabihullah Mauahid spoke to Reuters and was quoted as saying: "We are using all strength to get rid of him, either by killing or kidnapping. We have informed our commanders in Helmand to do whatever they can to eliminate him."

The ground unit made up of three Foxhounds and two Mastiffs holding 8 infantry with a crew of 2. The base commander had ordered the 2 RAF Harrier GR9's that were on alert to have engines warm. And two Gazelle's on ready alert.

The two Apache's came in a little behind and flanking the ground units with the three Foxhounds out in front.

As the Foxhounds approached the lead unit was hit by an RPG. Damaged but not knocked out of action and with one minor injury of one of the crew. The other two Foxhounds immediately called for Apache air support.

Each Apache came in from their flanking positions and using their 30 mm Cannon mounted under the nose and strafed anything that moved. After their initial pass they each peeled right now heading east and west respectively. At this point one called out a missile warning.

"This is Camel two one, I've been hit. Port engine down. Loosing hydraulics. I have a fire on the port side. Making an emergency landing."

The base commander had been listening in the whole time. "Get the Harriers and the ready alert Gazelle's in the air."

Herbert Kitchener with his support and military guards of the Black Watch were just arriving at Camp Bastion. Just in time to watch 2 Harrier GR9's and 2 Gazelle's take off. He headed straight for the command and control center to find out what was going on. With him came his own 4 Apache Attack Helicopters and 4 Harrier GR9's. Along with 4 Foxhounds, 4 Mastiffs and support trucks with fuel,water, food and ammunition transports. Captain Rachel Paderborn had ordered the Apache's and the Harrier's to remain airborne but on station. She wanted to know what was going on before letting them land.

Getting an overview of what was happening from the base commander he asked Rachel to lend support with half of the Apache's and Harrier's. She had immediately transferred the orders to the units involved.

The Captain in one of the Mastiffs had immediately called in for air support as soon as the Apache went down. Only to find that the 2 Harrier's were 1 minute minus already in bound. The 2 Gazelle's were 1 minute behind them. With 2 more Harrier's 3 minutes out with 2 Apache's 5 minutes out.

Happy with the amount of support headed his way he ordered the units he had deployed.

With the arrival of the 2 Harrier's and the 2 Gazelle's it was all over. They just had to sweep the area for any injured.

What they found was a huge hole in the ground. A number of civilians dressed in chemical suits. All the dead had US Military emblems indicating the unit they were attached to. All were armed with HK automatic weapons. They had access to RPG's and Stinger Missile systems.

All the civilians were transported back to Camp Bastion for interrogation.

Horatio Herbert Kitchener III was mad. What were the Americans doing out there? And why did they attack his Military units. He had lost one Apache Helicopter with 2 injured and had 2 more injured in the damaged Foxhound. He wanted answers and left it to the Base Commander to get information out of the civilians.

Meanwhile he was in contact with the overall US commander of the region. He was going to explain why his troops were attacking his. A simple phone call was not sufficient. He had ordered him out here for a thorough explanation. He was using his rank of UK Secretary of Defense to get what he wanted. He had no authority over the man. But his superior was going to get an earful and a big political fallout if he didn't get the answers he wanted.

The Base Commander had the place on full alert as the US Commander and his Military guard was arriving. He had everything in the air and his ground forces deployed for an all out attack. If this idiot was stupid enough to try and finish what he had started, he was not going to make it easy.

The US Commander for his part was arriving mad. He did not like being ordered around. However politics of the situation dictated that he accede to his request.

What he had also not anticipated was the greeting he was getting. The British looked ready to shoot him and everyone with him to pieces.

"I need you to come with me. We need to talk." Herbert tells him and grabs his arm to escort him to the conference room.

However he just yanks his arm free. "You will explain now!" And the troops that came with him all raise their weapons. This action causes all of the UK troops to do the same.

Herbert is unfazed by all the Testosterone floating around and leans in. "You can order your men to relinquish their weapons and be held and you come with me. OR, I will order my men to take them from them using any means necessary." Herbert is mad and has the authority.

"You wouldn't dare." The US commander says thru gritted teeth. To have Herbert only raise his hand. Knowing that if it came down his men would take the Americans. Probably after shooting them.

"You're making a mistake. This will end your carrier." He threatens.

"My career is to protect UK interests. What you and your men have been doing out there has already ended yours and if you are not careful I will have all UK troops out of Afghanistan in under a week.

Make your choice. And make it quick." Herbert gives him an ultimatum.

He doesn't know what he is talking about, but getting into a fight about what he doesn't know will not solve anything. "WEAPONS DOWN!" He has reached his decision.

"Take their weapons and hold them. No violence, no shooting." Herbert orders. "And you sir, are with me."

The US commander of the region is shown the US personnel that had been there to protect the site. The written and signed confessions from the civilians that were working in the processing plant. The amount of Opium and Heroin that was produced on a monthly basis.

How the drugs were transferred from this site to somewhere else. They were paid well for the work they did. It was all transferred into their account that they could check on on-line. It was all done using an offshore account.

The civilians never saw anyone other than the men stationed here to guard the site. They never moved the drugs from the processing plant or storage to the transport planes that flew in.

They also never saw the pilots leave the plane. They just flew in were loaded and flew back out.

He was also shown pictures taken of the site that had exploded and gotten the attention of the close by UK base. His finding out that Prince Harry was assigned to that base helped to explain why the British were so paranoid about this site and the reception he got.

He swore up and down that he had no knowledge of what was going on out here. He had not authorized any planes to land at this site. He had no idea where they were flying in from or where they were going.

The site were the explosion took place and took out the processing plant was quarantined. No one went in there without a hazmat suit on. The explosion had scattered the stuff everywhere.

The US soldiers were given their weapons back and asked to help with the quarantine of the area. After finding out that the place was a drug manufacturing site they were only too willing to help.

Herbert had ordered in additional Apache and Gazelle helicopters. It might take a day for them to get here. He was leaving with only half of the ground forces he had arrived with and was taking only one Apache with him.

He was taking the US commander of the area with him and they were headed for the closest airfield where they would get a flight out of the theater. They had both agreed that the local area command might be compromised and they needed to be at the nearest NATO base to do additional investigating of where the transport planes were coming from and where were they going?

Herbert had informed the commander of Camp Bastion that it might be days or weeks before he could expect any other additional support. They needed answers and if anyone showed up, he was to try and take them alive if he could. But what came in would not be allowed to leave.

Herbert and the US area commander had talked a lot while traveling in one of the Mastiff's. They both needed answers. Herbert had injuries and in his mind a US Military that had lost a few screws somewhere along the way. The US was spending Billions to try and get rid of drugs. Now their own military was making those same drugs and sending them who knows where.

The trip was uneventful to the closest air base. Transport with air support (Herbert was the UK Chief of Defense after all) was proving to be more of a problem.

Until the US commander had half-jokingly come up with an alternate idea. Who needed a C-17 or C-130 if you had two seat combat planes available? And if they did have in flight trouble that required combat, what was safer? A lumbering transport or an agile fighter plane?

Herbert had turned and was grinning at the US CAG for the airbase. "Yes sir. I'll have you two wheels up in 30." And he salutes and leaves.

"I was joking!" He was a ground ponder. Not an air jock.

"This was your idea. And it gets us out of here before anyone has a chance to put a plan to intercept us into motion. So yea, this is what we are going to do."

Not soon after the CAG left another man came in and told them to follow him. He was going to find them flight suits that would fit them. "Unless they wanted to show up on the other side with their brains in their feet." He was laughing inside when he saw the face on the US commander, but kept a straight face anyway.

The CAG was true to his word. They were wheels up 30. They were each in a backseat of a RAF Tornado GR4's. With two American F-15 C's acting as fighter support. Each plane had 2 drop tanks for long range flights. All four were armed with heat seekers and radar guided missiles.

The CAG had saluted and wished them luck. Not that he knew why they needed to leave in a hurry. But when you have the UK Chief of Defense asking for aircraft, you didn't ask questions. Not if you wanted to remain CAG.

It required being air refueling to reach Al Dhafra Air Base in the EAU which was home to the US 380th Air Expeditionary Wing.

Aircraft assigned; KC-10A Extenders, U-2 Dragon Ladies, E-3 AWACS and RQ-4 Global Hawk. Its mission is air refueling and reconnaissance.

They both head immediately for the base commander. Herbert wanted to make a secure teleconference call as soon as possible. Something was happening back near Camp Bastion and he wasn't leaving Rachel without anything to work with. Those two went way back. Even his wife liked her! And that alone spoke volumes.

The first Chief of JRDF Operations Brigadier Jonathan Thomason was finally on the vid. Their permanent Joint Headquarters was at Northwood, Middlesex.

"Jon I have need of your group. Rachel has next to nothing to work with and the shit is piling up at Camp Bastion." Herbert tells him.

"What are we dealing with?" Jon asks. He needs a reason, Chief of Defense or not.

"I'll be sending you information on the joint NATO scrambler with encryption detailing the problem. I would like some of your group on the ground ASAP. Keep the rest handy. We may need them elsewhere when it is all said and done."

"I'll read it and get back to you."

"Thanks Jon. Until you read it, I suggest you keep this to yourself." Herbert warns him.

"If you are calling me, it is likely as bad as my imagination will allow." And he ends the call.

Herbert heads back out to the base commander. "This is a Recon base, if I'm correct." Herbert asks.

"You are correct. We have the absolute latest on base. You are planning something. I've seen that face before."

Smiling. "Have you got something that can search this area here (pointing to a section on a map) and stay on station? And can what it finds be sent via Satellite phone?"

"I have just the thing you are asking for. However I'm going to need something to release one for recon. You don't just send these things out like you can Predators." He asks trying to cover his tail which would be exposed if something happened to it.

"I'll have you something in an hour. About as long as it'll take to get my other answer." And Herbert went off to make still another call. What he was asking for was something even he didn't have the authority to ask for.

One hour later Jon had told him that he would have the Paratroops on the ground at Camp Bastion in less than 24 hours. The rest was being placed on alert for immediate deployment.

Fifteen minutes later the base commander had his orders to release one of the RQ-4 Global Hawks.

One hour later it was in the air and headed for the coordinates designated. It was going to take a few hours for it to reach that point. Herbert had decided to take that time to get some sleep. It had been a busy last 36 hours. And he wasn't that young anymore. But before bed he made another call. This one was to his wife and his little girls. It was time to be daddy before bed.

Cooper McCalman was a very unusual person. You would never have thought looking at him he would be married with three little girls at home. Fortunately, the type of jobs he did didn't come around very often, so he got to be at home a lot. However, when he was gone it could be months before he was back. If he came back at all.

His wife didn't really know what he did. Just that he was attached to one of the UK Commando groups. However he never seemed to go with them when they were deployed. This had made her very happy. She had married him knowing he was in the military. And she was a strong woman who would wait as long as it took for the man she loved to come back home.

He was a lucky man, finding woman like her was hard. It didn't hurt that she could compete with any of those super models out there. Even after having 3 children. But then she liked working out with her husband. They spent a lot of time together in everything they did. Even after kids they still couldn't keep their hands off each other. PDA was not something they worried very much about. Other men didn't get her attention and other women didn't get his.

Right now however Cooper was breaking camp and repacking his dirt bike.

It is based on the single cylinder, 654cc Dakar desert racer. The "cockpit" contains a scroll map, GPS, and homing device that sends a signal for satellite triangulation that will pinpoint the location of the homer within 50 meters. The engines mufflers are more of a "silent" type than on the regular racer; no need in announcing your arrival before you get to where you are going. It was decided that even though the Dakar has handicapped itself with the smaller engine rule (450cc & under), the British Army has no such restrictions.

Painted in desert camouflage British pattern, all surfaces of the bike are painted in a matte finish to prevent reflection of any light. Its petrol tank holds 36 litres (roughly 9.5 US gallons); giving the bike an effective range of about 250 miles at cruising speeds. The tires do not contain conventional inner tubes, but a "bib mousse" that simulates a tire inflation of about 0.9 bar (13.5 psi). The "bib" is not susceptible to punctures and will maintain its form with any number of nails through the material. The "bib" can be subject to overheating, causing it to melt, but those temperatures are only experienced at a sustained speed of about 140kph (~87mph).

On one side of the rear of the bike is a rack for various long arms, currently a silenced HK MP7. The other side has a "luggage" piece that contains ammunition, rations (2 days), various miscellaneous items and a small toolkit with the tools made from titanium to keep weight down to a minimum.

Just before firing it up and continuing his little trip he pulled out his Satellite phone and checked in. Smiling at the fact that the Americans were sending out one of their bigger toys made his job easier. The sooner he was done the sooner he could go home. And in an instant it was out of his mind and fired up his bike to continue his assignment.

Cooper had just stopped for a water break when his Satellite phone beeped at him from his helmet. Pulling it out, he found a set of coordinates to proceed to. Good, maybe those millions the Americans had spent was actually going to work out for once.

It was far enough away that it would be close to dark by the time he got there. And that could be a problem. He has night vision, but when it got dark all the workers and any guards would all be bunched up in one location. Kind of hard to take them out one by one if they weren't alone.

He was getting close and it was just over an hour until dark. Not wanting the engine of his bike to give him away. He pulled out the equipment he was going to need, then laid his bike down and covered it with a camo net.

He checked his weapons, HK USP 45 Compact Tactical with a silencer and two spare clips. HK MP7 with silencer and two spare clips. Both had a laser pointer attached. Set of 6 Shuriken (Throwing stars or Ninja stars). Condor Tool & Knife Wing Throwing Knife Set, Nylon Sheath (set of 3). Three .5 pound Semtex with remote blasting caps. Remote detonator signal sender. Two bottles of water. Half an MRE. Ka-Bar Utility Knife 1217 (one in each boot). Night vision goggles. Three flare sticks and two glow sticks. And his in the field medical kit that he had created just for himself.

Taking a quick peek he decided on the best route to take. He would take them out one at a time. Starting with that guy. He wasn't here to get information. That was for the team that followed him. He was here to clear the area for them to enter with no opposition.

He was leaving the satellite phone behind with the bike. If he wasn't alive to get back here and use it, having it on him wasn't going to help him any. And without it meant he had space for an extra clip for the pistol.

The sun was going to be down in about an hour and he was approaching his first target. He needed to hurry before it got dark. And he did not like to hurry. It tended to generate mistakes.


	73. Chapter 73

**CH73**

Cooper was about to give his latest acquisition a serious test. He had managed to get his hands on a new material called Quantum Stealth. It was manufactured by Hyperstealth Biotechnology Corp. out of Canada. It was a new camo technology that works without the aid of cameras, batteries, lights or mirrors and is lightweight.

The only problem he had with the material was that the manufacturer had not yet made any sewing thread to be used with it to make clothing. A single sheet of this material may make a person behind it virtually invisible, however all the sewing necessary to make the suit he was wearing was not. So he did kind of look a little funny.

However Cooper was hoping the huge poppy field these people were working and/or guarding would help offset this one little setback. Well, he was hoping it was little anyway.

Cooper quietly stepped up behind his first guy and with one hand put it over his mouth and with the other slid his Utility Knife that he had gotten out of his boot across the guys throat. After letting him drop to the ground he moved on to the next one.

Cooper was doing fine and making good time. He had gotten 4 more down using that same method. Problem was there were three walking side by side and headed his general direction. He slowly pulled out two of his throwing knives, one for each hand and waited for them to get a little closer.

At a range that he liked he stood up and threw the one in his right hand at the guy on that end and with his left hand threw it at the guy on the other end. Each throw caught the guy in the throat about 1" below his Adams apple. Cooper then quickly pulled out his HK USP 45 and put a bullet in the center of the thirds forehead. None of the three made a sound.

Cooper hated using ammunition taking out these guys. If he got into a fire fight with any of the guards he was going to want every round he brought with him. Cooper moved forward and withdrew his blades out of their throats and wiped the blood off using their clothes then put them back were they belonged. He still had a number of people to go thru and couldn't afford to leave his tools behind.

Cooper had come up on another guy but he was walking away from him he would need to run if he wanted to catch him. However doing something rash like that was what could lead to trouble. Yes the sun was going down and he needed to hurry. But he wasn't going to get stupid just because of that.

So he followed slowly. This guy walked up to three more that were just standing there. Just as Cooper was considering putting a burst into these four from his HK MP7 he spotted rustling of someone else from the edge of the field walking in towards these four.

This new guy looked to be one of the guards. He was carrying an HK, with probably a 9mm on his belt and was wearing a flak vest and a simple bush hat.

Change of plans. He pulled out 3 of his throwing stars and his HK USP 45 in the other. And Cooper waited. The guard finally turned his head just far enough and Cooper put a round into the side of his head just behind his left ear. Dropping him like a stone. He was dead before he ever hit the ground. Next he threw his stars striking two in the throat who promptly started gurgling up blood. The third star missed its target.

Cooper didn't have time to curse. The other two looked to be in shock. Cooper pulled out two of his throwing knives and threw one striking him in the side of the throat and almost cut the front of his neck open causing his head to fall forward with nothing to help support it on that side.

Throwing the other knife it lodged more center of this guy's throat. He lived long enough to bring his hand up to his throat and tried to scream. But the only thing that came out was blood.

Cooper quickly moved forward and retrieved all of his weapons, cleaned them up and stored them back in their place. Then he went over to the guard. He relieved him of his HK and side arm, since he didn't need them anymore. He pulled his bush hat off to get a better look at him. This is when he got a surprise.

He was wearing a wireless head set. He may have been talking to someone when Cooper had shot him. Or he would be or was supposed to be talking to someone soon. Cursing silently he moved on.

Eight workers and one guard down. At minimum Cooper had 5 more guards and at least another eight workers. Since the workers had all been unarmed and the guards obviously were not. And if they had not yet missed the first guard he had killed yet. They may soon, so he changed tactics and decided to go after the guards now.

He didn't like the idea but had decided that since he was carrying an extra clip for the pistol he would use it until that extra clip was used up.

He had found three more of the guards and had put single round in each of their heads and had removed them of their weapons. Problem was now he had all these HK MP5's that we was lugging around. And it was weight he just didn't need. He had spotted a place that was semi-defensible just a little ways back the way he had come. So he back tracked and dropped them there. It was going to be dark soon so it was time for a change of tactics. The last two guards were going to figure out something was wrong soon and be on the hunt for him. And all the other workers were going to be going inside soon.

So he moved to a position that afforded him a view of the building and waited. Just as the sun was about to set the last of the workers came around the side of the building and headed for the front door.

Just as the first guy was about to open the door, Cooper emptied the clip in his HK MP7 into all of them. He quickly ejected his spent clip and slapped in a new one, leaving him just one spare clip to go.

Stepping up he pulled out his Utility knife and slit every man's throat. He was not going to leave anyone around to cause him grief later.

That just left the two guards that he knew of. Who were probably hunting for him by now.

And he knew just the spot to set up shop and wait for them.

The sun had gone down half an hour ago. Cooper was where he wanted to be. Anyone trying to get in his six, if they even knew where he was, would be difficult to accomplish. This is where his new suit had better work as advertised. It was supposed to make it hard for anyone even with night vision hard to detect.

His own night vision goggles had yet to pick up any movement yet, so these two were being careful.

It was too late now, but it occurred to him if he should have taken one of their wireless head units? Maybe it would allow him to listen in on what they were saying. Maybe. However if they were any good each set would have a code number you had to click to first before using. It would be simple. Just a quick flick of a finger and they could be talking.

But for him it would be trial and error. And he had other things to keep his mind occupied instead of wasting it on a headset.

An hour later and he had not spotted them yet. But he did hear a low rumbling sound that seemed to be coming his way. Cooper waited a few minutes and took a look in the direction. What he saw did not make him happy.

There were a pair of ¾ ton trucks headed this way. Each had a back end big enough to hold at least 8 men for each truck. DAMN IT! They had called in reinforcements. Those trucks had to go! Before they came to a stop.

This was a bad idea and he knew it. But someone was forcing his hand, so he would make the best of a bad situation. Maybe they thought he would have to shoot the trucks to pieces and the flash of his weapon would give away his position. But he had other plans.

Cooper pulled out two of his three Semtex packages and wrapped each around one of the remote detonators. Moving a little closer he waited for the first truck to just about pass him, he turned it on and threw one out onto the road where it started to bounce. It looked like his toss was going to be just a little too strong and it was going to roll out the other side. However he had the remote in his other hand and lifted the safety cover and pressed the button.

It instantly exploded and took out the big truck above it. It veered off course and was on fire. No one jumped out of the truck, which Cooper took to be a good omen of things to come. Had any of the troops that might be inside jumped out he would have had to give himself away as he fired his HK MP7 into them.

The truck behind it suddenly surged forward, the driver having put his foot on the gas. Cooper stepped out and looking at the back of the truck saw that the cover flap had been rolled up and stowed there. Thanking his good luck, he turned on the detonator and threw the next one into the back of the truck. Had the flap been down he was sure his charge would just bounce off and fall to the ground. Instead it went into the back of the truck.

With his finger over the remote, "Press the button, MAX." Cooper said to himself. It was an inside joke. He loved that movie with Professor FATE. And the second truck blew into a satisfactory number of pieces and what was left caught on fire, as it slowly rolled to a stop.

Not stopping to ponder his success on the two trucks he moved back out into the poppy fields. From here he slowly worked his way towards his little pile of HK MP5's he had stashed away. Keeping his own HK MP7 and HK USP 45 handy he hunkered down and waited. Cooper had decided to give these two, provided there were only two, one more chance to screw up and give away their position. With their reinforcements gone they would get more desperate and maybe start to take chances. And he would be there, ready to show them the error of their ways.

Cooper never saw anything all night long. Didn't hear anything either. Either they were smarter than the average bear or they had run with their tails between their legs.

Either way he couldn't chance it, so he stayed where he was for an additional hour after sunrise. He had taken that time to eat part of his MRE and drink only a little of his water.

He wasn't going to leave the weapons for someone to find so he broke them all down and took the same part from all of them. And then he slowly moved out. If they weren't going to show themselves coming to find him then he would go find them. It was what he was best at after all.

He was now three hours into his search and they must have dug a hole and crawled in. But he had a plan. Going back to one of the guards he had killed he took his head set off and moved far out onto the edge of the poppy field, in the direction of his bike.

Then staying down low he started playing with the code setting. For each number change he would groan softly into it, pretending to be one of their men only wounded and having been laying out here for hours in the hot sun. No food, no water.

He was on his third go thru starting at the beginning when he saw some poppies move. Thinking 'GOTCHA', he pulled out his last package of Semtex and wrapped it around the detonator. Neat trick about the detonators he used. It had two settings. One was remote activation and the other was a metal detector setting.

Cooper waited for another poppy to move and then he threw it off to one side about 50 yards. He knew it wouldn't make much sound, but if they were out looking for him, they should notice it.

Note to self; if they don't go that way, remember to never go that way again, ever.

Cooper waited and watched, however he never did see another poppy move. Either they weren't going to fall for it, or they were good enough not for him to notice.

Just as he was about to move a little further to one side so they did not get flank on him, he heard a large explosion and saw a body do a somersault up into the air.

One down, one to go.

This guy should be all alone now and unlike Cooper that probably has un-nerved him and Cooper can use that. Making his way back to one of the dead guards he lies down on his side next to it, then grabs hold and rolls over with the guard on top of him, and places his MP7 just between the dead guard's body and his limp arm.

Cooper than waits ten minutes and slowly stands with the guard in front of him. Sure enough the last guy stands about 30 yards away and begins to empty his clip into Cooper. It is all Cooper can do to hold onto the dead guard, stay on his feet and hold onto his MP7.

As soon as the last round is fired and his clip is empty, Cooper waits until he ejects his now empty clip before emptying his clip into him. The rounds cause him to jerk around like a puppet on a string. As Cooper's last round is spent he watches his guy fall. Dropping his now really dead guard and walks over while pulling out his UPS 45 and puts a single round in his head while he is lying on the ground.

Cooper however is no fool so he goes back to ground and waits out the day and throughout the entire next night before making his way back to his bike. Pulling out his satellite phone he calls Hero and gives him the good news.

One hour later he can hear a flight of 4 Harriers do a low fly over. This is followed about 15 minutes later by 4 Gazelles with 4 Apache's right behind them.

It was a really good day for Cooper. He was done with the job which meant he could go home! AND he got to meet Prince Harry, in person. AND NO ONE HAD A BLOODY CAMERA! His wife was going to kill him!

How ironic can you get?


	74. Chapter 74

**CH74**

It had been decided that nothing else was going to happen tonight and that it was now safer for Kate and the guys to be at their jobs.

Kate thanked them for coming out to help them clean up the mess and she would see them at the precinct in the morning. Kate for now was going to continue to use the Transmat wall to get to and from work for at least the rest of this week.

They still had not found a name for their latest vic and were getting nowhere.

"Kate." Lucile was calling her using the disk behind her ear.

"Yes Lucile?"

"Senator Bracken has left his apartment in DC and is approaching a hotel using his town car service." Lucile explains the interruption.

"I'll bet he has found his apartment no longer to his liking." Kate replies smiling. "Lucile can you cancel all his credit cards?" Kate has an idea to make his day more enjoyable.

With a slightly happier tone to her voice. "Yes I can. …. All of Brackens credit and debit cards are now cancelled." Lucile informs her.

"He'll just go to a bank and withdraw the money he needs." Kate is softly talking to herself.

"I can transfer all his bank accounts to other accounts he does not have access to. Just like I did for the money he had for selling those women." Lucile informs Kate.

"You're amazing Lucile. Do it. … And can you tell me how many of those women have been recovered?" Kate asks interested.

"They have retrieved 31 of the 62 women so far. Each of the 31 has received a sum equal to the amount that they were sold for." Lucile informs her.

Half, only half. What would he do next. He left his apt. and tried a hotel and has been rejected? His ego is taking a beating. Where would you go now?

"Lucile can you have his office closed for the next two days due to re-painting? Have a notification sitting in his fax machine and have it delivered to the lobby guards preventing his return?" Kate wonders if that is where he tries to sleep next.

"Fax sent to both locations." Lucile informs Kate.

He's left his apt., can't get a hotel, can't get back into his office, his house in NY is gone. What would you try next? "Lucile have his private jet down for maintenance with no access to it." Kate adds.

"Processing, …. Notification sent." Lucile informs Kate.

"What's left?" Kate is talking to herself.

"Have his apt. closed due to ant infestation due to complaints from his neighbors?" Lucile suggests.

"So he can't go back even if he chose to. Very nice Lucile. Do it." Kate likes this. Payback is a bitch.

"I know I'm probably going to hate myself for this, but, … Lucile when Bracken finally does stop someplace to sleep or rest can you tip off the paparazzi to his location?" Kate asks.

"Within limits I can yes." Lucile responds.

"Limits?"

"He may decide to impose himself on his secretary or some other person not associated with his actions." Lucile explains.

"Thanks Lucile. Not sure what I'd do without you." Kate explains.

"I promised to help you Kate, and I intend to do just that."

Kate changes the subject. "How is Rick doing?"

"He is presently losing a game of Foosball with Alexis, and complaining that she is cheating." Lucile answers.

"In other words, everything is normal?" Kate says confidently.

Hearing Lucile giggle a little. "Yes Kate, everything seems back to normal."

"Oh, can you order an ice cream cake for me. I owe Alexis." Kate asks a favor.

"Will Lula's Sweet Apothecary in East Village, Alphabet City, 516 E 6th Street be acceptable?" Lucile asks.

"That sounds fine. Do you know what flavors she wants or would like?" Kate asks.

"Yes Kate, I do." Lucile confirms. "Do you want it delivered or do you want to pick it up?"

"Delivery would be great. Thanks Lucile." Now that I have a super A.I. computer I don't know what to do without one. Kate thinks to herself.

They just can't seem to ID their latest vic and they did not get another body drop all day long.

Kate couldn't quite place it but Captain Montgomery had seemed happy all day long. He was even out of his office and interacting with everyone more today than she could ever remember in the past.

Senator Bracken had finally migrated to going to one place he got one of his major donation's from. They were confused but allowed him to spend the one night with them. When Bracken came out the next day...

There was a news van from every local network with 3 or 4 people from each network, plus 20 or more paparazzi.

"Senator, can you tell us what happened to your house in NY?"

"Senator, Do you have cancer? How are your chemo treatments going?" Noticing that he was now bald.

"Senator, why did you spend the night here and not at your apartment you have in town?"

"Are you going to rebuild Senator?"

"Senator, you are aware you have to have a house in the state that you represent?"

Senator Bracken ignored all of them and left in his town car. However, unfortunately for him a number of paparazzi had arrived on motorcycles. So unlike the larger news vans they could follow his car everywhere it went.

His first stop was at his office where he found out his office was closed for repainting. He had gone ballistic on the people at security. They however showed him the fax that was a copy that was sent to his office.

All the paparazzi were outside waiting for him with all of their cameras and questions.

Next they followed him to another hotel where he again attempted to get a room. However this time there were several paparazzi inside with him close enough to hear that all his credit cards had been rejected and he was forced to leave. All the while having his picture taken all along the way, and cursing that he would have the hotel closed.

Next he went to a hardware store and tried buy some ant killer. However at the checkout counter all his credit cards were rejected and he went ballistic on the checkout lady. He was forced to leave by the manager of the store. He left threatening his job and having the entire store closed. All under the watchful eye of the paparazzi and their cameras.

Now that he had nothing to get rid of the ants that were all over his apartment with, he went there anyway. He needed a change of clothes since he was still wearing what he had on yesterday. Arriving he found his apartment was closed off to him. The neighbors had complained of ants getting into theirs. So the owner of the building had his unit closed off so the ant issue could be dealt with.

And the paparazzi were with him all the way. None of them paid any attention to anything he had to say or how much he threatened them.

Senator Bracken's next stop was where his private plane was located. It didn't have any clothes in it but it did have a space he could lay out and sleep in. And the office where it was located had a shower. However upon arrival he found out his plane had been moved for maintenance and his access to it was not an option. He was allowed however to use the shower in the office.

He stayed here long enough to lose some but not all of the paparazzi.

It was here that Keith caught up with him and took him cursing and screaming that he was a Senator and Presidential hopeful and when he was commander and chief he would have him thrown out of the military.

Keith however was not interested in anything he had to say. And when he had resisted, Keith had put him on the ground and put zip ties on his hands. All in front of several paparazzi cameras. And placed him in the back of his car and took him where the paparazzi couldn't follow.

He escorted him straight into Mac's office and shoved him down into a chair.

"Mr. Bracken, how thoughtful of you to join me." Mac started out.

"You will pay dearly for this. I know people." Bracken tries a weak threat.

"Yes Mr. Bracken, it seems you do know people. … Let's see shall we." And Mac picks up a folder and starts reading from it.

"You know a General Reed. Who is presently AWOL and has an arrest warrant out for him. You also seem to know a number of men under his direct command. Several of which are permanent residents at Gitmo.

Still more are dead in a large poppy field that you and General Reed were using to create and distribute Opium and Heroin from.

And there are 62 women, 31 of which have been recovered that you were directly involved in the sale of to overseas buyers. Of which 31 of those have been detained. Just like you.

Oh and let's not forget your weapon smuggling out of the Everett naval base. MY BASE Mr. Bracken." Mac finishes.

"That's Senator Bracken to you, and you have nothing on me. I've done nothing."

"Oh and I almost forgot. I have you for 9 murders and 8 attempted murders. One of which is a Detective Kate Beckett of NYPD. Most recently even." Mac adds.

Hearing Kate's name only makes him grit his teeth and glare at Mac.

"Are you familiar with the name John Brown, Mr. Bracken? Brown was charged with treason against the Commonwealth of Virginia, multiple first-degree murders, and inciting an insurrection among Virginia slaves.

The trial took just over a week, starting on Tuesday, October 25, 1859 and concluding on Wednesday, November 2, 1859

John Brown was convicted of all the charges on November 2, 1859 after the jury deliberated for only 45 minutes. He was executed within a month of conviction."

"I want a lawyer." Bracken tells her.

"Oh you're going to need a lot more than a lawyer Mr. Bracken. You are going to need divine intervention. But since you work for the Devil, I doubt seriously divine intervention is going to be possible."

"KEITH" Mac yells out. After Keith enters. "Escort Mr. Bracken here to his new quarters please." Mac orders.

Keith pulls Bracken up to escort him out when Chicken shit Bracken does something unexpected. He gets up suddenly and tries to strike his head into the underside of Keith's chin. The problem is, Bracken has never done this before so he only gets in a glancing blow.

Keith however has had a great deal more practice. Bracken gets a foot to his left knee cap. Keith gets a nice crunching sound out of this, as well as a scream of pain from Bracken. Then a right hand to his right kidney. Which gets Bracken to double over in still more pain and Bracken has the wind knocked out of him.

Then Keith lifts him up and shoves his face down while at the same time lifting his right knee up. The resulting sound of Bracken's nose being broken and another cry of pain has taken everything out of Bracken, and Keith has no more trouble from him as he escorts him out.

After Keith leaves with Bracken, Mac picks up the phone and makes a call. "Doc, there is someone headed your way with a broken nose and a broken knee cap. I want you to delay working on his injuries for as long as you can." Mac explains.

"That'll be perfect. And take the rest of your staff with you." Mac tells him. "Thanks Doc, I owe you one." And Mac hangs up the phone.

If that slime ever wanted to learn to walk again, he was going to do it with a severe limp. And that's if a cane helped him any.

By morning pictures of Bracken being taken away by the military and taken to JAG Headquarters, along with all the other pictures of his attempts at getting a room at a hotel, Trying to get back into his office, trying to get back into his apartment. And finally being picked up in the office where his private jet was located, were all over the morning papers. As well as the top story on all the morning news casts across the country.

There were also hundreds of pictures of him all over the Internet. Talk radio shows did nothing but talk about Bracken all day long. He was even made fun of on late night talk shows on TV.

Bracken's name was all over the country. Just not how he intended his name to be used.


	75. Chapter 75

**CH75**

The major members of the political party Bracken was associated with all came up to his defense. They all riled that he was being railroaded by the military. That they were convinced that it was a ploy by the other political party to spread dirt on their front running Presidential hopeful.

The political party needed Bracken if they had any hope of re-taking the White House at the next election year. They all played up that it was the fault of the sitting President.

Over the next two days several of the items Bracken was being accused of had leaked out. However the political party had stood by their man for the White House. Several were putting their political future on Bracken being vindicated.

It was now two weeks later and Bracken was being moved from the cell he was in inside the building of JAG Headquarters to a site off base to prep him for his initial hearing and a reading of the complete charges.

The State did not want the impression that the military was not providing him his due process since he was not in the military. It was really nothing but a political ploy by the party to make their man look better.

He was being transported in one car with two men and their two more cars with two men each, front and back as support. They also had four uniform officers on motorcycles being used to close intersections and allow easy movement.

Two motorcycle cops was still at the previous intersection and the other was already at the next intersection when a garbage truck came out of an alley on one side and smashed into the trailing car. Followed by an armored car out of the alley on the other side and smashed into the lead car.

Two men came running out of a business on one side and two more out of a business on the other side.

"Please step out of the car gentlemen. I have no reason to hurt you."

The two guys in the front open and step out "You are making a mistake. This is only going to cause trouble for you."

"On your knees if you please." Once they are down on their knees they take their weapons and apply zip ties to their hands and leave them there.

While this is going on after the front doors are open the other two men lean in on each side. "Jessica Adams sends her regards Senator Bracken." And one of them empties his clip into the torso of Bracken. The armor piercing rounds are all thru and thru and go straight thru the vest he is wearing. The other guy puts three rounds in his upper skull.

These three rounds however are not armor piercing rounds. These were sometimes called dumb dumb's. little holes on the entrance and large exit holes out the other. Those three rounds spray his brain matter all over the back window.

These four men then turned and ran back into the businesses that they had come out of. The men in the trash truck and armored car exited their trucks and ran into those same businesses.

They had already gone thru those businesses and out the back and into cars that were waiting for them by the time the motorcycle cops had managed to turn around and come back.

The men in the front and back cars had only minor scrapes and bruises.

Two police cruisers arrived within a minute and several more followed. The owners of the stores were interviewed, but didn't really have much to tell them. The security cameras that were installed were all dummies. They didn't function and were not connected to anything.

And there were no security cameras in that certain section of the street that they had attacked on.

The drivers had given conflicting descriptions of the men involved. There were no prints on any of the cars or the two trucks involved. Each truck had been stolen just that morning. The security cameras were the trucks were stolen from had been disabled, so there was no video of who had taken them.

There were no video or audio recordings of the entire event. And unlike the episode with the four officers who had been attacked to free James Rook, there were no civilians taking pictures or video this time.

They also had no witnesses on how the men got away after exiting the stores out the back doors. Security cameras around the area showed nothing suspicious.

Bracken was dead and they had no leads on who did it.

Little by little more and more of what Bracken had done while as a Senator and his attempt to become President had come out for the general public to view. Three Senators who had backed him to the very end were voted out of office at the next election.

Tyler Faris who is the Inspector General, Dept. of Defense was also a very big backer of Senator Bracken had tendered his resignation and promptly disappeared from public view.

In fact even Lucile soon lost track of his location. His house went into repossession. His car was also repossessed. All of his bank accounts, stocks, money markets and 401 K's all remained untouched. The safety deposit box that no one knew anything about remained untouched. He was gone and no one ever saw him again, alive or dead.

In the precinct they were still trying to find out a name for their latest vic, when Javi went into the break room and came rushing back out. "Beckett you gotta see this!" And goes back into the break room.

"This is Cynthia Cole reporting from the scene of a shooting in broad daylight in front of witnesses. As you can see behind me two large trucks have crashed into two cars that were escorting the disgraced Senator Bracken to a court hearing.

There are unconfirmed reports that the Senator was shot several times in the chest with at least three shots to the head while handcuffed in the back of the car he was riding in.

This brings a quick end to the disgraced Senator and the weapons trafficking and charges of murder and attempted murder that he was accused of.

At this time the authorities are not indicating if they have any leads on who could have killed him.

Once again this is Cynthia Cole reporting from the scene of the killing of the disgraced Senator Bracken. Reporting for KRAP TV." Kate turns and walks away.

Kate went back to her desk and sat down. Her mind was in a haze and had completely shut down.

"Beckett you ok?" Javi asks. Getting no response he waves his hand in front of Kate's face. "Yo, Earth to Beckett. You in there?"

Still getting no response he turns to his partner. "You think she's ok?"

"Well the guy she's been after for years that had her mother killed is dead. What would you be doing?" Ryan asks him.

"I'd be out getting rip roaring drunk. That's what I would be doing." Javi responds convinced. "Do you think we need Castle?" Javi asks his partner. And Ryan just nods. "I'll go downstairs and create a distraction. You see if you can get Castle to come over." And Javi heads for the elevator.

Ryan has been watching Kate up until Castle and Alexis show up and she has barely even blinked the entire time.

"Kate?" Rick calls out to her.

Barely hearing her name and only just registering that it was Rick's voice, Kate spins her chair to face him.

Rick gets down on one knee and is now more at her eye level. "Kate?" He questions again.

"Rick?" As Kate starts blinking her eyes, getting her vision more into focus. "Is that a puppy?" Kate questions as she sees Rick holding a puppy in his hands.

"His name is Charlie." Alexis explains. "He's a Collie."

"He's also a service dog." Rick adds on.

Kate's mind is starting to come more into focus. "Rick it takes years for a dog to become a service dog." Kate is convinced.

"Well he only has just one service to do." As Rick puts him on the floor. "Call him over."

Kate however has no need to call Charlie over since he immediately bounces straight for Kate who bends down and picks him up. And immediately gets her face licked.

"His service is to deliver something. It's in his little pouch he is wearing on the side there." Rick motions with his hand for Kate to reach in.

With a licking squirmy puppy in her hands Kate reaches in and pulls something out.

And Kate's world comes to a complete stop. As does her breathing. Because she is holding in her hand a simply gorgeous engagement ring. The main diamond in the center is huge. And there are smaller ones on the band that get progressively smaller until the underside is just plain. The band itself is platinum and the main portion has the general appearance of an Elephant with the trunk leading down to catch hold of the tail on the other side.

Kate's vision is beginning to falter as the tears start to form and she can only just make out the forms of Rick and Alexis just beyond.

"Katherine Houghton Beckett, will you marry me?" And Rick looks down at Alexis to his side that is also down on one knee. "Marry US?" Rick amends.

Whispering softly. "Please mom." Alexis adds.

Kate is trying to get the word out but while her lips are moving the only sound that does come out sounds more like a whimper.

Kate leans forward and puts the puppy on the ground and in so doing falls out of her chair and is now down on her knees as well.

Unable to form words and crying and sniveling and wiping her nose with her sleeve, Kate reaches her arms out and is enveloped by Rick as he moves forward to wrap his arms around her. With the puppy bounding over to Alexis who quickly picks him up and gets licked for her trouble.

At this point the entire floor erupts into applause.

Rick pulls back and takes Kate's hand and places the ring on her finger. Wipes away some of the tears and then kisses her. Breaking from the kiss. "I love you Kate."

Kate sniffles and tries to clear her eyes with her hands like a little child would. "I love you too Rick."

And the floor again erupts into applause. Rick looks out past Kate. "Pizza is on me today. I'd see if I could get champagne but since most of you are working. …." Rick trails off.

At this Roy speaks up. "The no liquor policy is suspended this occasion."

Taking Kate's hands in his. "It seems I have some calls to make." And leans in to kiss Kate quickly before pulling out his phone and walking off. Though he is not actually on his phone and is in fact talking to Lucile, but he has to make it look like he is.

Alexis with puppy in her hands moves over to Kate who kneels down to her level. "You're going to be my mommy now?" Alexis asks.

"Yes sweetie. You're going to be my little girl now." Kate agrees still crying and sniffling.

Alexis puts the puppy on the floor and wraps her arms around Kate who does the same, with a bouncing and yapping puppy trying to get their attention.

Kate lets go of Alexis and laughs and picks up Charlie who squirms in her hands while trying his best to lick her face clean. "Hi Charlie. Seems I get a little girl and a little boy and a husband all in one day." Kate tells him. Alexis for her part just smiles while tears run down her face.

One hour later 24 boxes of Pizza show up, from three different locations, along with two cases of Champagne and three cases of Miller Lite. The beer wasn't what Rick wanted. He thought it tasted more like someone had peed into water, but beggars can't be choosy. The entire building was invited.

Roy stepped up to Kate with a beer in one hand. "Congratulations Beckett." And he means it. He knows with Bracken gone she will have a much easier life from now on.

"Thank you sir."

"And Beckett, I don't want to see you in here until Monday morning. I'm I clear?" Roy tells her. Knowing that today is Wednesday. "Oh and go home Beckett. We'll cover for you here." Roy finishes.

"Yes sir. Thank you sir."

It's a little over an hour later after Javi and Ryan created a distraction long enough for Rick, Kate, Alexis and Charlie to open a Transmat wall and go home.

Stepping out into the entry foyer. "I've got one more thing to show you." Rick tells Kate.

"OH?" Kate wonders what this could be. She already has something amazing.

"I had to stow in the garage. It wouldn't fit in the house." Rick tells her. And offers Kate to go down the stairs in front of him.

Reaching the door to the garage door Kate opens and Lucile turns on the lights.

Kate sucks in her breath and places both her hands over her mouth. And while talking thru her hands. "RICK? …. You, …. You bought me a car?" As new tears start to form in Kate's eyes.

Rick who is standing right behind her reaches out in front of Kate and dangles the keys in between his fingers in front of her eyes.

"It's a 2012 Shelby Mustang GT500 SVT "Super Snake". Super Snake upgrade by Shelby American, 750hp, 5.4 Liter V8, Shelby springs, struts, sway bar, Borla Exhaust, Kenne Bell 2.8 Liter supercharger and Shelby performance cooling package.

Proceeds from the sale will support Wounded Warriors Family Support in its mission to provide support to families of those who have been wounded, injured or killed during combat operations." Rick is reading to her from the lot description.

Kate gingerly takes the keys from Rick and approaches the car and runs her finger tips from the front to the back. Then around the back and up the other side until she is back to where she started.

Running to Rick she slams into him and starts kissing his entire face. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

Chuckling. "I take it you like the car?" Rick is not really asking.

"It's ,.. It's amazing! … Thank you!" And then soundly kisses him. "Has it got gas?"

"Yup, full tank." Rick assures her. "I tried to get Bob (mayor) to let me put lights, siren and a radio in her. But he wouldn't let me." Rick finishes making a sad pouting face.

Walking towards the car with keys in hand. "LUCILE." Kate calls out. And the garage door opens instantly. And less than a minute later Kate lights up the rear wheels and has left rubber in the drive way and a cloud of smoke as she takes it for a quick spin.


	76. Chapter 76

**CH76**

Kate is in the clouds. She has never felt like this before. Rick and Alexis love her and she loves them back just as much. The man who had her mother killed is dead.

She should be happy he is dead. But she feels hollow somehow. Cheated if you will.

The drive in her new car has elevated her spirits greatly. It's a little flashy for her taste with all the red, white and blue. But still, what's under the hood feels like it's all her. It's big, it's bad and it screams nicely when you put your foot down.

She is out testing what it can really do without really going very far. Soon she's decided she has had enough for the moment and heads back home. Approaching the garage door she calls for Lucile who opens the door for her.

As she slowly drives in she reeves the motor a few times to listen to it's tone, sitting there for a moment listening to its sound. Turning it off she exits the car just as Lucile signals for the garage door to close.

Going upstairs she finds Rick and Alexis waiting for her in the living room. "Have fun?" Rick asks her.

Kate sits down next to Rick and fells like a giddy school girl who has just opened one of her Christmas presents early.

"Thank you Rick. It's a little flashy but it has power and grace and it's so, …." Kate doesn't know how to finish.

"I'm glad you like." Rick is smiling.

"What's with all the signatures?" Kate asks after seeing them all over.

"It was driven thru all 48 lower states. At each stop veterans would sign their names all over inside the engine housing or on the outside. It is a one of a kind car." Rick tells her what little he knows.

Kate wraps her arms around him. "You're a wonderful man Rick. …. so what do we do on my days off?" Kate asks them.

"Well I wasn't planning on you having the days off, so I guess we do what you want to do." Rick tells her.

"My choice, eh?" And Kate goes silent. "Are we still going to Oktoberfest later this month and then Walt Disney World in early December?" Kate asks.

"Of course. With Bracken gone we have no fear of going anywhere." Rick is convinced.

"Well, …. How about, ******Jacob's Ladder Scenic Byway, Massachusetts**

Located in Massachusetts' Berkshires region, the Jacob's Ladder Scenic Byway begins in Lee and weaves its way through Becket, Chester, and Huntington before ending in Russell. The 35-mile stretch of road runs along route 20, and was originally built in 1910 to accommodate the first horseless carriages. Today, the route runs almost parallel to the speedy highway, and visitors are encouraged to meander at a slower pace to enjoy the natural scenery, especially in the fall when the landscape bursts into a riot of red and gold hues.

Or maybe, ******Columbia River Highway, Oregon**

As the first scenic drive in the U.S. to earn National Historic Landmark status, the Columbia River Highwaywas considered an engineering feat when it was built in 1913. The route was designed to emphasize the natural beauty of the area by winding its way to the top of 900-feet cliffs overlooking the river and valley below. Visitors who follow this drive will encounter the fiery hues of fall alongside brilliantly colored wildflowers, dramatic waterfalls, and deep gorges.

how about, **Grand******** Mesa Scenic and Historic Byway, Colorado**

During the fall, Colorado's landscape becomes a tapestry of colors. The popular Aspen trees turn golden hues in September, and one of the best spots to witness this transformation is from the world's largest flat-top mountain. You can reach it by taking the 63-mile Grand Mesa Scenic and Historic Byway, which begins off route 70 and passes by lakes, fields of wildflowers, narrow canyons, and evergreen forests.

Maybe**, ********Hayward Lakes, Wisconsin**

The Hayward Lakes region of Wisconsin is such a leaf-peeping delight that visitors can choose from sixself-guided color tours, which highlight the prime spots for fall foliage. Plus, the tours provide suggestions for interesting stops and historical facts along the way. The real attraction, however, is the dramatic transformation of the maples, oaks, aspens, sumacs and tamaracks that cover the region.

"What do you think sweetie? Do you have a favorite?" Kate wants to include Alexis in the decision.

"ME? Really?" Alexis is shocked.

"Yes you. You're my little girl and I want to know what you want to do." Kate tells her.

Alexis is beaming with a smile so wide her face is going to break. "Colorado?" Alexis suggests softly.

"Colorado it is then." Rick states. "Lucile?"

"Processing, … You're 38′ Lapalma Class A Gas Motor Home has been reserved starting today through Sunday when you will need to return it." Lucile tells them.

"Motor Home? I was thinking a day trip in a convertible. We can actually rent a Motor Home?" Kate is shocked.

"It is $225 a day with a limit of 100 miles per day at .28 per mile that you go over. You can stock it with food and stop where you want and camp out." Lucile explains. "I can give you a location to enter using a Transmat wall." Lucile concludes. "Oh, and they accept pets."

"What do you think?" Kate asks looking directly at Alexis. And Alexis nods excitedly with a wide smile.

"Let's get packing then. You in Rick?" Kate is worried that she had not included him.

"I was in when I asked you to marry me. I go where you go." Rick informs her. This gets Rick a heartfelt kiss.

"Eew, kids present." Alexis informs them. Not really put out. She is glad they love each other. If mom and dad are happy, she's happy.

Kate breaks off. "Sorry sweetie." As Kate reaches out and strokes her chin.

"Last one packed cooks." Kate yells out already half way to the stairs. Hearing the other two scramble to catch up.

It's Saturday evening and they are sitting in an undeveloped area and were running off the generator since they stopped here. Lying in bed and relaxing.

"What if I don't want to go back Rick?" Kate has loved the no hassle down time.

"Not meaning to burst your bubble, because I could get used to this. But, Alexis has school. I think you would get bored if you didn't have work. And I don't think you want me to be your 'Sugar Daddy'." Rick explains.

"You're right. But it's still a good dream." Kate answers while staring at her engagement ring, again.

"You're staring at it again." Rick notes.

"I can't help it. Before mom died I wondered if I would find someone and what being married would be like. To be honest, this isn't what I ever dreamed it would be like." Kate confides.

"How so?" Rick is curious.

"Well part of it, is the money. I mean I never thought about being dirt poor. But I never, ever, considered life with this kind of money and what it could bring.

And I can definitely tell you I never, ever considered falling in love with someone from another planet. I don't know about you, but that alone just, …. I don't know how to explain it. And to find out that there are a lot of them and my own daughter is one of them." Kate ends her thought.

Rick lifts up and looks in Kate's eyes. "Daughter?" As Rick smiles.

Kate kinda shrinks a little and her eyes start to water. "Well after you proposed, she just feels like mine now. I know I didn't give birth to her and her real mom is a very long ways away from here. It's just, …." And Kate is interrupted by Rick kissing her.

"You're the only mom she knows Kate. It is highly unlikely she will ever actually see her birth mom, and that's ok. I can't think of anyone who would be better for her." Rick calms her fears.

"She's amazing Rick, truly amazing. I can still remember that time when she forced her way into taking on one of Bracken's men. I'm not really sure what she was thinking." Kate is still amazed.

"My opinion is that she didn't want to lose you. And if she did, it was going to be because they went thru her. I'm not sure if she's wrapped around your heart or you around hers."

Kate giggles. "As sappy as it may sound, I think it's just one heart and we both have a strangle hold on it."

Rick laughs. "You're right, it is sappy but you are probably right."

"You are starring at it again." Rick comments.

"I just can't help it. There is something about it. … Where did you find it?" Kate just has to ask.

"I didn't. Someone on Evergreen made it for me." Rick tells her.

"So you didn't buy it here?" Kate questions trying to find out more.

"There is no part of it that was made or found here." Rick explains.

"You mean this diamond came from your planet?" Kate is shocked.

"No it's from around here. … They were testing a new armor and sent the drone down into the lower atmosphere of Saturn to test it. The lower atmosphere is extremely heavy with crushing gravity. When it returned it was pitted and scratched. There were pieces of diamonds scratched into the armor.

So they sent down a scooper and collected as many as it could hold." Rick explains.

"So my ring has diamonds from Saturn in it?" Kate stares at it a little harder.

"Yup, all of them actually. We found the same in the lower atmosphere of Jupiter also." Rick confirms.

"Let me get this straight. I've got an ET fiance, an ET daughter, an ET super computer and an ET diamond engagement ring. I've even got ET nanites in my blood." Kate ticks off her list of items.

"Worried that there is not much 'Local' left in your life?" Rick asks only a little concerned.

"No, my heart is Earth local and who I give it to is up to me. And I know who has mine." Kate tells him smiling.

"And I know who has my ET heart also." Rick confirms.

"I will admit I want to go home though. I want to make love to you and not have to worry about embarrassing our daughter." Kate confides.

"You do tend to get vocal." Rick confirms, which gets him a swat in his chest. "But I wouldn't have it any other way. I like knowing you are getting pleasure out of my making love to you. It makes me feel complete somehow." Rick concludes by sharing his thoughts.

"Go to sleep. We have to drive back and go home tomorrow." Kate tells him.

"Hey Lucile we're home. …. Anything happen while we were gone?" Rick asks as they all head downstairs to unpack and throw their dirty clothes into the laundry room.

"Everything has been quiet. There has been no one except Vince who came by looking for you Richard."

"Vince? Really? Did he leave a message?" Rick is curious.

"Just that he would be expecting you at his restaurant when you were available." Lucile supplies.

"Can you make reservations for the three of us tonight?" Rick is interested in what he wanted.

"Processing, … Reservations made for 8:00 pm." Lucile confirms.

"Vince, Rick?... Who's Vince?" Kate doesn't remember the name.

"Vince owns the restaurant where I met Jessica. Alexis and I have been back there several times." Rick explains.

"OH, that Vince." Kate does not sound happy.

"Be nice Kate. He may be a little rough around the edges but he has a good heart." Rick defends his friend.

"Rick? He's a mob boss." Kate is not convinced.

"And have you heard of him doing anything lately?" Rick counters.

"No, but that doesn't mean much. However just for you I'll leave my gun at home." Kate gives Rick a quick kiss and heads for the TV.

"Good evening Mr. Castle. Your table is waiting for you. Vince will be along in just a bit." Lisa tells him.

"Thank you Lisa." Rick likes her. Just sad about Jessica.

"Your server will be here in a moment. How are you Alexis?" Lisa sounds sweet.

"I'm fine Lisa. I start school soon." Alexis tells her.

Lisa leans down and whispers in her ear. "You just remember to let Vince know if any of those boys bother you." Lisa reminds her.

Alexis just blushes. "Thank you Lisa." Alexis answers softly.

A different lady steps up. "Good evening Mr. Castle, drinks."

"I think we'll have strawberry lemonades all around." Rick tells her.

"Probably a wise choice." As she looks at Alexis. "I'll be right back."

Just after the drinks arrive and they give their orders. "Richard freaking Castle. How have you been?" Vince comes up to their table. "And Little Red. You still need to come by so I can teach you a few tricks. … And this must be the infamous Kate Beckett." Vince shakes Rick and Kate's hands and ruffles Alexis's hair a little. Then sits down.

"I'll only stay a moment. I don't want to interrupt your meal. It's on the house by the way." Vince tells them.

"That's not necessary Vince." Rick only complains a little.

"I told you last time Castle, your money is no good here. You and Little Red are welcome anytime." Vince reminds him.

"I heard you came by the house." Rick gets down to why they are here.

"Yea, wanted to see what you thought about Bracken." Vince asks and then coughs into his hand a little.

"I only know what I heard on TV. Seems someone didn't like him very much." Rick speaks for them.

"I'm sure Jessica is resting peacefully now that the guy who was really behind what happened to her is gone now." And Vince goes into a coughing fit.

"I'm not sure even he deserved to be gunned down." Rick tells him.

"You always have been a goody to shoes Castle. You've got a good heart, just a little too soft." Vince tells him and coughs a little. "If I was a little younger I would have done it myself."

"Are you alright Vince?" Kate asks him.

"I'll be fine gorgeous. You just make sure you hang onto this one. He's a little soft, but he's a good man." Vince tells her and goes into another coughing fit.

"I'll let you eat your meal. You remember Castle, you are welcome here anytime. Anytime at all. You too Little Red, we still have some lessons you and me. Miss Beckett, it's been a pleasure meeting you." Vince shakes the hands of Rick and Kate and ruffles Alexis's hair a little. And walks off in another coughing fit.

"Something is wrong Rick." Kate states the obvious.

"Yea, I noticed. He seemed fine the last time Alexis and I were here." Rick informs her.

"Mom is there something wrong with Uncle Vince?" Alexis is concerned. He's always been only nice to her.

"We think he may be sick pumpkin." Rick breaks the news.

"He should be in the hospital with a head nurse." Alexis states.

"He probably will be soon sweetie. Probably very soon." Kate tells her. But doesn't tell her everything.

Later at home and alone in their bedroom. "You think he had something to do with Bracken being killed?" Kate asks.

"I honestly don't know. I know what happened to Jessica under his very nose hit him hard." Rick states.

"The use of stolen trash trucks and armored cars is kind of stereotypical of a mob hit." Kate tells him.

Rick changes the subject. "Is what happened to Bracken ok with you?" Rick is concerned for her.

"I don't know Rick. I really don't know. I've spent all this time trying to find who had my mother killed because I wanted him to pay for his crime." Kate explains.

"And he is gone. Very, very dead. Just not rotting in some prison somewhere because a trial put him there. Is that enough for you?" Rick is curious.

"In a way, no it's not. I wanted to know why she had to die. He destroyed my family and for what? And not just my family. There are people all over who have had their lives damaged by just one man.

What gave him the right to destroy so many people?" Kate is only just getting the words out now. As the tears roll down her face.

"I don't know Kate." As Rick wraps his arms around Kate and holds her tight. "But it's over now. You and your father have your lives back. You don't have to look over your shoulder anymore and wonder if Bracken is behind you.

And you don't have to relive it all as it gets dragged out in a court room day after day. Week after week.

And I'm not going to let anything happen to you if I or even Lucile can prevent it." Rick tries to comfort her. "And Alexis is just as determined if I know my, ...our daughter."

Kate looks up into Rick's eyes with her tear filled eyes. "I love you Richard Edgar Castle."

"And I love you Katherine Houghton Beckett."


	77. Chapter 77

**Epiloge**

It had been almost 40 years now since Senator Bracken was gone and Kate had accomplished what she wished for most in her life. The guy who had ordered her mother killed was long gone.

Kate had married Rick a short 3 months later. About one year later Kate gave birth to a little girl. Jennifer Lynn Castle or Jenn for short. One year later came another little girl Emily Ginger Castle or L for short.

Kate had asked to officially adopt Alexis one day before she married Rick. Now she had three little girls. Her life was just so different than what she had ever pictured just months before her mother had been killed.

Jenn and Emily had eventually undergone testing on Evergreen and been accepted and now they both had nanites flowing through their blood. It had come as a shock to them when they found out their father was a real honest to god ET and so was their big sister.

They seemed to take the fact that their own blood was now half ET in stride.

They all, including Kate eventually learned the language of their father and/or older sister.

Jenn got into politics for a short time in school. A short time because America had undergone a fundamental change in its politics. The government shutdown and short term default of the country's debt and been kicked down the street and repeated less than six months later. Only to repeat it all over again less than six months later.

It was too much for far too many people. There were severe riots in a lot of major cities. Entire blocks were burned down. It cost the county Billions in lost income and property damage.

A full 90% of congress was voted out during the next election and just over 50% of the house was also replaced. Those new people came in and while a lot fell victim to the risks of fraud and corruption of their predecessors. They were quickly voted out the following election year. All the others made massive changes in how the government was run.

All those weird maps of voting districts were federally outlawed and replaced with a mathematical based one.

The President was restricted to just two terms during his/her lifetime. Something similar was done for all in the Senate and the House. There were no more lifetime politicians.

The super conglomerates of super companies were broken up by government. This had an immediate impact on the number of CEO's who were paid giant amounts of money. All those golden parachutes were also banned by the government. It was a different country. Was in a better county? History will be the judge of that.

Even the Supreme Court underwent a change. They were no longer appointed by a President and they no longer had lifetime terms. There were even changes in the court system.

Example ; Chief Justice William Rehnquist's majority opinion held that a claim of actual innocence based on newly discovered evidence did not state a ground for federal _habeas_ relief. Herrera had claimed that, because the new evidence demonstrated innocence, his execution would violate the Eighth Amendment's ban on cruel and unusual punishment which applied to the states through the Fourteenth Amendment. Rehnquist's opinion noted that "[f]ew rulings would be more disruptive of our federal system than to provide for federal _habeas_ review of freestanding claims of actual innocence." Rehnquist's opinion, although not explicitly holding that the Eighth Amendment does not prohibit executing an innocent person, emphasized that Herrera was not raising a constitutional violation.

Justice Blackmun, joined by Justices Stevens and Souter, dissented. Blackmun believed that "[n]othing could be more contrary to contemporary standards of decency or more shocking to the conscience than to execute a person who is actually innocent." Blackmun would have remanded the case to the district court for a determination as to whether a hearing should be held and to resolve the merits of Herrera's claim of actual innocence.

Chastising the majority for its circumspection, Blackmun wrote, "We really are being asked to decide whether the Constitution forbids the execution of a person who has been validly convicted and sentenced, but who, nonetheless, can prove his innocence with newly discovered evidence," and he took note of "the State of Texas' astonishing protestation to the contrary."

Four months after the Court's ruling, Herrera was executed. His last words were: "I am innocent, innocent, innocent. . . . I am an innocent man, and something very wrong is taking place tonight."

All that was changed. It wasn't the system that was in charge anymore. It was Justice.

As soon as the girls were born Rick had gone from writing two books a year to just one. Even though he complained of being overrun by a house full of Estrogen, Kate knew he wouldn't change it even if he could.

Which brought up a new topic for Kate today. It was her birthday. She was officially 80 years old today. She knew Rick was planning something, but even the girls weren't talking. Presents and a Cake, probably ice cream cake if Alexis had anything to say about it, would be part of it Kate knew.

If you looked at a picture of her when Kate was 40 you would be hard pressed to see the differences between 40 and 80. The nanites had done so much for her. Kate thought she knew what she was doing when she had accepted. But this was not one of them. It had done the same for all the girls. They just didn't look as old as they really were.

This had brought up a new problem for them all. Everyone was getting older and the Castle clan was not. They had already started making arrangements to change their names. Castle would become Crystal. Rick was going to change from writing murder mysteries to something more Sci-fi under his new name. He even had a new publisher that had agreed to his contract submitted. It seemed to be a good fit. He was an ET after all. When the girls got married they would be taking their husbands last name anyway. The only thing left to be worked out, was what was Kate going do. No one was going to believe that she was over 80 years old soon at the Detective University. Kate and Rick were still working on this one. They figured they had about one more year to come to a decision.

The major stumbling block was Lucile. They were not leaving her behind. Lucile had stated that she would be fine. She did not want to be the one to prevent them from living their lives. Rick and Kate had both shut her down instantly. They were staying in the house no matter what it took. Lucile had only smiled and had never brought up the subject again. Lucile was a Castle or soon to be Crystal, end of discussion.

Well Kate had a surprise of her own for all of them. As she rubbed her hand over her belly. Maybe this one would be a boy. The girls had been wonderful surprises and Kate was still amazed just how big her heart could actually get. After her mother had been murdered all she saw was darkness. Now all she saw was light. Just thinking of what Rick and the girls did to her life brought tears to her eyes. They had all saved her. Saved her life. Saved her dreams.

Jim had died peacefully in his sleep ten years after Bracken. Or AB as Rick was calling it. Kate had cried for days. Even the girls couldn't snap her out of it. Then one day Kate noticed that Alexis had stopped calling her mom and was calling her Kate again. It broke her heart to hear her own daughter not call her mom anymore. It snapped Kate out of her dark cloud and she started acting more like mom again.

The tears for all of them came year after year a little later. Rick had asked every three months for ten years straight, year after year to let their friends take part in the testing or at least receive the nanites. However they were rejected each time.

Jenny, Kevin, Javi and Lanie were all gone now. Only their little girl and the boy that followed along with Lanie's youngest was still with them. They had them over to the house as well as their families as often as they could. But it just wasn't the same.

Rick and Kate had really missed them over the last few years. Kate was really missing Lanie. They both had new friends but Kate had learned fast that Lanie was just irreplaceable.

Rick had tried for years to have their friends children included in the testing or at least receive the nanites. But they were rejected each time. It had initially caused a lot of friction between Rick and Kate. Kate knew Rick was trying but it didn't seem fair.

Charlie was long since gone too. They have had a number of Collies since him, …. Kate didn't know how many. They even had a Collie now, and there was talk of adding another. They had found that Collies loved children. Maybe the perfect family dog. Loving, loyal and protecting of their family. He even loved to play with the projection of Lucile. He never did figure out why he could never get her. You could tell him to go find someone and he would come back with them. Kate loved them all but Charlie meant the most to her. He was after all, the one that had proposed to her.

Vince was long gone too. Alexis had not taken his loss well. "He promised to teach me how to fight off all those boys that got too fresh with me." Alexis had cried out.

"I know he did sweetie. And if it was up to him he would have kept his promise. He loved you a lot." Kate had told her. Even though he was a mob boss.

Then they found out about Natalie Rushman and her husband Jimmy and their two boys. Sarah 'Mac' Mackenzie had been a big help in bringing Bracken down. She in turn had brought in Natalie and Jim via Hank to bring pressure on Bracken. They and their two boys had been accepted into the testing and given nanites. Kate had even found out that Natalie was three months pregnant again. Two months out in front of Kate. She called it her Marine gene. Natalie had to beat Kate at everything she could.

Their family had become the closest friends Rick, Kate, Alexis and the girls had. And since they were all accepted into the testing it was likely to stay that way for a long time. Rick had even gotten them bracers so they could show up at Rick's house on a whim.

It was like Kate's family had doubled overnight. They talked almost daily and had dinners together often. They even went on vacations as one big group.

Natalie and Jim were in overall charge of the Everett naval base. Including the new addition that had recently been added. The first official space plane base in the United States. And their two boys were the latest space fighter jocks. They were flying the latest in technology of fighter planes in space. They could take off from ground bases and reach space without any aid from booster rockets.

They had the latest in laser technology on board and also had the newest space capable missiles. The same Boeing Company that made their fighter planes was also making an unmanned project called SCOOP. It was planned that it would go into orbit, open up like a giant umbrella and collect as much orbital debris as it would handle, or SCOOP up, then fire it's booster and tumble into the sun and burn up. If it worked as planned there would be a least two more missions just like it. Removing almost every piece of orbital junk ever put into space.

The Castle family had started going over to see them at least once a month for the last 10+ years. Jenn and L had taken an immediate liking to both of Natalie's and Jim's sons. Jenn and L had started to notice, BOYS! And now they were visiting Natalie and Jim and family without Rick and Kate a lot more lately. Rick had left it to Kate to explain how boys worked and what girls could do to them or with them. Kate had even helped out with what to wear to get the boys to do what the girls wanted them to and coach them in what to say and do. Rick and Kate were just waiting for the guys to pop the question. They both already knew what the answer would be.

Kate really had become MOM!

Kate had been promoted to Captain and was placed in charge of the 12th Precinct after Captain Montgomery had retired. But she did not really enjoy the job as much as she hoped she would. Kate was an 'in the field' kind of girl.

And then along came an opportunity of a lifetime. With this new government came new ideas to solve old problems. Something the old politicians did was simply slap a coat of paint over the rusting out hulk and call it good.

The State of New York had opened up a new training academy. It was small at first, but the first person they had thought to ask to be in charge of it was Captain Kate Beckett – Castle. She was going to teach all the other detectives in the state how to be and what it meant to be a homicide detective. If this worked the State of New York would be filled with homicide Detectives just like Kate Beckett – Castle. Because she was going to teach them everything she knew and everything she didn't.

This new job had been an almost instant success. It had gone from a one room hole in the wall in an old abandoned building to its own state of the art facility. Rivaled only by some of the bigger Universities in the country. Now 31 other states were opening their own training departments and getting their 'Deans' from the graduating classes taught by Kate.

It seemed there would now be hundreds of Kate Beckett – Castle's all over the country. There was even scuttlebutt going around that it was going to become another Dept. rivaled only by the FBI in scope and size. And there was only one person thought to be number one on the list to head this new Dept. The only question remaining was, would she accept? With the Headquarters located at the NY campus, which was undergoing yet another expansion.

With the new government came a new way of thinking. Cars that ran on gasoline were coming harder and harder to come by. They were being phased out with new clean burning cars. The United States was leading the charge into this and other so called 'Green Technologies'. All of this change meant a new infrastructure. This in turn meant new jobs all across the country. The unemployment rate was at a new low.

Kate still had her Shelby GT500 Super Snake that Rick had bought for her. However since gasoline was getting harder and harder to find she didn't get to drive it much anymore. Still it was one of her most prized possessions. It had Rick's love written all over it. So she was keeping it till the day she died.

Which was part of a culture shock for Kate. At 80 years old she was still only just under one third of the way into her expected life span. She was still young actually. Dr. Lee had told her she could have still more children for several more years if she was so inclined. The one she had now that Rick was going to find out about tonight would be her third child by birth but really her fourth child. Alexis was still number one.

Dr. Lee had also been correct about one of her kidneys failing. Just 52 years into her life after the testing she was now the proud owner of a cloned kidney. Dr. Lee told her it was functioning just fine. However the other one may also need to be changed within the next 50 years. Kate and Dr. Lee were glad they had decided to take additional samples for the future.

"You girls ready? Your mother is going to be here soon." Rick was still scrambling to put every little piece in place for when Kate came home.

"Yes dad!" All three had said in unison. How those three always did that was still a mystery to him.

"Boys?"

"All set Uncle Rick." Natalie and Jim's sons were in on it also.

"Lucile?" Rick asked.

"Kate is just now approaching her usual door to open a Transmat wall. She should be up the stairs in less than a minute." Lucile confirms.

It had been another rough day at work. And wondering what Rick would say when she told him had her a little worried. Kate knew she shouldn't, but still…

Kate had reached the top of the stairs and was about to announce her presence when "SUPRRISE!" And everyone popped their hand held streamer bottle poppers and Kate was promptly covered in little lengths of colored paper.

Stepping up to the top and looking around. The girls had picked up another bottle of streamers to pop. Natalie and Jim's boy were here. And her husband was beaming at her. And Rick must have bought out an entire store of balloons. They were everywhere. It must have taken hours to get them all into place. Even JJ their latest Collie was bouncing around barking. JJ they found out the hard way, loved paper. In as many itsy bitsy pieces as he could get it into. They had lost a number of books thanks to JJ. The mail also appeared to be fair game to him.

There was an ice cream cake on the dining room table. As if this family could eat any other kind of cake. Along with presents in some of the most interesting color combinations of wrapping paper possible. Obviously her fantastic husband had a hand in that.

"Happy Birthday mom." Came from all three girls. And 'Happy Birthday Aunt Kate." From the boys.

Rick for his part simply came around the table pulled Kate into his arms. "Happy Birthday, beautiful wife." And the girls popped their streamer bottles and got their dad covered in the stuff also. And then Rick kissed her.

"We're sorry mom and dad couldn't make it. They send their apologies. Their gift is in this pile somewhere." The boys tell Kate.

Kate simply goes around to everyone giving out kisses while wiping away tears and giving out "Thank you's!"

"Here mom, cut the cake before it melts." As Alexis hands over the cake knife.

While Kate cuts everyone sings Happy Birthday (and not in English).

What's left of the cake is in the refrigerator, all the presents are open. Rick's present had gotten to her the most. Diamond ear rings and a diamond bracelet to match her engagement ring. "Saturn or Jupiter?" Kate had asked. "Yes." Was Ricks only response. Making Kate laugh.

The boys said their goodbyes and the girls had gone with them. Alexis wished her mom another Happy Birthday, gave her a kiss and left also to go see her boyfriend. Leaving Rick and Kate alone.

Rick breaks the silence. "We need to go shopping soon."

"Oh, and what are we going shopping for?" Kate questions.

"All three boys asked me if they could marry our daughters today." Rick spills the beans.

"Really? All three?" Kate's mouth is hanging open. Kate knew it was coming, but all three?

"We're going to have the house all to ourselves soon." Rick tells her.

Kate gets up and finds her purse and pulls out a small box. "I've got something for you to." Kate tells him. "Open it." Sitting back down next to Rick.

With a puzzled expression, Rick opens the box and pulls out a tiny pair of shoes. "KATE?" As tears start to form in his eyes.

Kate just nods her head. "Not empty for long." Kate tells him.

Rick flings the shoes over his shoulder onto the sectional and envelopes Kate in a giant bear hug.

"Rick, …. Can't, ….. Breath." Kate barely gets out.

Rick releases her but before she can breathe in any air, his lips are on hers in a kiss that he puts every ounce of love he can manage into it.

Breaking from the kiss. "I love you Katherine Houghton Beckett – Castle!"

"And I love you Richard Edgar Castle."

And in the background "I love both of you" Said a very soft and lovely voice.

So far there were two things that Lucile knew that they didn't. First – she knew exactly who was behind who killed Bracken. Second – Kate would never find out that Roy Montgomery was ever involved in this mess.

She was going to make sure she took those two things with her to the grave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For everyone that followed, you have my thanks. I trust you enjoyed it. Remember, anything is possible! Is it probable? Now you are talking about something else entirely.

As for my version of what happens to the US Government. Let's just say I'm mad! Anyone who has a job approval rating of less than 5%, like Congress does, deserves to be FIRED! Every, ... last, ... one of them!

As for the one reviewer who already wanted a squeal even before chapter 60 was posted. I didn't have one planned but i have started one. I'm up to chapter 11 so far. So you can look for it in about 2 weeks or so. It's titled "Life is a Beach".

See you in the funny papers.

"Th-Th-Th-Th-Th-... That's all, folks." - Porky Pig. Prior to Porky Pig it was Bugs Bunny, (Brooklynese accent) "And Dat's De End!"


End file.
